The Heart of a Ferret
by Smaradgus
Summary: Forced to spend weeks together in a small cage as ferrets, life can't be the same anymore for Harry and Draco. Are new perspectives and new allies enough for our heroes to come through the upcoming war? H/D.
1. Two Ferrets, One Cage

_**The Heart of a Ferret**_

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**Summary**: Harry's life drastically changes as he is turned into a ferret and captured by Lucius Malfoy, a man who just might have an ulterior motive behind his actions. Furthermore, there is another ferret sharing Harry's cage. How does Draco Malfoy fit in, and what role will he play, as the unlikely pair fight not only with each other, but themselves and for freedom? The story of the heart of a ferret.

**A/N: **This story is not yet complete, but _will be completed_. A big thank you to my absolutely _brilliant_ beta Keir aka iamanevilgenius! Without her magnificent advice and comments I would be very lost.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Two Ferrets, One Cage**

"Always sticking your nose into other's businesses, aren't you, Mr. Potter?"

Startled, Harry whirled around at the familiar drawl airing behind him. As he gazed into Lucius Malfoy's faintly amused, grey eyes, the 17-year old wizard soundlessly cursed his reckless and _stupid_ curiosity into the deepest hell. Why did he have to go explore by himself after seeing some suspicious figures in black slipping into a lonesome alley? Why didn't he call out for Hermione and Ron, who were searching for the correct books nearby for their upcoming seventh year of school? Why didn't he _think_ before he acted? Because now here he was, in a deserted back street in Diagon Alley, caught with his back against the rough brick wall. He had tried to peer over the wall just moments ago.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a curious boy." Harry tried to edge his hand towards his wand, tucked away in his pocket, while keeping his eyes on the Death Eater in front of him, but Lucius, with his own wand already out, was faster.

"_Expelliarmus_."

Harry's wand flew from his robes effortlessly, straight into Lucius' waiting hand. Harry cursed again. Lucius spared a cursory glance at the wand before throwing it over his shoulder, making it clatter against the ground far away from the pair. "Tut tut, Mr. Potter. I'm disappointed, really."

Harry glared at him and pursed his lips tightly together, trying to keep his nerve-gripping anxiety away. This was _not_ good, not at all. If he could just delay Lucius for a moment, maybe his friends would notice he was gone and start searching him... "Oh, I can make up _loads_ of things you should be disappointed of. Like... how about your son, being bested by a M_uggle-born_ every single year at school? Being bested by a _Gryffindor_ in Quiddich? Again, every single year."

Lucius' left eye twitched dangerously. Harry inwardly grinned, this was certainly striking the blond man's nerve. If he could just rile him up some more... "Or what about your precious lord you're oh-so-eagerly worshipping? A mere baby and an uneducated teen have outwitted him, countless of times? And let's not forget -"

"Enough!" Lucius snarled with such vigour Harry took an involuntary step backwards. "That's enough of this childish ruckus! Avery, take him!"

Harry belatedly noticed that there were others in the street. Arms grabbed him from behind, sneaking their way around his twisting torso. "Hold him still!"

Harry struggled in the suffocating hold so hard he almost didn't hear the murmured intonation. Trying to squirm away didn't help, and the brilliant shot of white light from Lucius' wand hit Harry squarely in the chest, fully enveloping his whole body. Harry yelped in fear and horror as he began to shrink uncontrollably – the ground rushed to meet him – fur sprouted everywhere as his very bones shifted and lurched underneath his moulding skin -

It was over as soon as it had begun. Harry stared at the dirty street, suddenly only an inch away from his nose, his heart beating with a painful tempo. _What the ... _With complete befuddlement, he twisted around to take a look at himself. He saw a long, lithe body of black, shiny fur, a flicking tail and four short legs attached to it. Harry promptly dropped down on his hindquarters from shock. He was a ... ferret? A _ferret_? A ferret!

Before Harry could get over his momentary stupor, rough hands seized him from the middle and he was lifted into the air. Harry let out a frightened squeak, wriggling to be released from the iron hold. If he could free himself, he would be able to scamper away and hide from the Death Eaters until he could find Hermione, who could change him back to human again... But, alas, the fates had other plans. With a rush of tingling magic, Harry felt as he was being squeezed into a narrow tunnel – and they Apparated.

Harry halted his furious squirming for a moment to lift his head a little in order to take a look at his new surroundings. They seemed to be at the edge of some kind of forest, inside a smallish area surrounded by hefty stone fences. Some sort of... court-yard, perhaps. The ground was covered with rough plates of rock and smooth pebbles. A large house, or a collection of several smaller houses, was situated at the back of the yard. A part of the court-yard was covered with a deck stretching from the roofs of the houses, supported by stone pillars.

The owner of the hands carrying Harry began to walk towards the houses, snapping Harry abruptly out of his thoughts. He returned to his robust twisting and writhing, letting out savage hisses until he finally was able to curl his long body enough to latch onto the offending hand with his tiny, yet razor-sharp teeth. There was a startled yelp, and Harry was suddenly hanging from the hand he was viciously biting into. However, before he could consider letting go and dropping to the ground, a hand grabbed the loose skin on his neck and pulled. Harry resisted for a second before relinquishing his hold, and he was left dangling in the air. "Bad ferret."

Harry hissed his fierce objections but there was nothing else he could now but to swing there as his holder - Lucius, Harry guessed - carried him. They stopped under the deck, in front of a strong-looking, wooden table with a ... cage on top of it? The cage was small, about the size of a normal desk, and a cloth had been carelessly thrown over it. Lucius lifted the blanket, and with his free hand, opened a hatch situated on the roof of the cage and promptly dropped Harry inside the metal bars and wires.

Harry bounced to his feet quickly, surveying the humble cage carefully. Some old rug covered the floor and there were some pieces of ripped paper loitering around. A small water bowl inhabited one corner, and near the bowl, a nest-like pile had been formed from cloths and torn paper. Harry threw a suspicious glance at it, and made to turn around. It was that moment he noticed he was not alone in the cage.

There was another ferret, staring at him intently from the other side of the space. It was a white one, a bit skinny but still slightly bigger that Harry's own ferret form, with stormy, grey eyes. When their gazes met, the ferret with pure white fur cocked its head and advanced on Harry. It crept closer and closer fearlessly, until its wet nose butted against Harry's cheek. Heart pounding, Harry just stood there rigidly. He was petrified. What if the ferret considered the cage its own territory and attacked him? What if -

'Potter, is that you?'

'_AAAHH_!' Harry yelped in his mind, while his ferret-self let out a shrill squeak, and jumped from surprise at hearing an odd voice inside his head. The white ferret winced a little.

'Merlin, tone it down a little, will you? You're making me deaf!'

Harry stared at the other ferret, wide-eyed. There was something familiar in the voice echoing inside his mind, it was a smooth, yet snobby and superior... 'I – I can hear you!'

The ferret managed a very human-like snort. 'Of course you can, you dimwit. We both are _humans_, after all, only transfigured to animals."

No, it couldn't be... Yet, the voice, the white fur of the ferret... Harry had already seen the ferret once, in his fourth year. '_Malfoy?'_

Somehow, the white ferret succeeded in smirking. 'The one and only, Potter.'

What the hell? Harry was now officially lost. 'What... What are _you_ doing here? _Where_ are we? And – and how did you know it was me?'

'I'll answer the last question first, as it the easiest.' Draco the ferret nudged his head closer again. 'There is a white patch of fur between your eyes, roughly shaped like a lightning bolt. And your eyes are green. I don't think any _real_ ferret could have that green eyes.'

'Right.' Harry would have loved to frown, but he didn't think he would be able to. 'And the other two questions?'

He thought he heard a sigh inside his mind. Draco looked around wearily. 'Well, to make a long story short, I refused to become the Dark Lord's follower and this is how I was punished. The Dark Lord wanted to kill me, but father convinced him to change me into a _ferret_, instead.' Draco flashed his teeth. 'How wonderful, isn't it? I'm going to live the rest of my life as a filthy animal. Well, I'm lucky ferrets have a shorter lifespan than humans. If the Dark Lord doesn't change his mind and decide to finish me off, I might have only a few years to suffer.'

Harry gaped, completely floored. All rational thoughts suddenly abandoned him. 'I – you – Voldemort – you _refused_ Voldemort?'

Draco gave him a long look. 'No, I'm just enjoying my summer as a ferret because I like having fur all around me, four feet, and a tail. Of _course_ I refused him, Potter. I never had any intention of following that half-blood. I am a _Malfoy_, Malfoys shouldn't bow to _anyone_.' He sneered. 'Somehow, father has managed to forget that. I show him how Malfoys should live, proud, free and independent, and how does he reward me? He goes and changes me into a ferret. Oh do stop gaping, Potter, that look doesn't look good, not even in your ferret form. I'm not a Death Eater and never will be. I'm on my own side. Now, what was your second question?'

Harry tried to collect himself. _Deep breaths, there you go._.. He looked into the silvery eyes again. 'Fine. Do you know where we are?'

'In some kind of Death Eater hide out,' Draco told him, uninterestedly. 'I don't know the exact location. There are some Death Eaters always running about, with those ridiculous robes and masks of theirs.'

Harry hesitated. 'Does... does Voldemort come here often?'

The white ferret looked at Harry sharply. 'Not that I know. I haven't seen him here.'

'How long have you been here? As a ... ferret?'

'What day is it?'

Harry told him the date. Draco scratched his ear absent-mindedly. 'About three weeks, then. I've been here from the beginning of August.'

'Oh.'

Harry stared at the worn rug in his feet. He clawed at it meekly, pondering about the absurdness of his current situation. Not even an hour ago, he had been merrily shopping with Ron and Hermione, and now, he was a ferret, locked in a cage in a Death Eater lair with Draco Malfoy, also a ferret, and not to mention his sudden detachment of the Dark Lord, as his company. Merlin. Just _how_ crazy was the world?

'So.' Draco's voice broke through Harry's gloomy thoughts. 'Care to tell me why _you_ are here? I don't remember sending you an invitation.'

Harry sent him a dour look. 'Do I look like I want to be here? Your father caught me from Diagon Alley, changed me into _this_ and, bang! I'm suddenly locked in a cage with the prince of Slytherin.'

Draco looked incredulous. 'You're saying that Lucius Malfoy, the notorious Death Eater and villain of the wizarding population, marched into the bright and sunny Diagon Alley, straight in the middle of the shopping masses, snatched the famous Saviour and walked away, unscathed?'

'Er... ' , Harry rubbed his nose, looking anywhere else than the white ferret. 'I _might_ have wandered off to the back streets.'

'...alone?'

Harry now chose to play with his whiskers, batting at them with his small paws, all the while successfully avoiding Draco's gaze. 'Mmm – maybe - yeah.'

There was a small silence before Draco's disbelieving voice exclaimed loud and clear in Harry's mind.

'How _stupid_ can one get?! I mean, I know you're a _Gryffindor_, so there can't be much intelligence roaming around inside your tiny head, but to stray away alone when you're the most wanted wizard by the Death Eaters?'

'Yeah, well, I thought I no-one would see me,' Harry defended himself with a scoff. 'Besides, why do you care? It's not your business what I do.'

'It is, as long as you inhabit _my_ cage and _my_ space,' seethed the Slytherin, emitting low hissing sounds. Harry looked at him strangely.

'Territorial much, Malfoy?'

Draco just snapped his teeth at him, clearly irritated. 'Whatever, Potter. Now, here are the rules of this cage: listen closely or you will suffer.'

Harry watched him shuffle towards the corner with piles of cloths and paper. Draco then proceeded to push some of them away from the heap and peered at Harry sharply. '_That_ is your cot. You can build it by yourself.'

Draco pointed with his noise towards the other corner, furthest away from the nest. "Over there is the toilet, you see the newspapers?' Draco sneered, 'Daddy _dearest _is gracious enough to magically clean this place once a day, so it shouldn't be a problem. He also gives out the daily food portions. You are _not_ to bite him when he offers something to eat, or there won't be any food for us. You will, also, not mess this place up with your Gryffindor-ness ways.'

The silvery button-eyes were fixated on Harry. 'Do you understand?'

Harry just looked at him disdainfully, quite like the way Draco himself would glance at the ones who were not "lucky" enough to be born as pure-bloods, and travelled to his scattered pieces of nest. 'Yeah, yeah.'

He pushed and pulled at the cloths and papers, rearranging them carefully with the help of his mouth and paws until the pile looked pretty much the same as Draco's. It was, however, smaller, and Harry frowned. All the same, he shrugged it off, knowing that Draco might have denounced Voldemort, but he remained a git. A big one.

Harry let his ferret-self size the nest critically up and down, making small changes, until clambering on top of it and settling down comfortably. It was not the best cot he could have, but it would have to do. He didn't know how long he would have to put up with living as a ferret and a prisoner, (he tried to avoid the mental image of Nagini swallowing a small, black ferret whole), but he would make an effort to make that stay as well-to-do he possibly could. At least he wasn't shivering in some kind of damp dungeon, hanging from the ceiling. Harry shuddered.

'Are you just going to lie there? It's not even noon yet.'

Harry nearly fell of his cot from surprise, having almost, _almost_, forgotten the presence of the other ferret in the cage. He glared at Draco darkly. 'Well what else do you want me to do? Perform some magic tricks? No, wait, I can't. You know why? Because your father wanted to have his little son of a ferret little _company_, that's why.'

'Aren't you in a good mood, Potter.' Draco sounded almost... amused.

'That's what you get if I'm changed into a bloody ferret and stuck in a same cage with Draco bloody Malfoy.'

'Hey!' Draco exclaimed, snorting. 'Did I specifically _ask_ for your company? Hell no. So stop complaining. It's bloody annoying.'

Harry suddenly grinned widely in his mind. 'Really now? Well then, prepare for some more complaints - for I am not finished yet!'

'Stuff it, Potter.'

'You started it.'

'No, you did!'

'I did not!'

'Did too!'

Harry scowled. 'This is stupid.'

'You should be in your own element, then. I reckon being stupid is the thing you do the best.'

Draco was subjected to a scornful glare. 'Whatever rocks your world, Malfoy. Will you be quiet and let me think?'

The white ferret snorted haughtily again. 'Think, you? Now there's the mission impossible of the year.'

Harry gritted his teeth and didn't answer, dismissing Draco with a swift movement of turning around.

The blissful silence didn't last long.

'Do you think they've noticed you're gone, already?'

Harry spun around. 'What _is_ it with you and chattering?'

'For your information, Potter, I haven't talked with anyone for three weeks. So _excuse_ me for finally wanting to converse about something. Obviously, holding a conversation is beyond your abilities.'

'A conversation?' Harry cried out, appalled. 'You call trading insults a conversation? What a weird world you're living in, Malfoy.'

'Will you just answer my question?' Draco's tone was definitely annoyed. 'I don't suppose it wasn't too difficult of a question, such as _basic_ Potion learning.'

Harry huffed mentally, the ferret letting loose a riled sound. 'There you go again. But, to humour you, I'll answer your question to get rid of your voice in my head.'

'Why _thank_ you, Potter, you must be the most _gracious_ person in the _whole_ world.'

'Stop your drawling and be quiet, alright?' Harry slapped a threatening paw towards the white ferret. 'Or I won't say anything to you ever again.'

'Now wouldn't that be a lovely image, my dream come true - okay, _okay_! Stop _hitting_ me, you plebeian!'

'Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?'

For a moment, Draco looked like he would retort snarkily, then he merely licked his tiny teeth. 'Fine. Share your wisdom, if you please.'

'Er... What was the question again?' Harry quickly ducked as Draco flung an angry paw at him. 'Just kidding, just _kidding_! Merlin, you just can't understand humour, can you? Anyway, I'm sure they've noticed I'm gone now. I mean, I was shopping with Ron and Hermione, and they've bound to find out I'm missing the moment they step out of the shop. I was supposed to wait for them outside.'

Draco's nose scrunched up. 'What if they just think you've wandered off to some other shop?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I promised them I would wait for them until they would come out: we were supposed to go to lunch somewhere. And besides, my wand's back in the alley. They know I wouldn't leave voluntarily without my wand.'

'How would they find your wand on some deserted back street?'

'My wand has a tracking charm, for my own safety. Remus Lupin can access it. I reckon that, after finding me missing, Ron and Hermione have gone to Remus, and he'll locate my wand in the alley.'

'Remus Lupin?' Draco scrunched up his whole face now. 'Wasn't he the werewolf that taught us in third year?'

'Yeah.' Harry's tone got defensive. 'He's a good friend of mine so I'd suggest against insulting him.'

'I didn't say anything!'

'You were going to,' Harry accused. 'I know you were.'

Draco lifted his nose up haughtily, making his long whiskers twitch. 'Don't assume things, Potter, it's not becoming.'

Harry groaned quietly. 'Are you teaching me _manners_, now, Malfoy?'

The white ferret looked up and down the other one shrewdly, and Harry regretted his -a _rhetorical_ one, mind you- question. 'Well, now that you mentioned it... You'd need some teaching, _obviously_. After all, you come from a Muggle family and live in that filthy tower full of Gryffindorks... '

'Not being a pure-blood doesn't mean that one cannot behave themselves, Malfoy,' Harry argued, almost tiredly. 'Sometimes, it's the pure-bloods who act poorly.'

'Speak for yourself.' Draco snorted, once more, to show his contempt. 'Magical folk with Muggle history don't belong to our world. They just can't blend in without bringing their own _unfit_ culture with them.'

'So I don't belong to your world, either, then?' Harry asked, blankly. 'I'm just a half-blood. Shall I retreat back to Muggle world and leave you people to deal with Voldemort? Should I take Hermione, the most brilliant and intelligent witch Hogwarts has seen for decades, with me?'

'Potter - '

'No,' Harry said in a heated manner. 'It is _you_ who just doesn't understand. _You_ cannot decide who deserves to be a wizard. You pure-bloods, don't you see how narrow-minded you are? Can't you realize that without mingling with the Muggle world, there won't be any wizards and witches left? There are too few pure-blood families who aren't already related. This way, if pure-bloods only marry other pure-bloods, the magic will also weaken in time. You're digging your own grave.'

Draco was eyeing him with narrowed, grey orbs. 'I'm not saying I'd like to marry some _cousin_ of mine, Potter, I'm just saying that Muggles and wizards don't mix. We're too different. Muggles aren't worth a -'

'_Don't_ say it,' Harry warned with a furious snarl. Draco, however, ignored him and went on.

'- worth a shit, basically, so that means that mudblood friend of yours -'

That did it. With an enraged war cry, Harry leaped from his nest and violently pounced at the white ferret. Draco let out a shrill squeak as he suddenly found himself pinned under a savagely hissing form of snapping teeth inches away from his face. 'From now on, you will _not_ say that word. Understood, Malfoy? That's the only rule I have for you, and you better obey it or Merlin, will I kick your ass to Hell and back.'

Green eyes bore into grey ones for a moment in stunned silence. Then Draco began to squirm his long, lithe body and buckled Harry off course, sending the smaller ferret flying until he landed with a pained _oof_. 'Ouch, you son-of-a-bitch!'

'You were the one who attacked first, mind you.' Draco scowled furiously, the hair on his back all frizzy and his tail rigid. Harry would have laughed at the comical appearance of the usually slicked and groomed Draco Malfoy, but found no strength to do so. Instead, he sighed a small, jaded ferret-sigh and scrambled to his short feet. He had spent barely couple of hours in the company of the most insufferable Slytherin and already he felt like he could just roll over and die. The blonde was plain _impossible_, constantly getting on Harry's nerves with his snide remarks and beliefs.

'I'm tired, tired of _you_ and of the world right now,' he bluntly informed the other ferret. 'I need a nap. I think ferrets like to sleep, yeah? So, I'll go to catch some Z's while you do whatever you do, chase your tail, ride some imaginary merry-go-around, sit there and stare at nothing for all I care, take your pick - just do it quietly.'

Having said that, Harry padded over to his nest and curled around the pleasantly warming cloths. His furry tail gently tickling his nose, the black ferret allowed his eyes to droop closed. Maybe it wasn't _wise_ to kip in the presence of the most annoying wizard-boy in the premises, Draco could be potentially dangerous as well -all this might just be some clever plot. But Harry, tapping into his ferret senses, could hardly care less. He just wanted to snooze a bit. It had been a stressful start of the day, after all.

* * *

_To be continued... _


	2. Two Worlds Collide

_**The Heart of a Ferret**_

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N: **There you go, another chapter out. A humble thank you to Keir.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Two Worlds Collide**_

Harry awoke groggily, cuddling his soft covers as the rising morning sun pleasantly warmed his face. Ah, it felt so _good_ to wake up in the Burrow instead of the Dursley residence. Still close-eyed, Harry stretched his sleepy limbs and uncurled his tail - _tail_? What the -

Eyes snapping wide open, Harry screeched, extremely startled, both in his mind and with his mouth as he was met with a white, ferrety face staring down on him just a few inches away. It hadn't been the _sun_ heating him, it was Draco's warm breath. '_GAH_, _MALFOY_!!'

'No need to shout, Potter, I can hear you just fine.'

Harry toppled backwards, gracelessly tumbling down from his cosy nest. He imagined he heard a quiet snicker in his mind. Managing a weak glare towards the direction of Draco, Harry groaned. 'So this wasn't a nightmare. _Lovely_.'

'Yes, well, so sorry to disturb your what have must been absolutely _endearing_ and _sweet_ dreams, but you do realize you've slept quite long now?'

Harry looked at him quizzically, slowly getting to his four feet. 'fHow long? What time is it?'

'I must have left my pocket watch in my other jacket's pocket but I know it's morning now. _Early_ morning.' Draco poked his nose against the metal wires of the gaze, gazing out from the piece of wall left uncovered by the cloth on top of the cage. 'The sun is starting to get up.'

Indeed, as Harry peered around the larger ferret, he could make out the bright, cerulean blue sky and the sun beaming behind the gloomy, dark forest. It was eerily quiet in the area. No-one was in sight. Harry's nose twitched. 'How come I slept so long? Am I _sick_? Did your father curse me with something? What if -'

'Calm down, Potty.' Draco sneered. 'Stop over-reacting. It's probably because you've been through lots of stress or something lately. Ferrets _do_ need sleep, a lot. So stop fretting -no pun intended-, all right?'

Harry regarded the blonde suspiciously. 'And how long have _you_ been up? Staring at me all night?'

Draco snorted before shrugging his shoulders. The very human-like gesture felt quite out of place when performed by a ferret. 'Just a couple of hours. Couldn't sleep because _someone_ was snoring so loud.'

Harry looked a little abashed, then frowned. ' You – you slimy trickster! Ferrets can't _snore_, can they?'

Now there was a definite snicker resounding inside Harry's head. 'You figure that out, you are a ferret yourself, after all.'

Harry glared at Draco and pushed at the other ferret half-heartily. 'Budge over, will you. I want to see outside, too.'

The white ferret unhappily chirped at Harry, but shifted aside to allow Harry to eagerly press his nose against the bars and sniff at the fresh, cool air. Harry keenly observed the silent court yard, completely vacated in the early morning. The glowering forest loomed in the distance, just outside the rough stone fences surrounding the yard. A small open area, probably a field of some kind, was splattered in the middle of the woodland. Harry gazed longingly at the forest: freedom was _so_ close, yet so far. Frustrated, he rattled the cage bars. The loud sounds echoed in the silence.

'Quit that, Potter!' came Draco's bothered voice. 'It's a very annoying noise and believe it or not, you can't break this cage with your teeth.'

Harry sighed inwardly, and turned away from the temptation. It would be amazing to pretend he was alone in the cage, but alas, Draco didn't seem to act accordingly to the plan. The white ferret eyed Harry with distaste. 'You better wash up, Potter, that fur of yours is not going to keep on shining otherwise. It's all rumpled already.'

Harry blinked. 'Wash up? I don't remember seeing a hot tube in this cage. Have I missed an entire floor, consisting of a bath room, amusement park for ferrets and a marine with beautiful yachts bouncing on the gentle waves?'

'Don't be stupid. Ferrets don't need a _shower_ to wash up, for Merlin's sake. Use your tongue, you dolt.'

'My... tongue?' Harry would have raised his eyebrows should he have those.

Draco gave a long-suffering sigh and shook his head. 'Yes, your _tongue_. God, are you a ferret or an octopus? Here, let me show you. Like... this.'

And Harry received a swift swipe of Draco's tongue across his forehead. Startled, Harry jumped, nearly toppling over. 'Malfoy! Must you _lick_ me?'

'I figured you'd learn that way. People with less intelligence tend to learn poorly otherwise.'

Harry scowled at him briefly. He watched with bemusement as Draco started his own bath, then looked down at his pawn. Hesitantly, he gave it an experimental lick. Oddly enough, it didn't seem so weird. On the contrary, it felt quite natural and refreshening, even. With new-found enthusiasm, Harry set on licking his way through his short fur, twisting his flexible body creatively to reach everywhere. After making sure every spot was thoroughly groomed, he coughed up a few hairs and looked up, bright-eyed. 'There! I'm finished!'

Draco, lounging comfortably across his cot, stirred and spared him a cursory glance. 'Marvellous, Potter. Really. I'm so _proud_, you know.'

Harry scoffed, making unhappy, chittering noises through his teeth. 'You're no fun, Malfoy.'

Draco yawned, his whiskers moving along with the motion. 'Well excuse me for not sharing your kit-like exuberance; some of us haven't slept all day long.'

'Are you going to sleep?' Harry asked, feeling a bit miffed. Hell, Malfoy had woken _him_ up and now he himself was going to crash in? 'It's morning!'

'You're just going to have to be entertained by yourself for awhile, Potter.'

Draco promptly closed his eyes and settled down, his firm intention to sleep very clear. Harry growled low in his throat, annoyed. He was having none of it. Silently, he crept closer and finally leapt, landing on top of the white ferret, who let out a loud, startled eep. 'Potter, Merlin!'

Harry innocently gazed down at Draco, their noses practically touching. 'Just Potter will do, you know. It's _admirable_ of you to compare me to Merlin, but it isn't necessary, really.'

Now it was Draco who growled. Harry just grinned his merry little ferret-grin at him and licked Draco's pink nose gleefully. _Revenge_. 'You're so dead, Potter.'

'Am I?' Harry acted confused. 'Funny, here I thought I was alive. Isn't this _exciting_!'

'Very,' Draco remarked dryly, before pushing Harry off with one, forceful move, making them both lose their balance and tumble down. Draco huffed, shaking himself disdainfully, and set towards his cot once more. A brilliant idea suddenly struck Harry, and he cackled evilly in his mind, dashing forward.

'AARGH!'

After his scream of pain, Draco whirled around to see Harry latched onto his furry tail. 'Potter! You – you – let go of my _tail_, you _barbarian_!'

Harry merely grinned around his mouthful, shaking his head. God, riling Draco up was so much fun! The white ferret grumbled loudly, emitting a furious hiss before launching at Harry, tackling the black ferret who let out a squeak of surprise. Harry lost his grip in the process as they rolled around the cage, battling for dominance. They nibbled at each other as they bickered, but no real damage was inflicted, and the half-serious squabble was cut short when a voice interrupted them. "Boys, boys... Do try to behave, will you?"

The ferrets froze, looking up. A pale face with mercury eyes, framed by flowing, white-blond hair, gazed at them with an amused expression. Lucius' hand shot out and he opened the hatch. Harry's hackles rose and he hissed with venom, sprinting forward as the said hand was lowered inside the cage. A fierce tug, however, halted him effectively and he threw a quick look over his shoulder. This time, it was Draco with his jaws closed around Harry's tail. 'Malfoy! What are you _doing_!'

'You fool!' hissed the other ferret back angrily. 'I told you yesterday, do not attack the food-bringer!'

Harry blinked, whipping his head back. Indeed, there _was_ food in Lucius' elegant hand. Two small pieces of some sort of greyish meat and a round, plain biscuit. Harry's nose twitched at the absolutely heavenly scent and he realized that he hadn't eaten for ages and the hunger gnawed at his belly. His eyes trained to the food, he allowed Lucius to put his small cargo down onto the floor of the cage and retreat. As the hatch rattled close again, Draco's grip eased and Harry scooted towards the food. As he set his eyes on the biscuit, Harry also realized that ferrets desired sweet and sugary foods.

A small tiff ensued as the two greedy ferrets fought over the biscuit. In the end, the treat was all over the cage in small crumbs and Harry and Draco scurried around to consume them. When there were no granules left, the ferrets returned to the meat placed on the floor, as well. Draco immediately seized them up and quickly snatched the one just slightly larger. Harry grumbled a bit, but didn't have the energy to start yet another fight. He took the lump of meat and retreated to his corner. It didn't taste that great, and Harry's ferrety side was not happy at all, but the hunger left. Harry licked his whiskers clean, glancing at Draco. The other one had already finished and was greedily lapping the water provided in the small bowl nearby.

Harry patiently waited until Draco backed away from the bowl, droplets of clear water sparkling in his white fur, before satisfying his own thirst. After sating himself, another urge ripped through Harry's small body. 'Oh... '

'The bathroom is over there, Potter', came Draco's knowing drawl. 'Be quick, Lucius cleanses this place up soon.'

Harry shuffled over towards the area dubbed as 'bathroom', throwing a suspicious glance at Draco. 'Don't watch, you git! Look the other way.'

Draco rolled his eyes and pointedly turned away. 'Like I'd want to watch you in that position, Potty.'

Just seconds after Harry was ready, a tingling sensation swept past him, startling him. 'What was _that_?'

'The cleaning charm.' Draco was still with his back turned towards Harry. 'I hope you were finished already?'

'Yeah, yeah, I was. I really miss a toilet now, you know.'

Draco looked at him shortly, his bright eyes shining in the pale morning light. 'You'll get used to it, trust me.'

'Get used to it?' Harry echoed, slinking closer to Draco. 'I don't _want_ to get used to it, Malfoy! I want to get out of here before getting _used_ to all this shit!'

'Well, I can't really help you with that', Draco sneered. 'I'm sure this place is Unplottable and under dozens of protection charms and wards. Do you think anyone could just waltz up here and rescue you? You think your darling friends will just miraculously pop up and after defeating fifteen or some Death Eaters, they would daringly save you? I don't think so, Potter.'

'You do realize that if I'm saved, you are too?' Harry frowned. 'And I'm so sorry for trying to have some optimism here, ferret-face. Not all of us wants to be left as ferrets for the rest of their lives.'

Draco snorted. 'They'd pick you up and forget everything else, more likely. And excuse me, _ferret_-_face_? That's pot calling the kettle black, Scarhead.'

'Did I hear capitalization with that name?' Harry asked, bemused. 'Getting sentimental on your old age?'

Draco just scoffed, hissing crabbily. 'Did you forget, being sentimental is _your_ kind of thing. Gryffindors wear their hearts in their sleeves, simply ridiculous if you ask me.'

'Luckily for all, no-one did ask you.' Harry scrunched up his nose. 'It's perfectly alright to show your feelings, you know. Better that than to bottle them up your whole life. That can't be healthy. No wonder you Slytherins turn out to be so weird and socially inept.'

'We're careful and heedful without revealing too much in front of our enemies,' Draco argued heatedly. 'There's a difference.'

'Sure, sure... ' Harry waved it off. 'You want to be cool and emotionless. Yes, very admirable traits, indeed. I see now.'

'You just don't understand, Potter.'

Harry very much wanted to throw his hands up. 'You bet I don't! I don't understand what's going on inside your head, what's making you lot so... so... uncaring, so full of scorn and contempt.'

Draco sneered, silver eyes flashing. 'You don't _need_ to know what's going on inside my head. What are you, a Legilimens or something? And hiding emotions doesn't mean one can't feel them, you twit.'

Harry gave him a withering glance. 'Are you saying you're an emotional little girl inside that icy cover you portray? If so, please allow me to roll on the ground and guffaw uncontrollably. In my mind, that is.'

'Worked your comebacks, haven't you?' Draco eyed him in a slightly appreciative manner. 'Impressive, Potter, impressive indeed. Did you consult your Mudblood friend to come up with that? Merlin knows even she has bigger brains than you do.'

Harry's tail flickered angrily back and forth and he was sorely tempted to lunge at the smug, platinum ferret. However, he knew a bait when he saw one and took a deep breath, instead, willing himself to calm down. 'Say what you say, Malfoy, but I, as well as you, know Hermione will always be better than you. _She_ has friends who would die for her, _she_ has esteemed values and excellent school grades, and _she_ has loving parents and family. What do _you_ have, Malfoy? A Death Eater daddy who goes and changes his only son into a ferret, because it would amuse some murdering, worthless scum. Tell me, Malfoy, how does that make you feel?'

Draco snarled at him, flashing white, sharp teeth. His small ears were flattened against his scull to show his state of ire. 'You know nothing about me, Potter, don't go assuming things you have no knowledge about.'

'Funny. That's what you do when you assume Muggle-borns are lower in the food chain than you.'

'That's because they just are,' Draco told him stiffly, his stance rigid as he surveyed Harry with his stormy eyes. 'Their blood - '

'Their _blood_', Harry interrupted him fiercely, 'is just like yours. Just like mine. Just like your dearest father's. Red and vital for their bodies. Tell me one thing, Malfoy. Would you be willing to torture Muggle-borns, just because you think their blood is somehow impure? Would you _kill_ them for not having born as pure-blooded wizards?' Harry paused. 'Would you kill Hermione?'

Draco looked a little taken aback, blinking rapidly. 'I – well- '

Harry just stared at him, letting his disappointment shine through his eyes. 'If you can't answer that in a blink, don't bother answering at all.'

For some reason, Harry's heart felt heavy as he swiftly turned his back on Draco and silence filled the cage.


	3. Groping for Understanding

_**The Heart of a Ferret**_

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N**: Our two favourite heroes will finally get a chance to see eye to eye. Maturing is wonderful, isn't it? Once again, a big thank you to Keir! Oh, and if someone has been wondering... In this story, the first five books have happened, but there is nothing about the Half-Blood Prince or the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Groping For Understanding**

The rest of Harry's second day as a ferret was uneventful. There were no daring rescue attempts, no silver linings on the clouds obscuring the blue sky. He was just stuck in a small, placid cage with absolutely nothing to do. Well, Harry did groom his fur several times, took several naps and bickered with Draco several times, but otherwise, it was horribly monotonous. Of course, Harry was grateful that it was only the boredom he was suffering from. He could easily be hanging upside down somewhere else, subjected to incredible amount of painful torture. So, in a way, Harry was very satisfied with his state, even though he couldn't stop freezing or wincing every time he heard or smelled someone walking nearby. The ominous steps or muffled voices of people clad in black robes swirling across the yard made him want to cringe.

However, Harry was a little bewildered at how little attention he attracted. He wasn't _complaining_ the slightest, but nevertheless it seemed a little weird. The few Death Eaters milling about didn't scorn at him, didn't taunt him or discover if the Cruciatus worked on a ferret. In fact, they practically ignored him. It was almost as if... Lucius hadn't _told_ anyone about Harry the ferret. Which was, naturally, quite peculiar and unexpected. Maybe Lucius had been too busy to inform anyone? Harry really doubted that. Was even _Voldemort_ informed about this, he idly wondered, just as the slice of warm sunlight was rudely blocked by someone crouching to stare into the cage. Harry lifted his head quickly, gazing upwards with trepidation.

His view was filled with a narrow, slightly gaunt face with thick, black locks around it. Heavy lidded, dark eyes were glinting maliciously as they stared down. Harry recognized the owner of those eyes and jumped to his feet in an instant, hissing poisonously.

"Well well well, you've got a new playmate, Draco?" Bellatrix cackled, pressing her face even closer. "How delightful."

Draco had emerged from his pile of cloths and looked up, a look of contempt on his face. 'Eugh. Her again.'

Harry snapped his teeth at the vile woman, wishing she would put a hand into the cage so that he could tear the said hand into bloody shreds. Draco trotted to join him, and they stood there, side by side as they watched Bellatrix.

"Oh you look so _cute_!" she exclaimed mockingly, clapping her hands together. "Adorable, indeed. I guess you, Draco, don't even deserve any other company than an animal's. It was stupid of you to turn down the Dark Lord. Well, you made your bed, didn't you?" Bellatrix sneered, pulling away. "I always knew Cissy spoiled you too much. You've become a weakling. A mere _Gryffindor_. Ah well, there are a few bad apples in every tree. Your father should have done the same thing_ I _did to the bad apple of _our_ family, that mutt of a Black..."

Draco let out a low growl but didn't move. Harry, however, snarled audibly and sprang forward to flatten himself against the restricting bars, trying to swipe his paw across the face looming in the distance. Bellatrix had startled, drawing back as the black ferret had pounced. She gazed at Harry with raised eyebrows and Harry met her eyes with fierce defiance. Flashes of Sirius falling through the Veil, a look of utter surprise on his face, flew past Harry's own eyes. The snarling increased.

"What a tempestuous little room mate you have there, Draco," she remarked, a lazy smirk curling her lips. "Good luck taming that one."

"Bella, what are you doing?"

Bellatrix pulled away as the smooth, suspicious voice of Lucius rang in the air. She drew to her full height, eyeing the elder Malfoy underneath her thick lashes. The idle smirk still arching her lips, she let out a low chuckle. "Just admiring your precious offspring, Lucius, no harm done."

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest, his pale face an emotionless mask as he regarded the woman through narrowed eyes. "Well, if you are quite done with this _admiring_, I suggest you find something better to do, yes?"

Bellatrix laughed again, a mockingly sweet sound that grated on Harry's nerves. "A little defensive, are we, Lucius? Afraid someone might accidentally slaughter your little son, mistaking him for a simple rodent and pest?"

Harry felt Draco stiffen beside him, and Lucius' hand twitched, as if he was longing to reach for his wand. "Is that a threat, Bella?"

A wide smile made Bellatrix's face seem abnormally distorted. "Of course not, dear Lucius, of course not. I wouldn't _dream_ of it. But if I were you... "

"Yes?" Lucius practically hissed through clenched teeth, his face otherwise devoid of any emotion. Bellatrix cackled with glee before leaning closer to the blond Death Eater.

"I'd keep a close eye on your brat," the woman conspiratorially whispered, nodding her head. "You never know what can happen... "

Bellatrix favoured Draco with one, last disdainful sneer before vanishing from the sight. Harry stared after her with blazing eyes, his blood still boiling. He barely noticed that Lucius swept after her, as well. Draco's scornful 'What a _bitch_' barely penetrated his agitated mind and the white ferret poked him irritably. 'Hey, Potter, chill down, will you? She left already.'

Reluctantly, Harry relaxed his vexed to the bone stance. 'I hate her.'

Curiously, Draco drew closer. '_Why_ do you hate her so much? I mean, she _is_ a bitch, and a psycho – I should know, she is my aunt after all – but it seems there's some personal vendetta between you two. Feel free to correct me should I be wrong.'

Harry was silent for a moment, gazing at Draco, unblinking. 'She... she killed my godfather, at the end of my fifth year.'

Draco cocked his head. 'Your godfather? You mean Sirius Black?'

Harry gave a curt nod. 'And before you ask, no, he wasn't a mass murderer. He was innocent, framed by his _friend,_' he spat out, 'Peter Pettigrew.'

'That sturdy, pitiful man sentenced to Azkaban six months ago?'

Harry nodded again. Pettigrew, the snivelling little rat, had been caught, indeed, by Remus Lupin of all people last winter. The deceitful man had to spend a month in St. Mungo's before he was healthy enough to stand through his trial which, in the end, resulted in carting him straight to Azkaban. In addition, Pettigrew's trial finally proved Sirius' innocence and he was officially declared not guilty. Even though it brought deep satisfaction to people having cared about Sirius, it had been too late for the last male of the Blacks. Harry still remember the woeful evening he had received the letter from the Ministry. _Dear Mr. Potter, _it had said_, We sincerely apologize the lateness of all this, but we would like You to know that the case of one Sirius Orion Black was reopened last month. Due to the new evidence, all charges have been dropped and thus, the late Mr. Black is therefore formally innocent. The last will of Mr. Black appoints you, Mr. Potter, as his official heir. Hence, we would like you to arrive at the Department of Magical Heritage And Legacies tomorrow at noon to discuss various subjects concerning your new duty as the Heir of Blacks. However, as you are still under-age, please bring a trusted adult with you._.. It had been a real shock, not only for Harry, but Remus, too. Afterwards, the two of them had kept a small, quiet dinner to the memory of their departed friend. That day, Remus had timidly asked if he could be named as Harry's new godfather. Harry, desperate for a real family, had gladly agreed. He hadn't regretted that decision.

'I see,' Draco remarked quietly. Harry shook his head clear from the memories flooding his mind, focusing on the white ferret, instead. For once, he noticed, there was no mocking edge colouring Draco's voice. 'I take it Black named you as his heir?'

Despite Draco's neutral tone, Harry's hackles rose defensively. 'Yeah, he did. He left everything to me, though I have no idea of what that 'everything' even includes. I really haven't even looked at that list yet... Remus is in control of every house, vault and other stuff left to me for now, I gave him the authority to look over them and use them as he likes.'

'I'm just curious... What kind of properties?' Draco flashed his teeth in a wide, competitive smirk. 'Not like any of our Malfoy estates, I'm sure... '

Harry frowned inwardly, ignoring Draco's jibe. Did he even know everything he owned now? He didn't really care about his possessions – they only made him feel bad, knowing they were his just because Sirius had died. But hadn't Remus showed him a list of the properties last spring? 'Well... There is the Black Mansion, of course, I think it's the only house I've visited myself. A villa in Italy, I believe, a cottage in Ireland and... some sort of castle somewhere in England. There was also talk about a penthouse in New York, I'm not sure.'

Draco snorted. Harry imagined the snort had a little impressed tone in it. 'Potter, you really ought to take care of your belongings, you're too sloppy for your own good. I mean, you own so much – though I have even more, naturally – and you just let them be, unattended?'

'I told you, Remus takes care of them,' Harry reminded the white ferret with annoyance. 'Besides, there are house-elves magically attending the houses, or at least that's what I've been told.'

'House-elves?' Draco snorted again, this time with jeering laughter. 'Have you told your _friend_ with that unhealthy obsession with house-elves' freedom about that?'

Harry scoffed. 'She knows. Besides, she agrees that I need those elves to take care of everything I own. And they are _paid _and _free_, for your information.'

Draco shook his furry head, looking distantly amused. 'Only you would employ free house-elves, Potter. Such a Gryffindor thing to do.'

Replying with a huff, Harry remained otherwise silent. He himself liked the idea of 'employing free house-elves'. Hermione (who else?) had suggested it after Remus revealed that there were dozens of house-elves working in the properties owned by Harry, and who was Harry to turn down an idea by his brilliant friend? Not to mention that Hermione would have scolded and pestered him till the end of days unless he freed the elves.

After a moment, the peaceful silence was broken, once again, by Draco.

'So you're filthy rich then, Potter. Congrats. Have you considered giving some of that gold to your weasel friends so that they could build up a real house?'

Harry shot him an extremely dirty glance. Holding a civil conversation was not one of Draco's attributes, was it? 'For your information, Malfoy, I _have_ offered a vault for them to use. Not that it's any of your business.' He peered out of the cage, distracted, as an unrecognisable man with black robes strode past. 'Malfoy... Have you noticed that people here don't really pay any attention to me?'

Harry realized what he had exactly said when Draco snorted loudly. 'Really, Potter, could you have a bigger ego?'

'That's not what I mean, you moron,' Harry retorted with a scowl. 'It's just odd that no-one hasn't crucio'd me or anything, that's what your dad's pals usually do when they see me. I think that's their greeting of some sort... Do you reckon Lucius hasn't told about me? He was acting a little weird when that homicidal aunt of yours came to pay a visit.'

'Well... ' Draco's nose twitched. 'I think it's most definitely strange, but... maybe he hasn't told anyone. Perhaps he's waiting for a good time, you know, and then they all have a huge party around the bonfire as they cackle about the fate of the Golden Ferret.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Must you insert that idiotic ferret- joke everywhere? Might I remind you that I am not the only ferret around here!'

'_You_ are the only animal here, Potty, I, myself, am a perfect pure-blooded -'

'Oh don't start on that again... '

And so they went on; spending the next hour bickering and quarrelling from the bottoms of their hearts. In fact, that's how they spent the next _days_, actually. It was very apparent that the two boys were too different from each other to function properly together, too strong-headed and stubborn to accept opinions they thought were improper. It was like trying to mix oil and water, always staying apart, never moulding together. A careless, yet snide remark about brainless Gryffindors or inbred pure-bloods was enough to set the two ferrets off, leading to hissy fits involving cruel words and insults and brief scuffles. Icy silence and ignoring each other always followed these moments of rough-and-tumble -till the next scathing comment came. It was a never-ending cycle.

However, after a long week of endless pettifogging and general annoyance -and no sign of rescue or Voldemort showing up, either- it all changed.

It was an early morning, damp and misty, when Harry woke to the sound of obnoxiously loud and unduly excited chitter. 'Potter, you lazy sod, wake up!'

Yawning, Harry cracked his eyes open and blearily glared at Draco, who was practically jumping up and down in the middle of the cage. The scene was very comical and Harry could barely cover up his sudden mirth. 'What is it, Malfoy? Do you have _fleas_ or something?'

Draco paused enough to deliver a frosty glare at Harry. 'If you want to stay here and sleep while I ran off to hell away from this place, then _please_, be my guest.'

Harry stared, bemused. 'What are you saying? Did these past weeks finally crack you up? Because I thought you mentioned something about running away.'

'That's because I did, Potter! Look, look! Up!'

And Harry looked, craning his neck to get a better view. He blinked. The hatch on the roof, the one _always_ securely locked, was now wide open. After the first jolt of excitement, however, suspicion began to set in. 'Wait a moment. Why is the hatch open? There is no way in hell Lucius could've left it open by accident.'

'Who cares!' Draco cried, his nose twitching wildly with exhilaration. Harry didn't think he had ever seen the Slytherin so excited about anything. It was quite scary, really. 'The point is that it's _open_!'

'Malfoy, wait! It could a trap – _damnit_, Malfoy!' Harry cursed as Draco swiftly clambered to the roof with agility, heaving his body through the open latch, not heeding on Harry's warnings. Harry hesitated for a second, then cursed again and ran after the white ferret, quickly making his way through the hatch. _If something happens, I'm going to kill that stupid git myself and make a hat of him._ He glanced hurriedly around from the top of the cage and saw no-one in sight. There was a strange scent in the air, however... Something that made his senses tingle with fear.

There warning bells went off in Harry's head. 'Malfoy, get back here!'

But the other ferret fleetly slinking further away from the cage either didn't hear him or didn't want to hear him. Harry guessed the latter one. _Now who is the stubborn and hard-headed Gryffindor?_ He gave one last, worried look around him and proceeded to jump down, sliding his lithe body carefully all the way from the edge of the table to the chair seated next to it and, finally, to the chilly ground. Harry set his eyes on Draco's retreating form and started to pursue him, his small paws scraping the uneven ground beneath him. 'Malfoy, wait!'

For his great surprise, Draco did halt and looked over his shoulder. 'What's keeping you, Potter? Come on, we haven't got all day!'

Harry was about to say something when a sudden blur of movement from behind Draco caught his undivided attention. Harry froze for a second, his eyes growing large and his ferret senses practically screeching in fear. 'Shit, Malfoy, _look out_!'

'What?' Draco looked utterly bemused before realising something was very wrong indeed. He glanced towards the direction Harry was staring and let out a terrified, startled sound. And with a good reason. A large, wolfish dog came bounding towards them, yellow eyes hungrily locked on the white ferret trembling in the middle of the yard. It seemed that Draco was rooted to the spot. 'Malfoy, get a move on!'

Draco finally tore off, heading towards Harry and the safety of the cage. Harry, his heart painfully pounding in his chest, saw, however, that the dog was much faster. Not really giving his feeble plan forming in his mind a second thought, he started running as fast as his short feet could carry him. Not to the direction of the cage, but Draco and the drooling dog in pursuit. There was no time to waste. In a few moments, the dog would reach the desperately fleeing ferret and -

Harry was near enough to witness the pure terror in Draco's eyes when the fierce looking canine finally caught up with his prey and with a swipe of its massive paw, knocked Draco to the ground. Draco shrieked in panic, curling up to protect his vulnerable belly. Harry gave an extra spur of speed just as the dog was closing its jaws around Draco's squirming middle body and launched himself in the air with despair. The dog was suddenly attacked by a black ferret clinging to its vulnerable muzzle with teeth and claws and it let out an awful howl, forgetting the other ferret completely. _Ha, that's what you get for attacking ferrets!_

Harry, sinking his claws in deeper as the dog trashed around, threw a panicked look at the ground. Draco was still stock-still, his head tilted to ogle at the yowling dog above him. 'Damnit Malfoy, move! Get to the cage!'

Draco startled, and after a moment of hesitation, set off hastily. Harry waited a few very long seconds, desperately holding on, before finally letting go. He collided with the ground painfully but scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, making a dash towards the cage. The two frightened ferrets clambered back up to the cage in haste and dived in, just in time. The furiously barking dog had recovered quickly from the attack and stood now in front of the cage, growling at the ferrets menacingly, bloody scratches decorating its muzzle.

'Bloody hell,' Harry gasped, squeaking. 'Do you reckon it's leaving sometime soon?'

'I don't know, it seems pretty vengeful to me.' Draco's voice was still shrill from the sudden scare of nearly being eaten. 'You really did a number on it.'

'Yeah, well, it was that or leave you to be introduced to the joys of canine digestion system.'

'Shouldn't you be jolly friends with dogs?' Draco demanded in a shaky tone, though he tried his best to hide it. 'Considering your late godfather was a mutt, too.'

Harry stared at the raging dog snarling at them, spit flying from its long fangs, eyes wild from vehemence. He just couldn't imagine the jovial dog form of Sirius on its place, with its mirthfully sparkling eyes and joyful barks. 'I don't know how you knew about Sirius' ability to change into a dog and I'm not even going to ask, but no. This one is _nothing_ like Sirius.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. Oh.'

Harry and Draco were still bundled up in one corner a short moment later when Lucius Malfoy made his appearance, still out of breath and hearts beating wildly. Lucius perplexed glance went from the shivering ferrets to the open hatch and finally landed on the growling dog ogling the cage ravenously. The blond Death Eater scowled darkly, and firmly grabbed the dog by its collar. "_Bella_! If you can't control your cur, keep it away from here!"

A sickeningly sweet chuckle was barely heard from inside the house. _Of course_, Harry thought grimly. _I should have known._ "If you say so, Lucius! I just thought your son would like to have some more company, that's all!"

Lucius' frown darkened even more, his lips tightly pursed together. He quickly pulled out a half of an apple and dropped it into the cage before closing the hatch, swiftly charming it to be steadfastly locked. Fingers securely curled around the boisterous dog's collar, he dragged it away without a backwards glance. Silence reigned in the peaceful yard once more, as if nothing had happened. The faint singing of birds started again, the distant melodies flowing across the yard.

'Okay... ' Draco's voice hadn't stopped quivering and Harry still felt tremors going through both Draco's and his bodies. 'So _that's_ what a near-death experience feels like. Can't say I want to feel it again.'

'Yeah,' Harry muttered, trying to will his ferret self to calm down. Merlin, that had been a close call. He still saw the snapping teeth in his mind, smelt the vile stench of the dog's breath. He shivered. 'Tell me about it.'

'Uh... I – er... ' Draco suddenly fidgeted, seemingly nervous. 'Thanks. You know, for saving my life.'

Harry looked at him, surprised. He never would have thought he'd hear that from the other ferret. Draco Malfoy, he had thought, was above apologizing like a common Muggle. Evidently, he had been wrong. 'Don't mention it. I'm sure you'd done the same for me.'

'Yeah... ' Draco trailed off. They both stared at each other for awhile, lost in thoughts, before Draco blinked, snapping out of it. 'Food.'

Harry drew back, flummoxed. 'Come again?'

'Food,' repeated Draco flatly. 'Lucius, he brought us food. You hungry?'

'Oh.' Harry glanced at the lone apple on the floor. It didn't seem very appetising, to be truthful. 'Not really, I guess. You can go ahead and eat, if you want.'

Draco shook his head. 'No... I'm not really hungry either. We can save it for later.'

A strange, civil and even slackened mood filled the cage for the remaining day. Both ferrets silently retreated to their respective cots, not trading insults nor pleasantries. It was funny, Harry mused, staring emptily into nothingness whilst resting his head on his paws, how the almost deathly encounter with the savage dog had drastically changed the formerly tense and strained atmosphere. He shifted his head a little to the left, allowing his eyes to drift over to rest on Draco's still form. The white ferret was napping, its upper body loosely curled up so that Draco's small nose was nuzzling his belly. An irresistibly adorable sight to any girl under twenties, Harry was certain. But Harry knew better. He knew that underneath that shiny fur and pink, twitching nose there lay a person just as relentless as hard steel, just as poisonous and hurtful as acid and just as frosty and collected as a block of ice. Draco was not stupid either, Harry pondered. Even though it pained him to admit it, the Slytherin possessed a high level of intelligence - he _was_ second best at school, after all. _And he turned down Voldemort._.. Suddenly, a bang of pity ran through Harry. Draco had denounced his home's ancient ways, and thus, had become a misfortunate outsider, an enemy for his own family and friends. For all Harry knew, there was no-one for Draco in the changed world anymore. In some way, the black ferret didn't wonder how Draco had become so bitter.

'I wouldn't, you know.'

Harry was startled as Draco suddenly spoke, the vapid tone barely audible in Harry's head. He blinked, nonplussed, staring at Draco. The white ferret was snoozing no more, but holding a fixated stare at Harry instead. 'I'm sorry?'

'In the beginning,' Draco continued quietly, 'you asked me if I could kill Granger because she is from a Muggle family.' The silvery orbs burned with intensity, boring into Harry's own eyes. Harry couldn't turn his gaze away. 'I wouldn't do that. I couldn't kill anyone, based on your blood purity.'

Harry went on staring at Draco with widened eyes, completely astonished. It was not what Draco had said, though it did matter greatly, of course, but the _way_ he said it. Earnestly, solemnly, like talking to an equal. The most sincere response Harry had ever caught coming from the notorious Draco Malfoy. He was sorely impressed.

'Oh... ' Harry tried to find the right words, hesitating, the force of Draco's eyes drilling into what felt like his very soul making him falter. 'Well. I'm happy to hear that, Malfoy. Honestly.'

Draco just nodded silently, finally averting his unnaturally pale eyes, resembling lustrous drops of mercury. 'Good. How about we eat? I'm kind of hungry now.'

And for the first time they shared a cage, the two ferrets had a quiet, peaceful mealtime.

* * *


	4. Inner Turmoil

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 Inner Turmoil

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N:** The heart of one certain white ferret now holds the power of death and life. A chapter in advance, enjoy! Thanks to Keir and my lovely readers and reviewers!

* * *

'You can't be serious, Potter.'

'Oh but I am. Are you calling me a liar?'

'Perhaps, perhaps. What are you going to do about it, huh?'

'I'll dump that bowl of water all over your _perfectly_ shiny and clean fur you just groomed. I think that would suffice.'

'You're _evil_, Potter, plain evil. Well... I guess what you told _can_ be true, then, after all. How very interesting. It positively kills me to say this, but there might be hope for you in the end. Congratulations.'

Harry just grinned at his fellow ferret, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. He had just confined Draco and told him that he had almost been sorted to Slytherin. Only, he had spoken about that just because the blonde kept insisting Harry was the 'brainless dick of Gryffindor'. It wasn't, however, cruel and hurtful bickering anymore. The progressive change had been slow, prompted by the dog attack, but now the two ferrets no longer were constantly in each other's throats. They weren't the bestest of mates, naturally, since they were from the opposite ends of the words with a long past of vehement animosity, but a fresh air of companionship now resided in the cage. A truce, of sorts, had been called. Their ceaseless fighting had been reduced to slight squabbling not meant to really hurt. For instance, Draco no longer used the word 'Mudblood' and in turn, Harry didn't insult Draco's family.

With careful observation Hermione would have been extremely proud of, Harry had realized that even though the other boy detested his new life as a ferret, he still cared about his father. Not that he said that aloud, heaven forbid, but Harry could read between the lines. There was something fishy about Lucius, anyway, as he hadn't _still_ obviously told anyone about the true identity of the black ferret residing with his son. Harry wasn't the one to complain, however, as he genuinely did not prefer the torturing chambers over the relatively comfortable cage. He was just bemused, utterly floored. Why did Lucius capture Harry if he didn't want to turn him over the Dark Lord? Harry doubted he just wanted someone to keep company for Draco. Perhaps Lucius was just bidding his time, sharing his information about the new resident when the right moment should come. Harry really hoped his rescue would arrive before that. He was fairly sure he wouldn't survive yet another encounter with Voldemort, all alone and without any kind of preparation or planning. Especially since Harry wasn't in possession of his beloved wand anymore – without it, he was basically helpless against the one of the most powerful wizards in Britain, as he hadn't even yet started his wandless training scheduled for his seventh year. He had had some basic Muggle combat training, courtesy of Moody, but Harry really doubted a karate kick to the groin would make Voldemort keel over. An interesting thought, however... Besides, Harry was still a ferret. A small, furry animal with no magical powers whatsoever. He could hardly sink his teeth into Voldemort's wand hand, gnaw at the wand until it was utterly destroyed and hope Voldemort wouldn't let that horrid and gigantic snake of his loose. Hell, Voldemort could kill him by simply stepping on him. A lovely image, that one. Harry could see the head lines already: "_The Boy-Who-Scurried Killed By A Shoe_".

'Why thank you for the kind words, Malfoy. I'm impressed, really.'

Draco chortled. 'You _should_ be impressed. Malfoys are not kind to everyone, just to the few selected.'

'Should I be more impressed now?'

'Most definitely. I would most probably fall into deep depression should you not be overly impressed by my humble ways.'

Harry shook his head, amused. Malfoy could certainly be funny in his own way of using dry humour and sarcasm if he wanted. Harry had to look very carefully if he wanted to know whether the other ferret was for real of merely joking. Accustomed to socialising with open and often blatant Gryffindors, he was having a hard time getting used to the sneaky and surreptitious persona that was Draco Malfoy. 'You're a very peculiar person, Malfoy, I'll give you that. I wonder what would've happened if I had accepted your friendship in the beginning of first year.'

Harry had given a lot of thought to that, actually, during the last few days. Would Draco had been his first, real friend? Would he, Harry, be so close to the Weasleys and Hermione as he was now? Maybe Harry wouldn't have been sorted to Gryffindor, having seen that not all Slytherins were bad. Would he have been evil - for that, Harry already knew the answer. It was not the House that made a wizard or witch evil, it was the what they chose to do with their lives. _It's our choices that define us_, someone had told him. The world wasn't so black and white as many wanted to see. In any case, Harry was aware that you could go dark in every other Houses besides Slytherin, too. Pettigrew, for instance, had been a Gryffindor and he had been seduced by the power of the darkness.

Draco looked at him sourly. 'Yes... _That_ incident. I was so mad at you after that, you know. No-one declines the friendship of a Malfoy. Well, except you, of course... Why did you turn me down, anyway? Did I have snoot on my nose, was that it?'

'No, you didn't have snoot on your nose, Malfoy.' Harry laughed quietly as that mental image flowed pass his eyes. 'It was just the way you acted.'

A confused expression spread over Draco's eyes as he cocked his head. 'The way I acted? I was being gracious and-'

Harry snorted. 'Gracious, you? Think again. The first time we saw -in Diagon Alley, you remember?- you acted so... so, eugh, haughtily. In addition, you insulted Hagrid, the first adult who treated me kindly. Can you imagine my feelings, I hadn't even heard about the magical world, and you asked me all these odd things and behaved so snottily? And in Hogwarts you go and insult my very first friend, Ron. The choice between you and Ron wasn't that hard at all.'

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 'You hadn't ever heard about the magical world before, back then? How is that even _possible_, you're a wizard for Merlin's sake!'

Harry hesitated, not really ready to spill out his whole heart. He was, after all, talking to Draco Malfoy of all people. 'I, er, I didn't know that I was a wizard before my letter came. Hagrid filled me in when he came and got me.'

Draco's eyes were now the size of saucers. 'You didn't _know_? What the hell, Potter! You were and are probably the most famous wizard, were you kept in the basement or something?'

'In a cupboard, actually.' Harry gave a sheepish smile as Draco's eyes budged even more. 'A long story, really. But the thing is that my family, if you can call them that, don't like wizards. My aunt and uncle, they _despise_ the whole idea of magic, in fact. So, they chose to keep me in the dark, probably hoping I wouldn't turn out to be a freak like my mum.'

'You know... ' Draco said slowly, 'since your Muggle family is that horrible, how come you don't hate Muggles? I mean, if I had had those sort of guardians, I would've grown up hating and loathing them from the bottom of my heart.'

Harry tried to give a shrug. 'I hate them, the Dursleys, I really do, but I just don't care anymore. The Weasleys are more family to me than the Dursleys have ever been. But I know Muggles aren't all like that, there's just something wrong with my mum's sister and her family, that's all.'

The white ferret nodded tardily, but didn't pry anymore, and for that, Harry was grateful. He was more than happy to change the subject. 'So, how do you think the Quidditch matches are going at Hogwarts now that we're not there to play?'

Draco gave a toothy ferret-grin. 'I bet Slytherin is kicking Gryffindor's arse. To tell you the truth, your team is nothing without you. I wouldn't enjoy playing if you weren't on the opposite team.'

Harry frowned. 'First of all, there are excellent players in our team. And secondly, thanks. Playing against Slytherin is the best, I reckon, you give such good competition.'

A dreamy look crossed Draco's eyes. 'Oh, Quidditch... I really love that, you know. It would be really fascinating to play professional, actually. No Malfoy has ever played professionally.'

'No Malfoy has denounced the Dark Lord, either,' Harry said quietly.

Draco glanced at Harry sharply. There was a small silence. Harry knew Draco wanted to be on nobody's side, but the harsh division amidst the wizarding world was too great to be successfully neutral. For most of the people, between the black and white, there was no room for grey. However, Harry was confident that Draco would do the right thing in the end. He was just a little apprehensive at how the side of light would deal with a Malfoy among them. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. 'Tell me the truth Potter, no dilly-dallying... Should we get rescued, how can I survive? I'm a Malfoy, a Slytherin, I can't blend in with the goody-two-shoes. On my opinion, both sides would be willing to see me dead now.'

Harry noticed the slightly bitter tone and shuffled closer, butting his nose against Draco's. 'Don't worry, Malfoy. I'll vouch for you. There are plenty of safe houses around if the need arises, Dumbledore will see that you are protected and well. He's always believed in second chances. And about Slytherins... Well, you aren't the only snake on my side of the war.'

'What?' Draco asked suspiciously, staring at Harry through narrowed eyes. 'Who?'

'I don't know if I should be telling you this but... ' Harry paused. It wouldn't harm anyone, right? Draco would keep his mouth shut, he was smart enough. 'It's Snape.'

'Snape?' Draco's voice was incredulous. 'You can't be serious. The man is a Death Eater to the bone, I've seen him discussing business with father.'

Harry shook his head slightly, wondering how many really thought like that. 'He's a spy for Dumbledore. Has been for ages, since Voldemort killed my parents. Some of the few ones who know about it think he may be a double-agent, working for Voldemort for real, too, but I trust him. He's an evil git but his true loyalties lie with Dumbledore. He's even saved my life several times.'

Draco nearly had to sit down on his haunches from surprise. 'Merlin. I didn't see that coming. I mean, we're talking about Snape here... The epitome of darkness. Bloody hell.'

Harry chuckled shortly. He could understand Draco's bafflement even though he was a little surprised, too – he had always thought that Snape and Draco were pretty close, the older man being the Head of Slytherin and all. Apparently, not even his own students were able to see through the carefully constructed façade Snape was portraying. 'Well, yes, that was my reaction, too. But yeah, he's on my side. Our side. I've been hoping to see him here but so far, there has been no sight of him... If he knew I - and you - were here, he'd surely notify the Order.'

'The Order?' Draco was getting on his feet again, his whiskers quivering. 'I've heard you mentioning that a few times. Is that the secret society thingy opposing the Dark Lord?'

'Yeah, the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore founded it when Voldemort started his first reign of terror.' Harry was a bit dumbfounded at how he trusted Draco enough to tell him about these things. Somehow, there was a feeling in Harry's gut assuring the blonde wouldn't go running to the dark side to spill all the secrets. Harry hoped his intuitive feelings would hold.

'Are _you_ a member?'

'A sort of member, I guess. I mean, I'm too young to be an active member and such, but since I'm who I am, I know lots of what's going on around the Order.'

Draco succeeded in forming a smirk again. 'A junior member, eh?'

'I suppose, yeah.' Harry laughed softly. 'I think the Headquarters is one of the safest places in Britain, perhaps Dumbledore will place you there after school and during breaks. It's nothing like your Malfoy Manor, I imagine, however. What is it like? Your home?'

The faintly dreamy look entered Draco's eyes again. 'It's beautiful, simply beautiful. The largest and most exquisite mansion I've ever set my eyes upon. When the sun sets, it looks like it's glowing. The gardens surrounding it are magnificent, full of exotic flowers and glorious fountains made of radiating marble.' The white ferret's head dropped a little. 'I was supposed to have it when I reach the age of adulthood, I am the only Malfoy heir after all. But with this... I don't think so. I'm surprised I'm not disowned yet, but the day will surely come. And after that, I have no right to the manor and other Malfoy heirlooms.'

Draco looked so momentarily sombre Harry couldn't resist; he gently rubbed his cheek against the other ferret's. 'Maybe your father won't disown you, you never know. You are, after all, the _only_ heir, just like you said. Would your father want all the Malfoy property going to the Ministry after his death? I don't think so. And if it's about money, don't worry. I'll have plenty since I have all the Potter and the Black vaults, I have no problems with sharing it.'

'It's not about the money, I have my own separate, untouchable vault.' Harry could sense Draco smiling feebly inside his mind and the ferret's lips twitched a little. 'But thanks, anyway. I appreciate it.'

'Sure.' Harry rested his head against Draco's warm neck. For some reason, it felt solacing and not all that weird. Neither moved for a while, finding consolation from the soothing proximity. Harry wondered if Draco would even take his money if it came to it. Draco was a very proud and independent person, it would probably kill him if he had to sink so low. Not being able to maintain his usual life style... Harry was sure it would shatter the other boy. With a start, Harry realised that he actually truly cared what would happen to Draco afterwards. It scared him, the way he had grown so quickly attached to his former enemy. What if, despite everything that had happened, Draco would turn against him in the end? He didn't really know him that well, in the long run. Harry imagined Draco wearing glistering, black robes and that sinister mask, his lips curving into a malicious smirk once more, wand rising to cast a vicious curse. A shudder ran through Harry's body and he tried to push that image away, concentrating on the warmth Draco was offering instead. _A day at the time. I'll worry about that when the time arrives. _

The peace, nevertheless, did not last. Not long after, the dreadful interruption came in the form of Bellatrix Lestrange and her cruelly sneering face of pure malevolence.

"Your daddy isn't here now to protect you, littlest Malfoy," taunted the woman, an insane smile twisting her lips. Harry and Draco shared an alarmed look, both slowly retreating away from the Death Eater. Bellatrix flicked her dark wand in a threatening motion, clacking it loudly against the cage bars. "Scared, little Draco?"

Draco hissed, spit spraying from his mouth. Harry joined him, snarling at the offending wand resting against the bars. 'You wish, bitch.'

Bellatrix cackled at their response, lifting her wand. A mad gleam made her sunken eyes shine as she crouched closer, a look of glee and anticipation on her face. Harry felt suddenly very afraid. "You know, I've always wanted to know if the Imperius works with animals."

Harry felt his eyes widen and Draco stiffened beside him. Before they could do anything, however, Bellatrix levelled her wand and aimed carefully. "_Imperio."_

Harry jumped away, startled, as the sudden rush of magic hit Draco. Fearfully, Harry looked at the other ferret. Dread made his limbs feel exceptionally heavy as he witnessed the vacant eyes and the slouchy pose._ This can't be happening, oh Merlin_. 'Malfoy? Malfoy, can you hear me?'

Draco didn't answer, just stood there silently, staring straight ahead. Harry cursed the day Bellatrix had been born and moved closer, nudging the frozen ferret carefully. Bellatrix's next words, however, made him freeze as well. "Draco... _kill the other ferret_."

Harry nearly choked on his own tongue and swore his heart just stopped beating for a second. He watched with rapidly mounting panic as Draco slowly turned his head towards him, the silvery eyes empty and dead. 'Shit, Malfoy... Don't listen to her, you can beat this! You can beat this, Malfoy, don't let her win! You can -'

Harry was cut off as the white ferret suddenly lunged at him, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. The teeth sank into Harry's neck and Harry let out a pained yowl, struggling vigorously to shake Draco off. '_Malfoy_! Don't do this! You're stronger than her -'

Draco didn't listen, attacking again. Now, a ferret isn't among the dangerous animals to be feared, and it could hardly do lots of damage to a human, but nevertheless, things were getting deadly in the cage as the two ferrets were forced to fight for their lives. Harry gasped for breath as they rolled around, Draco's teeth and claws painfully nipping him everywhere – his blood smeared Draco's white fur – but Harry couldn't fight back as violently. He just couldn't. Draco couldn't _help_ it, he was under the Imperious curse – Harry let out a screech of pain as he was brutally slammed into the side of the cage, Draco's teeth ripping a piece of his ear away -

'Malfoy – _Draco_, please!' Harry panted now, bile rising in his throat as he vaguely heard the laughter just outside the cage. The black ferret had no time to recover:Draco suddenly got the upper hand and flipped Harry onto his back, thus exposing Harry's vulnerable throat and belly. With no hesitation, Draco buried his teeth deep into Harry's throat. Harry screamed, desperately trashing around in order to get away from the suffocating hold. The white ferret, however, sunk his claws in Harry's stomach and tightened his hold.

Starts exploded across Harry's rapidly blackening vision – he couldn't _breath_ – and his struggle weakened. 'Draco... don't -'

_I'm going to die, throttled to miserable death by a ferret_, flashed in Harry's faltering mind and he would have laughed hysterically if he had had the air in his lungs to do that. The black ferret's movements became drowsy until they ceased to slight twitching and squirming – Harry, with his last strengths, looked up to stare at Draco with desperate yet droopy eyes. 'D-Draco...'

Just as Harry succumbed under the darkness, the white ferret pinning him to the ground flinched violently, blinking. The misty clouds floated away from the grey eyes and Draco shook, abruptly snapping his jaws apart as he broke the spell holding his mind captive. With growing horror, he stared at the battered ferret lying underneath him. He had done it. He was responsible, he was to blame – he hadn't been strong enough to stop the curse. 'No... '

Not paying any attention to the gleefully laughing Bellatrix, he jumped away and felt his blood freeze as Harry rolled onto his side like a dead weight, his stiff limbs sticking out. 'Oh _Merlin_, Potter – Potter, wake up – _wake up _-'

He poked Harry with his nose, willing him to get up -there was so much blood, the coppery scent made Draco feel nauseated- Draco's frantic eyes ran over Harry's ripped ear, the bleeding, deep scratches in the soft belly, the severe teeth marks decorating his grimy throat. 'What have I done...'

Draco didn't even notice Bellatrix, his tormentor, leave as he crouched low, trembling, listening to any signs of life. After a few agonizing seconds a rattled breath, though shallow, drew past Harry's lips and Draco almost sagged with relief. He wasn't dead... Yet. 'Potter, can you – can you hear me? Harry?'

Harry didn't move a muscle, just lay there and continued to scare the hell out of Draco. Draco swallowed, nearly vomiting as he tasted the lingering feeling of sticky blood in his mouth, then collected himself. _Get a grip, Draco,_ he commanded fiercely. _Get a grip._ Draco shook himself mentally, then gently took hold of the loose skin in Harry's neck and pulled. Trying carefully not to injure Harry more, Draco dragged the other ferret's unresisting body slowly to Draco's cot. _There. Is he cold? He's shivering, is he cold? Can ferrets have fever? Oh sweet Merlin... _

With the help of his mouth and paws, Draco arranged Harry's fragile torso and his nerveless limbs with kid gloves, making him feel as comfortable as possible – he winced guiltily at that thought- and finally lay down beside him. He hesitantly curled his body around the unconsciously shivering ferret, offering his body warmth and solace. Harry twitched feebly, a weak mewl letting out. Draco's head shot up. 'Potter? Harry?'

The green orbs opened to reveal a groggy, clouded stare. 'M-Malfoy... ?'

'I'm here.' Draco swallowed. 'I'm here. Are you - does it hurt?'

Harry mewled again, his eyes shuttering close. 'Yeah... '

'I'm... I'm sorry, Potter. I'm sorry.'

'It's okay... wasn't your f-fault-'

With that, Harry fell silent again. His breathing was erratic and weak, but he _was_ getting some oxygen into his lungs. Draco, not caring about the slowly drying blood spattered all over them, pressed closer to Harry, laying his head against Harry's small chest. The slow, frail thump of Harry's heart, the sign that Harry was alive, lulled Draco into exhausted and restless, nightmare-ridden daze-like sleep. 'I'm so sorry, Harry...'

He didn't see the pale face of one Lucius Malfoy peering in a moment later, staring at the grimy pair of ferrets with an unreadable expression, fiery fire suddenly blazing in his cold eyes before he quickly swept away.

* * *

_BANG_

Draco was startled awake as the loud bang of something vehemently exploding shattered the air.

_BOOM_

The cage rattled violently and Draco's heart leapt into his throat - _what the hell_? A repulsive stench of smoke suddenly reached his twitching nose and he grimaced, his head reeling pathetically from the abrupt wake-up call. A heavy weight was settled on his tail and Draco looked down, meeting with the miserable sight of one wounded ferret underneath him. _Harry_. Immediately, Draco scooped back down and frantically listened if there was a heart beat anymore -how long had he slept? How could have he _slept, _anyway? 'Harry, Harry, can you hear me? Potter?'

No verbal response, but Harry's closed eyelids twitched and the soothing, though slow, beat of Harry's heart reached Draco's ears. A loud explosion shook the cage again, forcing Draco to hastily strengthen his grip on the other ferret in order the prevent Harry's sudden fall from the cot. _What in the Merlin's name was going on out there?_

The cloth partially covering the cage had slipped away, enabling Draco to see better. He squinted – bright flashes of spells soared through the air everywhere, dark figures moving rapidly amidst the curses and hexes and smoke. Screams, furious yells and a series of smaller explosions hurt Draco's sensible ears, a part of the house behind the cage caught fire in one, great whoosh, the hungry flames growing higher and higher by the second. The only thought racing through Draco's frenzied mind in the massive haywire was _what if they hurt Harry_? The white ferret had no idea what was the battle raging outside the cage, _who_ exactly were fighting against each other and why, but his sole purpose was now to make sure his fellow ferret wasn't injured more. It was the least he could do now.

With bared teeth, Draco practically lay on top of Harry's unconscious form as voices neared the cage all the sudden.

"There are two ferrets here, in a cage!" one of the loud voices shouted. "Snape was right!"

Two figures approached the cage quickly, towering threateningly over the ferrets. Draco hissed protectively, his burning mercury eyes glaring at them balefully.

"Look, there's the white ferret, the black one is underneath that – oh god, they're covered in _blood_ -"

The hatch opened and Draco snarled ominously, snapping his razor-sharp teeth. "Hey, hey, calm down! _Shit_, Malfoy almost bit me!"

For a moment, Draco's wild eyes connected with sombre, apologetic amber eyes. "I'm sorry, Draco – _stupefy_!"

Draco was roused from his strained sleep by soft foot steps echoing in the distance. Groggily, and very much disoriented, he peeked through his pale lashes and groaned, feeling absolutely lethargic. A moment later, he blinked bemusedly, staring at the white, pristine ceiling above him. Wait a mo, his cage didn't have ceilings, did it? Draco reached a hand and scratched his nose in confusion - then he froze. _Hand_? The blonde gaped, shocked and floored to the core and nearly hyperventilating in his stupor.

"Easy there, Draco."

Draco gasped, extremely startled, and nearly fell from his cot at the sudden voice speaking. No, not a cot - a bed, _real_ bed. Eyes wide, Draco looked up and saw a man in shabby robes sitting in a chair beside his bed. The man had greying, tawny hair and kind amber eyes, his expression gentle and concerned as he gazed the younger boy. "Good morning, Draco. It's good to see you awake."

Head spinning, Draco gaped at the man for a second, eyes quickly darting back and forth to map his new location – a few rows of simple beds, shiny cabinets and cupboards, in addition to tables holding collections of vials and bottles of liquids and salves in every possible colour. It seemed very familiar to Draco and he frowned in confusion, before it hit him like a bucket full of rocks. The hospital wing. They were at Hogwarts_. After so many weeks, they were... safe?_

How... ? Ignoring the man in haggard clothes, Draco rummaged through his still hazy memories, a deep scowl on his face. Yes, there was a battle of some sorts – lots of bright lights and shouts and explosion, there was fire -then he was... stupefied? Stunned while he was protecting... Draco's head shot up and he stared at the older man sitting patiently by his bedside.

"W-w-where -" Draco cleared his throat, not having used his speaking voice for weeks made his throat itchy and his voice painfully raspy. He swallowed, trying to moisture his parched throat. "Where's P-potter... ?"

The man's face fell a little, his amber eyes losing some of their vibrant shine, and Draco's heart nearly leapt straight up his throat and onto the cold floor of the hospital wing. The blonde followed the man's gaze to the bed next to his, on the other side of the man, and his breath hitched. There was a small box on the bed, set on the crispy, white covers. Trembling and filled with dread, Draco slowly swung his long legs out of his bed and got up, making his way to the other bed rather shakily. With apprehension, he took a peek.

Inside the box lay a familiar black ferret, silently curled up with its immobile head securely tucked between the front legs. There was no blood spattered on the lustrous fur anymore, but thick cotton bandages were firmly wrapped around the ferret's neck and belly. Draco's eyes travelled to the mauled ear, sticking out from the otherwise perfect little head and flinched, bile rising in his throat as he staggered backwards. A steady hand appeared on his shoulder to support him from falling over.

"Take it easy, Draco." Draco's hand flew to his chest, over his painfully fluttering heart, his breath coming in desperate gasps. "Deep,calming breaths, Draco, deep, calming breaths. There you go, feeling better?"

Draco gave a feeble nod, allowing himself to be helped back to his bed. He hated himself for feeling so weak that he required assistance and he very much wanted to pretend he was alone. But he had to ask. "Is he – is Potter -"

"He's alive," came the soft reply, and Draco sagged with relief, leaning back against his fluffy pillow. Potter was alive. _Alive_. Draco hadn't killed him. "Madam Pomfrey couldn't change him back to his human self, that's why he's still in his ferret form. It's his natural magic intervening: the injuries he has suffered might harm his human body even more if we were to change him. We must wait until he at least wakes up."

Draco bit his lip, almost drawing blood, and nodded again. He noticed his hands were shaking. Now that they were back, they were safe – _would they take Draco away?_ For harming Potter, for assaulting him? Merlin, what if they thought he had attacked on _purpose_, intent on killing the Gryffindor? Potter wasn't conscious to defend him, to tell them what had happened, what if they were sending him to _Azkaban_? The shaking got worse, and Draco had to force the bitter tears of mixed relief of being finally rescued and seeing Potter alive, fear of not being believed and anger for Potter – _he promised me he would speak for me, he promised he would be by my side, he __**promised**__! Why does he make me feel like this, so weak, so powerless? Damn that Gryffindor! _

"You're hyperventilating again, Draco, calm down or you'll hurt yourself!"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, burrowing into himself as he valiantly tried to get a grip of his flimsy nerves. The shock of suddenly being changed back into a human and rescued to Hogwarts with Harry, still as a ferret, in a small box, was heavily affecting his mind. After spending long weeks in a body of a ferret, mingling with the simpler ferret instincts, the weight of being a human again almost crushed him. With a shuddering, deep breath, he finally caught hold of the control and snapped his eyes open. His eyes met the worried amber ones. Suddenly, Draco recognized the greying man – Remus Lupin, his old DADA- teacher from his third year, and Harry's trustee.

"Are you okay?" asked the werewolf, tipping his head to the side with concern. "Would you like a calming potion?"

"No, no." Draco shook his head, the blonde locks falling into his eyes. "I-I'm fine. You're L-Lupin, right, Remus Lupin?"

He got an affirmative nod. "I am. I taught you Defence a few years back."

"I remember. Potter told me about you, he – he really likes you, you know. He trusts you." Draco didn't know why he was blabbering like this – maybe he wanted to make a positive impression on the older man. Lupin was certainly a trusted and highly valued member of the side of light, despite his animalistic condition, and furthermore, he was important to Potter. If Draco had him on his side, he would have better chances on survival. Besides, the amiable man seemed like a person Draco himself could trust. He didn't avoid Draco's gaze but met it evenly, not regarding Draco like the majority of the wizarding people would: with contempt, disgust and fear. Draco suddenly understood why Harry liked this man so much, trusted him with his own life. He saw it in his soft eyes; despite everything that had happened to him, despite the way most people treated him because he was a werewolf, he still saw good in people. Just like Harry. And maybe he did see some goodness in Draco, too.

The werewolf gave a solemn nod. "I and Harry are close. He's like the son I never had, and I guess I'm the father he lost when he was a baby. Harry's a wonderful person if he let's you close enough, believe me." A wistful smile played on his lips before he sobered again, levelling an even yet non-judgemental, gaze at Draco. "Draco... I'm not attributing responsibility on you in any way, but what happened? Harry would have – he would have died if Madame Pomfrey hadn't-" Lupin swallowed, a pained look flashing across his worn features. "Well, he was in bad condition. It looked like a dog had attacked him... "

"No," Draco whispered. "It wasn't a dog."

"Then what was it? What happened, Draco?"

"It was ... it was me." Draco swiftly turned his eyes away, not baring to look at the other man. He was sure Lupin would hate him now. "I did it, all of it. That Lestrange woman... she came by yesterday – or I think it was yesterday- and hit me with Imperio. She – she told me to kill the other ferret." The blonde looked up, glimmers of tears shining in his desperately pleading eyes._ I will __**not**__ cry, I am a Malfoy._ "I tried to resist, Merlin, I did! But the curse was so _strong_ – and I nearly killed him, I almost killed Potter."

There was a small silence. Draco stared at Lupin, silently begging him to understand. The greying man finally coughed, his eyes troubled as he looked straight at the younger man. Draco apprehensively searched for any sign of disgust, fear or rage. He found none. Instead, Lupin's face was mildly horrified and saddened. He sighed. "Oh Draco. That must have been terrible. But you broke the curse eventually, didn't you, since Harry is still alive."

"You – you believe me?" Draco's voice was near a whisper again.

Lupin favoured him with a humourless smile. "I know a lie when I see one. You weren't lying to me. But Draco, you seem tired. You really should try and get some rest. You've been through a lot lately."

Draco looked at Lupin hesitantly. His eyes flickered over to the lone box on the next bed and Lupin caught that. He smiled knowingly, comfortingly. "I'll watch over Harry. Shall I wake you if he arouses?"

_Had he really been that transparent?_ Draco swallowed the lump on his throat, nodding. "I would appreciate that. Thank you, Lupin."

"Call me Remus, will you?" His smile was gentle and genuine. "And sleep now, everything will look better once you've had some peaceful rest. I'll be right here if you need me."

Draco slowly flopped back onto his bed, drawing the warm blanket over his head as he curled up like a ferret, arching his back and resting his head near his arms. The comfortable, soothing position soon let him be swallowed by the solacing arms of sleep, a few flimsy thoughts racing in his mind._ Maybe Potter is awake when I wake up... Or maybe I wake up to see that this has been just a dream and Potter is dead under me, his green eyes forever closed. A murdered, they call me then. _

The next time Draco woke up, there was only silence to greet him. Sleepily, the blonde glanced around beneath his protective cover and saw no-one around. The hospital wing was silent as grave. Even Lupin – _Remus _- was absent, his chair abandoned on the floor between the two occupied beds. But it hadn't been a dream, after all. Potter was still alive.

Draco's eyes slowly travelled to the lonely box next to him. Swallowing the hesitant wings of a nervous butterfly in his throat, he vacated his tepid bed and crossed the distance between the beds. Harry hadn't moved an inch since Draco last saw him. _Was it a bad sign?_ Uncertainly, he reached out a slightly trembling hand and carefully petted the soft, pitch black fur. His fingers brushed against the rough bandages and he involuntarily grimaced. He had done that, he had done all that. Draco drew in a quick breath, pursing his lips tightly together. _But I didn't mean it. So, I'm not a bad person, right?_

"Right?" he whispered out loud, still stroking the black ferret curled up on the soft-looking towels settled under his prone body. Was he a bad person? Was he evil, dark? He didn't like Muggles, he didn't like puppies and kittens and children, he rarely spoke without scathing irony and sarcasm, he knew he had hurt people with his harsh behaviour and it didn't really bother him at all – but did that make him bad? It was just the way he was. Some people were more open and cheerful, hugging people left and right, but Draco... He had been raised into a noble Malfoy, a proud Slytherin, he couldn't be changed into a person he was not. Merlin, he didn't even _want_ to change. He was not _evil_, damn it, was he?

"Did you say something?"

Draco yanked his hand out of the box and whipped around. Remus Lupin had entered the infirmary again, carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. "I'm sorry, did I startle you? I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Draco responded quietly, grudgingly backing away from the box. He sat back on his own bed, warily watching the werewolf with keen eyes as he approached.

"I thought you would be waking up." Remus lowered himself to his chair, offering the other mug to Draco. "So I dropped by the kitchens and asked for some coffee. I'll bring you food later, you must be hungry. You've slept a whole day now."

"A whole day?" Draco croaked, surprised. Had he been _that_ tired?

"We attacked just after dawn yesterday at the camp you were being held." Remus took a calm sip from his mug. "You woke up before midday yesterday, as I'm sure you remember. It is three pm now. Don't be concerned, combined with the stupefy I had to hit you with, the stress of your captivity takes time to recover from."

"Alright." Draco hesitantly raised the mug to his dry lips and let the warming liquid slide into his mouth. Merlin, it felt _so_ good. "If you don't mind me asking... How is it that you found us, exactly? I thought the whereabouts of that place were firmly hidden."

Remus placed his mug on the small desk behind him and leaned back thoughtfully. "It wasn't easy, let me tell you that. Luck had decided to give us a favour, actually," the man mused, sending an emotional glance at the box concealing one injured ferret. "After Harry disappeared a few weeks ago, we found his abandoned wand and instantly knew he had been taken by servants of the Dark Lord. Harry would _never_ willingly and intentionally leave his wand behind."

"My father took him," Draco offered slowly, the deep burn of betraying his father stinging in his chest. _Don't be silly. That man turned you into an __**animal**__._ "Harry told me."

Remus raised faintly surprised eyebrows and Draco blanched, cursing his sudden slip. _**Harry**__, my arse... Merlin, am I going soft_? "He, uh, he said Lucius caught him while he was investigating something Potter thought was suspicious."

"Indeed." Remus' eyes were bright as they bore into Draco's with curiosity. "Draco, before I get on with the story... How did you get along with Harry in the cage? You spent all your time in that cage, did you not?"

"We did," Draco said carefully. "And how did we get along... Well, to tell you the truth, we didn't. In the beginning, at least. Hell, we were at each others' throats practically all the time."

"In the beginning...?" Remus slowly ventured, his eyebrows rising again in question. Draco sighed, shifting his gaze to look at the plain, brown box. He was not good at talking to people like this and hoped Harry was awake to explain everything.

"There was an... disturbance with a vicious dog of Aunt Bella's." The blonde bit his lip for a brief second before blurting out the rest. "Potter saved my life that day. After that... We started to get along. Called a truce, if you can say that. Eventually, that led to something else. I think-" he frowned, cutting out his inane blabber. Malfoys never gibbered like that, especially with a person they barely knew. "I don't know if we're friends or anything but we're not enemies. Not anymore."

Remus nodded. "I understand. Now, as you must realize, I have many questions for you, but I'll tell the tale of your rescue first, okay?" At Draco's curt incline of his head, he went on. "Now, as I said, we knew Harry had been kidnapped, and we did suspect it had been your father. We tried to contact him but never succeeded. We questioned Narcissa - had to travel all the way to France for that - as well, but she didn't know anything or didn't want to share her knowledge."

"She didn't know," Draco interrupted. "She never did. My father never told her anything concerning his _career_. She wasn't aware of my transformation, either. I haven't been in contact with her for months after she moved to France to visit her relatives."

Draco had never been that close to his mother. Being maternal and cuddly was not something Narcissa was good at, and she shared a fairly distant, but protective relationship with her son. She had always made sure Draco was kept out of harm's way when Draco was younger. Her sudden relocation to France came as a small surprise to Draco, and even though they had not exchanged letters or anything during her absence, Draco figured she had moved away after a spectacular raw she had had with Lucius about something Draco was never told, prompted by Lucius. In some way, Draco did miss his mother. There was something solacing in her presence, something Draco couldn't explain.

"Alright. In addition, we attempted to get in contact with you, too, but obviously, didn't have much success with that, either. Something about you taking a vacation in France, as well... We were at our wits' end, didn't have any leads or trails to follow and we were starting to get desperate." There was a sad look just behind the calm amber eyes, barely shining through. But Draco noticed it. "Harry meant so much, to many of us. Not just as a ... a _pawn_ of this war, but as a friend, as a family member. So imagine our surprise when Severus – wait." Remus suddenly narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Draco gave a long-suffering sigh. "I know all about Severus Snape and his status as a spy. Do go on."

"Right." Remus cleared his throat before continuing. "One evening Severus suddenly comes barging in here with crucial information. He claims he knows the location of where Harry is being held, alongside with one other involuntary prisoner. You. "

Draco scowled, bemused. "How come Snape did come across that information? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that the location of that place was heavily warded and almost impossible to come by."

"Severus said that the information had come from your father, Draco. Lucius had briefly mentioned the cage with two ferrets and the whereabouts to Severus while they had discussed about an upcoming attack."

Draco was taken aback. "My... _father_?" he unbelievingly stammered.

"Yes, your father. Understandable enough, we hesitated before acting since the source of the information was him of all people, but finally, we decided to take a shot. And I'm glad we did. I don't think we would have reached you in time otherwise."

Turning his head away, Draco was still trying to get over the fact that it was his own father who had slipped the information that had, in the end, probably saved his and also Harry's life. He swallowed. Dared he hope it had been... intentional? Did Lucius _deliberatively_ leak the location? No, Draco shook his head with a stubborn scowl on his face, it couldn't be. It just couldn't. He nearly groaned audibly. When did his life become so amazingly complicated, so painfully strenuous? What the hell had he done in the past life to deserve all _this_, rudely thrown straight at his face when he least expected it. He sighed.

"Draco, are you all right?" Remus' tone was concerned. "You look a little peaky. Perhaps you would like some potions Severus left-"

"No, no, I'm fine, really," Draco said tiredly, finally lifting his head. He somewhat straightened his slouching back and looked the other man in the eye to prove that he was indeed fit enough. "Earlier, you said you had some questions for me?"

Remus hesitated, his forehead wrinkling. "We don't have to do this now, Draco, you're just recovering from a terrible ordeal. The answers can wait."

"I'm ready now," Draco argued unyieldingly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fire away."

"If you say so." Remus frowned. "We can take a pause anytime you need, just remember that, okay? Now, what we wondered within the Order when we saw you in that cage with Harry..."

For the next hour, Draco patiently recounted his sorry tale of denouncing Voldemort, the reasons behind his unforeseen decision, and the way he finally ended up in the cage as a ferret. When he was finished, he allowed himself to sag in exhaustion and lean back into the pillows, feeling drained, yet in a way, sated. Cloaking his apprehensive feelings with a mask of utter coolness, he watched Remus' face.

"Well," murmured the werewolf. "Can't say that I'm really surprised by your choice of life, actually." At Draco's look of bemusement, he smiled. "I watched you in your third year. Sure, you were acting like a prat and harassing the ones you considered to be beneath you, but... I saw right away that you were not evil. You had a mind of your own."

_Not evil_. Remus gently patted Draco's shoulder at his sharp intake of air. "I'm glad you did what you did. Not many people are brave enough to go against your family, not even if you think what they are doing is wrong. You would have done great in Gryffindor."

Draco's eyes widened in horror and he paled, nearly choking on his tongue._ Me, in Gryffindor? Not in a million of years!_ Remus chuckled, clearly amused. "Just joking, Draco, just joking. You are a Slytherin through and through. But seriously, you've done greatly. No wonder Harry has taken a liking of you. Same could be said the other way around. Two opposites make one whole, I guess."

Draco regarded Remus suspiciously but didn't say anything. His dignity wouldn't let him. He couldn't just _admit_ he -possibly- had some _positive_ feelings towards the sodding Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-The-Hell-Out-Of-Him. But, the blond was well, _painfully_ well, actually, aware of the fact that he didn't hate the Gryffindork anymore. Grudgingly, he granted Harry's company... passable. Right?

Draco opened his mouth to wipe Remus' annoyingly smug grin off with a scathing remark, when a soft rustle drew his attention away. The brown box on the bed was rattling just a little bit, small claws scratching the cardboard in a scarcely audible way.

* * *

**Additional A/N:** I'm doing fanart for this story (I just can't get enough of these ferrets), would someone have any particular ideas for them? A scene from the story, perhaps.


	5. Maybe We Aren't That Different After All

**Chapter 5 Maybe We Are Not That Different At All**

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N**: Okay, here's the thing, folks. The original story ends here (though I made some changes into this chapter, obviously) but due to the delightful amount of story alerts/favourites/reviews, instead of planning for a sequel, I've decided to continue this particular story. That means that updates are more irregular and far between, as I only have faint basics of how to proceed with The Heart of a Ferret. Which, in turn, means that ideas and suggestions, even wild ones, are warmly welcome. Thank you for your time, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It didn't take many seconds for Draco to dash across the space separating the two beds, and he nearly collided with Remus in their sudden rush to peek into the box. The black ferret covered in cotton bandages was twitching, its short limbs drowsily moving as if it was attempting to run while under water. Harry's bright green eyes, however, were still tightly squeezed close.

"Harry?" Remus whispered urgently in a hoping voice. "Harry, can you hear me?"

Draco opted to say nothing, he just stood there rigidly, fingers clutching the edge of the box as he watched with his heart nervously fluttering._ Was Harry really going to be alright? What if something went wrong after all?_ Draco knew his guilt would swallow him alive if something drastic was to happen. Apparently, living for weeks with a big-hearted Gryffindor who wore his heart in a sleeve had grown him a conscience. _Damn those Golden Boys. _

Harry continued to move restlessly for a few minutes, letting out occasional feeble mewls, but he didn't wake up. Draco was spellbound, not moving an inch as if his eyes were magically glued to the writhing animal. In his mind, however, he was patiently coaxing Harry to wake up. _Come on, Potter, snap out of it. You can do it. Just open those pretty eyes of yours, let us see that you're alright. You can't stay in that form, think of what your class mates would say if you showed up at the Great Hall looking like that. Think of what __**Snape**__ would do; he would yearn to drop you into a cauldron and cook you up to see if you make a decent potion. Come on, you Sleeping Beauty, wake up._ Remus fidgeted beside the stoically standing Draco, just as restless as the ferret in the box, before he finally stopped wringing his hands and abruptly halted. Draco shot a quick, questioning glance at him.

"I'll go get Pomfrey." Remus' eye twitched in his nervous state. "She's down in the dungeons to watch over some potions. I'll be right back."

Draco watched as the werewolf practically galloped from the room, the door slamming close behind him, before setting his eyes back on the box. He was alone now, no-one to judge and question around. Hesitantly, almost with unexplainable fear, he plunged his hands inside the carbon box and picked the little ferret up. Harry's feeble trashing seemed to lessen as Draco held him carefully against his chest, caressing the soft fur with his free hand while the other gently cradled the twitching ferret. The blonde could feel the rapid beat of Harry's heart slow down to a calmer rhythm and smiled faintly.

'Harry?' he ventured, absent-mindedly wondering if they even still shared the mind connection. 'Potter, can you hear me?'

The ferret went still, only its whiskers fretfully twitching. _What did I do, Merlin?_ Before Draco could panic, however, Harry's eyes slowly blinked open to reveal the dazed look in the emerald eyes. Draco held his breath, somehow afraid that if he moved too much, the small, vulnerable ferret would lose consciousness again. "... Harry?"

Harry blinked at him, looking so painfully disoriented and lost that Draco swore his heart actually missed a beat. Lassoing his wavering and mixed up feelings forcefully together, the blonde regarded the unmoving ferret in his arms. "Potter, you – uh - alright there?"

Harry's nose scrunched up in confusion and his gaze darted from Draco's face to his surroundings, wide eyes taking in everything around them. Draco felt sincere concern gnawing at the back of his head. It was a rather unfamiliar feeling for him. "Are you in pain or something?"

The green eyes fell on Draco again. They narrowed suspiciously, yet, there was a glimmer of uncertainty and disarray underneath. Draco placed his palm soothingly over the ferret's belly so that Harry, lying on his back on the crook of Draco's arm, couldn't suddenly jump off or do anything else equally rash and stupid. "It's okay, Potter, really - we got out of there. We got rescued."

Harry blinked rapidly, his body going stiff. "Yes, I know, I was completely floored myself when I woke up, too. But it's alright, Potter, we're at the Hogwarts Infirmary now. Have been a couple of days, I guess. You've been unconscious for a long time. Are you in pain?"

The black ferret stared up at Draco for a brief moment before slowly shaking his head. Draco gave a tiny sigh of relief. "Good. I suppose they have filled you with pain relievers."

He risked a glance towards the door. "Your werewolf is here. He just left a second ago, to get that bossy dragon-lady from downstairs. He should be up here in a minute."

Harry merely stared at him, cocking his head to the side. Getting gradually annoyed by this one-sided conversation, Draco frowned. "Our mind link doesn't work anymore, does it?"

Again, Harry shook his head, though with a little hesitation this time, and Draco's scowl deepened before he gave a small shrug. "Oh well. I just thought... "

His musings were interrupted all the sudden as the door banged open so loudly Draco nearly dropped his precious cargo. Regaining his hold quickly, he whirled around to face the incomers. He didn't even realize his hand had remained, resting protectively over Harry's stomach. With some amount of uncertainty, he gazed at Remus, who was quickly followed by Pomfrey with her formal healing robes flapping about. A dark shadow soundlessly slipped after them into the room as Snape made his silent appearance. Draco let his eyes wander over the three approaching figures before settling on Remus, who had all but stopped at the sight of the small black ferret residing on Draco's arms.

"He's awake?" Remus gasped, his eyes widening in a spooky manner. "Harry's awake?"

"Yeah," Draco spoke up slowly. He clutched Harry closer to his chest and Harry didn't seem to mind -Draco sensed no movement from him. There was a faint, annoyingly bugging feeling that told him to never let go of Harry, and Draco tried his best to squash it down. He couldn't cling to the ferret for the rest of his life, now could he?_ I must seem ridiculously pathetic, bloody hell_. _In front of Snape of all people._ "He just woke up. He doesn't appear to be in any pain."

Pomfrey bustled forward with a mother-hen air floating above her before Remus could rush in and grab Harry. The werewolf looked like he could snatch his son in all but blood (or at least that's what Draco assumed. The blonde imagined that the anti-adoption law for werewolves was the only reason Remus wasn't the legal guardian of the reckless Gryffindor) and hold him till the end of the world. "Lay him down on the table, Mr. Malfoy, I need to examine him."

Draco, giving a short glance at his emotionless head of house, moved towards the examination table and gently grabbed Harry by the middle, supporting his lower body with his other hand. He winced as he felt sharp claws scratching his bare arms when he laid the ferret down on the table. Seemingly frightened, Harry the ferret glanced around skittishly, rapidly scrambling to his feet. Draco felt almost like he had betrayed Harry as he took an unwilling step back, thus allowing Pomfrey to treat her patient.

"Shh, it's alright, Harry," soothed Pomfrey softly, catching the confused ferret before he could fall to the floor in his haste to stumble to safety. "I'm just going to examine you, okay?"

Harry emitted a weak mewl and scrunched up his nose, but stilled. He looked up at Pomfrey, finally sitting back on his haunches. The mediwitch smiled encouragingly. "Good, Harry, good. Now, I'll run a few tests to see how you're healed. If you're getting along nicely, I might take off those bandages. I can imagine how itchy they are."

Harry gave a small nod and Pomfrey raised her wand, chanting something under her breath, sotto voce. A few lights sparkled in the air, red mingling with baby-blue. The she-dragon nodded to herself in satisfaction, hummed, and shot off another spell. A shimmer of silvery mist clouded over Harry's placid form before disappearing. It seemed that only madame Pomfrey was capable of actually interpreting the magic floating on top of Harry. "Marvellous. Your injuries have healed very well, Harry. Why don't I take those bandages off, hmm?"

Everyone watched as Harry nodded again, keeping his green eyes trained on the mediwitch's skilled hands as she cautiously wrapped the pale bandages away. Feeling somewhat apprehensive, Draco took a peek around Pomfrey. He had half-expected to see raw, bleeding wounds and blood, and was pleasantly surprised to discover just healthy-looking, shiny fur. Upon closer inspection, though, one could see that the fur was shorter around the injured areas and fresh scars were barely visible underneath the pelt.

"Do you feel alright?" Pomfrey questioned, her sharp eyes sizing up the ferret, who inclined his head in agreement. "Alright enough to be turned back human?"

Draco could see Harry perked up, his whiskers twitching from the sudden excitement and his tail erect. He nodded again, eagerly, watching Pomfrey with keen button eyes. There was a fond smile on the woman's worn face as she raised her wand once more, and uttered a stronger version of _finite incantatem._

Nothing happened.

Pomfrey frowned, then repeated the spell with more force.

Nothing. Harry remained as a ferret, blinking at the wand-waving mediwitch in a rather owlish way.

"Oh dear," murmured the woman then, lowering her wand_. Oh dear? _Draco scowled._ That's all you can say? Why the bleeding hell hasn't Harry changed back?_

"Poppy?" Remus asked, his voice laced with almost panic-struck concern. "What's wrong? Why didn't the _finite_ work?"

"_Obviously_," Snape drawled, his expression not indicating even a hint of anxiety or shock. Then again, when did Snape display such emotions? "Mr. Potter's condition was not yet adequate enough to survive the magical stress of being transformed back to human."

"Pretty much, yes," Pomfrey confirmed, her gentle fingers going through Harry's short fur. Draco imagined she was inspecting the ghastly wounds that had been there not a long while ago. He gave a small shudder, remembering those gruesome injuries he had induced. "Due to his traumas, his magical and physical strength levels aren't high enough, so the _finite_ could have not worked... "

"So when does it work, then?" Remus demanded, frowning. He had moved closer to the table and was now hesitantly petting the ferret, almost as if he was afraid Harry could break into pieces. Harry himself was evidently following the conversation, his head swivelling from Remus to Pomfrey, back and forth. "How soon can you try again?"

"With proper meals and some strengthening potions, I'm quite certain the spell will be successful tomorrow." Pomfrey glanced at Snape, who was calmly leaning against the wall with his arms neatly folded in front of his chest. "Severus, if you could... ?"

"Not that I wouldn't have better things to do... " Snape pushed himself away from the wall, blatantly ignoring the annoyed glare Remus sent his way. "But I will have to examine Mr. Potter myself, otherwise I cannot avouch for the efficiency of my potions. After all, most of the strengthening draughts are not meant for transfigured animals."

Draco didn't miss the way Harry recoiled a little at the prospect of getting mercilessly probed and poked by Snape of all people. The Slytherin couldn't really blame the ferret.

"You can use my facilities - "

"To ensure the most beneficial results, I am afraid I will have to use my _own_ facilities," Snape smoothly interrupted. "My research laboratory has all the sufficient utensils I need."

"You can't possibly take Harry all the way down to the dungeons, Severus! " Remus sputtered, a look of mild outrage on his face. Draco couldn't really blame him, either. He was fully aware of the animosity foaming between the Potions Master and his least favourite student. Quite entertained, he watched the approaching quarrel between the men with rapid attention.

Snape, not to be deterred, raised a challenging eyebrow at the werewolf. "And why could I not?"

"Because – because -" Remus struggled to find a valid reason, pulling faces, before throwing his hands up in desperation. "Because Harry doesn't like you! That's why!"

"Is that so?" Snape dryly inquired, his tone somewhat amused. "If you cannot find a well-grounded reason, Lupin, I suggest you stop being so foolish. I am only trying to help your precious _cub,_ believe it or not."

Remus glared at Snape for a moment, glowering. The he huffed, obviously not pleased at all. "Fine. But I'm coming with you to the dungeons."

"Actually, Remus," Pomfrey piped in, "I'd really need your help up here. We should research how to prepare a balanced meal for Harry. To be honest, I really don't know much about ferrets and their eating habits."

"I can't leave Harry alone with Severus, Poppy!" Remus cried, aghast. Snape shot him a disapproving glance, crossing his arms over his chest again. "He wouldn't want to - "

"I'll go with Professor Snape and Harry," Draco found himself saying, cutting through Remus' tirade. "Honestly, I have nothing else to do."

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Malfoy," Pomfrey approved, nodding her head. "Are you sure you're up to it? No dizziness, head-aches, nausea?"

"No, I feel fine, Madame Pomfrey."

"Well, there you have it, Lupin," Snape drawled with a flourish, smirking. "Mr. Potter will not be coming all alone with me down to the dungeons. Satisfied, I hope?"

Remus gritted his teeth together in vexation. A squeak from underneath his hand caught his attention, however, and he looked down at the ferret poking his head against the palm of Remus' hand. Harry glared at Remus, making unhappy noises. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I should have asked you before. Do you think it would be okay if you went with professor Snape and Draco?"

Probably hoping Harry would indeed decline, Remus looked surprised when Harry actually nodded. "Are you, uh, sure, Harry? You _can_ say no."

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Snape sneered impatiently., tapping his foot. "Mr. Potter already gave his consent. Might I remind you that the faster I get to examine that ferret, the faster you can see him changed back?"

"Fine, then," Remus huffed, carefully scooping up Harry from the table. "Here, Draco, you carry him."

Taking the offered ferret into his arms again, Draco looked up at his Head of House. Snape nodded, and whirled around, his black robes billowing behind him rather impressively. Sometimes, Draco wondered how many years it had taken for Snape to master that skill. "Come then, Mr. Malfoy. We have no time to waste."

Draco rushed to follow the Potions Master, only to stop just outside the infirmary. He suddenly realised he was only wearing a plain t-shirt and thin, loose trousers, in a chilly castle full of people. "Uh, Professor? Could you transfigure some robes for me? I don't have my wand with me."

Snape looked at him scornfully over his shoulder. Rolling his eyes, however, he drew his wand. "You idiotic child, no-one is around to see you wear those clothes at any rate."

A set of warm, black robes appeared on Draco with a swoosh and the blonde gave a small sigh of relief. "Thank you, Professor."

"You are welcome. Now, if you are quite ready... "

Draco quickened his pace until he was walking alongside Snape. Harry was peacefully still in his gentle hold, chittering once in a while for reasons of his own. The noises echoed quietly in the empty corridors; it appeared that the students were either in class or the Great Hall. "Professor... I was wondering. Would you happen to know where my wand is?"

Snape spared him a fleeting glance. "As it happens, _I _am in possession of your wand."

"You are?" Draco asked, baffled. "How come, sir?"

"I retrieved it from the Malfoy Manor a few days back. It had been left carelessly lying in the entrance hall. A sign that you were not, in fact, having a vacation in France."

"Oh... " Draco furrowed his brow. His father had taken the wand after stuffing Draco into the cage, hadn't he? Why it would be left to the entrance hall for anyone to find, Draco had no idea.

"Mr. Potter's wand is at the headmaster's office," added Snape as they descended the stairs leading towards the dungeons. "You will be both reunited with your wands once you have fully recovered."

Draco nodded and Harry let out a noise that sounded very much satisfied. Claws sinking into the robes covering Draco's arms, the ferret burrowed deeper into the crook of Draco's elbow. The Slytherin gave a short, fond smile before rearranging his face into a neutral mask, just in case anyone saw him. Ridiculous, really, one could think, but Draco had an appearance to hold.

Soon, they came to a halt in front of a firm, wooden door Draco had never seen before. Tapping his wand against a rough stone nearby, Snape murmured something too quiet for Draco to catch, and the door cracked open. Draco was ushered in, and the door closed behind Snape with a soft sound. Looking curiously around, the blonde detected not just a few protective wards in the private lab that was off-limits for all but everyone. _Paranoid, much, Professor?_

Snape walked down the aisle between long tables made of stone. Some cauldrons filled with different kind of potions bubbled here and there, simmering quietly, and countless rows of full vials occupied the shelves on the walls. Draco was certain that not even _he_ could recognize all the potions in the lab, despite his enthusiastic attitude towards potions in general. Most of the potions were probably Snape's own creations, anyway. The man, despite his flaws, was a genius when it came to brewing draughts and potions. Draco inhaled the vivid scent of potions hanging in the air, masking his chortles into a snort when Harry sneezed loudly, and followed Snape until the professor stopped for a second, briefly rapping his knuckles against one of the empty tables. "Put Mr. Potter here, if you would." Snape walked past the table himself, looking through the numerous vials on the shelves.

Harry appeared fairly miserable as he was lowered onto the table, shivering in the cool room. His claws clinked sharply against the stone table, the ferret moving around to view his surroundings. Draco put a hand over Harry's back, not trusting the silly Gryffindor to stay put otherwise. The table seemed awfully narrow.

"Don't squirm, Potter," he commanded, careful to make his tone firm, yet not rude. "I really don't want to deliver you to Remus after you've broken a leg or something because you fell down from a table."

Harry hissed at him, eyes flashing, but stayed put all the same. Draco hummed with satisfaction, raking his hands through the ferret's sleek fur.

"I need to determine if Mr. Potter's magical core has changed in any way." Snape had returned, his slender hands holding a vial with dark purple liquid sloshing inside. "This potion is meant to reveal the magical levels of magical creatures. There are spells for that, as well, but potions are more reliable by and large."

Harry, staring at the vial with an apprehensive look in his eyes, gave a small nod. _I trust Snape_, Draco remembered Harry saying. And as the blonde watched Snape carefully administer four drops of the potion into Harry's mouth, he realized just how much Harry trusted the Potions Master. There weren't many people who would willingly open up and just swallow whatever potions Snape poured down their throats. Despite not getting along, the two of them seemed to share a bond of mutual trust. _I wonder what else I've missed during my previous school years?_

"And now, gentlemen, we wait." Snape returned the vial to the shelf. "In a few minutes, we shall see the results. Just sit tight, Mr. Potter, and do not execute any imbecile acts related to your equally half-witted House."

Harry chirped at him, sounding rather disgruntled at the comment, but obediently curled up on the table, even though Draco saw that the ferret yearned to explore the interesting new places and fascinating smells all around him.

Snape came to stand next to Draco, his hands deeply hidden inside his voluminous robes.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" he quietly asked for the first time, his narrow face showing just the hint of concern. It was the genuine expression strictly reserved for his own students.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, avoiding the black eyes in favour of watching over Harry. "I'm quite well, Professor."

"There is no need to lie to me, Draco, and you know it. I am your Head of House, you can trust me."

Of course Snape had seen straight through his cool mask. Damn, the man had to be one of the most observant people he had ever met. Well, Snape _had_ been living among Slytherins for decades: being observant was what kept you alive in that house. Draco sighed, fiddling with the sleeve of his robes before remembering that Slytherins and Malfoys did not fiddle with anything. It showed their nervousness, and that, was a weakness. He sighed again, dropping the hands onto the table.

"I... I don't know," he finally admitted in a low voice. He didn't know if Harry was listening, the ferret had risen to his feet and was now playing with an empty vial nearby, pawing it with sudden enthusiasm. "I'm glad, very glad that I'm here again, that we got rescued, but... "

"But what?" Snape gently prompted. If he heard the soft clinking of glass as Harry amused himself with the vial, he didn't show it.

Draco took a deep breath, grimacing. "Now that I'm here... now that we're here... Everything is just so – so complicated, so uncertain. I don't know what to think of anything anymore. I don't know who to trust anymore, how to act anymore. My whole life has changed – and I don't know what to do with it."

Draco bit his lip, breathing heavily through his nose. He was eternally grateful that he didn't feel like crying. It would have been too embarrassing, _Merlin_.

"Draco." Snape lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was a rare gesture, and Draco knew his usually stoic Professor was sincerely concerned for his well-being. "I understand that you feel like everything has just been ripped away from you, that you do not belong to anywhere anymore. But I can assure you that not all is yet lost. On the contrary, Draco, your life is just about to begin."

Draco frowned in confusion. "Sir?"

"You are now free to do what you choose. There is nothing in your way to stop you from fulfilling your dreams. You have no Master to be bound to, you are your own individual. You _serve_ no-one_._" The faintest of smiles reached Snape's thin lips. A bitter, joyless smile. "Do not take it for granted, Draco. Not everyone has the possibility to do all that."

Hesitantly, Draco looked up into Snape's eyes. They were bottomless pools of darkness, eyes that had seen too much, felt too much, suffered too much. "You are a spy, aren't you, Professor? Harry told me."

"Did he now?" A black eyebrow quirked. "And what do you think of that, Draco?"

"I think that it demands a great deal of bravery to do that, sir," Draco said slowly. "And willingness to sacrifice yourself to do what you think is good. Harry... Potter told me that he respects you for that."

Snape spared a glance towards Harry, who was still deeply engrossed with the vial. The ferret's face was lit up like the sun itself, green eyes sparkling with mirth as he let out loud dooking sounds, somehow resembling an excited chicken."That he does, doesn't he. Sometimes, Draco, even people like Mr. Potter can surprise you. Remember, not all are what they seem at first glance. If you look into it long enough and think, you just might discover deeper substances beneath the surface. "

Somehow, Draco got the feeling that Snape wasn't talking just about Harry anymore.

"How are you coping with Mr. Potter in general?"

Draco shrugged again. A few feet away, Harry let out an excited chitter to go with the noise made by the vial as Harry made it roll along the length of the table. "Oh, well. He's still painfully Gryffindorish but... We've dealt with our differences. I – I don't _what_ we are, friends or half-enemies or whatnot, but we have a truce."

"I am pleased to hear that, Draco." At that, Draco was a little surprised and frowned in confusion, but Snape continued, "Despite his usually idiotic Gryffindor traits, Harry Potter is a good person, Draco. Now, you will not hear me say this again, but against my usual opinions, I would strongly recommend that you stick by him. Believe me when I say that Mr. Potter won't let people down who are loyal to him."

Draco raised his eyebrows in amazement. "I thought you hated Potter, sir."

"Hate is such a vulgar word, Draco. We have our disagreements, yes, but in spite of the common belief, I do not, in fact, hate him. There are better targets out there to direct hatred at, remember that."

_Like Voldemort?_ Draco wanted to ask, but didn't dare to. Instead, he just nodded. "I understand, Professor."

"Everything will work out for you, Draco, I give you my word. You are safe within these walls, and when you are not at Hogwarts, there are places that are just as secure."

"What if I don't want to hide and run for the rest of my life?" Draco asked softly. He honestly didn't want to end up locked away, just for his own safety. He was certain he would go absolutely bonkers before long.

"There is no shame in protecting yourself," Snape gently chided. "And once you are ready to face the world... there is no need to hide and run."

_Well, that's not so bad._ Cryptic, yes, but Snape's reply made Draco feel a little better. "When can I and Potter return to classes, Professor?"

"Give it a couple of weeks to adjust, then you can ease your way back to normal school life. I am, however, somewhat concerned at how your fellow Slytherins will react to your sudden change of heart."

Draco gave a one-shouldered shrug. "There are some students I need to be wary about, but I wouldn't worry too much. Unless fa – _Lucius_ disowns me, I'm still a Malfoy. They respect and fear me, despite my allegiances. Most of the older students will stick with me, I personally know a few of them who have Death Eaters in the family, but no yearn to join the club themselves."

Snape nodded. "Nevertheless, I would feel better if you were given an own room, at least in the beginning. I shall talk with Headmaster Dumbledore about it when he return from the Ministry."

"That's acceptable, sir. Thank you."

Snape just gave him the barely-there smile, patting his knee lightly. "I will talk with you later, do not waste your energy on worrying. You are a fine Slytherin, Draco, you will pull it through in the end."

Draco felt proud under his Head's uncommon praise. "I appreciate that, sir, thank you."

"Ah, I believe there are test results to consult. If you would stop that childish commotion, Mr. Potter... "

Harry suddenly froze, his paw still poised in midair, before shooting a quick ferret-grin towards his professor. He scrambled back to Draco and Snape, cocking his head in question.

"Any minute now," Snape murmured, avidly watching the ferret with great attentiveness. The second he had muttered those words, there was a soft tinkle in the air, like a bell of sorts, and a golden hue enveloped Harry, so bright that Draco had to raise a hand to shield his eyes. The glow quickly faded, leaving behind a blinking, balled over ferret.

"Still attached with your human magical core, Mr. Potter, I see," Snape brusquely commented, scribbling something into a worn parchment that had appeared onto the table. "That is what that golden tinge stood for. Should it have been, say, blueish or red in colour, it would have indicated that you had lost contact with your natural magic levels. See, a witch of wizard may not maintain their regular layers of magic should they be transfigured into animals, it all depends from the spell that has been used. And since we do not exactly know what spell Lucius used... What matters now, is that it is easier to regain back the magical energy you have lost. Thence, it is also easier for you to recover in order to be changed back into human."

Draco wasn't sure whether Harry understood everything Snape patiently explained, but the ferret nodded nevertheless, looking at Snape expectingly. The Potions Master made a few other tests before declaring he had enough information to choose the correct potions to boost up Harry's energy. The two Slytherins with a ferret trekked back up to the infirmary, Snape armed with a handful of suitable potions while Draco was feverishly fighting back giggles as Harry thought it was very appropriate to climb onto Draco's shoulders and mercilessly tickle the bare skin on the blonde's neck. Draco was extremely grateful that they didn't encounter any students on their way this time either. He was sure his face was as red as a Weasley's hair by the time they reached the doors to the hospital wing. And really, that colour did not suit Draco as much as one could imagine.

"You're here!" came the rather unnecessary exclamation from Remus as soon as Snape stepped a foot inside the infirmary. The werewolf had the grace to flush as Snape regarded him with dark disdain.

"Really now, did you perhaps think we would try and invent a new potion that demands transfigured ferrets as main ingredients?" Snape coolly drawled, pushing the vials into Pomfrey's hands. "Three drops of each after dinner and in the morning, that should do the trick. Now, I have a class to attend in a few minutes, if you would excuse me... I'd rather _not_ let those dunderheads you falsely call second-year Hufflepuffs alone in my classroom. Send a word if you require my assistance."

Snape graced the occupants of the room with a curt nod, briefly patted Draco on his shoulder and spun around, his robes fluttering madly as he left through the door. _Talk about dramatic exits._

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind and bring Mr. Potter to the table," Pomfrey asked, clearly not affected by Snape's abrupt departure, and flicked her wand briskly. A tray floated from the mediwitch's personal office, smoothly landing on the table. As Draco approached the said table in order to comply Pomfrey's request, he saw that she and Remus had done their homework pretty well. There was a plate filled with a variety of meat - cooked chicken breast, some sort of beef and the like – accompanied by a bowl of fresh water and a few slices of banana as a special treat. Draco felt Harry perk up, his whiskers excitedly drumming against Draco's cheek at the sight of food.

"Oh try to contain yourself, you silly creature," the Slytherin muttered, picking up the delirious ferret and placed him in front of the tray. Harry, chittering non-stop, attacked the meal with enthusiastic vigour. Draco concealed a fond snort. "Have some manners, will you?"

"And here is for you, Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey levitated another set of food from her office, the new tray persistently bumping against Draco's chest until he nearly collided with his bed. Throwing a nasty look at the clucking mediwitch, he sat down on the bed, allowing the relentless tray to land.

Draco balanced the tray on his knees and for a short moment, watched in amusement as Harry still bit viciously into the meal provided, tearing his way through the beef at the moment. Turning his attention to his own tray, Draco noticed how hungry he was himself, the delicious aroma of the fried chicken flowing into his nostrils. Without a word, he grabbed the fork and began to fill his empty stomach. He had been living so long with not that healthy biscuits and other ferret-food he nearly died when the rich flavour of an excellently made chicken melted in his mouth._ Merlin, I've finally died and got to heaven._

After swallowing the last crumb from his plate, Draco pushed the empty tray onto his bed and looked up to see that Harry had already eaten and was getting his strengthening potions. The ferret was grimacing, balefully glaring at the vials as if they had offended him in some way.

"Come now, Mr. Potter, they may not taste that good but they will help you!" Pomfrey prompted, holding the last vial in her hand. "Open up. There's a good ferret, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

The menacing glare now directed at the mediwitch indicated that it _had_ been bad. A forceful yawn, however, somewhat softened the sinister look Harry was attempting. _Oh he looks so adorable when he yawns, that little pink tongue_ – Draco abruptly stopped himself, glowering at himself. _I __**must**__ banish that irrational inner Hufflepuff. Merlin._

"Oh dear, you must be absolutely exhausted, poor little thing." Pomfrey made the clucking sound again, hands suddenly on her hips. _Uh-oh, the universal sign of showing dead-serious authority._ "Right now, I insist that you and Mr. Malfoy rest at least for awhile. It has been a long, stressful day."

"But -"

"But -"

The two objections were met with unwavering opposition.

"No buts, Remus," Pomfrey waggled a finger at the bemused werewolf who was currently scratching behind Harry's ears. "My infirmary, my rules. You may see Harry as soon as he wakes up, you know that."

The woman turned on Draco, then, and the blonde almost shrunk back. "And no buts for you, either, young man. Maybe you don't feel like it yet, but believe me – you _will_ feel drained soon enough."

Draco crossed his arms with a huff, but didn't raise a stink. He knew when he was thwarted. Remus' shoulders slumped and he gently patted Harry before admitting his own defeat. "I understand, Poppy. I'll be in the guest rooms if you need me. Rest well, Harry, you'll be fine. I'll see you once you wake, okay?"

Harry nodded, giving Remus' retreating hand a farewell-lick. The werewolf chuckled with a affectionate smile on his face and strode towards the door. Resting his hand on the door knob, he glanced back, amber eyes seeking out Draco's. "You too, Draco, rest well."

"I will, thank you," Draco mildly replied, strangely touched by the sincere gesture. Not that he would _admit_ that out loud to anyone. Remus smiled warmly before bidding his goodbyes to Pomfrey and leaving the hospital wing. Pomfrey vanished the empty trays with a quick swish of her wand and glanced at Draco expectingly.

"Now, if you would be so kind and pick Mr. Potter up, Mr. Malfoy, and follow me."

_Are going somewhere?_ A tad bemused, Draco retrieved the ferret from the table and hurried after the mediwitch, who lead them across the infirmary into a narrow room that had only four beds, a cabinet and two wooden tables. A tall window stood at back of the room, giving an exquisite view over the verdant lands of Hogwarts.

"This is one the isolation wards," Pomfrey explained, ushering Draco and his cargo fully inside. "We use this to isolate students with a catching disease, such as Dragon Pox, so that it wouldn't spread. There hasn't been a case like that for _years_, however, thank Merlin."

_Oh. Well, that explained the separated room. But it didn't really explain why **they** -_

"I thought it would be appropriate for you to have this room, instead of resting in the exposed main infirmary." Pomfrey summoned the small box Harry had been residing in and put it down onto one of the beds. "To give you privacy and such from other students. I couldn't lock the whole infirmary up and keep people out, but you should be left in peace in here. No-one but me and the professors can enter this ward."

_Oh_. "That sounds good, Madame Pomfrey."

The mediwitch nodded. "There is a shower in there, you see that door between the beds? I suggest you freshen up before getting some rest. I believe there are some spare clothes in that cabinet."

_A shower?_ Draco threw a longing glance at the door leading to that heavenly place. He already felt itchy under the robes.

"Right then. I'll be off now, the last lesson of the day is drawing to a close and I know from experience that Hufflepuffs and Potions don't mix very well... But I'll check on you in an hour to make sure you are resting. The door is warded against intruders, but it's not locked. You should have no troubles opening it should you need something."

Draco inclined his head in understanding and Pomfrey bustled off with a last, stern "Remember to _rest_, boys." The door swiftly closed behind her, silence filling the isolation ward. It seemed that the charms on the door blocked any sounds coming from the main infirmary. _At least I don't have to listen to any inane chatter Pomfrey's future patients would keep._

As if he had somehow heard that, Harry chittered in a shrilly voice, squirming in Draco's arms. The Slytherin glanced down, his eyebrows raised.

"You want to get down, Potter?"

After seeing Harry nod, Draco crouched down and set the ferret loose on the floor. For a moment, he watched in amusement as Harry bounced and wildly danced about, no doubt getting rid of that ferrety energy that had built up during his long stay in the box. Shaking his head, Draco headed towards the bathroom. He glanced over his shoulder at the door, snorting loudly as Harry chose that moment to attempt a clumsy leap onto the bed. Unfortunately for Harry, the awkward jump only managed to land the ferret back onto the floor into an undignified heap. "Smooth, Potter, very smooth."

Draco chuckled at the disgruntled glare that was sent his way. "Look, I'll go shower now, you think you can manage alone for awhile? Yes? Okay then, no need to get _testy_, Potter, calm down and keep those teeth to yourself. Just... don't climb anywhere, alright?"

Still quietly chortling, the blonde retreated to the bathroom. In a matter of minutes, he was standing underneath a hot stream of water and a deep sigh of utter pleasure escaped past his lips. He had really, _really_ missed that. Now, a bath would be even _more_ luxurious, but Draco knew better than to push his luck. After one had washed themselves clean by their tongue for months, even a plain shower felt absolutely divine.

The selection for shampoos and soaps was not magnificent by all means, but it was adequate enough to get by. After he had thoroughly scrubbed his skin clean and washed his hair several times, Draco closed the shower and cautiously stepped away from the wet area. The dampness and rivulets of water, however, disappeared in a few moments. _Thank Merlin for magic._ Spotting some fluffy towels hanging on ornamental hooks nearby, he snatched one and proceeded to dry himself up.

Feeling quite refreshened and clean, he dropped his previous clothing into a laundry basket and wrapped the towel snugly around his waist before sauntering out. The scene that greeted him the moment he closed the bathroom door behind him was more or less expected.

Evidently, Harry had not heeded Draco's advice and went on climbing nevertheless. As a result, the ferret was now completely invisible from plain view, hidden beneath numerous layers of blankets and sheets that had, in all likelihood, slid down from the bed during Harry's most recent attempt. Draco gazed at the pile of bed linen, a small lump persistently moving underneath them, seeking exit, before a guffaw-like laughter was nearly let out. Holding back the fit of laughter, Draco shook his head, snorting again.

"Really, Potter, I would have thought you had learned already," he remarked airily, striding towards the heap and bending down to lift the blankets and sheets away. Thus, Harry was revealed and the black ferret blinked, craning his neck to look up at Draco. Draco raised one, amused eyebrow. "Done with playing hide-and-seek, are you?"

Harry broke into a wide grin at that, and Draco drew back, alarmed. "Oh no, I'm _not_ playing hide-and-seek with you, Potter. Try to grow up some time soon. Besides, Pomfrey wants us to rest. What do you think she'll do if she catches us playing some immature game when we should be sleeping?"

Harry scrunched up his nose, looking extremely displeased, but seemed to agree with Draco.

The blonde dumped the bed linen back onto the bed and walked across the room to rummage through the clothing provided by the cabinet. _Ugh, horrible. Wrong shade of blue. Too old-fashioned. Too disgusting, I say. Merlin, do people actually wear stuff like this? Too red... Ah-a!_ Victoriously, Draco pulled out a pair of loose-fitting, black trousers and a deep green button-down shirt. _These will do._

The Slytherin stood up, clutching the clothes to his chest, and glanced at Harry. He narrowed his eyes at the ferret, gazing at him innocently from underneath a bed. "You there. Go away, I don't want you to look at me while I get dressed. Shoo, Potter!"

Draco watched until he saw the tip of Harry's tail disappear as the ferret slunk to the bathroom through the chink of a door, before quickly dropping the towel and changing into the clothes he had picked. The shirt was a little too big for him, but otherwise, the garments fit pretty well. He cursorily straightened out his hair with a comb he had found from the bathroom, but decided to leave the more proper grooming until he had rested. Pomfrey would check in them in a moment, and he didn't think she would be actually overjoyed if she saw him styling his hair instead of sleeping. _I bet that woman would send even the old snake-lord cowering._ _Ha._

"You can come out, Potter," he called while hanging his damp towel to dry. He frowned as Harry appeared again, looking exceedingly bothered and fidgety. "What's the matter?"

Harry looked at him, grimacing and shifting his weight from one foot to another. As realisation suddenly struck Draco, he felt his face feel a trifle hot. "Oh. _Oh_! You need, uh, a litter box?"

A miserable nod ensued, and Draco pulled a face. He toyed with the idea of asking a box from Pomfrey, but he knew Harry would be completely embarrassed if that would the case. "Uh... Okay, I'll find you a box – wait there, Potter, and don't... uh, you know."

Hurriedly searching the room, Draco finally found a metallic box of sorts, probably meant for mixing healing salves, and an old Daily Prophet. He ripped the yellowish paper into thinner sections and placed them into the box, quickly carrying the makeshift litter box into the bathroom. "Come along, Potter!"

Setting the box down onto the floor next to the toilet seat, Draco hastily backed away from the bathroom, wanting to give Harry some privacy. His task completed, the Slytherin flopped down onto the nearest bed, starting to feel the fatigue Pomfrey had so knowingly predicted. He groaned tiredly, wriggling a little to get into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. A short moment later, however, the faint click of nails made him peek through his lashes. Harry was sitting next to his bed, his eyes big and demanding.

"Well, there's your cardboard box on the next bed... "

Harry's eyes grew even wider as he stared at Draco and sniffed a little.

"Oh bugger... " Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, you can sleep with me. Just this once."

He reached out a hand and hauled the ferret onto his bed. Harry squeaked, almost immediately curling up on Draco's stomach, letting out a happy sigh of content. A fond half-smile shadowed Draco's face. He absent-mindedly stroked the ferret's thick fur, actually welcoming the extra-warmth Harry's body brought. Then he remembered the previous time he had fallen asleep during close contact with Harry and winced. The difference, though, was that Harry wasn't covered in blood this time.

"Listen, Potter... " He cleared his throat, feeling the lump residing there. "I'm sorry, you know. About the... Imperious-thing. I almost – almost killed you."

Harry lifted his head, gazing at Draco with bemused eyes. The ferret seemed to scowl, shaking his small head, and Draco swallowed. _I should have seen this coming."_You won't forgive me? I understand, I really do - "

Interrupting Draco's rambling, Harry hissed in a low voice, shaking his head again with vigour. Draco halted, confused. "What - "

Harry crawled closer to Draco's face until their noses bumped gently together. The ferret chittered softly, rubbing his nose against Draco's. The Slytherin was at loss. "You – you forgive me?"

Harry merely stared at him, an intense look in his vibrant eyes. Draco frowned. "I don't follow you – I'm sorry -"

At the word 'sorry', Harry hissed again, shaking his head. Draco's eyes widened. "You don't... You don't _want_ me to apologize?"

Now Harry nodded, chittering again gently. Draco stared at him in amazement before blinking slowly. _Well, he __**is**__ a Gryffindor. Mental, those are._

"Potter... You are a real nutcase, I hope you know that," he murmured, eyes downcast. "But... er, thanks."

Feeling something warm and frighteningly fuzzy inside his chest, Draco watched as Harry, apparently satisfied with the conversation, slid down back to Draco's stomach and chirped sleepily. The ferret draped all over his abdomen, Draco let his eyes droop shut again, a distant smile curving his lips.

They were both fast asleep when Madame Pomfrey peeked a cautious look into the room a moment later, the boy and his ferret happily slumbering away. The elderly mediwitch quietly closed the door, smiling knowingly.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

Draco mumbled something unintelligible, snuggling closer to his warm blankets. _Juts a few more minutes._..

Tap, tap, tap.

Draco stirred, making the mistake of cracking his eyes open. He groaned in displeasure and threw his arm over his face to cover his eyes from the sudden onslaught of bright sunshine. The universe most definitely _hated_ him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would _greatly_ appreciate if you were to wake up any time soon."

It took a few seconds for the words to penetrate Draco's sleepyheaded mind. Then, with a jolt, Draco sprang into a sitting-position and gawked at his menacing Head of House standing at the foot of his bed, impatiently tapping his foot. The Slytherin felt his cheeks warm up. "I, uh, good... morning, sir?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Morning it is, indeed. You have been sleeping for a quite long while now."

"Oh... " Drowsily, Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes, squinting in the light that flooded the room. Had he really slept through the whole evening and night? Judging by the sun beaming just above the school grounds, that truly appeared to be the case. It was an early morning, most probably.

"And Draco... " Snape spoke in dry tones, a faint smirk ghosting his lips. "Pray tell, what is Mr. Potter doing in your lap of all places?"

Mortified, Draco looked down at the small ferret still peacefully sleeping despite Draco's abrupt movements, casually spread over Draco's stomach. _Bloody hell. I bet Snape won't let me ever forget this. Sleeping with a Gryffindor. Just great. _With meek chagrin, Draco poked Harry. "Hey, you lazy sod, wake up."

Harry's eyes groggily blinked open and the ferret peered at Draco as if to demand why the hell had he been woken up. Draco could feel Snape's eyes on him, and hastily snapped, "It's _morning_ already, Potter. Therefore, no more sleeping for you today."

Draco allowed the bleary-eyed ferret to stretch rather lusciously on his stomach before grabbing the Gryffindor around his middle and pushing him to the end of his bed. Harry looked a little bewildered at the rough treatment, and Draco winced as he felt the obtuse urge to _apologize._ Again.

"Mr. Potter, so glad to find you awoken. I believe it is time for you to take your potions once more."

Harry startled at the silky sound of Snape's voice and whirled around to face the dark man practically looming over the bed. The ferret squeaked, subdued. Summoning a few vials from the nearby table, Snape sarcastically drawled, "Yes, I thought so, as well."

A moment later, Harry had taken the necessary potions with some rebellious gagging, and Pomfrey sailed into the room with two breakfast trays floating behind her. The mediwitch briskly gave her patients a quick check-up and told them to eat their breakfast before leaving, her tone indicating that there would be hell to pay if the trays weren't empty by the time she returned. Quite unsurprisingly, Draco had consumed his toast, bowl of fruity porridge and tall glass of pumpkin juice while Harry had obediently downed the small piece of chicken and a few raisins when Pomfrey re-entered the isolation ward, Remus in tow. Pomfrey clucked her tongue in approval at the empty trays and vanished them.

"Good morning, Harry, Draco," Remus heartily greeted the boys, crouching down to scratch Harry behind his small ears again. Harry chittered jubilantly, a wide grin displaying his sharp teeth. Suddenly remembering how much damage those deceptively tiny teeth could make, Draco turned his gaze away. Harry may have forgiven him -well, the twit hadn't even _wanted_ an apology- but the blonde could still recall the paralysing helplessness as the mind controlling curse had forced him to attack, the coppery taste of blood and flesh in his mouth, Harry's pained cries echoing in his mind -

"Are you quite alright, Mr. Malfoy? You look a little peaky there."

Draco snapped back to focus, shooting a quick glance at Pomfrey and muttered, "I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey."

The mediwitch frowned dubiously but didn't press the matter, turning to address Harry. "Well then, Mr. Potter, are you ready for a second try? After a long rest, combined with meals and those energizing potions, the transformation should be successful now."

Harry gave an enthusiastic nod, scurrying closer to the woman. Four pairs of keen eyes watched with varying degrees of anticipation as Pomfrey expertly brandished her wand, murmuring the charm once more. This time, the magic holding Harry's form a prisoner was shattered.

For some reason, Draco felt his heart skip a beat as he witnessed the swift transformation from the ferret into a boy. In a matter of seconds, the black animal was gone and one Harry Potter sat on its place, a look of slight disarray plastered across his pale face. Before he could draw in his first breath, a frantic werewolf roughly grabbed him into a rigorous embrace. Draco felt a pang of jealousy at the affectionate gesture and scowled at himself, irritated.

"Oh Harry," came Remus' strangled cry, filled with emotion. "I thought – I thought I'd never see you again- Merlin..."

"Remus," gasped Harry, his voice muffled. "Can't _breathe_!"

"Release the brat, Lupin," Snape snapped impatiently from the background. Draco had nearly forgotten the dark man who stood in the shadows, an irate frown marring his face. "If you do not wish to suffocate him, you imbecile."

Remus immediately loosened his bone-crushing hold, a sheepish grin twisting his lips. He held Harry by his shoulders and looked at him with teary eyes, his expression so earnest and openly affectionate Draco wistfully desired to see that look on his own father's face. _Stop being so stupid, _he chided himself, feeling peeved and bitter,_ the only thing your father can do is to turn you into an animal_._ It's obvious that he doesn't care for you. It's for the best just to forget the man ever existed._ Pulling out from his morbid thoughts, Draco concentrated on the scene before him.

"I'm alright, Remus, really." Harry's voice was just as raspy as Draco's had been as the raven haired boy tried to vouch for his own health to his concerned werewolf. "No, I don't need any potions... No, I'm not in pain. No, I don't feel nauseated. No, my head feels just fine. Why would my _teeth_ ache? Gah, Remus! Please, I feel _fine_! Just a little dizzy - no, I don't want any anti-dizziness potion -"

Snape groaned out loud and Draco wished he could do the same. Merlin, and he had thought Pomfrey was the mother hen.

"If you are quite finished, Lupin," Snape finally sneered disdainfully. "I think we have some better things to do at the moment, if you please. Poppy already declared Potter fit."

Remus snapped his mouth shut, sending a dark glare at the Potions Master before making sure Harry was sitting comfortably on the bed. Draco's bed. "Fine. If you're feeling alright, Harry - okay, _okay, _I believe you! - Just tell me if you're feeling ill or something, yes?"

"Of course, Remus," Harry assured him, his tone quite tired and worn. His eyes caught Draco's all the sudden and Draco found himself staring into the vibrant green. Harry offered a friendly smile, his eyes sincere and warm, and Draco couldn't help but to respond and smile hesitatingly back. He was feeling... warmer inside suddenly, content. He realised the heavy weight of his ghoulish thoughts and worries had momentarily lifted. _How strange._ It must have been the stress.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy here has already told his side of the story - if Mr. Potter would be so kind and enlighten us with his own account of what has happened over the past weeks." At the look of disbelieving outrage on Draco's face - _they didn't __**believe**__ him_? -, Snape narrowed his eyes and added, "We do trust you, Draco, but with Mr. Potter, it is never too safe. All we want is to hear the other side of your tale, and should they match with the one you have told, which I do not doubt at all, we can be certain."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. He glared at the people packed inside the infirmary. How dare they, almost accusing him of lying? But, then again... On some level, Draco could understand their hesitance to trust him. He was, after all, the son of one of the most notorious Death Eaters. _How long until people will finally see the difference between me and my father? I am not my father, why can't they just accept it?_ "Fine. Whatever."

Sending an apologetic smile at Draco's direction, Harry began to tell his own account. Draco listened carefully as the other boy confirmed everything Draco had already narrated - though his gaze was firmly fixated on the floor when Harry got to the part of getting nearly killed because of Bellatrix's curse - and then proceeded to send a smug smirk at Snape. _Told you so_, he yearned to exclaim victoriously but decided it was a tad too childish. Even for him.

"And_ I _trust Malfoy," Harry stated at the end, looking around menacingly as if expecting others to jump up and declare otherwise. Draco felt a warm fuzz inside his chest at the announcement._ Even if none of __**you**__ trust me, Harry does. Hah. In your __**face. **__The Golden Boy trusts me. I'm practically invincible._"He could have easily killed me, all because of that _deranged_ woman, but he resisted the curse. He resisted the curse that has most of its victims under its power with no difficulties. But he fought it off, and I trust him. We may have our differences but I have faith in him. "

All was quiet for a short moment. Draco tried very hard not to look like a cat that had just eaten a whole bowl of cream, Snape was suspiciously glaring holes into Harry through narrowed eyes like he was waiting Harry to take that back any moment now, Pomfrey was just standing there, looking quite bewildered at Harry's passionate speech, and Remus - well, he had a fond look on his face, his golden eyes shining with pride. How utterly predictable.

"Well." Snape coughed, his glare reducing its previous fire just a little bit. "Thank you for that eloquent speech of yours, Mr. Potter. If all Gryffindors could share your sudden change of heart... Nevertheless, it seems that sharing a cage with Mr. Malfoy has taught you something."

"It has, sir," Harry nodded, his face solemn but open as a book. "Not all Slytherins are what they seem. The world is just not black and white, but grey as well."

Now Snape was looking visibly appreciative, his eyebrows rising higher. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You have finally opened your eyes, I see."

Harry merely smiled his small, crooked smile and Draco suddenly felt an urge to fling his arms around the boy and hug him. Appalled, Draco drew back.. _Eugh, damn Potter and his contagious Gryffindor-ness! _

Afterwards, Remus pulled Harry aside to talk more, their heads bent together as they quietly chatted and laughed. Draco wasn't left by himself to brood and convince himself that he wasn't jealous, though. Snape came to sit by Draco on his bed, close enough to offer company but far enough not to make Draco feel uncomfortable. They talked for awhile, Snape promising Draco that he had not been disowned (not yet, anyway) and that he still had his personal vault in Gringotts. The latter was excellent news for Draco – he couldn't just waltz back into the Malfoy Manor and retrieve his clothes and other items he needed, now could he? There would be some _serious_ shopping to do before long.

After a minute or so of talking, the adults were ready to leave the infirmary.

"You two still need your rest," Pomfrey said stubbornly, even though the boys _had_ just woken up, while shooing Remus and Snape towards the door. Snape, shooting a dark scowl at the brisk woman, didn't seem to appreciate the gesture.

"When can I see my friends?" Harry blurted out quickly before Remus could be on his way. "Are Ron and Hermione okay?"

"They're perfectly fine, just like I said," Remus promised gravely, a touch of smile on his lips. "Very anxious to see you, in fact. But it's up to Poppy when you can have other visitors."

Draco watched, amused, as Harry turned his big, pleading eyes to the mediwitch, who ruffled her feathers. "Absolutely not! Maybe tomorrow, but not definitely today. And do quit that puppy eye-look, Mr. Potter, it's very effective, but I'm afraid I'm immune. I'll be in my office if you need me. Your school books will be sent to you shortly, that would give you something to do while recovering."

Harry slumped back on his bed and bid his goodbye to Remus, pouting. He looked so ridiculous that after a short moment, Draco burst out in suppressed laughter, his shoulders shaking. Harry looked up immediately, wrinkling his nose in dissatisfaction. Then his irate expression suddenly faded away as he cocked his head, staring at Draco with a curious expression in his eyes. Draco quickly composed himself and stared back, narrowing his eyes. "What?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. I just haven't seen you laugh like that ever before."

Draco frowned. "Laugh like how? Just for your information, I have surely laughed in your mighty presence before, we do share a school, you know."

"Yeah, you have jeered, laughed mockingly, chortled with taunting and smirked... But not really laughed like that, normally."

"I didn't know you paid attention to me so much, Potter. Do I have a stalker?"

Harry cracked a smile. "Whatever, Malfoy. Just forget I said it."

They stared at each other for a while, not speaking, just simply lost in thought. Then Harry shifted his gaze away, letting it wander carelessly around the room before speaking again. "So, your father had a part in rescuing us, huh? Remus and I talked about it."

Draco snorted, crossing his arms. "It would seem so. I bet he did it on accident, though."

"Why would you think that?"

Draco stared at Harry, incredulous. "Are you really asking me that? Merlin, that man changed me into a ferret, just to humour his slimy master. It's perfectly evident that he doesn't have much fatherly love for his only heir. Like I care, he can rot in hell on my opinion."

Harry looked at him again. His eyes became softening, knowing, and Draco couldn't hold his gaze this time. God, he felt so _terrible_ all the sudden. "You don't have to pretend for me, Malfoy. Despite everything Lucius has done... He's still your father. You still care for him. And I know he still cares for you." There was a small pause as Harry hesitated. "It couldn't have been an accident that we were rescued. Your father did it on purpose. Just for you."

Draco's throat felt rough at Harry's quiet, gentle words, his eyes were burning like there were small fires lit up underneath his lids - he had to pull his face into a grimace just to stop himself from screaming out as the surge of emotions rushed through him. Merlin, what was happening to him? Feeling desperate, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down – Malfoys did _not_ have breakdowns, especially in front of Harry Potters – but it didn't help. After a furious struggle, he was forced to give up, and Draco did what he had never ever dreamed of doing. He cried.

Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks and Draco let out a choked sob, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He cried out his long bottled up anguish, all the suppressed emotions violently surfacing from beneath the icy cover. All the emotions concerning his father, concerning his fears, his confusions, his shaky future, all the things he had firmly hidden. If he hadn't been so busy being overwhelmed by feelings taking over him, he would have definitely been embarrassed to death.

"Hey..." Harry's voice was soft, sounding very near suddenly. "It's alright."

A thin arm curled up on Draco's shoulders, steadying him. The blonde tried to push him away at first, hiccuping wildly, but Harry was persistent. Soon enough, Draco was being embraced by the worn, suffered Harry Potter, and Draco couldn't do anything else than to lean his head against Harry's warm shoulder and weep.

It took almost a quarter of an hour for Draco to regain his senses. His cheeks burning with sudden mortification, he finally pulled away. The sheer horror of the situation dawned to him a second after and deep humiliation swelled in his guts. He had just pitifully bawled his eyes out with Harry holding him, _sweet Merlin_. "I... uh... "

"It's nothing to feel embarrassed about, Malfoy, honestly."

Draco could barely bring himself to look into the sympathetic eyes of one Harry Potter. "Malfoys do not cry – I'm – Merlin, I don't know what -"

The warm touch on his shoulder almost made Draco cringe. "Malfoy, really. It's okay to cry, for Merlin's sake, stop being an ass!"

Draco let out a weak chuckle, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. A rather cheap-looking shirt, actually, now that he really looked at it. He glared at the offending piece of clothing, hiccuping again.

"That shirt hasn't done anything to you, Malfoy. Leave it be."

Harry was still watching him. Not amusedly, not mockingly, just... seriously, a solemn look in his bright eyes. It was as if... he understood how Draco was feeling: like he approved of Draco's irrational behaviour. Sometimes, Draco wondered about the Gryffindor. "It's horrific, Potter, simply horrific."

Harry gave a flimsy smile just before a loud popped echoed in the wing, signalling the sudden arrival of a house-elf. The tiny creature bowed low, balancing a tray full of beverages on its hands. A few bottles of Butterbeer, a jug of pumpkin juice, some odd-looking, metallic cans (m_ust be that Muggle-lemonade_) and two glasses. Candies stuffed into a small bowl peeked from behind the bottles and cans.

"Master Lupin, sir, is thinking that two Masters are thirsty."

Harry blinked, looking at the loaded tray. He hurried to take them, causing Draco to roll his eyes. _Always the saviour._ "Uh, thanks."

The house-elf bowed again. "You is welcome, Master Harry Potter. If you is wanting something, call for Betsy, sir."

With that, the elf disappeared back to the kitchens. Harry handed the tray over to Draco, settling back on the bed with a hungry look on his face. "God, I don't even remember the last time I drank anything else than water."

Draco chuckled, offering the other glass to the Gryffindor. "What would it be?"

"Coke, please. Eh, the – the red can."

After emptying one of the hideous cans into Harry's waiting glass, Draco poured some butterbeer for himself. The drink was so good the blonde nearly groaned out loud, warm and filling. He found himself relaxing, leaning back against his pillows.

Draco was so engrossed with his drink that he had nearly forgotten Harry' presence. Therefore, as the Gryffindor suddenly spoke up, Draco nearly knocked over his precious glass of the heavenly liquid. "I think your father still loves you, you know."

Startled, Draco looked up. Harry had already finished his own drink, observing at the other boy musingly. "_What_?"

"Your father. I've been thinking..." Harry momentarily paused, biting his lip. "He caught me and never told anyone, right?" Harry's forehead wrinkled. "It's just weird. Your father could have had all the glory he ever wanted, he could've been the one who brought down Harry Potter. Still, nothing bad, I mean really bad, happened to me, because Lucius... He didn't tell anyone. I bet he Obliviated those who were with him when I was kidnapped. The only person he tells is not on his side. Lucius probably knows Snape was working for the Order and _deliberately_ told him."

Draco gaped at Harry for a short moment, his glass forgotten. _Was Potter really insane or just stupid?_ "You're crazy, Potter. I – I don't know why didn't tell anyone about you, but maybe he waited for the right moment to share it with the Dark Lord. I – you – you're not making any sense!"

Harry frowned. "But I am. Can't you see it? He changed you into a ferret, yeah, but what would have been the other option? Voldemort could have tortured you into insanity before finishing you off or something equally vile. Your transformation... It was only because your father wanted you to be alive, healthy, albeit not human anymore."

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it. No, it couldn't be... It just couldn't. "Alright, Potter, even if what you say is true, which I doubt... How come he just didn't let me out? Why did he keep me in a cage? If he had loved me, he would have let me go!"

"He couldn't risk his own life. If he had let you go, Voldemort would have known and killed him, you and everyone close to you. If there's one thing Voldemort hates, it's _betrayal_." Harry's face momentarily darkened before he went on, a deep frown on his face. "And that's where I come in. You see, while no-one would look for a son of a Death Eater, presumed missing... "

"...they would look for the Boy-Who-Lived," Draco whispered huskily, wide-eyed. Could it be true? Could his father still care for him? Had his father risked everything, just for him, Draco, to be safe?

Harry nodded. "Exactly. So he placed me into the same cage with you, hoping someone would find out my location and thus, rescue both me and you. But when nothing happened... After that... _incident_ with Bellatrix, he knew that he couldn't wait any longer." A grim smile shadowed Harry's lips. "A dead Harry Potter couldn't save his son."

"So he told Snape." Draco stared at the wall above Harry's head, not blinking. His breath hitched. Family _did_ matter to his father. He loved Draco, in his own way. _So that __**is**__ why she never told Mother anything and finally sent her away..._ "My father... cares about me."

"That he does," Harry said softly. "You still have your family, Malfoy, hold onto them. Not all are as lucky."

Draco looked at Harry, hesitating. "How... how does it feel, not having a family?"

There had been a time when Draco would have earned a black eye for that question, but things had changed. Now, instead of malice and spite, there was simple curiosity and willingness to understand underneath his tone.

Harry smiled sadly. "Even though my parents and Sirius are gone, I still have a family. I have the Weasleys, my friends, Remus. They're my family now."

"Yeah." Draco didn't need to say more. He suddenly felt a close connection to Harry, and it both scared and fascinated him. "I understand."

"I know you do."

Sitting on the opposite beds, they stared at each other again. They realized that life would never be the same again - they had seen and shared so much together. A different kind of future full of challenges was ahead for both of them, and Draco didn't know if they were going to make it through.

* * *


	6. We Are In This Together

**Chapter 6 We Are In This Together**

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N:** This chapter, unfortunately, is unbeta'd for the time being and I'd like to apologize in advance for any silly errors. But as for now... Enjoy!

* * *

"Dear Merlin, what is _that_?"

An inhumanely large mountain of books and parchments suddenly appeared on one of the writing tables in the isolation ward with a soft pop, a fine collection of quills and ink dangerously teetering on the top of the pile. Harry, his hair still damp and curly from a quick shower, ventured closer at Draco's exclamation and brushed his hand against one of the parchments. He recognized the impossibly neat handwriting displayed on those parchments, and gave Draco a lopsided grin.

"Our homework, Malfoy," he light-mindedly commented, leafing through the heavy stack. There were notes from nearly every class seventh years took, the parchments filled with tiny writing and demonstrative drawings. The school had barely started just a couple of week ago, but apparently, the notes covered every single lecture there had been. "Hermione has sent notes. I think the students know that you are here, too. I mean, I don't know if you even _were_ reported missing or something, but -"

Draco scowled, sauntering closer to the table himself to take a look at the books scattered all over. "Quit with the rambling, Potter. What makes you say that the students know that I'm here with you?"

"Because there are notes from classes _I_ don't take." Harry separated some parchments from the massive pile, shoving them to Draco. "I guess you take Ancient Runes?"

A little bemused, Draco riffled through the notes. "Yes, actually, I take Ancient Runes. But why would that -"

"That sweet, highly intelligent girl?" Harry put in, smiling innocently at Draco's nasty look.

"That _Granger-girl_," the blonde grind out, sneering, "send me notes? I'm not quite her favourite person around."

"Nope," Harry brightly announced. "But not even years of childish enmity stand between her and her bookwormish ways. Hell, she would even send _Snape_ notes if she thought he needed them."

Draco stared at him blankly for a moment before snorting, muttering "_Gryffindors_" under his breath. _I swear, there is something seriously wrong in that house._ He cleared his throat. "Right then, we should divide these books and notes. I reckon the notes from classes we both are taking are duplicated, yes?"

"I think so, yeah. Here, these are from Charms... "

"Where are the notes from Potions?"

"Uh, under that book, I guess. Wait, I'll get them -"

"How about Astronomy? Are you taking it?"

"Nah, I dropped the class. Didn't really find it useful. But of course Hermione is taking it, so the notes are... a_ha_, here."

"How plebeian of you, Potter. Most wizards take Astronomy, it's an ancient -"

"God, save me from the lecture, will you? I swear, sometimes you sounds exactly like Hermione. Bloody frightening, if you ask me."

"... sissy."

"Am not! Take that back, Malfoy, or I'll -"

"What, hit me with that quill? Ooh, I'm _so_ scared now, Potter."

"Stop agitating me, you git. Let's just get on with this pile, okay?"

"Fine. Oh look, there's Transfiguration. Let me see... Ha, guess what the seventh years have been studying?"

"Do tell, Malfoy."

"Animal transfiguration. Talk about irony, eh?"

"Well, I hope they haven't been experimenting on ferrets. Ah well, maybe that _lesson_ taught by the impostor-Moody -"

"Finish that sentence and you will find this book shoved into a place it's not meant to fit, Potter."

"So testy, Malfoy. Tsk."

After a minute of good-natured banter, the books and notes were finally divided into two piles and the boys collapsed onto the bed they had both occupied the night before.

Harry glanced at Draco, languidly sprawled across the bed. "Should we _start_ with that homework, then, too?"

Draco waved a lazy hand in the air, busily ignoring the way his legs were nearly bumping against Harry's. It wasn't a very big bed, after all. "Maybe in a minute or so. There's no hurry, is there?"

The bed creaked as Harry quickly snatched a pillow from Draco's side and settled into a more comfortable position, tucking the stolen artefact under his head. Draco shot him an amused glance. "You _do_ have an own bed here, Potter."

"But I like this one," the Gryffindor whined, cuddling his pillow protectively. "It smells like you -"

Harry coloured violently, abruptly cutting himself off, while Draco almost chocked on his own saliva and stared at Harry, incredulous. "_What_ did you say?"

"Yew," Harry quickly stammered, grimacing. "Smells like yew. You know, uh, the wood."

Draco narrowed his eyes._ Funny, here I thought he said 'you'. But then again, __**that**__ would have not made any sense._ "I see. I personally don't detect the scent of yew but if you do... "

The blonde looked around suspiciously, trying to see if there was any yew on sight, and didn't see Harry scowling at himself, his cheeks still flaming.

"Look, uh, maybe we should just do our homework now. Pomfrey is bound to check on us once in a while and all. Besides, we're way behind in our studies already."

Draco snapped his gaze back to the flustered Gryffindor. "When did _you_ become so studious? Planning on getting the Nerd of Hogwarts -award?"

"Let's just get to work, okay, Malfoy?" Harry grunted, a frown marring his face. Without waiting for a reply, he swung his legs out of the bed and stalked to the books. _What's his problem, for Merlin's sake?I didn't say anything._ Shrugging, Draco rose to his feet and followed the disgruntled boy. _It's probably some Gryffindor-thing, anyway._

Draco sat down by the other writing table, discreetly watching as Harry flopped down on the wooden chair in front of the table a few feet away from Draco's, and pulled the first book in the pile closer. _'Advanced Draughts and Potions'_, declared the cover, accompanied by an illustration of a potions vial with bright green liquid inside_. Perfect._

The two boys studied in perfect silence for some time; Harry skittishly fidgeting and tapping his quill against the parchments from time to time and Draco stoically sitting in his chair, elbows on the table and one hand tucked underneath his chin. Books were propped open, parchments spread over the tables. The only sound in the muteness was the quiet rustle of quills and pages being turned.

"Look, I'm sorry, Malfoy," Harry suddenly blurted out, a grimace of distaste plastered on his face as he nervously chewed on his bottom lip. Blinking in mild confusion, Draco looked up from his Potions book. Taking that as his cue, the Gryffindor went on, "About being a prat. You know. Before. I was just feeling a little peevish."

Draco wrinkled his forehead, watching Harry shift anxiously in his chair. "Ah. About that, well, it's okay. Everyone's a prat sometimes. You, though, are a prat more often than anyone else."

Harry cracked a grin, looking somewhat relieved at Draco's easygoing attitude. Draco himself couldn't even understand the huff and puff the other boy had raised. So Harry had gotten a little cranky, what was the big deal? As if anyone expected the Gryffindor to be all cheery and sunshiny day in and day out. Well, maybe some people really did. _How mundane of them_.

"Looks like we're having quite a tough year in Defence." Harry was flipping through the pages of his book, sneaking glances at the notes hazardously placed near the edge of the writing table. "I wonder who's the new teacher this year."

"Snape," Draco flippantly said, still engrossed with his Potions book. There was a sudden crash as the seesawing pile of parchments finally fell from Harry's table, forming a jumbled heap on the floor.

Ignoring his abused notes, Harry stared at Draco, wide-eyed. "_Snape_? How do you know?"

Draco shrugged airily. "He told the Slytherins before we left for summer."

"But... but what about Potions?" Harry cried out, scrunching up his nose. "Who teaches Potions if Snape is teaching Defence?"

"From what I understood, he will still teach the sixth and seventh years, but there is some new guy for the lower years. Some Snape's old friend's son, a young, skilled fellow."

"Oh." Harry's shoulders slumped and he picked up his quill again, twirling it between his fingers. "I guess that's fine. Snape _is_ good at Defence, I suppose. He has to be, since he's still alive."

"At least he's better than our previous teachers," Draco remarked dryly. "I believe all the previous ones have tried to kill you, except Remus, of course."

"Lockhart didn't try to _kill_ me," Harry muttered, a disdainful tone in his voice. "Just wipe out my memories."

"Oh yes, that is so much better," drawled Draco with a sarcastic arch of his eyebrow. Harry frowned at him.

"It's not like I _defend_ the pillock," the Gryffindor scolded. "He was an incompetent, swollen-headed arsehole."

"Finally, something we both agree on." A wide smirk tugged at Draco's lips. Harry chortled softly. "Pansy used to say that he was just a self-conceited fuckwit who couldn't even wipe his own arse without assistance."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "You mean Parkinson?"

"Just how many Pansies that go to Hogwarts do you know ?" Draco wryly asked, snorting. "Of _course_ Parkinson, you dolt."

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, I just – I'm not used to hearing someone talk about Parkinson so casually." He peered at Draco curiously. "Is she a good friend of yours?"

"I'm not exactly sure what's your definition of a 'good friend', but yes, I would say she is my friend."

Pansy, Draco knew, was as ruthless and vicious as a Slytherin could possibly be, but he had known Pansy since they were mere infants, their parents wishing for them to get married once they would be old enough. Thankfully, during their third year, Pansy had flat out refused, throwing incredible hissy fits left and right until her overwrought parents caved in and the deal was off. It would have been too weird and awkward to marry your _friend_ of all people, the one you had seen in their nappies.

It was Pansy who Draco trusted the most among the Slytherins. She was highly poisonous and even cruel towards those she despised - well, Draco wasn't much different, now was he? - but she was loyal to Draco. At least, as long as it could benefit Pansy in some way. And even if that wasn't the case, she would never stab Draco in the back. _Unlike some Gryffindors I know._ That just wasn't the way Slytherins dealt with each other. If someone had a problem with another fellow house mate, they would handle the issue behind closed doors. No hexing or cursing or ridiculing in public. Problems would be dealt with privacy – no teachers expect Snape, no students from other houses. Slytherin was a very private house, unlike its rival one, Gryffindor.

But then again, on the contrary to the ridiculously courageous, foolhardy and oh-so-noble lions, the snakes were secretive and sneaky, never revealing their weaknesses, never giving away too much. The most powerful, legal locking and concealing charms were invented by Slytherins for sure.

"What about that dark-haired boy in your year, Zabini?" Harry inquired then, not nosily but... with honest curiosity.

"Blaise, yes," Draco mused, tilting his head to the side. If Harry, that Granger girl and Weasley were the Golden Trio, Draco, Blaise and Pansy would most likely to be their counterparts in Slytherin. _The Silver Trio_, Draco snorted with concealed laughter. "He's a decent guy. Knows a heap of brilliant hexes, mind you."

Blaise really _did_ know a lot of interesting spells, courtesy of the vast Zabini library at his home and Blaise's curious nature. The half-Italian wizard would have gotten brilliantly along with the Weasley twins should they have been in the same House: Blaise loved to joke around and basically annoy people so much they would gladly throw themselves down from the Astronomy Tower. However, when Blaise did get serious or, Merlin forbid, angry, people _scattered_. He wasn't as terrifying as Draco, of course, but he managed to make the Slytherin common room vacated in a flash.

"And before you ask more, I would like to clarify that the remaining Slytherins in my year are more like acquaintances. Nott and Bulstrode." Draco shrugged, nonchalantly stretching his arms like a cat after a long nap on the couch. "We get along but I have no desire to know either of them better."

He levelled a warning gaze at Harry. "I don't want you to get near them, especially Nott."

Harry's eyes widened fractionally before he spluttered, scowling, "What, why not, Malfoy?"

"Just don't, okay?" Draco's tone was quiet, yet forceful. For some reason, he felt something ice-cold and threatening slide down his spine as he thought of Harry alone with Nott and Bulstrode. Draco knew their parents were Death Eaters, not as high in the rank as Lucius but sickeningly devoted to the old snake-face anyway, and doubted neither Nott nor Bulstrode would wish a happy fate for a Potter.

For Draco's immediate relief, Harry nodded solemnly, a hint of concern swimming in those green depths. "How are _you_ going to cope with your House from now on, Malfoy?"

"I'm not afraid of them," Draco lightly replied, turning a page to reveal a rather gruesome picture of a wizard having sipped a potion called the Draught of Eternal Torment. _Cute_. "They wouldn't dare to do anything for me. Pansy and Blaise will stay with me, I believe neither of them have a true desire to have any kind of ugly tattoos in their arms anyway. Besides, just in case there _is_ some trouble, I'll have my own, separate room. Snape promised me."

"Oh." Harry nodded, resting his hands atop his book propped open on the desk. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Draco idly motioned with his shoulders. "It offers certain kind of protection, yes. In any case, there would be some other ... _perks_ that come with an own room, too."

Harry gave him a wry grin. "I'm sure. For example, you could completely dominate the bath room. Imagine all the five hour showers you can take, day after day."

"Are you suggesting my showers take too much time?" Draco demanded, narrowing his eyes to slits. "Because if you are, might I remind you that I just like to -"

"Be clean, yeah, I know." Harry laughed, grinning widely. Draco directed a withering glare at him and flipped back his hair with one hand.

"You wouldn't understand," he sniffed, lifting his chin. "I bet you _liked_ being a ferret, no showers, no baths, no personal hygiene... "

Harry scrunched up his nose in return, absent-mindedly scratching his ear. Draco couldn't help but to think it made him look like the ferret he had previously been. _All he needs now is a set of whiskers and a furry tail. Maybe there's a charm for those..._"I wouldn't say I really liked being a ferret in _that_ place, with a death threat hanging over my head day-and-night and such. But... " Harry shrugged. "We could have been turned into much worse, you know. Imagine living weeks in a body of a pig, or a _worm_ or -"

"Yes, I got the point, Potter." Draco shuddered at the thought of being a pig. So unclean, so foul-smelling – _eugh_. Who knows, maybe Bellatrix would have made bacon out of them. Draco shuddered again. The image of a merrily cracking frying pan with stripes of sizzling bacon made Draco grimace. _That's it, I'm a vegetarian from now on._

"What time is it?"

Draco frowned. "How should I know, there aren't any clocks around -oh, there's one. Must have materialized because we needed it. How curious."

"Very. Now, could you tell the time, please? I can't see the clock from here."

Draco huffed. "What, are you blind or something? You don't even have your glasses, I see."

Harry gave him a long look. "I got rid of my glasses last year. Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion that cured my short-sightedness."

Oh yes. Draco remembered that. It was the day when the blonde noticed how impossibly _bright_ Harry's eyes were, like glowing emeralds that sparkled – Draco caught himself, grimacing. _Okay_, _let's __**not**__ get there. _

"And besides, I can't see the time because your pile of books are blocking the view. So. If you don't mind, Malfoy... "

Draco felt himself flush lightly. "Right. Sorry. Uh, it's ten past noon now."

"Why thank you, Malfoy, for your pleasant cooperation, it must have been quite difficult," Harry quipped, chuckling with mirth. Draco merely snorted at him. "Isn't it time for lunch, already?"

Draco's stomach rumbled very discreetly as a response. "I think it is. I reckon Madame Pomfrey will -"

The door cracked open in the middle of Draco's sentence and two trays floated into the room, followed by Madame Pomfrey in her mediwitch robes.

"- deliver our lunch in no time," Draco meekly finished, earning a chortle from Harry's direction.

"How are you doing, boys?" inquired Pomfrey, eyeing them both critically. "Any aches, itches, nausea, exhaustion?"

"No, Madame Pomfrey," came the two identical replies. Pomfrey nodded, nevertheless swishing her wand for thorough health checks.

"You seem to be recovering pretty quickly," she remarked appreciatively, tucking her wand away. "Especially those scars of yours, Mr. Potter, though I'm afraid they won't completely fade away."

_Scars_? Startled, Draco turned a scrutinizing gaze on the reddening Gryffindor. Ignoring the mediwitch busily applying cleaning charms on the beds and the bathroom, Draco strode over the other boy and stared, his face merely an inch away from Harry's. Sure enough, there _were_ faint silvery scars all around Harry's throat, small but detectable. Draco felt sick.

"Are there -" he swallowed, drawing back a little, "are there more?"

Harry stared at him for a moment with uncertainty, his cheeks bright red. Then he slowly lifted his shirt to expose the pale, flat stomach from underneath, slight tremors going through his torso. Long scratches decorated his abdomen, thin lines of silver gleaming in the light. Draco hissed through clenched teeth, quickly turning his head away. He couldn't bring himself to look into Harry's eyes. _He_ had done those marks, _he_ had marred that otherwise smooth skin.

"Malfoy... " Harry's tone was gruff, yet soft, in a way. "I really meant it last night."

Harry stood up and a gentle hand took hold of Draco's chin, tilting his head back up. Their noses almost touching again, Draco was forced to look into the depths of those green gems, shining with sincerity. "I don't blame you, I give you my word. For anything that happened, I. Don't. Blame. You."

"But I gave you those scars," Draco whispered, his voice hitching as he felt the warm puffs of Harry's breath on his face. He stared at the Gryffindor, skin pale due to the lack of sunlight, a few equally pale freckles scattered about, dry lips slightly parted, thick, black lashes framing those vivid eyes. _I've never seen Harry this close before._ Draco didn't find the strength to break the intense gaze.

"Scars don't matter." Harry was close, so very close. Draco's heart thumped painfully in his chest as he leaned even closer. "Past doesn't matter. All that matters is what we have now."

"Right," the blonde breathed, drowning into the glorious green -

"Lunch is ready, gentlemen."

The boys jumped at Pomfrey's brisk voice and hastily scrambled apart, flushed and baffled. _What the hell just happened?_

Pomfrey gave no sign that she had seen the appallingly intimate exchange between her patients when Draco turned to face the mediwitch, his cheeks still feeling awfully warm. She merely clucked her tongue and nodded towards the trays sitting on both tables now. "Eat. I'll be back in a minute to collect the empty trays back."

With that, she swept away, leaving the door ajar in her wake. Draco risked a quick glance at Harry, pleased to see the Gryffindor looking very flustered as well. Harry caught his gaze for a brief moment and flushed even more, purposefully avoiding Draco's eyes after that. _Even though I have no bleeding idea what just occurred, I kind of like seeing Harry blush._

Mildly horrified at his traitorous mind, Draco quickly said, "Let's just eat now, shall we?" and promptly moved over to his own desk.

"A good plan, yeah" he heard Harry breathlessly murmur and smirked inwardly. Riling up Gryffindors _was_ what Draco did the best, wasn't it? The blonde just wasn't sure whether it was actually good that _he_ himself felt discomposed, too.

Determinedly, Draco pushed those thoughts away and dug into his lunch: creamy mushroom soup, a roll and a slice of lemon pie with a glass of pumpkin juice as usual. However, he noticed that on Harry's tray, there was that familiar, garishly red can instead of juice. _A mugglish drink. How typical of you, Potter. And blast those house elves, showing favouritism – what if __**I **__had wanted butterbeer instead of pumpkin juice? _Even though that wasn't the case, Draco still felt miffed and sent a sinister glare at the can before focusing on his meal. He didn't even notice Harry's lips twitching into a grin as he witnessed the Slytherin attempting to glare the soda can into its miserable doom.

Half-way through the rather silent lunch, they were suddenly interrupted by the door creaking as someone cautiously peered through the crack. A someone with obnoxiously flaming red hair and too many freckles to count. Draco almost let out a whining groan – they weren't supposed to receive any guests yet, for Merlin's sake!

"Harry!" the weasel subduedly squealed, hurriedly sneaking into the room with a familiar bushy-haired girl hot on his heels. _Perhaps I should call Pomfrey and advise her to keep a closer eye on the door._ Before executing this ominous plan, however, he glanced at Harry. Seeing the way how Harry's face started to glow with happiness at seeing his friends, Draco slumped back in his chair, pouting.

"Ron! Hermione!"

In a matter of seconds, the three Gryffindors were engulfed in a fierce group hug, half-laughing, half-sobbing. Draco blanched at the overly emotional sight, pushing away the remaining food on his tray. He wasn't that hungry anymore.

"Oh Harry!" Granger was squeaking as the trio finally disentangled themselves, her hands on Harry's slender arms. "We thought you were d-dead! Then the Headmaster announces that you've been rescued – Professor McGonagall came to us and told some details but -"

"Is is true?" Weasley roughly whispered, standing too close to Harry to Draco's comfort, an arm casually slung over Harry's shoulders. "They turned you into a ferret?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted, nodding his head. "Lucius caught me at the back alley -"

"I _told_ you to wait for us, Harry." Granger's lower lip trembled. "We were so scared when we couldn't find anything else than your wand, lying there, like someone had just cast it aside... "

Harry brushed a hand gently against the girl's cheek. Draco twitched. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I never meant to get you so worried."

Granger gave a wobbly smile through her tears. "I know, Harry, I know. So – what happened when Lucius caught you?"

"After he turned me into a ferret, we disapparated into this big," Harry gestured wildly with his hands, "DE hideout or something, in the middle of nowhere. There Lucius stuffed me into a cage, with Malfoy already in it."

Suddenly, Draco found himself being pierced by two pairs of narrowing eyes. The two Gryffindors hadn't apparently even noticed him sitting there before. _How utterly predictable._

"Guys, would you stop that glaring?" Harry murmured, placatingly laying his hands over his friends' shoulders. "He's on our side now. Well, at least he's not on _His_ side anymore."

Weasley sent a last, scathing glare at Draco before turning back. _Ooh, your glare makes me feel so very afraid. Please, someone, hold my hand_. "Yeah, we heard about that. It's just hard to believe, that's all. Bloody ferret-face -"

"Hey!" Harry cried out, appalled, while Granger sharply elbowed the redhead. Weasley turned red, realizing his improper slip.

"Oh I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean _you,_" he grimaced. Draco glared at him disdainfully. "I didn't – I didn't – oh bloody hell. I can't call him _that_ anymore, can I?"

Harry shook his head, a small grin starting to show. "Not preferably, no. I have great respect for ferrets now, actually. That's what you get when you spend weeks as a transfigured animal, I suppose."

Granger patted Harry's arm. "I'm sure Ronald will think twice before speaking for now."

Draco nearly cackled, seeing Weasley submissively bow his head at Granger's ireful gaze. '_Whipped_', he mouthed at the redhead, waggling his eyebrows mockingly. Weasley reddened even more and flipped the finger at Draco, a dark scowl on his face. Draco just smiled serenely, _imitating_ the motions of _cracking_ the _whip_ above his head. _Now __**this**__ is fun._

"You don't have to _like_ him," Harry calmly reassured his friends, oblivious to the silent communication between the redhead and Draco, "but I'm asking you not to be rude with him."

"But _Harry_!" Weasley whined, completely turning away from the Slytherin. Harry gazed at him sternly.

"Please, Ron. At least try, okay?" Harry changed his tactics on the fly, widening his eyes. _Ah, here comes the puppy-look._ "It would mean a lot to me."

"Oh bugger, Harry... " Ron pulled a face. "_Fine_. I'll try. If he does, too."

The big, very effective eyes were turned to Draco, who wavered under the look. "Malfoy, will you please try to be civil?"

"Well," Draco sniffed, trying to regain his dignity. "Alright then, if your friends hold their part of the deal, I guess I can pretend they don't exist."

"Malfoy." There was a reproachful edge in Harry's voice, carrying over Weasley's outraged sputtering, and Draco scowled at him, suddenly feeling like a first year under a professor's admonishing gaze. The Slytherin huffed, looking away moodily. _So not bloody fair._

Now that Draco had been "dealt with" for the time being, Granger and Weasley turned their undivided attention to Harry. Draco was left with his half-finished meal and books – he did _not_ complain, nevertheless. Flopping open the Potions book again, he began to read about the most disgusting potions (really, it was _very_ obvious they had Snape as a teacher) he had ever heard of, keeping an inconspicuous eye on the trio comfortably lounging on one of the beds.

"So, you didn't finish your story," Weasley urged, then winced a little. "I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want -"

"It's alright, Ron, really," Harry reassured soothingly, patting Weasley's hand. "I don't mind. So, there's not that much to tell, actually. Life was quite boring in that cage."

"I hope you got fed, though." Granger was running a critical eye over Harry, as if to check whether he was underweight. In Draco's mind Harry had _always_ been quite scrawny, so the blonde didn't himself see any difference. _Not that I had looked at Harry before or anything._

"Oh, we did." Harry nodded, raven locks flying everywhere. Draco was itching to get his hands on that mess of hair that practically _demanded_ to get cropped shorter and styled. "Lucius took care of that, he gave us water and food and stuff."

Weasley muttered something too quiet for Draco to hear. Probably something foul about Lucius, no doubt.

"How did you get out there?" Granger asked, her brown eyes shining with intelligent curiosity. _That one should have been a Ravenclaw for sure._ "We heard that there was a raid by the members of the... Er..."

"I know of the Order, Granger," Draco drawled, not looking up from his book. Maybe he should add that he knew that Snape was a spy, as well?

"Stop eavesdropping, you slimy Slytherin," Weasley snapped, fuming. Draco threw him a cool, haughty look but didn't bother with an answer.

"We're in the same room, Ron," Granger dryly reminded the freckled Gryffindor, "a few feet away. He can't not listen."

"Cast some privacy charms then." Weasley was shooting suspicious glares at Draco, probably thinking that Draco would run to the nearest Death Eater and tell them _everything_ he had just heard.

"Come on, Ron," Harry chided impatiently. "There's nothing I don't want Malfoy to hear anyway. Just let him be, okay?"

After a few necessary huffs and glares and complaints, Harry was able to continue his story.

"Yeah, there was a raid to the hideout. I didn't really see it, though, I was unconscious at that time."

"You were?" Granger's eyes were big. "What happened?"

Draco tensed his shoulders, waiting for the inevitable blow.

"I don't know, Bellatrix cast some curse at me and I was out for hours. The next thing I knew I was here again with Malfoy."

Draco blinked in confusion, emptily staring at the book in front of him. Harry had _lied_ for him? _How very un-Gryffindorish, Potter, but thank you._ He was certain that Weasley and Granger weren't as forgiving as Harry, and he really didn't want to end up a bloody stain on the floor.

"As a human?" Granger tried to clarify, her eyebrows rising in question. Harry shook his head.

"No, Malfoy was already back but I, uh... " The tips of Harry's ears were red as the Gryffindor was obviously groping for a lie that would be eloquent enough. Draco could already see Granger narrowing her eyes suspiciously and gracefully decided to lend a helping hand.

"The curse from Bellatrix was strong enough to render Potter magically handicapped for some time," Draco put in smoothly, earning a relieved look from Harry. "Professor Snape fed him some strengthening potions and after a good night's rest, Madame Pomfrey was able to turn Potter back just this morning."

"Yeah, that's about it." Harry nodded his head vigorously. "Lucius' transfiguration charm was so powerful it was a little difficult to break it, that's all."

"That bastard," Weasley muttered, his blue eyes glowing with rage. "He should rot in _hell_ for what he's done."

"_Ron_," Harry sharply hissed, frowning. "Do you mind? He's Malfoy's father, no matter what."

Weasley glanced at Draco quickly, his lips forming a tight line. "But he _is_ a wanker. He's tried to kill you many times, Harry! He's evil!"

Harry sighed tiredly. "I know that he's a Death Eater, Ron. And I know that he's tried to kill me."

"So what's your problem?" Weasley seemed honestly confused. "That only proves that -"

"Hush, Ron," Granger commanded, placing a calming hand over Weasley's knee. "Let Harry speak."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry shot her a grateful smile. "I was just saying that even though Lucius Malfoy is a follower of Voldemort's, it doesn't mean that he's evil to the core."

"He turned you into a ferret, Harry!" Weasley cried out, unable to restrain himself. "Squeezed you into a cage with Malfoy junior!"

"Yes, I know that, too, Ron." Harry's voice had become a little icy. "Thank you for reminding me."

Weasley cringed, bowing his head in shame. "Jeez, I'm sorry, Harry. Really am. I just... I just don't understand. How come you now think that Lucius Malfoy isn't worth Azkaban?"

"I never said _that_, Ron," Harry remarked gently. "He has done some bad things and deserves to be punished. Maybe not with Azkaban, but punished nevertheless. But what I'm trying to say here, Ron... I just think that there's more Lucius Malfoy than meets the eye."

"What do you mean by that, Harry?" Granger slowly asked, her forehead burrowing. Harry sneaked a glance at Draco. The blonde Slytherin didn't even bother trying to look like he hadn't been listening. He hoped that his reserved expression was enough for Harry to understand that Draco didn't particularly mind that the two Gryffindors were told, but he himself didn't want to be present for that. Draco knew he couldn't _stand _it if Granger, or even worse, Weasley, looked at him with pity afterwards. If there was something Draco despised more than Voldemort and his ways, it was pity. Especially from Gryffindors.

Fortunately, Harry seemed to take the hint.

"I'll tell you about it later, okay guys?" he spoke softly. "When I get out of here."

Granger and Weasley shared a hesitant glance, but agreed all the same. _Thank Merlin._

Before either of them could ask another question, Pomfrey chose that moment to bust into the room, startling everyone.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley!" she exclaimed, threateningly narrowing her eyes at the spooked pair. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my infirmary until you were in need of medical attention?"

"I'm sorry, Madame Pomfrey." Granger got up hastily, smoothing down her robes. "We just wanted to see Harry."

"Well, now you _have_ seen him," Pomfrey bristled with annoyance. "So out, you two! My patients need rest!"

Quite bravely, Granger risked the mediwitch's wrath and swooped down to give Harry a quick hug. "I'm glad you're back, Harry."

Weasley patted Harry's arm affectionately. "Me too, mate, get better soon."

Harry just smiled at them, chuckling as Pomfrey practically dragged the two Gryffindors to the door. The woman was muttering about '_insolent, nosy students_' under her breath as she hauled Granger and Weasley out of the ward, resembling Snape quite disturbingly for a moment there.

"Bye, Harry! We'll come to visit you as soon as we can!"

"Don't let the snake harry you, Harry!"

With that, the door slammed close, muffling any other smart-arse comments Weasley might have had.

"Oh _very_ funny," Draco muttered scornfully. "Weasley's a real wisecracker, isn't he?"

"He has his moments," came the bright reply. "Be sure to expect those in the future."

Draco groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

* * *

Harry chewed his quill, idly pondering about the magical properties of some odd plant with bottle-green, glistering leaves and poisonous, vile-looking thorns all over. It looked like a plant that could attack while you were just innocently passing by. Harry shuddered slightly, glancing at the menacing picture of the plant and quickly turned a page. Herbology really wasn't his strongest area.

He soon found his thoughts drifting away from his studies. _I wonder if Malfoy is good at Herbology._ Harry peeked a look at the Slytherin, who, in turn, was completely absorbed in his Potions book. _Not a surprise there._ Malfoy had always been extraordinarily good at Potions, getting high marks and perfect potions quite effortlessly. Harry himself couldn't really understand the beauty of potions like Draco and Snape obviously did.

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He felt a little jaded after hours of studying – wasn't it dinner time, already? Draco, on the other hand, didn't seem tired at all. Bent over his books and notes, the Slytherin just kept going with enviable focus on his work. _He really reminds me of Hermione._ Just as hard-working, just as relentless, just as intelligent.

Perhaps those similarities would help Hermione to accept Draco as one of them. A proud Slytherin among the snake-hating lions. Harry sighed again, a surge of sympathy going through his mind. Sure enough, life was going to be difficult for the blonde once they would be released from the infirmary. Harry was certain there were wild rumours flying around the school already, enthusiastically debating the fate of one Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater-to-be.

Leaning his head against his hands, elbows propped on the table, Harry let his gaze stray away from his school work. He found himself admiring Draco's silky, white-blonde hair – a complete opposite to Harry's own black, unruly bangs. _He must use all kinds of hair lotions, _Harry mused thoughtfully._ Or maybe it's just genes_. At least, that was how Harry got his own, messy hair. From his father. And Draco certainly had the same kind of hair Lucius possessed: sleek and shiny.

Speaking of Lucius... Harry wondered where he was now, the man who evidently had been ready to sacrifice everything in order to save his son. Was he out there, doing Voldemort's bidding like it was expected of him? Did he spare any thought for Draco, desperate to know whether he was safe or not? Voldemort was surely aware now that Draco had escaped: was Lucius Malfoy under the agonizing Crucio, suffering and writhing because he hadn't guarded the cage? Or maybe it was more than a simple Crucio if Voldemort had found out that Lucius had had Harry Potter a captive and then allowed _him_ to escape, too. On some level, Harry thought Lucius _deserved_ the torment of the Cruciatus for all the bad things he had done. But then again... Lucius was also a father, looking after his offspring, doing whatever was needed. A very human thing to do, in the end.

_Hell has most definitely frozen over. I'm defending Lucius Malfoy. Well, bugger._

Shaking his head in faint amusement, Harry reluctantly averted his gaze from Draco. He didn't have any time to refocus on his books, however, as the door to the ward clicked open once more. Quickly looking up, in hopes of seeing some food, he noticed straight away that it was not yet time for dinner.

"Good afternoon, boys," came the ancient voice of the Headmaster, gracefully stepping through the doorway. His pale blue eyes were gently twinkling in his wrinkled face, just like they always did.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied, an easy smile on his lips.

Draco inclined his head courteously. "Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled at them warmly and sat down on one of the beds, carefully arranging his voluminous, bright violet robes. "And how are you doing today, gentlemen?"

Both Harry and Draco claimed to be in perfect health, and Dumbledore nodded, seemingly pleased.

"That is excellent news. Madame Pomfrey tells me that you, Harry, had some troubles, however?"

"Yeah, it was a little difficult to change me back because I was in such bad shape... " Harry hesitated, glancing at Draco, whose posture had somewhat stiffened.

"It's alright, Harry, I already know of what occurred because of Bellatrix Lestrange," Dumbledore said softly, and Harry gave a slow nod, still biting his lip.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit you earlier, but I had to spend some time at the Ministry." The headmaster peered at Draco over his half-moon spectacles. "I have now explained your peculiar situation at the necessary departments, Draco. Even though you still remain a full-blooded Malfoy with all the rights and duties involving the name of Malfoy, you have been temporarily removed from your parents' custody. That, Draco, only means that Voldemort cannot reach you through any kind of blood magic. Not only does it safeguards you, it also protects Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in a way. Voldemort cannot now use your parents to get to you via the blood connection you three share. "

"I see," Draco murmured, looking a little taken aback for a short moment. Then a shimmer of gratitude filled his eyes, and he bowed his head. Harry knew that under the smooth mask, the Slytherin was immensely relieved that there was even some kind of protection for his parents. Dark blood magic could easily destroy the lives of the elder Malfoys while killing Draco from the distance, even Harry was aware of it. "Thank you, Headmaster, for your efforts."

"It was the least I could do." Dumbledore's smile was gentle. "You have been quite brave with your decisions and actions lately, young Draco, and I admire that. It demands great courageousness and altruism to defy your family and Voldemort because you want to do what you think is right."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Draco said again, his steady voice cracking just a little bit, and Harry suddenly felt an impulse that told him to wrap his arms around the blonde. Stubbornly gritting his teeth together, Harry stayed where he was. Something also told him that Draco wouldn't perhaps appreciate the gesture, especially in front of their headmaster. _Stupid impulses._

"Now, boys, I have conversed with Madame Pomfrey and I believe you will be released in a few days, just until she is absolutely certain that there will be no undesirable backlashes," Dumbledore then proceeded to state. "There is a private room for you arranged, Draco, near Professor Snape's personal quarters, and you, Harry, will return to the Tower. I will grant you two weeks of absence from regular classes, but I must insist that that time is to be used on studying what your classmates have been going through during your captivity." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Ms. Granger, I'm sure, can provide you some remedial study sessions. She has already voiced her concern about the great amount of classes you both have missed."

"That's my girl," Harry muttered, chuckling under his breath, while Draco scowled, no doubt thinking that a Malfoy should never take remedial classes from a Muggle-born. Dumbledore merely beamed a smile at them, his eyes twinkling like there was no tomorrow, before somewhat sobering.

"On an additional note, I'd like to hear your opinions about what the students should know. We have already announced at the Great Hall that you two have been rescued from an unknown location, but that has only increased the amount of rumours and hearsays that are spreading like wildfire around the school." Dumbledore gazed at them, a thoughtful expression on his old face. "I was thinking that I should do another announcement tomorrow morning before the infirmary is filled with curious students faking to be sick with Dragon Pox."

Harry looked over at Draco, frowning. It _would_ save them from the trouble of having countless students pestering them about what had happened once they would be released. "Oh, well... You could leave some, uh, details out, sir, but I wouldn't be overly narked if the whole truth was told. What do you think, Malfoy?"

"I don't mind if the students are told that I have denounced Voldemort," Draco stated calmly. _Oh, so __**that**__ was what Dumbledore was after for._ "They are bound to find out soon anyway, if they haven't already. Many of the Slytherin students have Death Eaters in their families."

Dumbledore nodded, looking satisfied with Draco's response, and rose to his feet. "Thank you, boys. Now, before I have to get going, have you got any questions I could answer?"

Harry shook his head as a negative, but Draco suddenly spoke up.

"Have you heard of my... my father, Headmaster? Is he alright?"

The blonde's voice was a tad hesitant, as if he was afraid of what might be the answer.

Dumbledore regarded him gravely. "I won't lie to you Draco, as much I would like to." Harry saw Draco blanch dangerously, but his neutral expression didn't waver. "It has come to our attention that Voldemort has learned of Lucius' involvement in Harry's disappearance, and it is evident that for some reason, Lucius kept his Master in the dark, not telling a soul about capturing Harry. And Voldemort is not pleased, especially now that Harry has escaped."

Draco swallowed, his face stony with a barely visible flicker of fear underneath the surface. "But he's still alive, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is alive, Draco, though not in a very good shape, I'm afraid. He has suffered Voldemort's wrath for his failures, but survives to tell the tale. Your mother is still in perfect health in France as far as we know."

Draco shoulders sagged more or less with obvious relief. "Thank you, sir, for telling me that."

"You're quite welcome, my boy."

Dumbledore left soon after that, leaving the two boys alone. It became silent once more, uncomfortably silent. Draco was staring at his book but his eyes were unfocused, clearly not seeing a thing the book described. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, sitting perfectly still as a statue.

Harry uncertainly waffled for a moment in his chair, before finally heaving his body up and walking over to Draco's working place. Draco didn't say a word when Harry sat down on a bed next to the table, their knees almost touching.

"You okay?" he hesitantly asked, somewhat afraid that Draco would bite his head off. Instead of doing that, however, the Slytherin merely sighed, turning his head slightly towards Harry.

"I'm fine, Potter," he said, his voice betraying nothing. Harry frowned at him, not about to buy that "I'm fine" crap.

"I don't believe you," he simply declared, crossing his arms over his chest. Draco gave him a blank look.

"And why is that, Potter?"

"Because you are just like me in a way." Harry stared into Draco's stormy eyes, leaning closer. "You keep stubbornly insisting that you're fine, even though you'd feel terrible enough to throw yourself out of the Astronomy Tower. You prefer to keep your troubles behind locked doors, out of the reach of anyone who could actually help. I do that, too, occasionally."

Draco smiled thinly. "Don't worry, Potter, I'm not going to jump down from the Tower."

"You better not," Harry scoffed, thwacking the blonde's arm playfully. "Or I swear to god, I _will_ come after you and drag you back from your ear."

Draco blinked, his stoic expression quivering. "You'd do that for me?"

"Malfoy," Harry said softly, extending his hand to lay it over Draco's knee. "After all we've been through lately, do you think I would be _glad_ to see you dead? I may be a sentimental, foolish Gryffindor and you may be a proud, pureblooded Slytherin, but we're in this together, whether you want it or not. I have no intention to abandon you once we're out of here."

"I don't need you rescuing me, Potter," Draco told him haughtily, but his sneer was the weakest one Harry had ever seen. Undeterred, the Gryffindor just kept on smiling, feeling quite proud of himself after his speech.

"I didn't offer to _rescue_ you, you arse. What I meant was that I don't want us to retreat back to our respective houses and just forget each other's existence." Harry hesitated, then tentatively added, suddenly unsure, "Unless you _want_ that, of course."

The tense silence that ensued was enough to make Harry grimace from chagrin. Rejected and just a little bit hurt, he started to draw his hand back when Draco's hand moved in a flash, covering Harry's retreating one. Startled, Harry looked up, meeting Draco's shining silver eyes. "What... "

"I don't want that, Potter," Draco said quietly, yet his tone was strong and forceful enough to make Harry snap his mouth closed. "I don't want to lose what we've achieved during the past weeks."

Harry couldn't fight back the beaming smile that threatened to split his face. He didn't respond, though, there was no need. Allowing his hand to remain where it was, under Draco's warm and strangely soothing fingers, he repeated the question he had asked in the beginning. This time, he received more that just a lame "I'm fine".

"Well... If you must know, I'm worried about ... " Draco trailed off, vaguely gesturing something with his free hand.

"About your parents?" Harry gently encouraged, and Draco nodded once. "Well, at least you know that they're alive, right?"

"Yes." Draco let out a heavy sigh, tracing idle patterns across the back of Harry's hand with his fingers clasped atop Harry's, in a seemingly unconscious manner. "I was a little afraid that Voldemort would kill my father for... you know. And now that I know he's alive... the question is, how _long_ will he stay that way? From what I know, the old snake-face is a fickle being – he might off _anyone_ of his servants in a heartbeat."

_That's true enough._ "Your father is a slippery man, Malfoy. If there's someone who can slip past Voldemort's tantrums, it's Lucius Malfoy."

The faintest of smiles reached Draco's lips. "But his luck won't last forever, I know that. I just hope that he will not bring my mother down with him."

"She's in France, right? Maybe she won't return to England before..." Harry shrugged, "before it's over, in another way or another."

"Perhaps." Draco was silent for a moment, his fingers still absent-mindedly ghosting over Harry's hand. "I really hope it is you that wins this war, Potter."

Now it was Harry's turn to sigh. "Me too, Malfoy, me too."

* * *


	7. Beneath the Cover

**Chapter 7 Beneath the Cover**

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N:** Here you go, chapter seven! Applauses to my awesome beta LunaParvulus; she was extremely quick, thorough and encouraging in her work. Cheers!

* * *

_The coldness was creeping into his very bones, chilling him from the inside out, suffocating and mauling. His knees were painfully scraping against the rough wooden floor as he knelt there, head submissively bowed, hands tucked away from sight to keep anyone from seeing that they were shaking._

_Every breath he took was pure pain, heavy feeling of dread filling his stomach until it felt as if he was made of stone. Swallowing the desperate sob that threatened to escape, he stared at the dusty, cold floor beneath him with unseeing eyes, forcing himself to be absolutely still. After writhing under a venomous Crucio for several minutes, it was hard to keep his limbs from twitching._

"_He ought to be killed without mercy, Lucius," came a sibilant hiss, low and dangerous. Draco flinched. "And you know it. **No one** defies Lord Voldemort."_

"_I am aware of that, my Lord." Lucius' voice was subdued, unemotional as if he didn't even care. "It is a grave disappointment for me to have such an unwilling son. He does not see the greatness that ensues from serving you, my Lord."_

"_Then you won't object, my faithful servant?"_

_Draco dared to take a cautious peek from underneath his matted fringe, breathing so shallowly he nearly collapsed from the lack of oxygen. His father was standing a few feet away in his inky-black robes, his posture fiercely upright as an arrow, but his head slightly bowed in humbleness. Draco couldn't see his face properly from under the skeletal mask obscuring his expression. _

"_Of course not, my Lord," Lucius replied smoothly, bowing his head even more. Draco could taste coppery blood in his mouth. "My son is no use to me anymore. He is but a shame among our pureblooded ancestries. But... if I might make a suggestion, my Lord... "_

_Draco closed his eyes, Lucius' cruel words ringing in his ears. He tried to take a deep breath, determined to show no fear in front of the vile monsters present._

"_Go ahead, Lucius."_

"_Thank you, my Lord. I know my son, and on my opinion, death isn't the worst punishment for Draco. It would be just the easiest way out for him, if I may say so, my Lord."_

"_Is that so, Lucius?" Draco was horrified to hear an interested edge in Voldemort's poisonous voice. "Please, do share your thoughts on this one, my slippery friend. I am most **eager** to find out more."_

"_I was thinking, my Lord, that perhaps something that would affect him for the rest of his life would be in order."_

_Draco raised his head just enough to see the terrifyingly red eyes acquire a glint of curiosity. "Some kind of curse, Lucius? Is that what you are suggesting?"_

"_Worse, my Lord, far worse. For him, at least." Lucius took a step closer to his lord, his tone husky and eager. "What if we could rip away his humanity, rob him off his dignity, his way of life?"_

_Voldemort let out a hiss of pleasure. "I am interested, Lucius. Do continue."_

"_If we turned him into an animal, a pitiful rodent, my Lord, kept him in a cage... We would acquire all that."_

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed into slits. "And... what kind of animal were you thinking of?"_

"_A ferret, my Lord. A pathetic, unworthy vermin."_

_There was a pregnant pause, and Draco felt his mouth go dry. _

"_An interesting plan, Lucius, indeed," Voldemort remarked musingly. "It would surely bring more suffering for our young Draco here... And where do you propose you would keep the filthy ferret?"_

"_The hideout in the woods, my Lord," came the immediate reply, "it is the most secure place available where no one would look for him. I could transfigure a small cage for him and keep it in everyone's sight, resulting in maximum amount of humiliation for him."_

"_That would be simply marvellous," the Dark Lord murmured, eyeing Draco with a look of sudden giddiness plastered on his pale face. Then the ruby eyes snapped back to Lucius. "You will spread a rumour for that despicable Order that he has moved to France with his mother, just to be certain no one comes looking for him."_

_Lucius bowed. "Yes, my Lord."_

"_Excellent. Now, I trust you know a suitable spell for an animal transfiguration?"_

"_I do, my Lord. Strong enough so that he can't break it himself in any way."_

_Voldemort inclined his head, approaching Draco with a smirk curling his thin lips. A cold hand on his chin made the blonde fight back a cringe, the skin on the hand holding his jaw feeling like snake's scales. Dry, chilly and smooth. _

"_Young Draco," the Dark Lord hissed, forcing Draco to look up into his gleaming eyes. "This is the price you pay for being a fool, boy. You should have not defied me. Any last words, littlest Malfoy?"_

_Draco wrenched his head away from the creature with a grimace. Summoning his remaining courage, he glared at Voldemort, a defiant sneer forming onto his face. _

"_Go to hell," he spat. _

_The Dark Lord's lips twitched into a wider smirk before he pulled away, gesturing Lucius to step closer. "Do your best, my faithful servant."_

_Draco's eyes snapped to his father, gliding in with his leather-clad fingers tightly clenching around his wand._ How **could** you, father? How could you, betray me like that?_ He was screaming in the inside, but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to give Voldemort the pleasure of begging and pleading. _Your own son, how could you?

_Looking into his father's cold, restrained eyes glinting through the slits of his mask, Draco braced himself. Magic prickled around him as Lucius raised his wand, chanting something low under his breath – a loud swoosh echoed in the room and Draco found himself shrinking, shrinking and remoulding until he was the size of a shoe, blinking at the heavy boots in front of him._

_Before he could recover from the abrupt transformation and scurry away, fingers closed around the loose skin around his neck and he was lifted into the air. He squeaked._

"_Very good, Lucius. You may leave now, to introduce him to his new life."_

"_Thank you, my Lord."_

_It didn't take long until Draco smelt fresh air around them, his nose twitching as he dangled there in his father's grip, squeaking shrilly. A few long strides later, Draco was dropped into a small box with metal bars surrounding him like in a cell in the dungeons. He looked up and saw Lucius standing there, beside the cage, his blonde hair illuminated by the pale moon light, shadowing his now unmasked face. _How could you?

_Lucius flicked his wand and a pile of something that looked like ripped pieces of old robes and newspapers appeared into the cage. Another flick and a small bowl of water materialised in front of Draco. _

"_This is for the best, son." A flicker of something shone through the silvery eyes before disappearing. "Believe me."_

_Slowly, he draped a dark cloth partially over the cage and walked away. Draco was left to listen to his father's faint foot steps until they vanished into the night, as well._

Draco awoke with a small gasp, blinking in disorientation for a moment. A ray of hesitant morning sunshine warming his cheek, he listened to the soft snoring coming from the bed next to him.

_Just a dream._

Slumping back to his fluffy pillows, Draco closed his eyes again but sleep wouldn't come, despite the early hour. _Damn you, father, damn you._ Now he couldn't even _sleep_ because of him. Draco gave a quiet huff, careful not to wake up the still sleeping Harry, and sat up on his bed in one, graceful movement. Feeling a bit drowsy, but not quite tired enough to actually sleep, he let his eyes aimlessly wander around the room that got brighter and brighter every passing moment.

_I wonder what Voldemort did to him._ Knowing Voldemort's abnormally fond attitude towards the Dark Arts, it wouldn't be just a simple Crucio or even a few of them. Draco grimaced, unconsciously clutching his pillow to his chest like a teddy bear. _Then again, maybe I'm better off not knowing._

At least he was alive, both of his parents were - that was something, wasn't it? He still _had_ his father and mother, unlike some people. His gaze strayed over the slumbering figure underneath the covers nearby, just a tuft of black hair visible. _Poor him. He never had the chance to know his parents. _

Draco knew he should count himself lucky. Compared to Harry's life-long suffering, his own woes didn't seem so immense. First, he lost his parents, lived with some horrid Muggles, and also losing his godfather, not to mention having a crazed Dark Lord constantly after his blood.

_Well, at least we know have one thing in common_, Draco thought darkly. He was now certainly on the old snakey-face's list of people to kill as painfully as inhumanely possible, just under Harry's name. _Life sure is swell._

Draco sat there on his bed, brooding moodily until two identical pops let him know that it was seven o'clock in the morning, sharp. For the past few days, Pomfrey had sent their breakfast trays every morning exactly at seven am. And every morning it was Harry who obliviously slept through the sounds of food arriving.

Reaching over, Draco poked at the other boy impatiently. "Hey, you, wake up already."

After ten minutes of perpetual, very much annoyed stabbing and shoving Draco was finally met with a grumpy Harry, blearily glaring at him. "Rise and shine, oh fainéant leader of Gryffindor."

"Is it morning already?" Harry whined, futilely trying to grab back the covers Draco had stolen. The blonde gave him a long look.

"No, it's still a middle of the night, that's just the moon shining so brightly."

Harry sent a withering glare at him, moving into a sitting position. "No need to be so sarcastic."

"If that gets you going in the morning, I'll be as sarcastic as I can ever be, Potter," Draco informed him smugly, swinging his legs onto the floor. "Now get up and come eat breakfast before Pomfrey comes in here and starts yelling at _me_ why I haven't got you up and going."

"Yes, mother," Harry muttered dourly, rolling his eyes.

"I heard that, Potter." Draco narrowed his eyes from the small, round table Pomfrey had set up for their meals. "And, in addition, I resent that comment."

Harry gave him a toothy grin. "Makes you feel too girly?"

"Hardly," Draco scoffed. "I am, as a matter of fact, a very manly man, mind you."

Flopping down on one of the chairs surrounding the round table, Harry chortled.

"What?" Draco snapped, putting on a defensive front. He regarded the other boy suspiciously. "You don't think I'm a manly man?"

"Oh, you're a _very_ manly man," Harry was quick to placate, grabbing a roll from the trays. "Practically _reek_ of testosterone."

Draco narrowed his eyes, watching as Harry buttered the roll and took a huge, hungry bite. "You're not very good at subtle sarcasm, Potter."

"Am I not?" Harry grinned around his mouthful, once again making Draco wonder how the hell could one be so cheery mere minutes after waking up as the grumpiest person he had ever met. "That's too bad, Malfoy."

"So you think I _am_ girly?" the Slytherin persistently insisted and folded his arms, very much dissatisfied.

Harry gave him a quick once-over over the rim of his glass (orange juice, this time). "Not girly, Malfoy, you've got enough muscles to – uh, never mind, what I was saying that... Well, your hair."

"My hair?" Draco narrowed his eyes even more. "What about my hair?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "For a male, you pay too much attention to it, quite frankly. I mean, most of the guys are happy with a simple wash and such, but I've seen your collection of hair lotions and all sorts of stuff you demanded from Pomfrey, and, "he whistled through his teeth, "boy, that's a lot, mind you."

"Oh for _excuse_ me for not wanting my hair to look like a rat's nest or a scarecrow's head," Draco said, voice dripping venom. "Like yours, for example!"

"No need to get all worked up," Harry muttered while spooning fresh strawberries into his porridge, then sighed as Draco kept on sputtering at him. "Fine. Look, Malfoy, your hair looks good, okay?"

"Just good?" Draco pouted, making sure that his lower lip trembled just a bit.

"Oh for Merlin's sake... " Exasperatedly, Harry threw his arms up, nearly wiping out his entire breakfast at the same time. "It looks _gorgeous_. Happy now?"

Draco put on his smuggest smirk. _How gullible can one be?_ "Very."

Harry glared at him, probably just realizing how easily Draco had manipulated him into calling him gorgeous. "You," he declared, pointing a dramatic finger towards Draco, "are the sliest snake I have met this far."

"Glad to be of service," Draco said as snottily as he could muster, executing a mock bow. Harry huffed, seemingly miffed, but Draco saw the mirthful grin tugging at the Gryffindor's lips, and smirked. This was what they did nowadays, friendly banter instead of hurtful exchange of cruel words. It felt quite refreshing.

Draco poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, shooting a disdainful glance at Harry's orange juice, and munched on some blueberry scone. "So, are you excited yet?"

Today was the day they would be released from the infirmary. Pomfrey had told them yesterday that after a final check-up before noon tomorrow, they would be free to go. According to the mediwitch, they both had recovered pleasingly well from the lengthy period of time as a transfigured animal. Harry, though, would need some lotion that helped his numerous scars fade.

Draco still couldn't look at the silvery lines without feeling the heavy weight of guilt pooling into his stomach. No matter how cheerfully Harry joked about his scars ("Say, does this one look like a dragon to you, too?"), he, Draco, would always remember who was, at least partially, responsible for the injuries. And despite Harry's upbeat façade, he was certain the dark haired youth was not completely unaffected by the events in the cage.

"Yeah, I think I've been to this place long enough," Harry grinned mischievously. "The hospital wing has become my second home, I guess."

"Maybe you should pursue a career as a Healer, then," Draco mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "That's certainly a respectable choice for a job. Have you thought about what you'd like to do after we graduate?"

Harry gave a one-shouldered shrug, his eyebrows knitted together. "Actually, I _have_ thought of becoming a Healer or a mediwizard. Usually people expect me to take up the Auror training but... " He frowned at his bowl of porridge. "I don't know whether I want to become an Auror. I mean, once I'm finished with Voldemort, do I really want to continue catching Dark Wizards for the rest of my life? That is, _if_ I'm alive after Voldemort is but a pile of ash, of course."

A touch of ice gripped Draco's heart uncomfortably at Harry's nonchalant remark about whether he was going to die or not. Forcing himself to ignore the casual quip, Draco moved on to the next, sinfully delicious scone. "Well, if you don't have any interest in being an Auror, then you shouldn't become one."

"Really, you think so?" Harry's nose scrunched up. "People tell me very often that I would make a great Auror."

Draco gestured with his shoulders. "You could become one hell of an Auror, but if your heart's not in it... Why should you do what others tell you? It _is_ your life, after all."

A soft smile touched Harry's lips. "You have a lot of experience from doing what _you_ want to do, I reckon"

Draco stared at him blankly for a moment before realizing Harry was talking about his choice of not becoming a Death Eater. _He does have his moments of cleverness at times._ "Yeah," he muttered, clearing his throat. "So, anyway, if Mediwizardy appeals to you, I think you should go for it. You would make a good Healer or a mediwizard, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Malfoy." Harry watched him thoughtfully for some time, green eyes locking with grey ones. "So, what about you? Are you considering professional Quidditch?"

_That would be enjoyable, _Draco pondered_, but not quite satisfying enough._ "Maybe not. I was thinking of becoming a qualified Potions Master and perhaps... opening a shop in Diagon Alley, or something along those lines. That would be interesting enough."

"It sounds great," Harry appreciated, nodding. "And you're certainly good enough with potions! How does one become a Potions Master, though?"

"Most commonly one works under an elder Potions Master as an apprentice for some time."

"So were you thinking about asking Snape?"

Draco nodded. He had, actually, already inquired the year before whether Snape could take an apprentice. "Yes. If my marks are high enough, he would take me in after our seventh year."

"That's brilliant, Malfoy." Harry's grin was wide, showing perfect white teeth. "Why not Quidditch, then?"

"Maybe getting my arse kicked by you time after time somehow made me less enthusiastic towards Quidditch," Draco drawled, neatly dabbing the corners of his mouth with a folded napkin. "No, seriously though, I like Quidditch alright, but I don't think it would be satisfying enough to do it for a living. Why don't _you_ go pro, being the youngest Seeker for decades and all?"

"Oh, for pretty much same reasons," Harry shrugged, pushing away his empty bowl. "But I'd like to own a Quidditch team, be a manager or something like that. And play, too, of course, non-professionally."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Yeah, it sure does."

_If I stay alive long enough,_ Draco silently ended the sentence for him.

* * *

"Right then, gentlemen, I hereby declare you completely healthy and well," Pomfrey said with a flourish, a pleased look on her face. Draco allowed himself a small, reserved smile while Harry, naturally, was grinning like a madman at the news. Remus, standing a few feet away, briefly clapped his hands together and beamed, causing Snape, who was leaning against the door frame, to give the excited werewolf a dour look.

"Off we go then, Mr. Malfoy," the Potions Master said in clipped tones, languidly pushing himself away from the door frame. "No time to dwell around uselessly."

"What about my school books -" Draco started, frowning, but fell silent as Snape flicked his wand and the pile of books and parchments vanished into thin air. "Oh."

"They are now in your rooms, Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled. "Along with you other supplies you might need. Now, are you finally ready to leave? I have class to attend in half an hour."

"Yes, sir." Draco threw a hesitant glance at Harry, inclining his head. "See you around, Potter."

Harry gave a lopsided grin, but Draco thought he saw a flicker of something mournful in his eyes. "Yeah, see you, Malfoy."

Nodding politely at Remus and Pomfrey, Draco strode after Snape without a backwards glance.

This time Draco did encounter other students in the corridors, halting to whisper and gawk stupidly as he passed. _What am I, a hazardous animal at the zoo now?_ Holding his head high, the blonde kept looking straight ahead as they descended down to the dungeons again. The torches on the chilly walls flickered and crackled softly when they walked by as if they were welcoming their long-lost Slytherin back.

For some people, the dungeons were a depressing place, cold and gloomy, but Draco felt like home in there. The sight of the wide and narrow corridors mixing up, their umpteen twists and turns, the dark shadows playing around the corner, just out of torches' reach, the occasional, aesthetic archways – it felt comforting, solacing.

"Here we are, Draco."

There, framed by two sinister paintings, was a slim door with a silvery snake as a door handle. Draco glanced at the paintings; from the other, a dark green dragon glared at him fiercely, licking its long, glistering fangs, while the other canvas was occupied by three snakes, their long, slithering bodies entangled with each other as they hissed at Draco, sounding less fierce than the dragon. _Merlin, you could just as well put a sign over there door that says 'Here lives Draco Malfoy'._

Snape brushed his fingers against the door handle, murmuring a quiet "Fidelitas" and the door soundlessly clicked open. Draco quirked an eyebrow. _Loyalty_?

"In addition to you, the wards grant access only to the staff," Snape informed, gesturing at Draco to enter the rooms. "Should you want more people to enter these quarters, tap your wand against the door and say 'grant access', adding the guest's name at the end."

Draco eyed his professor uncertainly. "But I don't have my wand, sir."

Before he could even blink, a familiar wand was thrust into his hands. Cradling the slender piece of wood, Draco felt a tingle of warm magic surging through his body, like an affectionate greeting. _Merlin, had he missed that feeling._ "Thank you, sir."

Snape inclined his head. "You are quite welcome, Draco. Now, if you would enter your rooms... "

Quickly stepping through the threshold, Draco glanced around with great curiosity. The moderate-sized sitting room was decorated with the Slytherin colours as expected; a dark green couch, accompanied by two lounge chairs on both sides with an elegant, small table in front of the sitting arrangement took most of the space in the room.

There was a larger table on the other side, with four stools partially underneath it, and a spacious book shelf just behind the couch. Courtesy of Snape, Draco's books already were in it, neatly propped into upright positions. A fireplace, artfully carved from light grey stone, stood near the lounging area, a merrily crackling fire providing some much-needed warmth. There were no paintings on the stony walls for once, just a large tapestry of the Slytherin crest.

"You will find your en suite bedroom behind that door." Snape motioned towards a door at the back. "I understand that all your belongings are at the Manor, unfortunately out of reach at the moment. Hence, I have taken the liberty of ordering some basic clothing and supplies for you for the time being. Rest assured, I will organize an opportunity for you to do your own shopping soon enough."

"Oh." Draco almost pulled a face of distaste. Having clothes picked by someone else, without any kind of measurements? "I'll pay you back, sir -"

A smirk, barely there, curled up the corners of Snape's thin mouth. "No need, Draco. I withdrew the required money from your account."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Are you allowed to do that, without my authorization, sir?"

"As a staff member of your school, yes, I am, since you have been temporarily removed from your parents' custody." Snape rested a hand on Draco's shoulder, his glistering eyes of blackened ice softening for a moment. "I will leave you to look around in peace, but remember that my door is always open to you, Draco. You are a Slytherin, and we take care of our own."

"Yes, sir," Draco said softly. "Thank you."

Snape nodded and stepped back to the corridor in a flurry of robes. Before closing the door, however, he paused. "You are allowed to take your meals in your room for today, just call for a house-elf when you need something, but tomorrow you must join the rest of the school at the Great Hall. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly well, sir."

"Good. Have a pleasant day, Draco."

Draco slowly turned around on the spot once the door was firmly closed, his eyes inattentively roaming around the room. It was oddly silent and empty, only the humming fire creating grotesque shadows on the plush rug laid on the floor in the otherwise vacuous space.

It suddenly came to him that this was the first time for a long while he was genuinely alone.

* * *

"Remus, you know I love you to bits and pieces but if you don't stop helping me get up the stairs, I swear to Merlin I'm going to turn your hair bright pink with golden confetti sprinkled all over."

Quickly withdrawing his hands from the small of Harry's back, Remus offered a sheepish grin to the exasperated Gryffindor. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried, that's all. I promise I shall allow you to fall flat on your arse if you feel a bout of dizziness."

Harry snorted with laughter. "Right, like that's going to happen."

"Which one isn't going to happen?" Remus quirked an eyebrow. "You tripping over or me not helping you?"

"Both, actually." Harry grinned, without missing a beat. "I won't keel over since I don't feel dizzy at all and, quite frankly, you'd rather snog Snape senseless than let me tumble down the stairs."

Remus guffawed loudly, grabbing the rail beside the staircase for support. He, however, hastily sobered up as some passing first years gave him a weird look (after that, the tiny students goggled at Harry for a moment, almost colliding with the nearest wall). "Yes, well. I sincerely think I won't be snogging professor Snape in nearby future, so don't worry, Harry."

_Oh I hope Remus didn't think I **want** to see him getting it on with Snape. _Harry blanched at the dangerously horrifying image._ God, I **will** soon feel dizzy. From pure nausea. _

Clearing his throat, he tried to veer the conversation away from sentences that had both 'Snape' and 'snogging' in it. "So, how long are you planning on staying here? You're not leaving right away now that I'm healthy again, are you?"

There was a cheerful twinkle in Remus' amber eyes. _Has he been taking lessons from Dumbledore?_ "Actually, Harry, I'm staying for the rest of the school year."

Harry felt his eyes go wide. "Really?" he squeaked, almost missing a step in his sudden excitement. Laughing, Remus reached out a hand to steady him before he _did_ topple down the stairs.

"Careful there, Harry. And yes, I am staying. It seems that professor Snape is a very busy man these times since he teaches two topics, so I'm kind of helping him in Defence. Planning for lessons for first, second and third years, grading their essays and so on."

"Wow", Harry breathed, awed that he had his godfather staying with him at the castle for the whole year. "That's awesome, Remus. Now I see you more than just during my holidays!"

Remus smiled softly. "Indeed. I'm staying at the guest quarters near the Transfiguration wing, I hope you come and visit me often."

"Of course I will," Harry said with much enthusiasm, grinning widely. "Maybe we can have dinner together on Saturdays like we did on some weekends you came to visit last year?"

Remus ruffled at Harry's hair with a fond look on his face, apparently pleased. Harry knew from experience that Remus yearned to feel that he was _needed, _that someone was depended on him, that it would matter to someone if he weren't there anymore.

Maybe it was because he had been shunned and feared because of his unfortunate condition ever since he had been bitten, or maybe it was just Remus' naturally caring and fussing personality – Harry didn't particularly care _why_. He just wanted to make Remus happy. "That would be very nice, Harry."

"Harry! Harry!"

They both whirled around at the loud voice and were instantly met with a beaming Seamus Finnegan rushing towards them, his bag wildly thumping against the back of his thighs. "Harry!"

"Yeah, I think that's my name, Seamus," Harry laughed as he was swept into a brief hug by the perky Irishman. For as long as he could remember, Seamus had been an overly enthusiastic person, getting easily excited over basically anything. _With the war hanging over our heads, it's good that there's someone like Seamus around._

"The rumours were true, then!" Seamus grinned, playfully punching Harry's shoulder. "Well, at least _some_ of them. They said you would be released today and look at that, here you are, mate!"

"Yeah, here I am now," Harry agreed with a wide smile, gracefully stepping aside to avoid the next, zealous punch. "So how have you been, Seamus?"

"Oh well, the usual, harassing everybody, molesting some fourth years -" Seamus coughed, apparently just realizing there was an adult present, and smoothly went on, "But enough about me, Harry, how've _you_ been?"

Harry waved a belittling hand, not really keen on recounting his whole tale there in the middle of a staircase. "Ah, you know me, just chipper. There's nothing like spending weeks in a cage as a ferret that really makes my day, you know."

Seamus' eyes nearly budged out and Harry had to stifle a laugh at his comical expression. "Blimey, are you kidding, Har-Har?"

"Nope, that's what basically happened, actually. I'm sure you've heard the rumours," Harry scowled, "and _please_, I've told you many time to stop using that _ridiculous_ nickname."

"But Har-" Seamus began, his tone resembling a whining first year, and Harry winced in advance. Luckily, Remus stepped in before Seamus could really work it up.

"Mr. Finnegan, I daresay you have a class to attend in a few moments, am I correct?" the werewolf mildly inquired, looking at Seamus with his eyebrows raised. "You will have plenty of time to catch up with Harry after classes, after all."

"Ay sir, professor Lupin, sir!" Seamus mock-saluted, his grin back in full force. "See you later, Harry, I really have to get going before our dear old prof McGonagall skins me alive for being late three times in a row!"

"Alright, see you. Say Hermione and Ron hi for me, will you?" Harry was certain that his two friends were already in the classroom, probably dragged in by Hermione at least ten minutes before the class would begin. He hadn't seen either of them after their successful and daring break-in the first day; in all probability, Pomfrey had banned them from the infirmary for the time being.

"I will. Cheers, Harry, professor!"

With that, Seamus bounced off, racing towards the Transfiguration wing. Harry shared an amused glance with Remus as they began their trek once more.

"Sometimes, I really wonder about Mr. Finnegan's mental health," Remus mused, smoothing down his dark blue robes and digging around his pockets. Harry snickered.

"I'm afraid you're not the only one, Remus."

"I'm sure." He withdrew something from inside his robes, extending the object towards Harry. "Here, Harry, I just retrieved it from the Headmaster before I came down to see you off."

"My wand!" Harry gasped in astonishment and quickly grabbed it, happily welcoming back the warmth and magical tingle his wand provided. It was almost as if he had met with a long-lost friend. "Thanks, Remus!"

Remus smiled. "My pleasure, Harry."

They reached the Gryffindor Tower in no time and Harry stepped through the portrait hole, blushing at Fat Lady's loud exclamation of joy ("_Oh Harry dear, how wonderful to have you back again! You have been sorely missed here, if I may say so_! "). The common room was vacated and silent, the squishy sofas and armchairs devoid of chattering students milling about.

"Well, I must dash off for now, Harry." Remus gave Harry's back a soft pat. "You'll find your trunk and other personal artefacts from your dorm room. Ron's been taking good care of them."

"Alright. I take it Hedwig is here, too?"

"Yes, at the owlery. She has been looking a little down lately; you should probably go and see her soon."

Harry nodded, eager to see his snowy owl again. _If she forgives me for abandoning her for such a long time._ "I'll do that. See you later, okay?"

"Of course."

The portrait swung closed without a sound behind Remus, and Harry was left standing alone in the vast room of silence. Bonelessly flopping down on one of the armchairs, he sighed.

After spending long weeks in Draco's company, the red-and-golden room suddenly seemed too quiet and melancholy to him.

* * *

"I knew it. No fashion sense _at all_."

Draco was woefully staring into his closet, resisting the urge to bang his head against the door. The clothes in there were hideously common, ordinary, _plain_, nowhere near the wealthy style Draco preferred. Picking up a piece of midnight black casual robes, dreadfully heavy and with zillions of buttons, he grimaced. Good gracious, Snape is trying to turn me into his carbon copy.

He shoved the robes back into the depths of the closet and slammed the door closed before he could cast a quick _Incendio_ at the clothes. _Well, at least they are somewhat wearable. No Gryffindor colours or anything just as horrid_. If Draco had seen a garishly red shirt with golden lions prancing about on it in the closet, he would have seriously thought about suggesting the wonderful option of St. Mungo's to Snape.

Abandoning the small but cozy bedroom (it had pale green walls with a broad, vertical stripe of silver and a magical illusion of a window, his familiar four-poster bed pushed against the furthest wall) Draco wandered back to the sitting room and promptly sprawled himself on one of the lounge chairs.

It was still too quiet and he felt all fidgety inside, unable to properly rest or do anything sensible, really.

Almost as if... he was feeling some sort of withdrawal symptoms. _That's just ridiculous, _Draco scowled, tapping his fingers against the armrest of his chair,_ about what would I have withdrawal symptoms? _

The image of an impishly grinning Harry suddenly swam in front of his eyes, his bell-like laughter softly ringing in his ears before Draco could stop himself. _Just bloody great._ Groaning, he let his head listlessly drop back against the chair, a deep sigh heaving from his chest. But he couldn't deny the horrifying truth that dawned to him, no matter how hard he tried.

He missed Harry already.

_It's perfectly natural, though, _he tried to rationalize_, after all, we did spend weeks together. It's perfectly natural that I have developed some kind of... attachment to him. Therefore, it's also perfectly natural that I miss him, miss his laughter, his smile that lights up even the darkest corners, his kind-spirited nature... _Realizing that he could easily continue that way for practically hours, he frowned_._

_Still, just perfectly natural. Yes. I might like him, just a little, but... Nothing else. I mean, who **doesn't** like Harry bloody Potter? Well, everyone in my House, for instance... _

"I'm doomed alright," he whispered to the silent room, staring at the ceiling.

He stayed there for Merlin knows how long, broodingly pondering about his extremely complicated and messed up relationship with Harry, when a sharp rap against the door all the sudden snapped his mind back to focus. _Who the devil dares to interrupt my moment of pensiveness again?_

Feeling a little wary, he rose to his feet and slowly made his way to the door, wand clutched in his hand like a protective sword. _Great, how the hell do I know who's behind that door?_ It could be Snape to check in whether Draco hated or really hated his new clothes, or it could be Dumbledore, or even Harry.

On the other hand, there could be the inner circle of Voldemort's, too, ready to maim and slaughter.

But as he stood there, considering his options (he _could_ hide into his bathroom, couldn't he?), he noticed that words were suddenly appearing in front of his eyes, carved by an invisible hand into the stone just above the door. _Pansy Daisy Parkinson_ and _Blaise Feliciano Zabini, _informed the wall silently and Draco stared at the names, hesitating for a short moment before gently tapping his wand against the door.

"Grant access to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini," he murmured, watching with apprehension as the door shimmered with silver and the wards protecting the room shifted with a soft hum. Swallowing, Draco reached his hand and swung the door open.

"About time, Draco!" exclaimed the shortish girl in the corridor, hands firmly on her hips as she glared at Draco with her dark blue eyes. "We were almost thinking you didn't want to see us."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Pansy's familiar dramatics and stepped aside. _She hasn't changed a bit._ "Don't be silly, Pansy. Do come in."

As soon as the door was shut behind his unexpected guests, Draco abruptly received an armful of Pansy Parkinson in his arms, and had to ungracefully stagger backwards from surprise, Pansy's arms thrown around his neck like a tight noose. "Pansy! _What_ are you -"

"Oh Draco, we thought you were _dead_!"

Draco blinked, raising a hand to awkwardly pat Pansy's robe-covered back. "You... did?"

"Like we would have bought that crap about you going to France with your mother," Blaise cut in, smoothly flopping down on the couch and gazing at Draco with his sharp, dark eyes. "We know you, Draco. You wouldn't have left Britain like that, especially without noticing us first."

"Oh." Draco frowned, lethargically tugging at Pansy's vice-like grip around his neck. _Damn, his friends __**were**__ too clever for their own good._ "Well, you're right, I didn't go to France."

"So the rumours are true?" Pansy's muffled voice cleared a little as she raised her head from where it had been buried against his shoulder, tufts of short, black hair flowing in front of her narrow face. "You were turned into a ferret?"

Draco sighed. "Yes, Pansy, that is correct. Now, if you could detach yourself so I could tell you more... ?"

In a matter of seconds, Pansy and Blaise were seated on the couch, leaving one of the armchairs for Draco to use. The blonde noticed his friends were looking at him expectantly with keen eyes, like he was soon going to grace them with a very fascinating lecture.

Draco cleared his throat, deciding to go straight to business instead of inane waffling fit for a first year. "So, yes, I was turned into a ferret during my summer holidays. Why, you may ask?" Draco tightened his lips, not really knowing how Pansy and Blaise were going to react to his news. They had probably heard about it already, but... "Because I denounced Voldemort. I informed him I didn't want to become one of his blind servants."

Pansy's hand flew to cover her mouth. _At least she's not screaming or throwing a hissy fit._ "And the Dark Lord didn't _kill_ you for that?"

"Oh he did want to, rest assured," Draco drawled, "but my father persuaded him to settle for a more dramatic result, for my simple death would have been quite dissatisfactory, I'm sure."

"And so you were transfigured into a ferret?" Blaise asked with a low tone, his face sombre for once. "With... Potter?"

"I was alone for a few weeks, as a matter of fact, before my father threw Potter into my cage," Draco replied with a shrug. He was a little unsure how much to reveal, he didn't really believe into the all-healing magic of sharing.

"That must have been horrible," Pansy declared, shuddering, but when Draco didn't jump up at once and cried "Yes, it was!", her eyes narrowed with a suspicious expression. "Or was it?"

Draco gave another elusive shrug. "Well... Actually, Potter's not that bad, really. Under all that Gryffindorish mush, he's a pretty decent guy."

As expected, Pansy and Blaise shared an incredulous look, and Draco scowled at them, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"You do realize that during these last two minutes, you've totally wrecked the previous image of Draco Malfoy?" Blaise pointed out dryly. "Declaring your independence from the Dark Lord and claiming Harry Potter is a good guy?"

"Well he _is_," Draco couldn't help but defend, fighting back a flush that threatened to redden his cheeks. He looked away sullenly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then help us to!" Pansy cried, throwing her arms up in desperation. "You come back here, completely changed, and merely throw in some facts flippantly! You can't blame us for being sceptical and all!"

Draco stared at her for a moment impassively, not really knowing what to say. Shifting his gaze away from her pleading eyes, he sighed. "A lot happened during the time we were stuffed into that cage. We fought, of course, in the beginning, like rabid animals let loose. We tried to hurt each other as much as we possibly could."

"But that changed, didn't it?" Blaise questioned, his voice surprisingly soft. Draco gave a curt nod, gazing at the fire like it had all the answers amidst the burning flames dancing in the hearth.

"It did. I think it all started when Potter saved my life."

"_He_ saved your life?" Pansy asked disbelievingly, her eyes flashing with doubt. "Saint Potter saved the life of a Slytherin?"

"He did." Draco swallowed, suddenly remembering the sharp panic that had blossomed as he felt long canines closing around his body. "I was stupid, running into my certain death when Potter came after me and saved me. There was this dog, you see, a mad, vicious dog that attacked me because I had been stupid enough not to see the trap laid in front of me. Potter attacked the dog in turn just as it was about to tear me into pieces, and told me to run."

"Potter, as a ferret, knocked out a big dog just for your safety," Blaise slowly repeated, his forehead wrinkling. Draco let out a snort, rolling his eyes.

"He didn't _knock it out_, for Merlin's sake," he scoffed, "just kept it away until I was out of the dog's reach. But _anyway_," he pressed on impatiently, "after that, we started to get along. We argued less, talked civilly more."

Pansy shook his head, a faint smile of amusement on her lips. "The day I thought would never come. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, getting along."

"So what happened next? Was it _your_ turn to save _his_ life?"

You could always count on Blaise for asking the most difficult questions.

Draco let his head droop a little, hesitating and biting his lower lip, face hidden beneath his blond locks falling in front of his eyes. Should he tell them? Should he be as brave as people had lately told him he was? He took a deep breath, calming down his fluttering heart and aching conscience.

"Quite the opposite, really," he finally whispered, sotto voce. Even without looking up, he could sense his friends exchanging uncertain glances again. "I tried to kill him."

There was a small silence. Draco's hand itched, as if it was yearning to draw his wand and _Oblivate_ his fellow Slytherins.

"I don't understand, Draco." Pansy's voice was unsure, small even. "You just told us that you were getting along."

"There was someone else involved, wasn't there?" came Blaise's shrewd question and Draco had to briefly marvel his indisputable intellect once more.

"There was." Draco couldn't ever forget how his mind was overpowered by the vile curse, how he cried out inside his trapped head, aghast, as he lashed out, assaulting Harry against his will. "Bellatrix Lestrange was there. He cursed me with an _Imperio_ and told me to kill Potter. And I... I almost did."

"Oh, Draco." Feeling a warm hand on his arm, Draco slowly raised his head and looked up. Pansy had leaned over, her dark eyes swimming with tears she quickly blinked away. "You broke the curse? You did that, for Potter?" At Draco's hesitant nod, her grip somewhat tightened. "That was so brave, Draco. You've really changed. And maybe not... not for the worse."

"So Potter remained healthy and well until you were rescued?"

_Damn Blaise and his questions._

"I already _said_ that I almost _killed_ him," Draco hissed from between his teeth, clutching the armrests of his chair. "I _mauled_ him, Blaise, almost tore him into small, bloody bits. If it hadn't been for Madame Pomfrey patching him up the next day, there would be one less Gryffindor this year."

Blaise's eyes widened a bit, but he went on nevertheless. "How did Potter feel about that?"

"He _forgave_ me, that's what he did." Draco let out a ragged breath, closing his eyes. "He forgave me, for all I did to him. He still has the scars, you know."

"Huh," Pansy softly breathed after a short pause. "I guess there's more Harry Potter than meets the eye, then."

"Oh there is," Draco murmured, his voice gruff and quiet. "Believe me."

"And that's why you're aligning yourself with him." It wasn't a question, just a flat statement. Blaise's brow was furrowed as if he was in deep thought, gazing at Draco with his expressionless eyes.

"Yes." Draco proudly jutted out his chin. He wasn't ashamed of his choices. "Potter has a lot to offer. He and his side have what it takes to win this war."

"What are those, then?" Blaise asked softly, his tone not condemning nor appreciating.

"Determination. Fierce courage. Nobility. Forgiveness." Draco didn't avert his gaze. "A purpose that's worth fighting for."

It was Blaise who finally turned his eyes away. "And you think Potter's side is better than staying with the Dark Lord?"

"I am," Draco firmly stated, his jaw clenched in determination. "I have seen and witnessed how Voldemort works. He is nothing but a deranged, power-hungered half-blood who won't hesitate killing all of his servants in a blink of an eye. He is _nothing_ compared to Harry Potter."

"I see."

For a long moment, it was deathly quiet.

Draco gripped his wand, anxiously waiting for his friends to make their move.

Blaise stood up, Pansy following in a heartbeat.

_This is it. This is where they either throw some nasty curses at me or spit on my face._

"Draco," Blaise announced, his head held high. "I have always trusted your judgement and stood by you in the past. And as for now..."

Draco felt an icy hand squeezing his heart.

"... nothing changes."

Blinking in confusion, Draco craned his neck to stare at Blaise's eyes. _What_?

"If your future lies with Harry Potter," Blaise softly continued, "so does mine."

Pansy gave a small smile, her eyes shining with fond respect. "We've been friends for years, Draco. Our loyalties lie with you, and thus, with Potter."

Draco was rendered completely speechless. He had anticipated angry quarrels, hissed threats, perhaps reluctant acceptance at the very best, but this...

"Well, we must to get going now." A playful half-grin played on Blaise's lips. "Lots to do, really, a Potter to meet, letters to write home, that sort of stuff. We'll see you later, once you've recovered from your shock. Ciao!"

And as the pair of Slytherins made themselves scarce before Draco could even open his mouth, he realized he hadn't even asked how they had known where Draco's new rooms were.

* * *

_God I've missed this._

Lounging on his scarlet-coloured four-poster bed, Harry gave a small sigh of contentment, briefly closing his eyes to allow this moment to go on without interruptions. Ron was half-sitting, half-sprawling beside him, propped up by a mountain of pillows, a hand protectively laying over Harry's chest, while Hermione occupied the space on the other side of Harry. She was comfortably curled up against Harry, her head resting on Harry's shoulder.

Laying there with his friends in perfect harmony, Harry understood just how much he had missed them. The close, tightly-knitted relationship he had with Ron and Hermione, it couldn't be explained in plain words. It was something deeper, something not many achieved. They were like a small family, two brothers and a sister – Hermione and Ron _had_ tried dating during their sixth year but decided they were better off as friends. Sometimes, Hermione joked they should invent a new surname and form a novel family of their own.

"Mum sent you a new jumper, by the way," Ron stated, his tone laced with amusement. "Right after she heard you were rescued. She was overjoyed, to say the least."

"She did?" _And it's not even Christmas yet._ "How sweet of her. Mrs. Weasley really is something."

"Oh, you haven't heard the worst part yet, mate." Ron grimaced. "I think she knows about Malfoy, too. Because she sent _another_ jumper, Slytherin green with a big, silver 'D'. I can't imagine she meant that for you."

Harry chortled, the image of Draco, sullenly wearing an oversized Weasley-jumper suddenly flashing in his mind. "Merlin, I want to be present when you give him _that_ present, just to see his face. And yours," he gleefully added.

He and Hermione both had to laugh at Ron's utterly horrified expression spreading over his freckled face. "Harry! You can't make me do that! He'll make me _eat_ that jumper before accepting it and I'm not up to consuming something made of magical wool!"

That only made them laugh harder, holding their aching sides as they guffawed, gasping for breath. Hermione nearly fell off the bed, quickly grasping onto Harry's arms to prevent her collision with the wooden floor of the boys' dormitory. That didn't stop her from shrieking from laughter, however.

"Oh so mature, guys." Ron snorted, even though his lips were twitching like hell. "_I'm_ supposed to be the immature brat of his group, remember?"

"You still are, never fear," Hermione gasped between the bouts of giggles, her cheeks bright pink. "But sometimes even the wise ones have to act bratty."

A hesitant knock suddenly broke though their loud noises. "Harry, you in there?"

"Yeah!" Harry called back, rather breathlessly, and sat up on the bed. Neville's head soon poked through the crack of the door and Harry smiled at him brightly. "Hey, Neville. Did you need something?"

"Uh, there are some people down there who want to see you."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "There are? Who?"

"Zabini and Parkinson," came Neville's mild reply. "They are very adamant in insisting to see you. They're waiting for you in the common room."

"Blimey, what would those Slytherins want with you, Harry?" Ron frowned in confusion, and Harry had to shrug. _What on earth are they doing here, willingly in Gryffindor territory? They must be barking mad. Does this have something to do with Draco?_

"Haven't got the foggiest, mate." He scrambled off the bed, dead set on finding out, though. "Thanks for informing me, Nev."

Neville nodded with a smile, disappearing, and Harry hastened to follow him. He distantly heard Ron and Hermione descending the stairs down to the common room behind him like a cautious pair of body guards. Harry grinned inwardly.

He spotted the Slytherins the second he stepped into the common room. They stood apart from the small crowd of Gryffindors with aloof dignity, looking warily around as if they expected to be attacked any moment now, their postures so abnormally straight they resembled two upright pines in the middle of flexible willows. The boy, tall with dark, wavy hair, - _Zabini_, supplied Harry's mind – noticed Harry approaching first.

"Potter," he said curtly, nodding. Parkinson, flanking him, echoed the simple gesture.

Harry halted in front of them, greeting them with a curious, "Zabini, Parkinson." Ron and Hermione stood a little behind him, ready to be of assistance should Harry need it. _But for some reason, I don't think the Slytherins are here to cause any trouble._

Zabini and Parkinson exchanged expressionless glances and gracefully stepped forward then, taking Harry by surprise by kneeling on one foot in front of him. What the hell?

"I, Blaise Feliciano Zabini, the heir of the Zabini house, hereby declare loyalty to one Harry James Potter," Zabini smoothly proceeded to say, his formal voice loud and oozing self-confidence. Strangled gasps were heard throughout the common room and Harry felt Ron and Hermione stiffen from astonishment. Harry himself was quite doltishly gaping at the Slytherin boy, thoroughly baffled at this sudden turn of events. "May our alliance be truthful, productive and everlasting."

"I, Pansy Daisy Parkinson, the heiress of the Parkinson house," Parkinson swiftly took her turn, tipping her head into a light bow, "hereby declare loyalty to one Harry James Potter. May our alliance be honourable, trustworthy and honest."

The Slytherins stayed where they were, heads slightly bowed as they seemed to be patiently waiting for something. Harry tried to cease his incredulous gawking, very aware that all the Gryffindors had gone silent around them, staring wide-eyed, just as expectantly as Zabini and Parkinson. _Am I supposed to do something here, other that drop dead from shock?_

As if on cue, Ron poked him between his ribs just then, quietly hissing into his ear, "This is a formal wizarding tradition of pleading loyalty. You're supposed to say 'I, Harry James Potter, the heir of the Potter and Black houses, hereby accept your loyalty. May your words stay true till the end'."

"Oh." Harry blinked. _Well sorry for not knowing that, thanks for sharing!_ "Uh, I, Harry James Potter, the heir of the Potter and Black houses, hereby... hereby accept your loyalty. May your, uh, words stay true till the end."

Zabini and Parkinson graciously rose to their feet, smoothing down their black-and-green robes and hushed whispers broke around the room, tones ranging from sceptical to awe. However, the Slytherins didn't seem to notice. Or care.

"Draco spoke on your behalf, Potter," Parkinson drawled, not haughtily but musingly. "He seems to think you're a better choice than the Dark Lord, and we trust his decision. We stand with you, now, Potter."

"We cannot speak for the whole Slytherin house," Zabini added softly, his dark brown eyes solemnly seeking out Harry's astonished green ones, "but we two are on your side till the end, in addition to Draco. There is no future for us with the Dark Lord."

"That's... great, " Harry ventured uncertainly, grimacing as he felt like a complete idiot, awkwardly standing there, gawking and not knowing what the hell to say. "Really appreciate it."

Parkinson made a coughing sound that suspiciously sounded like a snicker before fixing a stern look upon Harry. "You better win this war, then, Potter. Draco has put a lot of faith on you, so I guess we'll have to do the same."

Zabini made a casual saluting motion with his hand, eerily matching the same Seamus used to do. "Be seeing you, Potter."

After nodding their heads respectfully at Harry's direction, the Slytherins sailed towards the exit and left the Gryffindor common room without a backwards glance.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron mutedly exclaimed after a moment, breaking the tense silence that had ensued after the portrait had swung closed again, "now you have _three_ pet Slytherins?"

Meanwhile, deep down in the dungeons, Draco was startled as a loud, familiar pop suddenly interrupted his musings over what Blaise had said about meeting a Potter. He directed a dark glare at the house-elf cowering in front of him. "What is it?"

"There is a letter for you, master Malfoy," the elf squeaked, quickly thrusting an envelope at Draco. "An eagle owl brought it and Bitsy is bringing it to you, sir, master Malfoy!"

"Yes, yes," Draco muttered absent-mindedly, fingering at the fine-looking envelope. Normally house-elves didn't carry letters to the students but they made exceptions for the Slytherins, since they lived underground with no windows to receive owls outside meal times. "You may go, elf."

The house-elf bowed and disappeared with a sharp crack, but Draco's whole focus was on the letter innocently resting in his hand. He recognized the beautiful, curvy handwriting on the creamy-coloured envelope; he had seen it countless of times, after all.

It was his mother's.

* * *


	8. Hidden Desires

**Chapter 8 Hidden Desires**

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N:** Chapter eight, enjoy! I'm sorry for the shortness of it – the thing is, I'm moving abroad and living in hostels for a few nights while looking for an apartment so I have so little time to write!

Oh, the tiny bit about runes I basically snatched from runemaker. com if you're interested. Of course, I tweaked the facts a little to fit the the wizarding world.

And of course, thanks go to my beta!

* * *

Harry was glad that Ron had agreed to stay in the Gryffindor common room after dinner (he had _said _he would work on his Potions essay, but knowing him, it would be either playing chess or Exploding Snap with Seamus) as he trekked down towards the dungeons with Hermione in tow. It was Draco's first free night, after all, and Harry was sure he wouldn't appreciate it if he were to spend it with a Weasley.

Besides, according to Ron, the redhead had had 'enough of those grandiloquent Slytherins for some time'. They all had been quite astonished at the sudden vastness of Ron's vocabulary.

Draco hadn't been in the Great Hall for dinner, not that Harry had been himself either - he had taken his meal to his dormitory and enjoyed it there with Ron and Hermione, away from prying eyes. He would get enough gawking when he would join the rest of the students for breakfast next morning, no doubt about that. Already he had been ambushed by a group of relentless Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, who had pushed the summary of his captivity out of him before Ron's threats to castrate any overeager student approaching him made them scatter like frightened mice.

It had been _hours _since Harry had seen his fellow ferret and he couldn't deny it any longer. He missed Draco, god damn it. He really missed the pointy-faced, annoyingly pompous and lordly git.

The unexpected meeting with Zabini and Parkinson (the Gryffindor common room was still slightly in uproar - there had never been formal declarations of loyalty between the students before, or at least that's what Hermione had said) had only magnified his unexplainable longing to see the blonde bugger. It almost felt like there was a tiny part of his _soul _missing. And it was just ridiculous, really.

"Oh look Harry, that must be it," Hermione suddenly whispered, yanking Harry's sleeve to stop him. "Professor Snape said the door to his rooms was between two paintings, between snakes and a dragon."

Harry eyed the paintings, their subjects hissing at him threateningly. The snakes in particular were quite foul-mouthed. "How very appropriate."

Hermione, adjusting the strap of her heavy, magically enlarged bag, wasted no time in raising her hand and knocking.

* * *

Why had his mother sent _him _a letter? _Had something happened? _

Draco's blood ran cold as he looked at the thick envelope, the familiar Malfoy crest of a snake curled around a rose emblazoned on top of it. Gingerly, he sliced open the envelope and shook out the letter inside, holding it like it was a vial of Basilisk potion ready to shatter any second.

_Dragon, my treasure, _the letter said in an elegant script_,_

_I hope you are well but most importantly, safe. Who am I to inquire after your health and safety, you may ask, after all these long years of indifference and stolidity, and I am not going to defend myself. I am aware of my terrible lack of maternal skills. _

_However, you are my son, my only son, and despite that I have never been the kind of mother you would have needed, I care for you. For weeks now, I have spent my days worrying in torment, never knowing whether you were alive or dead. Then a word came that you were safe within the solid walls of Hogwarts, under the protection of Headmaster Dumbledore and befriending with Harry Potter. _

_At first, I was shocked. A wizard of Malfoy and Black bloodlines, defying the Dark Lord. That has never happened before. _

_Then, I came to realize that you, my dragon, had grown up, stepped away from your father's forbidding shadow and allowed yourself to become the man you wish to be. You had chosen not to follow your father's footsteps, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I cannot bear to see you suffer like Lucius has suffered. _

_Lucius has done some bad choices during his life and he is still paying for them. Not a day passes me by without thinking how our lives could have been should he, as well, had stepped away from his father's shadow. He is not a bad man by nature, Draco, never think of that. All that he has done has been just to keep you safe, to keep me safe. _

_You see, Draco, I am proud of you. Proud of you for being strong where Lucius was weak. _

_Stay with Harry Potter and his people, they will keep you strong and safe, they will not abandon you like the Dark Lord has done. _

_Be free, my dragon._

_Your mother_

Draco stared at the graceful handwriting displayed on the parchment, gently brushing his fingers against the letter as if he could reach to his mother via the letter. Narcissa had never exhibited such _affectionate _emotions before, being a very reserved and elusive mother for as long as Draco could remember. She had replaced motherly love with priceless gifts and other material items.

Thus, for a second, he thought someone had posed as his mother and sent him the letter - but he recognized Narcissa's handwriting; the parchment even had the faint scent of her favourite perfume, and why would someone even impersonate her? If the letter had demanded information, if it had suggested a meeting or something else just as shady, he would have been more suspicious. But as for now… Draco was certain the letter really _was _from his mother.

It was a simple letter, promising nothing, but for Draco, it meant worlds. He finally had proof that his parents were not just some cerebral Death Eater scum who had produced an heir only to keep the bloodline alive. He had _normal _parents, whose past mistakes, though, had cost them the normality they could have reached later in life.

Draco gazed at the letter, a small, serene smile appearing onto his lips.

His moment of his brief heartsease, however, was suddenly disturbed by a knock on the door. _My my, don't we get loads of visitors today._ Carefully placing the letter on top of his books in the shelf, he waltzed to the door and looked up expectantly.

_Harry James Potter _and _Hermione Jane Granger _were slowly carved onto the stone, and Draco felt a small, excited jump inside his chest at the first name. He scowled a second later, noticing that in addition, there was a goofy grin on his face. Quickly arranging his features to cool smoothness, _must not seem too delighted_, he calmly opened the door.

"Potter," he drawled with a half-smile, then politely nodded towards the girl standing next to him. "Granger. What a nice surprise. Do come in."

A split second later, Draco realized his mistake. Harry, smiling brightly, moved to step inside only to be violently jostled back with a sharp _zap, _like someone invisible had pushed him forcefully away from the doorway. Granger let out a startled gasp, tumbling down onto her knees from surprise as Harry whirled past her, narrowly missing from colliding with her before hitting the wall.

"Potter!" Draco cried out, rushing to the Gryffindor, slumped against the wall and groaning._ How __**could **__he forget the stupid, effing wards? _"Shit! Are you okay, Potter?"

Harry squinted at him with slightly unfocused eyes through a grimace of pain, gingerly rubbing at the back of his head. "Jeez, Malfoy, what the hell was that?"

Kneeling beside him, Draco busily checked that there were no life-threatening injuries and uttered a sigh of relief. "Sorry, there are some wards protecting my room and I… forgot."

"Some wards," Harry breathed, somewhat dazedly. "Hermione, you okay?"

Granger was there in a flash, a concerned look in her eyes as she gripped Harry's hand tightly. "I'm fine, just startled. Are _you _okay? You hit the wall pretty badly, Harry! Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, no," Harry wheezed, his eyes widening at the prospect of facing the she-dragon again. Draco hid a snicker behind his hand. "Just a bump in the head, that's all. I'm fine. If I could just get up so Malfoy could, uh, I dunno, make the wards allow us to enter the rooms?"

Draco rose quickly. "Certainly. Just a moment."

Leaving Granger to haul Harry up back to his feet, Draco marched into his rooms again and determinedly rapped his wand against the door. _Stupid wards_. "Grant access to Harry Potter and," Draco hesitated only a half a second, "Hermione Granger."

The wards shimmered and flexed, giving a low hum of acceptance before falling silent and invisible again. Harry and Granger were hovering in the corridor in front of the threshold; Harry half-heartedly batted away Granger's hands that were trying to check the back of his head.

Draco smirked at them. "You can come in now."

"You sure?" Harry asked, eyeing the doorway rather cautiously. "I wouldn't want to get blasted again."

"Yes, I'm sure, Potter." Draco rolled his eyes. _It wasn't __**my**__ fault those bloody wards were so abusing, for Merlin's sake. I didn't __**ask**__ for them or anything_. "Come in before Snape decides to stop by and sees two fidgeting Gryffindors in his dungeons."

Harry muttered something like "he gave us _permission _to be here, you git" under his breath but stepped inside quickly nevertheless, dragging Granger behind him. Draco flicked his wand and the door swung shut.

"This looks beautiful, Malfoy," Granger lightly commented, looking around with great curiosity.

Draco gave a one-shouldered, elegant shrug. "I deserve only the best," he flippantly said, then gestured towards the sitting arrangement. "Have a seat."

Granger perched herself on one of the lounge chairs, seeming a little at unease, while Harry languidly draped himself over the couch, still rubbing his head.

"So." Draco sat down neatly on the other armchair, allowing Harry to take up the whole sofa. "What brings you here?"

Harry shot a bright grin at him and Draco felt himself relaxing a bit. "Just wanted to see how you're holding up in your new rooms. Besides," Harry sneaked a quick look at Granger, "Hermione here wanted to see where we both stand with our studies."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, a tad surprised_. So that's why she has that bag with her. And here I though she was only for mental support. _"Is that so? And where is the weas-" Draco broke off, clearing his throat, "Weasley?"

_I'm surprised the freckled sidekick didn't tag along to make sure I won't corrupt his Golden Boy any longer._

"Yes, well," Granger sniffed, hoisting up her bag. "I want to make sure you both are ready to _successfully _continue your studies after your leave of two weeks is up. Besides, I _am _the Head Girl, so it's my _duty _to prepare you." There was a rather sadistic gleam in her eyes for a moment. Draco blanched. "And as for Ron… He has had his share of Slytherins today already."

Draco frowned, bemused. _What the hell does she mean with that?_

"Zabini and Parkinson visited me today," Harry supplied helpfully. Draco cast a sharp look at him. _They really __**did**__ go to see him_? "Before dinner. They, uh -"

"Performed a formal wizarding declaration of loyalty to Harry," Granger butted in, stating it in a businesslike manner. "Did you tell them to do it, Malfoy?"

Draco sputtered, feeling rather taken aback. _The formal declaration of loyalty?_ "Hell no, Granger. I didn't _tell_ them to do anything, for Merlin's sake. Bloody hell... "

Harry waved his hand nonchalantly. "Oh it's not a big deal, really -"

"Not a big deal?" Draco all but cried out, appalled. He whirled to face Granger. "Didn't you _tell_ him that it _is_ a big deal, a _very_ big deal?"

"It's just words, jeez," Harry muttered crossly from the couch and received stern looks from both Draco _and_ Granger.

"No, Harry, it's not just words," Granger said patiently, shaking her head. "Didn't you listen at all what I told you?"

"The formal declaration of loyalty," Draco began, "has to be sincere. It's a magical binding of sorts. An oath, based on honesty. If Blaise and Pansy had been _insincere, _if their oaths had been based on lies, they would have been drained of their magic."

Harry blanched. "Drained of their magic?"

"Yes, Potter. That is the reason why so few people choose to go through the formal declaration. The magic _sees_ through their intentions, it is plain impossible to lie."

"But... they can still change their minds, right?"

Draco shook his head, uttering a sigh. _That's what you get when you live with __**Muggles**__._ "They can't Potter. If they, say, go to seek out the Dark Lord and claim they want to be His Death Eaters and really _mean_ it, they will be drained of their magic, as well."

Harry was looking a little peaky. "That's some... some serious stuff."

Granger reached over and gave his knee a soothing pat. "They knew what they were doing, Harry. If anything, you should be proud of them."

Raising his eyebrows, Draco had to give Granger some credit. She seemed to realize how big of a sacrifice both Blaise and Pansy had done. _They are like me now_, he suddenly thought, blinking. Outcasts, soon to be shunned by their families, condemned and not fully trusted by either side. _And they did it all because of... me._ Draco felt the urge to drop his head into his hands. _Some friend I am. I wonder how many lives I can ruin with the decisions I have made._

But then again, if he had chosen otherwise... _How many would have suffered by my hands then?_

"Malfoy?" Harry's worried voice broke through Draco's mental pondering. "You okay?"

"What?" Draco looked up, encountering concerned, green eyes staring at him. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just fine."

Harry nodded, still looking a tad hesitant, and an uncomfortable silence descended upon them for a moment, only to be broken by a loud _thump_ as Granger suddenly slammed her bag on the small table. Both boys startled. "So. Studies."

She began to pull out a book after book, piling them into neat stacks. Draco stared at them with rapidly mounting apprehension. "I was thinking that for today, I would simply check how much your current knowledge covers for in various subjects. Malfoy, I take it you have Ancient Runes in your seventh year timetable, am I correct?"

Draco could only nod mutely.

"Well then." Granger seemed to perk up. "At the moment, we're going over some practical bindrunes that German wizards used as talismans with particular objective such as improved magical stamina, business or financial success and so on. Then, of course, there are the amulets wizards especially in Columbia wore that were composed from personal initials to form a kind of runic monogram. They, naturally, were to be used to strengthen the wizard's personality and enhance the positive qualities of their magic - "

And on she went, eventually grilling them both relentlessly about every subject they took until she was satisfied with the results. According to her, Harry needed some tutoring in Transfiguration and Potions (_what a surprise_) while Draco required some help with Defence and Arithmancy before they could resume their lessons. And Granger, with the maniacal gleam still in her eyes, declared she would be their tutor during the following fortnight and would accept no 'Thank you but no's.

Draco had to, very grudgingly though, admit that Granger would be the best candidate to coach them. She was like Pomfrey and Snape combined; quite skilled, smart and with an attitude that demanded perfection _or else_. Draco's respect for Granger rose by another inch. He idly wondered how she and Pansy would get along if given a chance; they were frightfully similar, as well. Fiercely loyal, ready to do practically anything if really needed and not to be deterred that easily.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy, for your lesson in Arithmancy?" Granger stood up briskly, hauling her bag onto her shoulder again. "If that's fine with you?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine, Granger." Draco also wondered what she would have done if he had declined. _She'd probably give me wedgies. Magical ones._ "Is after lunch acceptable?"

Granger nodded. "Definitely." She glanced at Harry who was still lounging on the couch, fidgeting. "Harry, you coming?"

"I think I'll stay for a few minutes," Harry muttered evasively, and this time it was Draco who perked up – quite against his will. "You go ahead, Hermione."

Granger gave her friend a long look, obviously communicating with Harry non-verbally. Harry, Draco noticed, answered the look steadily, unwavering. After a short moment, Granger sighed, apparently giving up whatever silent argument they had been having. "Okay. Just remember curfew is in half an hour, Harry."

Harry smiled slightly. "I will. See you in a moment. Don't let Ron gallop here to rescue me from Malfoy's evil clutches, alright?"

Hiding a chuckle behind her hand, Granger nodded her affirmative while Draco snorted mentally. _Like Harry is some damsel in distress. Oh __**honestly**_.

"Till tomorrow, Malfoy." Granger's voice was formal and dignified, but still a little hesitant – as if she didn't quite know how to act around Draco.

"Till tomorrow," Draco confirmed, just as courtly. Granger sent a tentative smile at him, a much bigger and warmer one for Harry and exited the rooms.

Short silence reigned again but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Draco watched his guest serenely, unmoving, and Harry simply gazed back, his green eyes shimmering with something Draco couldn't quite identify.

"So." Harry finally said, fingering with the sleeve of his shirt. "How've you been?"

Draco motioned with his shoulders elegantly. "Pretty fine, I suppose. My wardrobe needs some serious counselling, nonetheless. How about you?"

Harry echoed Draco's previous shrug. "Not complaining. I'm glad to be out of the infirmary." His lips twisted into a smile then, and he cocked his head in question. "Your wardrobe? I thought all your clothes were..." He gestured offhandedly with his hand, trailing off with an awkward look in his eyes.

"They are," Draco said, keeping his tone light. "But Snape had bought some clothes for me in advance."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Snape? Did he give you a Batman-suit?"

_A... what? _Draco frowned. "Did he give me a what? What is a bat man? Some kind of hybrid?"

"It's a Muggle-thing." Harry sounded sheepish, giving a crooked grin. "There's this comic book superhero called Batman who really, uh, likes bats, and since Snape really resembles a bat with his billowing robes and all..."

"Right," Draco said slowly, wondering what the hell was a superhero anyway. _Sometimes, Harry doesn't make sense at all. Must be his despicable Muggle upbringing_. _What a shame._ "Well, sorry to disappoint you but there are no bat man-suits. Just some old-fashioned stuff that practically screams Snape."

Harry snickered. "I can imagine. So, you intend to hit the shops as soon as you can?"

Letting out a small sigh of happiness at that thought, Draco briefly pleasured himself by imagining all the clothes he could soon purchase. "Most definitely." He gave Harry a quick once-over. "And speaking of acquiring new wardrobes... _You_ could do with one, as well."

"Me?" Harry sputtered, looking down at himself in confusion. "What's wrong with these?"

"A gaudy, red jumper with faded jeans ten sizes too large," Draco drawled and quirked a sarcastic eyebrow. "Yes. I can see you need no help at all."

A faint flush appeared onto Harry's cheeks. "This is my Weasley-jumper. Mrs. Weasley made it for me."

Draco eyed that particular piece of clothing with great distaste. "You don't say? It's very _dashing_ indeed."

Suddenly, Harry's lips curved into a very sly smirk. Draco felt apprehensive at once. "Actually, Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley made one for _you_, too."

Draco felt his eyes go wide. "She did? Good gracious, is the woman insane? I'm a Malfoy, we're the worst enemies her lot can possibly have, for Merlin's sake."

Harry shrugged, his smile turning faint. "She may be a Weasley but she is a mother, too. She's in the Order, so she must have heard about your – what's wrong, Malfoy?"

At the word 'mother', Draco had gone rigid, his eyes flickering towards the shelf Narcissa's letter was resting in. Following Draco's gaze, Harry found the letter, as well. "What's that?"

"It's a letter," Draco spoke softly. "From my mother."

Harry's head whipped back and he stared at Draco with widened eyes. "From Narcissa?"

"Yes, Potter, from Narcissa," Draco snapped, feeling a stab of irritation. "How many mothers you think I have?"

"Sorry," Harry muttered, eyes downcast as he licked his lips nervously. "I just – I didn't -"

Draco sighed. "Yeah, me either. Believe me."

"Uh... what did she have to say?" Harry's tone was hesitant, laced with uncertainty. "I don't mean to pry, I'm sorry -"

"No, it's okay. Don't worry."

Slowly, Draco stood up, shoulders hunched. _Perhaps the Slytherin secretiveness is not the way to deal with everything._ Just as tardily, he walked over the shelf and picked up the letter. It felt surprisingly light in his hands.

Before he could regret it, he dropped the letter into Harry's lap. "Here, you can read it."

Avoiding Harry's surprised eyes, he retreated back to the armchair and stayed put, gazing at the fire while Harry proceeded to read the letter in silence. It didn't take very long.

"Wow," the Gryffindor murmured quietly, folding the letter and placing it back into the envelope. "That was, uh, pretty... unexpected. I always thought that Narcissa was... you know, not that... motherly to write this kind of letters. Are you sure this is really from her?"

"It is, Potter." Draco noted that his voice was not defensive like he had fully expected it to be, but jaded, instead. "I know her handwriting. Besides, that parchment is from the Malfoy Manor, only a true Malfoy could write on it."

"I thought so. Have you replied to her already?"

Draco shrugged evasively. Should he even reply? The letter didn't actually demand response. "No. Not yet."

Harry frowned. "Are you going to?"

"What's there to reply?"

Harry seemed honestly perplexed. "What do you mean? You could always write back and say you're safe and well and -"

"Oh, Potter." Draco shook his head a little, faintly amused by the Gryffindor's naïve and even somewhat Pollyannaish way of thinking. Did he really think he could reply with a letter full of affectionate adornments and sickeningly warm wish-you-wells? _How mundane and so... muggle-ish._ That was just not the way Malfoys corresponded with each other. "You really are something, aren't you?"

Harry, obviously even more flummoxed by Draco's behaviour, just shrugged, shuffling closer to the Slytherin with slow, uncertain movements. Draco glanced at him, peeking beneath his lashes. _He's so close again._ Somehow, all thoughts concerning his mother fled as Draco caught sight of Harry's eyes, so impossibly bright and filled with life. All he could do was lean even closer, staring into those endless pieces of jewellery like they were the only thing keeping him from drowning.

Harry's soft scent, a mix of chocolate and something spicy, invaded Draco's nose, and he took a deep, shuddering breath. Unable to resist himself –_ is this a dream?_ - , he lifted a hand and slowly caressed Harry's cheek, his fingers barely touching the skin that radiated warmth despite the paleness. Harry's eyes fluttered at the touch but he didn't pull away, and Draco left his hand there, resting against the cheek. He had no idea what the hell he was doing but cupping Harry's face with one hand felt... good, for some reason. _Am I going crazy?_

As Harry angled himself closer, a pretty flush covering his cheeks now, Draco was forced to draw in a sharp intake of air at the pleasant heat that suddenly pooled around his body.

_I most definitely am._

Then Harry spoke, his breath tickling against Draco's nose. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know, Potter," Draco whispered back. "I really don't know."

And then he smashed his lips against Harry's.

It was just a gentle, hesitant peck but Harry's eyes grew big and after a few short seconds, he quickly drew back. Draco, swallowing a whimper at the loss of contact, blinked as realisation kicked in like a bucket of ice-cold water.

_Dear Merlin. I just kissed Harry bloody Potter._

"Potter, I -" he started, but was distracted as Harry stood up, looking like he didn't know whether to bolt out of the room or just swoon on the floor. _I didn't scare him __**that**__ much, did I?_

"Look, Malfoy," Harry said, his voice a little higher than normally. "That was – that was very... nice and all but... I don't... "

"Date Malfoys?" Draco drawled, raising one, perfectly pale eyebrow. "Or kiss boys?"

"It's not that you're a _boy_, for Merlin's sake," Harry scoffed, still visibly flustered. Oh yes, Draco _had_ heard that Harry had had a brief fling with that horribly cheery Irish fellow. _If __**I **__had gone out with that giggling idiot, I would have killed myself in a week._ "It's just... I don't ... _date_," he finished rather lamely, grimacing.

"Who said we must _date_?" Draco asked, now waggling his eyebrows. His inner Slytherin was screaming, horrified that he was _flirting_ with Potter, but he stubbornly subdued the voice. _My my, how come I didn't see before how eligible Harry is?_ _Perhaps, _he frowned_, because I was too busy hating him with passion._

Harry huffed and ran a hand through his wild hair, looking more and more annoyed than embarrassed. "Stop with those eyebrows, Malfoy. You're making me queasy. Couldn't we just..." he spread his arms, incoherently gesturing with them, "be friends?"

Draco sighed. _The ultimate Gryffindor, of course._ Now that his curiosity for something more had suddenly piqued, being friends felt rather unsatisfying. _But that's the only way I can be close to him and pursue him, yes?_ Resisting the urge to rub his hands together with glee, he cackled inwardly. "Of course, Potter."

"Uh, great." Harry glanced at the door, fidgeting. "I really should be going. Hermione _will_ send Ron down here if I'm not in the common room before curfew."

"I think I can manage by myself for the night," Draco drawled, smirking. He, too, stood up and sauntered to the door, opening it. "Don't let Snape catch you so close to curfew."

Harry slipped past him, a hint of smile on his lips. _Such kissable lips, how on Earth didn't I realize that before?_ "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Till tomorrow, then." Draco allowed himself to answer the smile. "Goodnight, Potter."

"Night, Malfoy."

As he closed the door, Draco nearly collapsed, his legs feeling like they were made of jelly all the sudden. He wobbled back to the armchair and ungracefully fell into it, his head spinning.

_Merlin._

_I'm really thinking about **dating** and **kissing** Harry Potter._

_If Snape doesn't kill me, Weasley will surely murder me in my sleep. Not to mention all the Gryffindors for corrupting their innocent poster boy._

_I am so doomed._

_Though kissing Harry is most definitely worth it._

Draco scowled.

_I wonder how cold can I turn the water in the shower._


	9. What You See Can Only Hurt

Chapter 9 What You See Can Only Hurt

**Chapter 9 What You See Can Only Hurt**

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N**: What can I say? Getting an Internet connection in Ireland is pure hell. Thanks to my beta!

* * *

It had been a couple of days since it had happened.

Since the kiss.

Just thinking about it – and he really tried _not_ to – brought a hot flush onto Harry's cheeks. He had been, after all, kissed by Draco Malfoy of all people. The Slytherin Prince. _I think I heard Ginny call him the Sexy Prince of Snakes once._ And what had he, Harry, done afterwards? Blushed like a silly teenage girl and ran off, babbling something incoherent about 'being friends'.

The truth, oh the horrifying truth was that Harry had been freaked out by how _nice_ that particular kiss had been, though it _had_ surprised the hell out of him. What had made him freak out even more, however, was that he just may have wanted _more_. And that really wasn't an option.

First of all, no matter how... handsome Draco was – not that Harry looked or anything - he would always be a Malfoy, a Slytherin, his total opposite. _You know what they say about opposites attracting each other..._ Harry scoffed at himself. _That's not the point._ Going out or just fooling around with Draco Malfoy would be fated to be doomed. Quite simple. Or at least that's what Harry kept telling himself.

Draco, for instance, would have to deal with a murderous Ron, and Harry with an equally homicidal Snape. Not to mention leading all Gryffindors and Slytherins to war – to Harry's knowledge, there had never been a Gryffindor/Slytherin couple. _Well, I think mum and Snape had some kind of thing going on at school..._ _Ugh_. Harry blanched.

Besides, they had too much history between them, stuff that couldn't be wiped away by their recent truce and friendship. They both had their own prejudices that ran deep beneath sight. Things would never work out between the two boys. The whole wizarding world would be in uproar should they find out that Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, was dating the ultimate Slytherin, a Death Eater's son. _And since when has Harry Potter cared what people think of him?_

_I'm not making excuses_, he argued hotly with his snide inner voice that suggested otherwise.

"Harry? You okay there?" Hermione's concerned voice acquired a hint of accusation. "Have you been listening at all?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry innocently blinked at his friend. "Of course I have been listening, Hermione. How can you possibly think otherwise?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did I tell you about the four laws of charming inanimate objects into life?"

"Uh... " Harry racked his brains desperately, trying to remember when they had talked about those laws. "You told me that... that... "

"Yes?" Hermione asked slowly, her eyebrow rising questioningly. Harry swallowed with difficulties, then decided to admit his dire error of ways like a man.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I really didn't listen."

Hermione looked ready to start berating him, all fire and wrath, but instead, she merely sighed. "Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?"

Frowning and feeling confused by her concerned reply, Harry cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think I'm blind or something, Harry? Honestly, give me _some_ credit, will you," Hermione huffed.

Harry was still utterly bemused. "Do you think _you_ could stop answering by asking a question?"

She gave him a long, hard look. "Stop avoiding the matter, Harry."

"Me?" Harry cried out, completely at sea. "Who's the one being evasive here? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't think I don't know that _you_," Hermione declared, her voice low enough not to reach anyone's but Harry's ears at the library, "are having an affair with Malfoy."

The books in front of Harry scattered to the floor all the sudden as he jumped from shock. "It was only one kiss!" he blurted out, horrified, before he could stop himself.

Hermione acquired a smug look. "I _knew_ it," she crowded, swishing her wand absent-mindedly to collect the books back from the floor. "I knew _something_ had happened."

"But you just said... " Harry gaped at her, feeling his eyes grew wide as saucers. "You just said you were _certain_ we were having an... an affair!"

"Oh hush." She waved a dismissive hand. "I didn't _know_ that, I just knew at least something had happened between you two. And I wanted you to tell me. So... you kissed?"

Baffled, Harry couldn't help but notice that the tone she used was not accusative or even disgusted. "You're not... grossed out or anything?"

"Harry," Hermione said softly, covering his hand with her own slightly smaller one. "We're friends, no matter what. Not even you snogging Draco Malfoy can change that, you silly."

"We didn't _snog_," Harry quickly responded, very well aware of the flush spreading across his cheeks. "It was just a... simple kiss. Not even tongue involved."

"And then what?"

Harry shrugged. "I walked away. It _was_ near curfew, after all."

"Someone kissed you and you walked away," Hermione repeated blankly. "And now you've been avoiding Malfoy?"

"I'm not _avoiding_ him," Harry scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm just... busy with my school work."

"Right."

_And now __**she's**__ making me feel guilty. _

"Fine," he grunted out, huffing. "I'll go see him this evening, okay?"

"Excellent news, Harry," she beamed, smiling brightly. "I knew you were no coward."

* * *

And so, after an hour or so, Harry found himself walking down to the dungeons, a herd of butterflies playing tag in his stomach. Hermione had been correct; he _had_ been avoiding the blonde Slytherins. Sure, he had seen him at the Great Hall, flanked by Zabini and Parkinson, and given him a small wave and a smile and exchanged some words, but Harry hadn't visited him in his rooms for a couple of days now. _I wonder if he's angry at me because of that. Maybe he won't let me in anymore._

Swallowing his nervousness as he arrived at his destination, he raised his hand and brushed his knuckles against the wooden door, busily ignoring the dirty-mouthed snakes on his right.

It didn't take many seconds for the door to swing open and Harry was met with Draco's pale face. Maybe it was just Harry's imagination, but it seemed that there was an eager glint of happiness flashing in the grey eyes for a short moment.

"Potter," came the expected drawl, a pleased tint colouring it. "You came to see me."

"I did." Harry couldn't help but fidget restlessly under Draco's direct gaze. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. Would you want something to drink?"

Harry stepped into the rooms, regarding Draco with sudden suspicion. "What, you have a personal house elf here to serve you?"

Draco's smirk practically oozed superiority. "I am a Malfoy, shouldn't that be enough?"

Harry snorted. "Whatever. Well, I'll take a coke, if you please."

After a simple snap of fingers, a house elf appeared with a familiar, sharp _crack_. "What is you wanting, Master Malfoy?"

"A bottle of butterbeer and a," Draco's upper lip curled slightly, "_coke_ for my friend here."

"Right away, sirs!"

The drinks were brought just as Harry flopped down onto the couch, feeling himself relaxing a bit. A glass of fizzing, black liquid was pushed into his hands. "Thanks."

The house elf gave a loud squeak, scurried over to present Draco's drink and disappeared. "You shouldn't thank them, Potter. They get scared very easily."

"You know, I would very much like to debate over that particular subject with you," Harry snorted, "or better yet, get Hermione here to debate with you, but I really don't have the energy to do that. So let us just come to the conclusion that I'm right and you're wrong, just to cut the argument short?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Impressive, Potter, impressive. We'll make a fine Slytherin out of you in the end, mark my words. Speaking of Slytherins, how have things gone with you and the snakes?"

Harry shrugged. They had left him pretty much alone, much to his surprise, not openly spitting fire at him or trying to hex him to death every time the Gryffindors encountered Slytherins. Some were muttering in the shadows, looking suspicious and shooting rather dark looks at him as he passed by, but that was it. Theodore Nott, Harry had noticed, seemed to be the most cross one of them. He regarded Harry through hooded eyes, measuring him up with calculative carefulness like he was a prey to take out.

Harry, though, had answered his looks with scorn and despise rather than fear the slightly older Slytherin had probably expected. _I'm not scared of that little snake._ "They're not really bothering me much, just glaring at me a bit. Which, I suppose, is nothing new. Though before, _you_ were the one usually doing the glaring."

"Disappointed?" Draco's lips curled into a lazy smirk. "Would you want me to, ah, _bother_ you?"

Harry frowned, looking at the blonde with narrowed eyes. "Are you trying to hit on me again or something?"

Draco's own eyes widened innocently. "Of course not, Potter. We're better off friends. That _is _what you said, right?"

Now frowning at the sudden, painful twist in his heart at those words, Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah." Clearing his throat, he decided to change the dangerous subject. "So, how have _you_ been with your fellow Slytherins?"

"I think I may have regained some pieces of the crown of the Slytherin Prince. The younger Slytherins follow me no matter what I do, so nothing to worry about that." Draco shrugged. "The older students could pose a small problem, however."

"Oh?"

"Students from fifth year and above have been much influenced by Dark families. Some of them don't welcome a betrayal of my kind with open arms."

"You mean people like Nott?" Harry couldn't help but asking. Instantly, Draco's gaze grew razor sharp and his lips were pursed into a thin line.

"Yes," he murmured in a low tone, watching Harry with cool, shrewd eyes. "Have you had a problem with him?"

"Not really, no. Well, he keeps looking at me oddly," Harry admitted, shrugging, "but that's about it. No death threats, no arsenic in my morning pumpkin juice."

Draco scowled. "Don't joke about this, Potter, take it seriously for once. And besides, wouldn't they rather use Basilisk venom that that... what was it, arsenic?"

"They could. How should I know how their minds work? A lion can never understand a snake."

Somehow, that didn't sound so funny like Harry had intended. Draco's eyes narrowed even further.

"Please, Potter, listen to me. Don't get involved with the likes of Nott, okay?"

Harry was about to remark something about the Slytherin's sudden protectiveness, but Draco's soft, sincere tone stopped him. _He really is worried about me, isn't he?_ He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I promise I won't get myself locked into a cupboard alone with Nott."

Draco's lips twitched. "That's good to hear."

"Look, Malfoy," Harry started, grimacing a little. "I know you're... _concerned_ about my well-being and so on, but really, I can take care of myself. I appreciate your efforts, though, but I don't really move alone in the castle anymore. I have constant shadows; one of them has freckles, one keeps carrying a load of books with her."

That was true enough. Hermione and Ron didn't leave him alone that much, not to mention allow him wander around the vast castle at night. Harry knew they only meant well and that they were just worried about him, but at times, it got a bit on Harry's nerves. _I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself._

"Good to know Granger and Weasley are good for something," Draco drawled, his voice lacking the usual poisonous edge though. He seemed visibly less worried, tense shoulders relaxing a bit. "I was going to make Snape assign a Ministry guard for you."

Blinking in bewilderment, Harry stared at Draco. "A Ministry guard? _Please_ tell me you were just kidding, Malfoy. Don't you know how incompetent they are?" Then he frowned. "Furthermore, why would you go to Snape of all people to assign my protection? You've really lost it, honestly."

Draco cocked one perfectly pale eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Harry demanded impatiently, resisting the ridiculously girly urge to put his hands on his hips. "What am I supposed to know?"

"At Hogwarts, Snape is, as a matter of fact, practically in charge of your protection," Draco told him rather flippantly. "He told me yesterday when I went to meet him for afternoon tea. He has actually warded your dorm room with the most powerful protective layers a wizard possibly could within the boundaries of light magic. I can't believe you haven't noticed that he watches over you when you're at the Great Hall or anywhere he can see you – he does that, in addition to monitoring harmful magic happening in your vicinity."

Harry was positively flummoxed. "_Snape_ does that? Cor, I had no idea. Wait – do people think I need protection? From what?"

"Potter, you can't be that unintelligent," Draco snorted, shaking his head. "You just escaped from the clutches of your enemy, dragging _me_ along with you. Lots of people, especially Slytherins, think I changed sides just because of you. I bet many Dark families have given an order to hunt you down with even more enthusiastic effort, for sullying a perfect," Draco sneered disdainfully, "Death Eater in-training. So don't give me the 'what, I need protection?' crap."

_Great. Just what I need, really. People with more reasons to see me dead on the ground. Just bloody brilliant._ "I get it, okay? I get it. And look, I promise I won't get hurt, alright?"

"You can't promise that, Potter, and you know it," Draco placidly murmured, a humourless smile on his lips. "Don't make shallow promises."

The hard lump was back in Harry's throat. Draco's tone was so solemn, hollow even. The blonde didn't look at Harry, his eyes were firmly glued to the wall next to Harry's head. "Malfoy... I'll try not the get hurt. Is that better? I'll do my best to avoid risking my health and life, okay?"

"I guess that's better than nothing, right?" Draco smiled almost an invisible smile, barely there. "I'll hold you to it."

"Don't worry, I don't have a death wish or anything," Harry said softly, smiling back. _This is weird. But... I like it when Malfoy behaves like a normal human being._ "I'm not planning on going anywhere in the nearby future. Not before I take down someone else with me, at least."

Draco looked at him sharply, but didn't comment, pursing his lips tighter together instead.

"Have you heard of your parents?" Harry ventured cautiously after a short moment of silence. "More letters?"

If Draco noticed the blunt way Harry changed the subject, he didn't show it. "I think mother is coming to visit Hogwarts next week. She fire-called the Headmaster this morning."

"Really?" Harry gave a small grin, feeling a little surprised. "That's great, isn't it?"

Draco inclined his head slightly. "It is. It's going to be good to see her again, I haven't seen her for months. And maybe she has some news concerning father, at least I hope so."

"I'm sure she does," Harry mused, nodding. "Is she going to stay at the castle for a longer time?"

"A few days, yes. The guest rooms will be prepared for her, I reckon."

After that, the conversation flowed naturally and comfortably and Harry found himself relaxing and enjoying Draco's witty, un-hovering company. _I really needed this, I must thank Hermione later. She's just too intelligent for her own good. Like always._

A brisk knock on the door interrupted Draco's very entertaining story involving hyper first-year Slytherins and cans of honey a moment later. The elegant words _Severus Orion Snape_ appeared onto the wall above the door, and Harry groaned, quickly glancing at the clock. "Five minutes past curfew. Bloody hell!"

Draco snickered, languidly stretching his limbs before getting up and padding over to the door. Despite Harry's protests, he swung it open, thus revealing the looming and scowling figure of Professor Snape in the corridor.

"Mr. Potter," Snape barked crisply, black eyes flickering with fire. "Have you _no_ idea what the time is? Or are you really incompetent enough not to have the knowledge of how to check the time?"

"I'm sorry, profess-" Harry began, wincing, but it was Draco who came to his unexpected rescue.

"I'm afraid it was my fault, professor," the blonde put in smoothly, flashing a brilliant smile. "Potter was about to leave half an hour ago, but I insisted he stay a while longer to keep me company."

Harry coughed meekly as Snape turned suspicious, narrowing eyes towards him. "Is that so, Mr. Malfoy?"

Despite not hearing his own name, Harry knew it was his cue to answer. "Er... Why yes, it is. Sir. Just as Malfoy told."

"I see." Clearly, Snape saw straight through the bluff but didn't really know how to proceed. "Still, twenty points from Gryffindor. You have avoided detention, Mr. Potter, but just barely. The next time, nevertheless, you _will_ have a week of detention with me. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again."

"I surely hope so." Snape looked at him sternly, nostrils flaring. "Now, I shall escort you back to the Gryffindor Tower where you belong. Come along, I haven't got all night."

A tad bemused, Harry bid a quick goodbye to Draco and followed Snape out of the door. He had some troubles keeping up with the taller man's long strides, but managed not to fall behind as they walked across the castle towards the Tower.

"Professor Snape?" Harry hesitantly asked while they were ascending one of the staircases. "How did you know where I was?"

Snape spared a cursory glance at him. "I simply asked Ms. Granger."

"But how did you know I wasn't in the Tower by curfew? Sir?"

The cursory glance turned into an irritated glare. "So full of questions, are you, Mr. Potter? Very well, I will humour you this time. I, with the Headmaster's full approval, have cast some subtle charms and wards that have keyed you into the wards of this castle. As a caster of these particular charms, I can tell if you have or have not entered or left a certain area of this school."

"_What_?" Harry felt his eyes grow big. _So not fair._ "You keep monitoring my movements?"

Snape sneered slightly. "Just for your own safety, Mr. Potter, be sure to remember that. It is my job to protect the students of this school -"

"I bet you don't have some tracking spells on every student!" Harry sputtered, momentarily forgetting his place. "That's – that's -"

"-completely beneficial and sensible." Snape's eyes flashed in a dangerous way that told Harry he really should shut his mouth. "You, Mr. Potter, are in countless lists of people who are in mortal danger every day that passes, simply because you exist. On the other hand, there are also countless of people who are willing to do otherwise. Protect you. I suggest you accept both of those facts and try to get along with them."

Harry glared at him sullenly, but there was nothing to say anymore. "Fine," he glumly muttered, sticking his hands into his pockets. At Snape's warning curling of lip, he reluctantly added, "Sir."

Snape rewarded him with a scornful sneer. "Good. Now, here we are. Get in and _stay_ in, for Merlin's sake. Remember, I know _immediately_ if even your toe steps out of the Tower."

"Yes, sir," Harry ground out dourly, muttering the required password and climbing through the portrait hole without glancing at Snape. _Monitoring my every move... My life just can't get any better_. Refusing to acknowledge the fact that having someone constantly observing your current location could keep him safe, he cursed Snape into deepest hells he could possibly imagine.

"Why the long face, mate?"

Of course, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in the common room, watching him with concern. Most of the older students were there, as well, chatting animatedly by the roaring fireplaces or scribbling away on parchments in a hurry, but after a few waves and quick 'hello's, they left Harry be.

"Didn't you enjoy spending time with Malfoy?" Hermione asked as Harry flopped down on the sofa next to Ron, her brown eyes confused. _At least she's not giving me a lecture of obeying the curfew._

Harry shook his head. Spending time with Draco had been nice, very nice. "Oh, it's not about that. It's just that Snape came to his rooms, too, just after curfew."

"Oh." Hermione grimaced, patting Harry's knee compassionately. "Did he give you detention?"

"No, actually. He just deducted some points, that's all."

"Are you kidding?" Ron cried out with surprise, unwittingly attracting the attention of the other students sitting nearby. "Has the batty git sniffed too many cauldron fumes lately?" he continued, lowering his tone.

Harry grinned at the image of Snape sniffing fumes in his private lab. "Well, I think he _was_ going to give me detention but then Malfoy stepped in and said it was his fault, not mine."

Ron's eyes nearly budged out. "Are you pulling my leg or something, mate?"

"Don't be such a daft," Hermione admonished, swatting Ron across the back of his head. "Malfoy has been quite well-behaved these days, in case you haven't noticed. He even greets us politely."

Ron muttered something under his breath and crossed his arms defiantly, a frown marring his face, but didn't press the issue._ I don't think Ron and Malfoy are going to be best buddies any time soon. Probably never._ Harry suppressed a sigh. _I hope the time I have to choose between those two never comes._ Ron was his brother whom he loved dearly, but Harry wasn't sure if he could give up Draco just because Ron didn't like the Slytherin. It wouldn't be fair to anyone.

"So, did I miss anything while I was visiting Malfoy?" Harry questioned calmly, leaning back against the squishy sofa. "How did your classes go today?"

And as his friends began telling him about their days, Ron bitterly complaining about how McGonagall had given him the evil eye and detention just because he had managed to transfigure the professor's desk into a tiny piglet and Hermione proudly mentioning how she had gotten extra points from Vector because of her outstanding essay, Harry felt himself unwinding completely. The familiarity of it all, the soothing voices of his friends - it made him feel like he was warm and safe and that nothing could touch him. No matter how Snape had told him otherwise.

The trio didn't leave the common room until they were pretty much the last ones left. Saying sleepy good nights to Hermione, Harry and Ron trod up the stairs to their darkened and silent dormitory. Within minutes, both boys had changed into their pyjamas and collapsed into their respective beds.

"Night, Harry," came Ron's quiet murmur, sounding like it was muffled by a pillow.

Harry yawned, stretching under his heavy blankets. "Night."

He waited a couple of minutes until he could hear Ron's soft snores before drifting to easy sleep himself, burrowing deeper into his fluffy pillow.

* * *

_Screams._

_Blood._

_Thick, crimson liquid with the horrible, coppery stench that made you want to gag. _

_It was everywhere, smearing the dirty floor and leaving glistering streaks on the walls. The smell that hung heavily in the air was overwhelming. _

_A man in his mid-thirties was writhing on the floor, harsh screams leaving his throat as he struggled against the pain covering him up like a suffocating blanket. There was another body just behind him, lifelessly slumped against the bloody wall._

_Suddenly, the screaming man stopped his desperate trashing and just lay there limply, twitching and gasping for breath. His bloodshot eyes were rolling in his head, half-mad from the torture. He didn't seem to see the corpse behind him as he leaned against it, trying to drag his uncontrollably shivering body away._

"_You have done well, Lucius", hissed a low, cold voice from somewhere. A tall, slim figure with black robes bowed their head, locks of silvery hair falling into view. _

"_Thank you, my Lord," the robed man whispered, his voice rough but emotionless. "I do not deserve your graciousness, my Lord."_

"_You are correct, Lucius. You have to work very hard to gain my trust again."_

"_I know, my Lord. I am eternally grateful for giving me another chance to prove my worthiness."_

"_And you should be. It is only the illustrious name of Malfoy that has kept you alive till this day. I am severely disappointed in you and your offspring, but men from your family generally are worth of keeping alive."_

_The blond man bowed lower, his face hidden behind the pale mask he wore._

"_Thank you, my Lord, for your kind words." _

"_However, Lucius... You didn't kill that man. That, my servant, is a grave error. Crucio."_

_Different screams filled the air as the man fell hard onto his knees, hands clutching his head as if it was threatening to explode. The bloody walls of the small room absorbed his coarse screams of pure agony, forcing him to suffer his pain alone, and alone only._

Harry woke up, clutching his head very much like the man he had seen had done and drawing in a startled intake of cool air. He was feeling rather disoriented for a moment, his head spinning quick, dizzying circles, before he realized it had been just a nightmare.

_But I could __**feel**__ the pain._

The pain of the tall, blonde man as Voldemort had cast a merciless _Crucio_ at him.

_What the hell is going on?_

Swiping away the cold sweat from his clammy forehead, Harry reached a slightly trembling hand and peeked a look through the crack of his bed's curtains. Luckily enough, everyone were still fast asleep, snoring or muttering quietly, caught up in their – obviously more pleasant – dreams. Harry never wanted to wake anyone up because of his nightmares, it felt so awkward and uncomfortable for even Ron to come and sit by him and ask what was wrong. Because Ron did that, every time he was awakened by Harry's muffled screams.

But he hadn't had a nightmare for ages. And he had never experienced such direct pain before in his dreams like that – like Voldemort had cast the curse at _him_. Harry had felt the full blown of the torture through the blonde fellow, who evidently was a Death Eater -

_Wait a minute._

Harry frowned. _I __**recognize**__ the Death Eater._ His voice... his _hair_. Blond, sleek hair. He had seen it before, countless times.

Lucius Malfoy.

_Why am I having dreams about Lucius Malfoy?_

Harry was utterly perplexed, blinking in the darkness. He didn't think he had never had a dream with a Lucius Malfoy in it. It was beyond weirdness.

And the dream had felt _so_ real. Harry shivered, goose bumps breaking all over skin, and drew his blankets closer.

He didn't sleep anymore that night.

* * *

From his table, Draco watched Harry stumble into the Great Hall in the morning. His first thought was that the Gryffindor looked like _shit_; his hair abnormally shaggy, his face ghastly pale and somewhat bloodshot eyes darting from one side to another.

Granger and Weasley were right behind him, sharing worried glances but never taking any action. Perhaps they had already asked what was wrong and received a polite 'piss off' as an answer. _That would be very Harry-ish._ Stubborn till death.

Draco sighed, sipping his perfectly chilled pumpkin juice as he watched Harry discreetly above the rim of his glass. He had really enjoyed the private time with Harry last night, after the uncomfortable atmosphere in the beginning – especially since he hadn't quite talked with Harry for _days_. _I bet he was avoiding me because of the kiss. Such a silly little Gryffindor._

"Draco, are you – _stalking_ Potter with your eyes?"

Quickly ripping his gaze away to direct an icy glare at Blaise, Draco said nonchalantly, "Don't be ridiculous, Blaise. Of course not."

"He sure looks exhausted, though," Pansy lightly remarked from the other side of him with a musing tone. Draco's gaze automatically swivelled back to the Gryffindor table and he frowned, trying to keep his voice not overly concerned.

"You think so, too?"

Pansy waved her hand casually. "Don't you worry your head off, Draco. He's surrounded by _Gryffindors_, they will drag him off to Pomfrey should he need it."

_Yes, they're Gryffindors – which means they won't pester him enough to get him to tell what's wrong_. But Draco didn't say that out loud, he merely sighed and gulped down the rest of his juice. "You're probably right, Pans."

She smiled sweetly, blowing an innocent kiss at him. "I always am."

Blaise snorted into his cup of hot chocolate, muttering something that remotely sounded similar to "yeah, right" low enough only for Draco to hear. The blonde raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He idly wondered if he should introduce Pansy to Granger so that they could practice the I-am-always-right-so-deal-with-it-attitude they seemed to share.

_That would be amusing._

The trio of Slytherins and Gryffindors already had called a truce, meaning there were no open insults and hostile behaviour, just courteous demeanour, but that didn't exactly mean that Granger and Pansy would be the bestest of friends. _They do have lots in common, though._

The rest of the lions had taken in the cease-fire with surprising ease. Maybe it had something to do with Pansy and Blaise's drastic declarations, but the Gryffindors seemed to think that they were not after Harry's blood. However, they didn't quite welcome them with completely open arms. Especially the older lions' gazes were wary in various degrees as they watched Harry and his friends interacting with the Slytherins, even if it was just a brief hello at the doorway. Most likely, they were just making sure that Draco wouldn't suddenly show his true colours and attack their helpless beacon of light.

_Helpless, my arse._ Draco shook his head. If there was something that Harry was not, it was helpless. _That boy may be all uneducated and muggle-ish, but he sure knows how to defend himself._ Draco was certain that if given proper training and such, there was nothing that stood between Harry and the victory he was so desperately after. Harry wouldn't be _helpless_ even in chains and gagged, of that Draco was certain, as well.

It was funny how Draco's opinions had changed.

Just mere months ago, he had thought that Harry was annoying as hell and weak as a kitten. _Now that I've got to know him, the real boy beneath the icon..._ The normal wizard under all that shining surface and artificial smiles. There was no mistaking it. Harry had raw power that practically radiated from him like hot waves. _He may not look like it – scrawny little thing, isn't he? - but he has it_.

Realizing he was just seconds away from gazing at Harry again, Draco snapped out of his horribly soft and even _syrupy_ thoughts. _Merlin_. _This is so not my day._

"We're off to class now, Draco," Blaise's voice broke through the invisible bubble Draco had created. "We have Snape first thing in the morning, so we better not be late."

"Have fun with your studies with Granger," Pansy chimed in, hiding a giddy grin behind her hand. Before Draco could muster a frosty glare at her, she and Blaise quickly strode away, joining the mass of students lining out of the Great Hall. Draco thought he saw a brief glimpse of unruly black hair and green eyes in the crowd before they disappeared.

After a few days, the two weeks of holiday the boys had was quickly drawing to a close.

_I wouldn't call it a __**holiday**__, though, _Draco mused to himself, straightening his tie as he stood in front of a full-view mirror, dressed in his familiar school robes_, what with the homework Granger assigned. _

But thanks to Granger and her persistence, however, Draco knew neither he nor Harry would fall behind in classes. She had rigorously made them study with frightening pace and vigour, making absolutely sure they learned _everything_ they possibly could. Thus, Draco believed even Snape would be satisfied with their knowledge of every subject they took. _Maybe Granger should become a professor or something. She certainly has the brains for it._

Quietly humming to himself, Draco retrieved his bag from his bedroom and left to his first lesson of the day. Double Potions, of course. _Perfect_.

He arrived early – the walk to the classroom was quite short from his rooms -, hence, there was no-one milling around in the corridors yet. The door to the classroom was slightly ajar, though, so he shrugged and slipped into the empty, quiet room. Finding his favourite place from the third row, he dropped his bag onto the chilly stone floor and sat down, running a hand against the smooth surface of the desk. It felt pleasantly familiar.

"Draco."

Startled, the Slytherin jumped in his seat and looked up. He had failed to notice Snape sitting behind his own desk at the front of the classroom, obviously in the middle of grading some papers as he still had a quill poised in his hand, the tip resting against a yellowish parchment filled with messy scrawl. Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Professor," Draco finally said, clearing his throat in slight embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't notice you, sir."

"It's quite alright, Draco." Snape put down the quill. "How does it feel to be back in classes?"

Draco gave an elegant shrug. "It feels good to be back, to be honest. I think I've missed this."

"Are you confident you will not fall behind?"

"Granger has been a good teacher," Draco admitted grudgingly, digging around his bag to find the appropriate books for Potions. "She has made sure I won't fail anything, sir, don't worry."

There was a gleam of amusement in Snape's eyes as he inclined his head. "Very well. How have you been otherwise? Have the other students given you any trouble?"

"No problems whatsoever, professor. Some older students just act a little wary towards me, but that was expected. The only thing I've been worrying over is the matter of my clothes, sir." Draco looked at Snape hopefully. "I _really_ want to go shopping soon."

Snape let out a quiet chuckle, a slight smirk curling his lips. "I suppose we can arrange a visit to Diagon Alley next week if you wish."

Draco gasped in excitement. "Really? I would love to, sir. And I was wondering if Potter could tag along, too?"

"Potter?" Snape's eyebrows rose. "I've gathered that he still has his clothes."

"Well, yeah." Draco's nose scrunched up. "But have you _seen_ the rags he wears, sir? They're despicable, just utterly despicable."

"Are you thinking of giving Mr. Potter a full make-over?" Snape's tone was definitely amused.

"It wouldn't do any harm, would it?" Draco asked slyly, his thoughts already racing ahead to wonder what kind of clothes he should make Harry use. _Tight-fitting jeans would be good start, not to mention proper non-sweater shirts._

"If Mr. Potter is willing to join us, I do not think there is no reason why he shouldn't come," Snape promised. Somehow, Draco felt as if Snape had emphasized the word _willing_.

"Thank you, professor."

They chatted for a few minutes until students finally began to skulk in, the small gangs of Gryffindors and Slytherins casting either curious or suspicious glances at Draco before taking their seats. Harry came in after his friends, his feet dragging against the floor in a tired manner as he slumped down next to Weasley. Despite his obvious fatigue, he still send a friendly smile at Draco, waving his hand a little.

Draco smiled back shortly, again wondering what the hell was wrong with the Gryffindor. He had been looking even more and more tired every passing day, his face all drawn and haggard. When Draco had, on numerous occasions, demanded to know if Harry was sick or something, all Harry had said that he just hadn't been sleeping that well. _I guess I'm nervous to start classes again, _he had nonchalantly claimed_, Hermione will most definitely gut me if I fail any of my classes._

Even Snape seemed worried as his eyes swept over the herd of students, lingering on Harry for a moment. Draco frowned.

"Good morning, class," Snape started, his voice no more than a silky whisper. Nevertheless, it still quietened the class completely in a second. "Today, you will be doing a few healing potions Madame Pomfrey has requested. I will divide you into pairs and you will do a potion that I assign to you."

Not so surprisingly, Draco ended up with Harry as his partner. The Gryffindor shuffled over to the seat next to Draco, offering a crooked smile in greeting. "With a Potions genius as my partner. now I can't mess up anything."

"If you do mess up my potion," Draco drawled, "I will personally throw you into the lake to play tag with the merpeople."

Harry chuckled. "I bet. Now, what potion are we making?"

As they started to work on the Blood Replenishing Potion, Draco couldn't help but to notice how Harry's hands trembled ever so slightly or how he pinched his face looked when he lifted the heavy cauldron onto the table. He also noticed the way Weasley and Granger send furtive, worried glances at Harry from their seats.

"Potter," he said quietly after Harry nearly dropped the jar of herbs he was holding. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Malfoy," came the stubborn reply accompanied by a tired glare. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"You don't look like it."

"I told you, I'm _fine_," Harry snapped irately, slamming the cork of the jar back with more force than it would have needed. "Would you please _stop_ bugging me about it?"

"No need to bite my head off," Draco said stiffly, narrowing his eyes. "I'm just worried."

Harry sighed, his agitated posture slumping. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

Draco watched him chop the roots of browallia, the sharp knife going dangerously near Harry's fingers. "Why don't you visit the infirmary, Potter? Pomfrey could give you -"

"Stop, Malfoy," Harry interrupted wearily, "just stop, okay? There is nothing wrong with me."

Draco pursed his lips. "Your hands are trembling, you're all pale and ghastly and you look like you haven't slept for ages. There _is_ something wrong, I know it."

"God, you're even worse than Hermione," Harry muttered, looking sullen and glum. "Just drop it, Malfoy."

"How can you be so ridiculously stubborn -"

"_I said drop it, Malfoy!" _Harry suddenly snarled, eyes flashing and angry red dots appearing onto his cheeks. A second later, as the whole class fell silent, including Draco, and turned to stare at Harry with wide eyes, he reddened even more.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" Snape inquired icily, watching Harry through narrowed eyes from where he was hovering over Granger's flawless potion.

"No, sir," Harry bit out, avoiding everybody's astonished gazes and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "No problem."

"Then I suggest you will save your infantile outbursts outside the classroom, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, professor."

Everyone were still gawking at Harry, who flushed a deeper shade of red, intensively staring at the table as if it held all the answers he wanted.

"Back to work, all of you" Snape barked, glaring at the students fiercely until they hesitatingly returned to their respective potions. "That means you as well, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco blinked, realizing he had been staring at Harry for a long moment now.

Harry had _never_ yelled at him like that since their stint in the cage. _Come to think of it, he never was so vehement even when we fought._

Harry kept on staring at the table, hands clenched into fists in his lap. Obviously, he wasn't about to apologize anytime soon. Draco huffed, feeling annoyed and just a little bit hurt. _What ever is wrong with Harry, I really don't care anymore._

The rest of the class was spent in subdued silence, and as soon as the bell rang, Harry threw everything he had into his bag and left without a backwards glance, leaving Granger and Weasley behind.

Draco forced himself not to care.

* * *

_Bloody Malfoy, making me lose my temper like that in the middle of the class. Now everyone thinks I've lost th_e_ last screw._

Harry fumed as he half-ran along the corridor in the dungeons, hell-bent on getting to the Tower before Hermione or Ron would reach him. He didn't feel like facing them just right now.

Part of him was furious at Draco for pressing the issue, but a growing part of him felt burning guilt for snapping at the Slytherin just because he was worried. _I guess he __**is**__ worried for a reason._

The realistic nightmares had not stopped. Every time Harry closed his eyes, he saw some bloody, painful scene dancing in front of his eyes, making _him_ feel the torture. And every one of the dreams involved Lucius Malfoy. Most times, Harry was watching the view through Lucius' eyes, seeing what he did, _feeling_ what he did. Torturing and killing Muggles and wizards was the most common nightmare, but Harry had also had faint flashes of a dark manor, filled with despair and hollowness.

Harry was afraid to go to sleep by now, afraid of what he was going to see. He tried staying awake as much as he possibly could, hugging his pillow in the darkness the closed curtains of his bed provided, but sometimes he drifted to sleep unwillingly, desperate for some rest.

It was lucky that he was good at silencing charms.

And how could he tell about this to Draco? How could he tell that he was having real-like nightmares of his father?

_They will go away soon. They have to._

A wave of utter exhaustion suddenly shook through Harry's weakened body, making him clutch the nearest wall for support. He gasped for breath, feeling so horribly light-headed it seemed as if he was floating in the air.

"Harry Potter?"

A figure appeared into Harry's rapidly narrowing sight - a tall woman with silky, long blond hair that flowed over her slight shoulders like a beautiful waterfall. The last thing that Harry saw was before succumbing under the darkness was her widened, silvery eyes so very familiar to him.

Narcissa Malfoy had finally arrived to visit her only son.


	10. Seeing What's Beneath

**Chapter 10 Seeing What's Beneath**

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N**: What can I say? Getting an Internet connection in Ireland is pure hell. But as they say; no apologies, no excuses. Many thanks to my wonderful and patient readers and reviewers!

* * *

_How dare he yell at me and then run away._

_How __**dare**__ he._

Draco glared hotly at the doorway in which Harry had just vanished through before anyone had even packed their books away. _Stupid, spoiled git, ruining my day like that._

He ground his teeth together, corking their perfect potion – _**I**__ did all the work, of course it's perfect_ – and stalked over to Snape's desk to hand it over. He ignored the questioning quirk of Snape's eyebrow and walked stiffly back to his workplace, proceeding to stuff his bag with his books and other supplies, fuming all the way.

That pompous, childish moron.

_I don't care, _he raged silently, hoisting his bag up_, I don't care what the git is up to. If he doesn't want to share, so be it. I. Don't. Care._

Just as he was about to exit the classroom with the rest of the class, Snape called, "Mr. Malfoy, if you could stay behind for a moment?" and Draco halted, resisting the urge to snarl at the older man. He was in no mood to have a chat with him.

Snape waited until only Draco was left and closed the door to his classroom with a simple wave of his hand. Draco stubbornly stared at the wall beside Snape's head.

"Draco, what was that about?"

Draco clenched his jaw. "What was what about, sir?"

"Do not play games with me, Mr. Malfoy," Snape hissed quietly, taking a step closer. "Why were you and Mr. Potter arguing?"

"Why do you care?" Draco snapped arrogantly, inwardly wincing at the way Snape's eyes narrowed. But he didn't take his words back. _He shouldn't care because I don't care._

"I do not know what is going on between you and Mr. Potter," Snape said, his voice dangerously soft, "but the behaviour of both of you is utterly immature."

"_My_ behaviour?" Draco cried out. "_My_ behaviour? It was _he_ who screamed at _me_!"

"Be as it may, Draco, you are not innocent, either. Now, what did you argue about?"

"I just asked him why he looked like shit," Draco muttered sullenly. "Then he decided to bite my head off because of that."

Snape regarded him silently for a moment, his eyes like steel; they glimmered in the sharp light of the room. "I see."

Draco pursed his lips tightly together. "Can I go now? I have class in ten minutes."

"You may go."

It took just a couple of minutes for Draco to reach the classroom for Ancient Runes, and to his dismay, he found Granger already standing there next to the door. _At least she's the only Gryffindor in this class._

"Granger," he sneered half-heartedly, leaning against the wall on the other side of the door. Granger gave him a long look, narrowing her eyes.

"Malfoy," she finally acknowledged. "So, what did you say to Harry?"

"Merlin, how come everybody thinks that _I'm_ the bad guy here?" Draco grunted, crossing his arms. "_I_ did not do anything. _He_ snapped at me only because I asked how he was doing."

Granger gave him another long look, searching for something in Draco's eyes. "Yes," she eventually murmured after a minute. "He does look bad, doesn't he?"

"You've noticed too?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Of course I have noticed." Granger looked at him witheringly. "I'm his _friend_."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, a good one, I'm sure. You just allow him to fade away?"

"You think we're _allowing_ him to suffer?" Granger hissed, a furious fire burning in her eyes. "We've tried everything; talking to him, asking what's wrong, keeping our distance in case he needed to be alone – but he just _won't_ tell what's wrong. We... we have no idea how to help him, how to make him better."

There was some moisture suspiciously gathering into the corners of Granger's brown eyes. Draco looked away, feeling a brief bang of guilt for accusing her like that.

"But thanks, Malfoy," Granger whispered after a moment, her hand wiping something away from her cheeks.

Draco glanced up at her, confused. "Thanks for what?"

She smiled a little. "For caring."

Draco opened his mouth to snarl that he did _not_ care, but the rest of the students arrived just then, noisily making their way over to the door. Hence, he was forced to merely glare at Granger for her insolence and storm past her as the door to the classroom was opened, never minding that his shoulder bumped against the Gryffindor girl on the way. _All this shit about __**caring**__ is making me sick._

It was hard for him to concentrate during the Ancient Runes, which, of course, was not a good thing since the subject was very demanding and complicated. In the end, Professor Vector amended the large amount of extra essays she had intended for him into just extra reading, scolding him slightly for not studying enough on his two weeks' holiday.

Draco could feel Granger's accusing and disappointed glare from the other side of the room.

_Jolly for you, Granger._ He sent a smug smirk at her general direction.

As soon as the class was over, Draco made his quick, yet dignified, escape and stalked into the Great Hall for lunch. He slumped down between his friends, regally straightening his posture once he recalled that people of his status didn't slouch in public.

"What crawled up your arse and died a violent, messy death?" Blaise asked breezily with one of his eyebrows lifted. Draco sneered at him, eyeing at the selection of food in front of him at the same time.

"Nothing that concerns you, believe me. What I do with my arse is strictly my business."

Blaise raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I'm not after your buttocks or what's between them, just chill out."

Ignoring Blaise's jibe, Draco went for the roast potatoes and ham. From the corner of his eye, he saw McGonagall briskly walk down the aisle between the Slytherin and Gryffindor house tables and stop to whisper something to Granger and Weasley, who had just arrived. Maybe it was his imagination, but the faces of the Gryffindorks grew instantly worried. _But I don't care, so it's none of my business._

He shifted so that he didn't see them anymore.

"So, what happened with you and Potter today at Potions?" Pansy inquired, and Draco felt like dropping his head on the table.

"Merlin, not you, too?" he hissed. "I've been through this enough of times _already_. Nothing happened, Potter just got pissy for no reason whatsoever. Okay?"

"Don't _you_ get pissy with me, young man," Pansy sniffed right back, glaring at him. "I was just surprised, you and Potter seemed to get along so well."

"Yes, well, I guess that's all over now."

Signalling with body language that told everyone he didn't want to talk anymore, he dropped into moody silence, staking his potatoes with venomous heartiness. Pansy and Blaise shrugged on both sides of him, looking a tad confused, but they kept quiet nevertheless.

_I don't want to talk about Potter. Ever._

Midway through the silent lunch, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Draco looked up, half-expecting to see Harry stride in. It was, however, the person he wasn't expecting to show up that day.

"Mother?"

Narcissa Malfoy smiled at him gracefully from the doorway and glided over to the Slytherin table, swooping down to plant a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead. "Draco, my treasure."

Draco looked up at her angelic face, knowing that underneath the dazzling beauty there lay a mind sharp as a spear and a face covered with an icy Malfoy mask. "Mother, what are you doing here? I thought you would be arriving next week."

"I just wanted to see you earlier," Narcissa said, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Don't you wish to see _me_, my dragon?"

"Of course I do," Draco scoffed. "I was just a little -"

"Surprised?" Pansy supplied helpfully from her seat. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Pansy dear. And how are you, young Blaise?"

Blaise gave her a beaming smile. "Just splendid, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for asking."

"When did you arrive, mother?" Draco interrupted before Narcissa could inquire after every Slytherin's well-being. Well, she _wouldn't _actually do that, but Draco felt like he should say something.

"Just this morning, darling. I would have fetched for you earlier, but after that poor Harry Potter collapsed right before my eyes, I had to bring him to the infirmary and ensure he was properly taken care of."

Draco felt his mouth go dry and he blinked. "Potter? Collapsed?"

"From pure exhaustion, according to Madame Pomfrey." She nodded solemnly. "If I hadn't been there, he could have hit his head rather badly when he fell. But Madame Pomfrey gave him a strong sleeping draught that will keep him under deep sleep for the following night to allow his body to restore." Narcissa shook her head ruefully. "Poor boy. I wonder what has happened to get him into such drastic state of exhaustion."

"I wouldn't know," Draco said stiffly at his mother's inquiring gaze. "He doesn't talk to me."

"I thought the two of you were friends?"

Draco scowled. "I thought that, too. Apparently, he doesn't feel the same way."

Narcissa hummed low in her throat, her silvery eyes regarding Draco knowingly, but she didn't press the issue. Draco swallowed the itchy lump in his throat, looking away for a moment. He didn't want his mother to see the flash of guilt and concern in his eyes. _If I had been more persistent... If I hadn't given up so easily – would Harry have been better now?_

Then he frowned at himself, only vaguely listening as Dumbledore came to greet the lady Malfoy and inquire after her health. _Harry would have been better by now if he hadn't been so stupid, so idiotic, so purely imbecile. It's completely __**his**__ fault. Besides, _he sternly reminded himself_, I don't care. _

"Draco?"

He blinked, looking at the direction of the voice. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Dumbledore was smiling at him kindly. "I was asking if you could escort your mother to the guest rooms in the third floor?"

"Oh. Certainly, Headmaster, I can do that." Draco gestured with his hand. "This way, mother."

They walked together through the doorway, elegantly ignoring the hushed whispers that had broken around the Great Hall, acting as a united front - a mother and a son.

Draco found he kind of liked it.

He had never been very close to his mother. Their relationship was rather distant instead, even though he had known from his birth that he was precious to his parents. In one way or another.

An heir was what old pure-blooded families valued over pretty much everything. A way to keep the bloodline alive was worth protecting, at least in general. Draco may have been raised among material gifts and parties instead of parental love, but he _knew_ he was important for his family.

Important enough for his father to sacrifice himself in the Dark Lord's service.

"Mother? Have you heard anything for father?"

Narcissa, walking beside him with long, graceful strides, glanced at him shortly. Her lips somewhat thinned. "I haven't talked to him that much, but he's alive, Draco. That's what counts."

"Do you think that... " Draco swallowed, "that he's going to survive?"

"I have utmost faith in your father", she said gravely, her lips still tightly pursed. "You should have, as well. He's a Malfoy in every way, darling, there's nothing that can keep him from reaching his goal."

"And what is that, mother?" Draco murmured. "His goal?"

She smiled in a way that was oddly open, yet secretive in a way. "To keep the legacy alive, Draco. To keep the legacy alive."

_The legacy of Malfoys? _Draco wrinkled his forehead._ To keep __**me**__ safe? His family?_

"Whatever you might have thought, my dragon," his mother said softly, "your father loves you more than anything. You are his heir, _our_ heir. Our precious gift."

_Why did I have to wait seventeen years to hear those words?_ In some way, Draco felt that he had never really needed the unconditional love of his parents, never craved for it. _Love_ was something Malfoys didn't show in general. It was just not the way the old pureblooded families had interacted with each other for centuries. Except for the Weasley clan, of course...

"I know, mother."

* * *

Draco returned to his classes soon after escorting his mother to the guest rooms. He couldn't afford to miss Charms, not with so much absence. Granger and Weasley were there, too, sitting together, heads bent close together as they whispered in hushed tones to each other.

_Probably about that idiotic friend of theirs._

But no matter how he tried to boost his anger and annoyance, he couldn't help but wonder what had kept Harry awake so long that he had keeled over from exhaustion. _Does he have nightmares or something?_ Draco tried to focus on the lesson, failing pathetically. _Must be horrible ones to keep the Golden Boy up for days and nights. Perhaps they're about Voldemort. Didn't I hear from somewhere that he used to get some sort of visions of him? _

Pansy, sitting beside him, elbowed him sharply. "Concentrate, Draco. Or at least _pretend_ you're concentrating; don't just sit there, staring into distance stupidly."

"You don't have to worry about my concentration," Draco whispered back with annoyance. "Just focus on your own performance."

Pansy gave him a shrewd look. "You're concerned because of Potter, aren't you?"

"I'm not," he vehemently denied, keeping his tone low enough not to bother the rest of the class. "Don't be an idiot."

"I wonder who's the idiot here?" Pansy muttered, her eyes downcast as she scribbled something on a parchment resting on her desk. "I know you're worried about Potter. You don't fool me, Draco."

Draco huffed indignantly. "You know nothing, Pansy."

"That's because you don't tell me anything," she hissed. "I _know_ there's something going on with Potter and you. Are you two dating? Did you cheat on him or the other way around?"

"Merlin, no!" Draco exclaimed as quietly as he could, glaring at Pansy. "We're _not_ dating -"

"Ms. Parkinson? Mr. Malfoy?" the professor's squeaky voice from the front of the room interrupted them. "Is there a problem?"

Draco issued one last glare at Pansy before turning innocent eyes towards the professor. "No, professor, no problems," he trilled brightly.

_No problems at all._

_

* * *

  
_

Draco lay in his bed, emptily staring at the ceiling as if if it held something interesting for him.

_No problems._

He tossed and turned, yearning to fall asleep before dawn.

_Then why can't I sleep?_

As an answer, an image of Harry's pale face floated in front of his eyes, his unruly hair damp and matted, his bright eyes dim. Draco groaned, tucking his head between his fluffy pillows.

The image continued to persistently haunt him for the next half an hour, never allowing him even a wink of sleep. Finally, after irately chucking his pillows away, he got up.

"Stupid Potter," he muttered to himself, stumbling around his bedroom in search of his robes. "Never leaving me alone – where the bleeding hell are my robes – always annoying me till the day I die -"

After getting into his robes, he slipped out of his rooms into the dark corridors and slunk towards the hospital wing.

_If someone catches me and gives me detention, Potter has hell to pay._

Luckily, he was able to avoid any ghosts or prefects or professors milling about, and he sneaked into the infirmary with no-one noticing him. Draco squinted in the darkness, afraid that he would crash straight into a bed or something and alarm Pomfrey that way. _And I don't think she'd appreciate a late-night visitor. Now, where the hell is that miserable git..._

At that moment, the moon dimly illuminated the place with its pale light, and Draco could effortlessly navigate his way across the infirmary. All the beds were blissfully empty except for one beside a window, and he stealthily headed towards it.

Sure enough, he soon recognized the familiar tuft of black hair peeking underneath the covers. Harry was lying on his back, limbs in complete disarray and his head slightly turned towards Draco. He was still awfully pale but it could have been just the light playing tricks. Draco stepped cautiously closer, glancing from Harry's thin, restlessly twitching arms to his pinched lips. It appeared that even with a sleeping draught, Harry was not in peaceful slumber.

The bed dipped a little as Draco sat on the edge, not really knowing what to do. As he watched Harry's haggard face – _how could have I not notice how thin his cheeks have gone?_- , he felt suddenly ashamed of his childish anger. _I just hope he would've told me what was wrong. I could have helped him._

He didn't know how long he sat there, simply watching Harry, but was startled when the Gryffindor uttered a low, pained moan all the sudden.

"Potter?" Draco whispered, confused. Harry grimaced in his sleep, baring his teeth. "Harry?"

Harry groaned, his hands clenched into fists as he was obviously dreaming about something horrible. Draco tried to shake him awake, even slapped him gently, but to no avail. He drew momentarily back from fright when Harry abruptly let out a bloodcurdling scream, hands clutching his stomach and his neck arched back.

The next second, Draco was desperately trying to arouse him, horrified by the anguished screams escaping Harry's parched lips. _What in the Merlin's name?_

"Mr. Malfoy!" Evidently, Pomfrey had been awoken by the racket. She came running out of her office, hastily pulling on her robes. "What on earth is going on here?"

"I don't know!" Draco cried out over Harry's screams, attempting to restrain the dark-haired teen's desperate thrashing. "I just came to see him and he -he started screaming -"

"Hold him down," Pomfrey briskly ordered, rummaging through the potions cabinet in haste. "I will ask you later about your presence here in the middle of the night, but now we'll just have to get him calmed down."

Draco nodded, using his whole weight to keep Harry pinned to his bed. The Gryffindor was still screaming, but his voice had turned raw and harsh and he was gasping for breath. Glistering trails of tears streaked his cheeks.

In a short moment that seemed agonisingly long, Pomfrey had forced a calming potion down Harry's throat and his wild trashing slowly reduced and his hoarse screams turned into whimpers. Beads of sweat rolled down his clammy skin as he began to relax against Draco's hesitant grip.

Pomfrey smoothed down Harry's damp fringe, murmuring, "there, there" softly. She cast some spells, one of being a strong monitoring charm that alarmed Pomfrey as soon as there was some signs of waking up, and straightened herself, looking at Draco sternly. "Now, young man... "

Draco sighed, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his robes. "I know, I know, I shouldn't be here. I just... wanted to see him. I meant no harm."

"Why don't you just use regular visiting hours, then?" Pomfrey tutted. "Silly boy."

Draco gave a shrug, watching the steady fall and rise of Harry's chest. "I don't know. But I'm sorry, Madame Pomfrey, I really am."

"I'm sure you are." She levelled a shrewd look at Draco before giving a sigh of her own. "Look, here's what we're going to do, Mr. Malfoy. I won't report this severe breach of curfew since I know you only had good intentions, but if I catch you here in the middle of the night once more... There will be some serious consequences. Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded meekly. He was feeling jaded, drained. "I understand, Madame Pomfrey. Thank you."

"Good. Now, I want you to go straight to your rooms -"

"Why didn't he wake up?" Draco interrupted her abruptly, still gazing at Harry. "I tried to rouse him. Why didn't he wake up?"

Pomfrey regarded him silently for a moment before responding. "I gave him a strong sleeping draught when he was brought up. It usually repels any kind of dreams, so I thought it would give no troubles... " She shook her head mournfully. "But it only make the situation worse. He still had his nightmares, but instead of being able to wake up like he used to, he was trapped."

Draco frowned. "How can nightmares be so strong?"

"I have no idea. I will ask around the first thing in the morning and find a proper solution for all this. But now it is time for you to return to bed, Mr. Malfoy." Her eyes softened for a brief while. "Mr. Potter will be alright, believe me."

"Yeah," he said just as softly, giving Harry one last glance. "Goodnight, Madame Pomfrey."

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco trod down back to the dungeons as slowly as he dared with the fear of still being caught hanging over his head. He had _never_ seen a nightmare as bad as Harry had just had. His screams were still ringing in his ears, so full of anguish and pain - like he was really experiencing whatever he was seeing. The way he had clutched his stomach, as if someone had just _stabbed_ him or something.

_I wonder how long he has been having those kind of dreams? Suffering all those lonely nights in the darkness. He must've used some kind of silencing charms on himself to keep his dorm mates from waking up. To keep them blissfully ignorant. _

Draco shuddered, the feeling of clammy and burning hot skin under his hands, writhing in agony, never vanishing.

_Maybe he's under a curse. A curse that makes you really have the worst kind of dreams you could possibly imagine._

The coldness of the dungeons seeped through Draco's robes. He hurried his steps.

_But who could've done that? Who would have direct access to Harry, right under Dumbledore's nose?_

The remaining night proved to be restless, completely without the sweet relief of proper sleep. Heart wrenching images of Harry suffering from unspeakable nightmares followed him throughout the dark hours all the way till dawn.

* * *

As Draco tiredly trudged up to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, he knew he looked terrible. Pansy's small gasp just proved that everybody saw how haggard he appeared to be. God, he hadn't even used the usual half an hour to put his hair in order.

_But this is nothing compared to Harry._

"Merlin, Draco, what the hell happened last night?"

Draco shrugged evasively. "Nothing."

A dark frown marred Pansy's face. She _hated_ it when Draco was being evasive, he was aware of it. "Some day, Draco, I hope you come to understand that I can detect a lie _miles_ away."

Draco just shrugged again, pouring maple syrup all over his pancakes. That was not his usual breakfast, but this morning he wanted to try something different to get his mind away from the lone bed in the infirmary. He wondered whether Harry was awake already, and whether he even knew Draco had been there last night, witnessing the terror Harry had been going through lately.

"Dragon, how are you this morning?"

He turned slightly at the smooth voice of his mother. "I'm doing great, mother. Did the guest rooms meet your approval?"

Narcissa smiled, gracefully standing beside the Slytherin table like she belonged there. Her glossy hair was pulled into an elegant bun and she was wearing simple robes in exquisite midnight blue colour. She could be dressed in rags and _still_ be the most stunning witch in the room. _That's how you recognize a true Malfoy. Beautiful, yet deadly. Much like a venomous snake_. "The rooms were wonderful. A little, shall we say, old-fashioned, but comfortable nevertheless." Her eyes raked over Draco's form critically and she frowned. "Draco, you look tired. Did you not sleep well?"

Draco met her questioning gaze. "I'm afraid I had too much to think last night, mother."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Very well. Would you allow me to accompany you to your first lesson after breakfast?"

"Certainly."

As soon as Draco had filled his stomach, which didn't take much that morning, he was swiftly joined by his mother. He gathered she had already eaten with the professors. "Shall we go now, my dragon?"

Draco smiled thinly, rising to his feet. "We shall, mother."

"What is your first lesson?"

"It's medi-class in the... ," Draco nearly stumbled over the words, "in the infirmary."

She peered at him, mildly speculative. "How very interesting. Say, have you been to the hospital wing lately?"

"Why do you ask?" Draco asked, feeling rather suspicious all of a sudden. Narcissa smiled serenely at him.

"Just curious, Draco, just curious. I heard Madame Pomfrey has some new, wonderful potions in her possessions. So I thought you might have gone in to see them..." she trailed off suggestively.

Draco suppressed a sigh. "I take it you know of my last night visit to Potter?"

"I do, as a matter of fact. Madame Pomfrey told me during breakfast."

"What?" Draco demanded, alarmed. "She _said_ she wouldn't tell anyone -"

"Just me, Draco," she cut in, unruffled. "She told no-one but me. I am, after all, your mother. And I must say, I am a little disappointed in you."

_Go figure._ Draco clenched his jaw. "For breaking the curfew?"

"No, my dragon." She glanced at him, a soft look in her pale eyes. "For not visiting young Harry earlier."

"What?" Draco practically sputtered, completely taken by surprise. "What? I'm – _what_?"

"Don't sputter, darling," Narcissa admonished gently and tutted. "It's not becoming for a Malfoy."

_Not becoming for a Malfoy. Oh how many times had he heard that. If he had had a Galleon each time either his mother or father had uttered that phrase, he would be as rich as ... well, a Malfoy. _

"I don't know what you're thinking, mother," he said darkly, frowning, "but I and Harry – Potter, I mean – we're not -"

She silenced him with a reproaching look. "I personally don't care what has happened between you two. It is not my business to intrude my son's relationships. But Draco, even I can see the special connection, the invisible thread that connects you and young Harry."

Draco gaped. "What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

"Watch the tone, Draco." She frowned, and Draco flushed slightly. "I am still your mother. And concerning what I'm talking about... You two have been through inhumanely a lot. It is what binds you, the shared pain and terror. You care for him, don't you?"

"I- I – don't -" Draco looked away, suddenly feeling a spark of anger towards his mother. She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to admit it, my dear. _Everybody_ sees it. Sees that you care for him and he for you."

Draco swallowed. "Really?" he murmured, a mixture of feelings rushing through him. Joy, embarrassment, guilt.

_This is so surreal. Here I am, talking with my mother about my rather shady and unpredicted relationship with Harry Potter._

"Yes, Draco. People would be blind if they didn't see it. So, do you wish to tell me already why you visit him in the middle of the night instead of regular visiting hours?"

"I... " he hesitated, pinching his lips. "I was angry at him. I thought that I didn't want to see him- I thought that I... that I didn't care."

"Why were you angry at him, dragon?"

Draco shrugged. "We had a small row just before you arrived. I tried to pry why he was looking so tired, and he didn't really like it."

She smiled softly, quiet as they passed a group of first years hastily scattering away from them. "I've gathered that young Harry is a very private person. It may be that he doesn't want to share things that could make people worry about him, that could make them feel pity. In a way, Draco, he is just like you."

"We will always be different from each other," Draco said gloomily. "He's the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, I'm the Ice Prince of Slytherin. Total opposites from the opposite sides of the world."

"But still, you feel like something is missing now, don't you? Something is missing when he's not here, walking beside you."

Draco's brisk stride nearly faltered as he realized that it was true. _I really do miss him. I want him to be here, I want him to get better._ The mere thought of Harry, lying limp in the hospital bed, looking so small and vulnerable – it made him feel so distressed it frightened him.

As a Malfoy, he had never truly cared for anyone the way he did for Harry.

And it was scary as hell.

"Ah, here we are," Narcissa murmured, halting to a stop in front of the infirmary. A few students were already lounging nearby, casting curious looks at the Malfoys. "I wish you have a nice class."

Draco's lips twitched into a smile. "Thanks, mother." He paused. "I'm really glad you're here."

She answered the smile with a serene one of hers. "So am I, my dragon, so am I. It is time to get things right in this family."

* * *

Draco couldn't really concentrate on Pomfrey's unyielding voice preaching about the qualities of the most potent healing salves. His gaze was constantly drawn to the lone bed in the far corner, curtains tightly pulled around it to provide some privacy.

_Has he woken up already? Does he remember what happened last night? Does he even know I was there?_ Draco could imagine Harry; hugging his blankets and tiredly listening Pomfrey's lecture from behind the protection of the curtains. _Is he still looking every bit gaunt he did before?_

There were two more students who seemed to have troubles focusing on the class. Weasley and Granger kept fidgeting and whispering to each other, sneaking furtive glances towards the bed. _They must be worried._ He snorted mentally. _I guess being perpetually worried comes with being friends with Harry Potter. Those two go hand in hand._

A slight twinge of shame twisted his heart. _It's not like his fault if he always gets into trouble, is it? He can't help it, I suppose. Being Voldemort's number one enemy and a beacon of light comes with a lot of shit._ Draco sighed quietly, not wishing to interrupt the class and receive detention from Pomfrey. _Harry really has never got a fair chance for a normal life._

"Alright class, for homework I want two scrolls about various healing salves and ointments of your own choice by next Monday." The students began to collect their things and packing their bags in haste. Draco sighed again and got to his feet, lifting his heavy bag onto his shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy, if you could stay for a moment. There are some potions I'd like to talk to you about."

Draco looked up, surprised, but gave a brisk nod nevertheless. Granger and Weasley glanced at him suspiciously as they passed, looking like they wanted to say something. Probably scold him and tell him that he should rot in hell for hurting ickle Harry's feelings by doing absolutely _nothing_. Draco avoided their gazes by firmly staring at another direction.

Pomfrey waited until all the students had left, busily clinking through her arsenal of potions and salves.

"What is it that you wanted to show me, Madame Pomfrey?" he asked politely, trying to keep his eyes on her instead of the bed.

She turned to look at him with a serious expression on her face. "Mr. Potter woke up an hour ago."

Draco stiffened. _Why is she telling me this?_ "Why are you telling me this?"

"You seemed to be extremely concerned for him last night." She eyed him in an annoyingly understanding way. "I thought you would have wanted to talk to him."

Clenching his jaw, he asked, "Does he even _know_ I was here last night?"

"You were here?"

Draco startled at the sudden rough voice and whirled around. A mop of dark hair was peeking out from the gap between the curtains, bleary, green eyes meeting with Draco's. He swallowed.

Pomfrey bustled over to Harry immediately as if Draco never existed, pulling back the curtains completely. "Mr. Potter, how are you feeling? Still exhausted?"

Harry squinted as direct sunlight mercilessly assaulted him. "Not that much. Still a little tired, though."

"Of course, you haven't been sleeping properly for some time now, I figure... " She clucked her tongue. "You should have come to me right away. Now, drink this. It's an energizing potion meant for people suffering from insomnia."

Harry took the offered vial quickly and gulped it down. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

She scowled. "Don't thank me yet, Mr. Potter. We still haven't figured out the source of your nightmares."

"Maybe they will pass soon."

Draco snorted at the hopeful tone of Harry's voice. _Ridiculous wishing._

Harry glared at him briefly. A look of embarrassment flashed in his eyes before he turned to Pomfrey again. "Can I leave the infirmary today?"

She sniffed, narrowing her eyes at him. "I want you to stay in bed for today, but you can sleep in your own bed tonight. I will give you some new potions that should diminish any kind of nightmares. They are highly addictive and strong, however, so they can be used only a couple of nights in a row."

Harry nodded mutely, seeming a little crestfallen. _Well what did you expect? An instant cure_?

"Right. I'm going to see Professor Snape now for your potions." Pomfrey waggled a stern finger at Harry. "And don't you dare leave your bed during that time, young man. I'll be right back."

She left the infirmary with brisk strides, never demanding Draco to leave. _Sneaky old witch, that one._

He approached Harry warily, a feeling akin to anxiety suddenly bubbling inside him. What could he say? What _should_ he say? But in the end, it wasn't he who broke the somewhat awkward silence.

"So," Harry's voice sounded forcefully casual, "you really were here last night?"

Draco replied with a simple, emotionless "yes". At that, Harry grew even more hesitant and uncertain. He kept biting his lower lip and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"And you saw.... "

"Oh for fuck's sake, Potter," Draco finally snarled, nostrils flaring. "_Yes_, I saw you having a nightmare. _Yes_, that particular nightmare was one of the worst ones I've never witnessed. _No_, I don't think of you as a weak little kitten now or something equally stupid you seem to be thinking. Merlin, how come having nightmares is something to be ashamed of?"

At the end of Draco's tirade, Harry stared at him with wide eyes. "I... I'm not _ashamed_ of them or -"

"Then oh pray tell, why didn't you tell anyone?" Draco crossed his arms. "Do you _like_ to suffer?"

"What? No!" Harry cried out, grimacing. "It's just – I – you don't understand - "

Draco ground his teeth together. "Try me."

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them speaking, until Harry lowered his gaze, drawing his blankets close to his chest. "I don't want to make people worried about me. They are worried enough without me to burden them."

The burst of anger rapidly diminishing, Draco heaved a deep sigh. "'_They_ are your friends, Potter. You make them hurt more when you don't tell them what's wrong, can't you see it? You don't have to suffer alone; that's what your friends are for, you imbecile."

"I know," Harry mumbled, his eyes still glued to the floor. "Ron and Hermione visited me. They were so worried I had to crack a joke about a goblin and a house elf to make Hermione smile again. It was horrible."

Draco blinked. "I guess you mean that the joke was horrible. It must have been."

A faint smile ghosted over Harry's features. "Yeah. It was."

"Did you know it was my mother who carried you into the hospital wing? Well, not _physically_ carried, of course – that's menial labour and that's what Malfoys never do – so she must've used a levitating charm or something." After realizing he was babbling, Draco snapped his mouth close.

Harry's eye twitched. "Narcissa Malfoy found me?"

"That's my mother's name, yes," Draco drawled wryly, lifting one eyebrow. "And no, she doesn't think of you as a weak kitten now either, believe it or not."

"Would you stop using that reference to kittens?" Harry scoffed, seeming a little ruffled. He cleared his throat. "So... your mother made it to Hogwarts. That must be grand, yeah?"

Draco gave a shrug. "It's very nice. She's staying in the guest rooms near Lupin, I presume."

"Ah." Harry nodded. He glanced at Draco quickly as if he wanted to say more, but settled for "okay" instead.

They were silent for a moment again, mutely just eyeing each other. _He still looks so tired. And wary... of me._ With a heavy feeling of disappointment weighing him down like a bag of bricks, Draco realized that even after everything they had went through, perhaps Harry couldn't really trust him with his whole being. _He's scared that I'll make fun of him any moment now._ Granted, normally Draco _would_ have done it without hesitation, but now... with the look of a wounded animal ready to scatter displayed in front of him, he found he couldn't.

_Right. I'm going to give him one more chance before I'll do something so drastic every Malfoy will shudder in their graves._

"Are you going to tell me about your nightmares?" he asked quietly, careful to keep his expression neutral. Harry gave him a sad, regretful look, drawing to himself like a turtle retreats to their shell.

"I'm sorry, but I just... can't," he softly said, and Draco sighed, feeling oddly rejected.

"Right. I think I'll have to leave now; my next class starts soon." He turned, glancing once over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Again, for a second Harry looked like he wanted to say something before slumping back against his covers. "See you tomorrow. It was kind of you to visit, Malfoy."

Draco offered a half-smile. "Yeah."

As he walked away from the infirmary all the way down to Charms, a vivid plan was forming in his head. _It's going to be deliciously outrageous._

_

* * *

  
_

Next morning, sunrise found Harry sitting in the warm nest of blankets and pillows of his own bed in Gryffindor tower. The newly invented potions Pomfrey had given him, alongside with an armful of energizing potions, had helped a little – but not enough to allow him to sleep through the night. The nightmares, or whatever they were, felt somewhat hazy and unfocused, like watching television with a really bad antenna. The potions also diminished the physical pain Harry usually experienced, but he could tell they weren't going to help for a long time; just as Pomfrey had said.

And that was why he was up so early, watching the dark sky gradually being coloured by the sun. He distantly heard Ron snoring in the next bed, the familiar sounds muted a bit by the curtains.

_He was so worried last evening I thought he was going to insist he'd sleep in the same bed with me for tonight._ Ron had proved himself a true son of Molly Weasley with his incessant fussing and fretting before Harry had finally got him to go to bed, profoundly promising that he would wake the redhead up should his nightmares get bad.

Of course, he never did that.

Ron had his whole family, his blood family, in grave danger every passing moment. His parents and most of his siblings were working hard to against Voldemort, and that had given them a place in the Dark Lord's personal hit list. _Not to mention their close connections to me. That makes them even more desirable targets._

No, Harry wouldn't give Ron even more reason to worry. He didn't want his friend to have grey hairs by the age of twenty. _Just like poor Remus._

And Hermione, sweet, caring Hermione. She would abandon her ambitious studies to go through the whole library to find out about why Harry had vision-like nightmares, and for that sacrifice, Harry would hate himself forever. He desperately wanted his friends to have a life, have a future – and sometimes, that didn't include worrying themselves sick over the Boy-Who-Lived.

_I don't know if I'm selfish or not for not telling the truth about my nightmares._

_And maybe they really __**are**__ just normal nightmares_, he rigorously reminded himself, _normal nightmares that normal people have and that go away just as normally_.

Somehow, he didn't think that was an option anymore, but he still kept on pretending nothing was wrong. _It's easier that way._

It was also easier not to mention Draco that he dreamt of his father's torture. The way the Slytherin had looked at him earlier when he had visited, disappointingly with a hint of sadness – Harry had almost caved in._ It's not like I don't trust him. On the contrary, I think I would trust him with my life if it came to that._ There was just something between them that prevented Harry from telling the real truth, something in their very complex relationship. _ I don't think __**he**__ would never tell me if he had nightmares like mine. He's too proud. _

_Like me, I guess._

A light scuffle and a rustle of sheets from nearby suddenly alarmed Harry that he wasn't the only one awake anymore. He peeked through the curtains cautiously, hoping that he didn't look as half-dead as he did the day before, and was met with the sleepy face of Ron squinting at him.

"Hey," the redhead mumbled, absent-mindedly rubbing his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better that last night." And that wasn't even a lie.

"So the potions worked?"

Harry shrugged evasively. "They somewhat helped, yeah. The dreams didn't seem so bad."

Ron was narrowing his eyes at him, probably trying to determine whether Harry was lying or not, and Harry smiled at him innocently. "What?"

"I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything here, Harry. About this whole thing."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron effectively silenced him by raising his hand, a weary look on his face. "Look, Harry, I know you're a private person and don't like to share and all. And it's okay, really. Do you see _me_ sharing every twinge of feeling I have?" He gave a faint smile. "So what I'm kind of trying to say here is that I understand if you want to keep some things to yourself. But me and Hermione are your friends, and I hope you will one day feel comfortable enough to tell us what's really bothering you."

Harry simply stared at his redheaded friend for a moment with unblinking eyes, mouth almost hanging open from amazement. "Ron, that was... that was almost... _insightful_, you know."

Ron flashed a wide grin. "I learned that from Hermione. Sounds brilliant and very smart, doesn't it?" He quickly grew serious again. "But I really mean it, Harry, I really do."

Sighing, Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know Ron. Thanks."

"You want to go for breakfast now?"

"Why not. Let's go before Seamus throws a pillow at us again for daring to wake him up fifteen minutes before he's supposed to.

And sure enough, as they got dressed in silence and left the dormitory, a tufty pillow sailed through the air and smacked against the closing door with a soft _thud_.

Harry snickered. _Some things never change._

"You sure you're okay? You still look a little peaky."

Harry rolled his eyes for what felt like a hundredth time just during the breakfast. "I'm fine, Ginny, really. You can stop worrying, _all_ of you."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, seriously looking ready for battle, but Ron jabbed an elbow at her side. "Quit harassing the bloke, Gin, honestly."

She scoffed. "Oh like you're any better. Fussing over him yesterday like our mother of all people."

People around them laughed into their bowls of porridges and plates of toast while the tips of Ron's ears turned pink. Hermione reached a hand to pat him on his knee soothingly. "I found it very endearing."

Judging by the look in Ron's eyes, Harry was quite certain Hermione's patronizing words didn't help that much. He decided to save his friend from any following ridiculing and cleared his throat. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

Before anyone could suggest a suitable subject, the doors to the Great Hall opened with a slight bang and Draco waltzed in with an authoritative and undeterred look on his face.

"Bloody ferret," Harry heard Ron mutter under his breath. "Can't come in for a breakfast without making a grand entrance."

Ignoring his friend completely, Harry was about to give Draco a small wave when he noticed that the blonde was heading his way. _What the hell is he coming here for? Isn't he afraid that Gryffindoriness might be contagious? _

The whole Gryffindor table suddenly quieted, all eyes turned to the lone Slytherin in their midst as Draco sauntered closer. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Potter," Draco drawled, his voice loud and clear. There was a smug smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth and his eyes were glinting mischievously. Harry felt a pinch of alarm in his heart at the self-satisfied look Draco was wearing. _This can't be good, can it? _

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Will you do the honour of being my boyfriend?"

Deadly silence spread all over Great Hall, including students and professors alike. Not a sound was heard as everybody gawked at Draco in complete shock. Harry himself couldn't even move_. He didn't just say that. Oh god. Oh god. Draco Malfoy just asked me, in the middle of the Great Hall, to be his boyfriend. _

Then the sound of Ron chocking on his pumpkin juice promptly managed to break the silence and hushed whispers broke out among the students. Some nervous giggles rang out as well.

"Well?" Draco looked at him expectantly, seemingly ignoring the shocked glances sent his way and the feverish whispers buzzing around noisily.

"I – I -" Harry stammered, completely taken by surprise to say the least. "I -uh -"

He was suddenly very aware of his housemates' incredulous stares and flushed deeply, grimacing in embarrassment. He didn't even dare to look at Ron, who was making shocked sputtering noises beside him. "I... "

"Say _yes_, Harry," Hermione whispered urgently into his ear all the sudden. Harry stared at her, aghast. _Hermione_? God, has the world gone mad? "You have nothing to lose if you say yes. Come on, Harry, I know you want to say yes, too!"

He turned to look at Draco again, his heart thumping so loud he was afraid it would be heard all the way to the Head Table. The Slytherin was waiting patiently, not even a hint of nervousness visible. "I... uh, yeah. Okay."

The whispers around them increased and Harry vaguely heard Ginny giggling with her girlfriends on the other side of the table. A wide, toothy grin appeared on Draco's face and he swooped down without a warning, swooping a startled Harry into a brief, yet passionate kiss that made Harry's legs feel like jelly. Loud catcalls were heard throughout the Great Hall and Harry blushed even harder, feeling mortified and giddily out of breath at the same time.

"I knew you couldn't resist me if I asked you out in public," Draco purred into his ear, wrapping his arms around Harry for a moment before letting go, a very smug smirk on his face now. Harry swatted at him, a light scowl on his face.

"How very Slytherin of you," he murmured, shooting a hesitant smile at the blonde. Draco merely smirked back at him, waggling his eyebrows.

"Way to go, Harry!" exclaimed Seamus from his seat – _he was probably the one with the loudest catcall_ – with a wide grin. "Finally, some action in this school!"

Nervous laughter broke out but people were still staring at them unbelievingly. Harry himself found it very hard to believe that he had just agreed to go out with Draco Malfoy, too. _It was probably the shock that made me say yes._

"Harry?" Ron asked in a very small voice. "Did you just make out with Draco Malfoy?"

"Uh... Yes?"

Ron stared at him for a long time, his face all blank and devoid of any feelings. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was going into shock. Then the redhead whirled around to face Hermione, his eyes suddenly large and pleading. "Please, Hermione, tell me I don't have to call the git Draco now?"

* * *


	11. The Painful Truths

**Chapter 11 The Painful Truths**

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N**: As they say; no apologies, no excuses. Many thanks to my faithful and patient readers and reviewers!

* * *

"I mean, _honestly_, Harry, did you have snog with the slimy git in front of _everyone_?"

"Hey, I really resent that, mind you. I'm right _here_, Weasel."

"Do I _look_ like I care?"

"Well, if you truly want my opinion about how you look, you look like a -"

"Boys! Would you quit that already? You're making poor Harry feel uncomfortable, can't you see?"

"Can you speak a _little_ more patronizingly, Hermione? Jeez. And you two, yes, stop that bickering. You're driving me insane and it's been just ten minutes we've been here waiting for the class to begin."

"He started it."

"He started it."

Harry stared at Draco and Ron, fuming at each other with blazing eyes, and sighed. They had been constantly in each other's throats since breakfast, which was a half an hour ago, and it seemed that there was no end in sight. _Why did I ever say yes?_

Draco sent a pouting look his way before shifting closer and wrapping his arm around Harry's waist possessively. Harry felt himself flush once more, very unused to this kind of affection from Draco, but if felt good nevertheless. _So maybe that's way._

"Harry, do you like him more than you like me?" Ron demanded, glaring icy daggers at the Slytherin.

Harry frowned at him. "Ron, even if I am going out with Malfoy -"

"What do you mean '_if'_?" came another demanding voice. "You _are_ going out with me."

_Merlin, apparently agreeing to date the sodding Slytherin also meant that it would turn Ron into a jealous brute and Draco into a whiny, possessive brat. Brilliant, just what I've been looking for._

"Knock it off," he scoffed. "I'm going to say this just this once, so I hope your ears are clean enough. Our friendship is not going to change, Ron, you are and will always be my best friend, no matter who I'm dating. There is no _competition_ or anything between you two, got it? Malfoy, I agreed to go out with you because I, uh, like you, not because I want to listen you bickering with Ron all the time."

A sly smirk appeared onto Draco's lips. "You like me, huh?"

Harry felt his cheeks redden but held his ground unwaveringly. _Maybe it's time to admit it._ "Yes, Malfoy, I like you. Happy?"

Ron made gagging noises behind his back, but Harry managed to ignore them since Draco gave him one of the rare, huge smiles he so seldom used. Not a smug smirk or a leer but a real, beaming smile that lit up his whole face. "Very happy."

"Please," Ron said quickly, looking suddenly alarmed, "don't make out."

"Ronald," Hermione scolded him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Could you even _try_ and be happy for Harry?"

The redhead acquired a sheepish look and he grimaced, shifting his weight awkwardly from one foot to another under Hermione's hot glare. "Uh... Yeah, Harry, I'm happy you found someone. Even though it's Malfoy you found – I mean, why couldn't you stay with Seamus or something?"

Harry rolled his eyes. _Now that I'm not in denial, it seems to be Ron's turn._ "Things with me and Seamus were never serious enough; you know that, Ron. We were just having fun."

"But -"

"Do you _mind_, Weasley? Again, I'm right here, and I would like you not to continue prattling on about Potter's ex-boyfriends. If you can't remember, let me refresh your pitiful memory – _I_ asked Potter out, which means _I'm_ the one dating him now."

"Jealous much, Malfoy?" Harry muttered under his breath. Honestly, Draco had asked him out just this morning. Weren't they progressing a bit too fast? On the other hand, he found the Slytherin's possessive nature somewhat endearing even.

He grimaced in distaste. _There's something seriously wrong with me._

Before Ron could quite literally blow up and take half of the dungeons with him, Hermione swiftly ended the would-be confrontation by asking, "Why do you keep on calling each other's by your surnames? Isn't that a bit strange, considering that you're kind of together now?"

_Together... Now that's the word I would have never thought should be linked to me and Draco. Well shit, are we really __**boyfriends**__ now? Oh God. I'm Draco Malfoy's boyfriend. Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend. We're in a ... relationship? _

Suddenly remembering that Hermione had asked a question, Harry snapped out of his stupor and fumbled for an answer, frowning. "Well... I haven't really noticed it. It's kind of... "

"A habit," Draco supplied easily. "We've called each other Potter and Malfoy for ages."

"But you can't go on like that," Hermione commented, her tone sceptical and disapproving. "It would be so weird."

Harry shrugged. _They're just names, after all._ "Why not? Draco, would you like to sit with me at Potions?"

The smile that spread over Draco's lips resembled a cat that had just swallowed a cream-filled canary. "Why, I'd _love_ to, Harry."

And into the classroom they went, brushing aside Ron's groans of extreme displeasure and settled onto their seats under Snape's dark gaze that somehow seemed vaguely amused.

* * *

The first day of Harry and Draco's official relationship as boyfriends was filled with giggling students leering at them meaningfully – most people seemed to found it utterly hilarious once they had got over the initial shock – and whispering feverishly behind their hands, and Draco lost count how many times Harry had blushed. Draco himself had strutted around proudly, trying to manage his suddenly found streak of possessiveness.

After all, he had finally succeeded with his plan of keeping Harry safe and sound near him. _If I had known that all it demanded was a public request, I would have done it ages ago. Now I can prove to him that we really can be more than friends._

There had been surprisingly little trouble from Harry's pack of lions. Weasley, naturally, had overreacted and still kept sneaking accusing glances towards Draco, grumbling and whining every chance he got. _He's probably afraid I'll steal his place next to Harry. _Draco shook his head._ Ha, let him be scared, that stumbling oaf. __**I**__ know that no-one could ever replace the Weasel, though I don't know what Harry sees in him, but if __**he**__ doesn't know it... Well, __**I'm**__ not going to tell him_.

Granger had been frighteningly accepting and even encouraging. He had spied her expression just after he had asked Harry out, and she hadn't even seemed to appear that surprised, unlike her fellow classmates._ Bloody know-it-alls,_ Draco grumbled pettily to himself. _I bet she knew from the start that this would happen some day._ But he had grudgingly accepted Granger's silent support, knowing she could've done quite horrible things should she had disapproved he and Harry's relationship.

The littlest Weasley had proved that already. She had hissed at him that she and Granger would tie him up, slather him with stripes of meat and unleash a dozen of wild ferrets on him if he hurt Harry in any way, and the next second, she had smiled sweetly at Harry and congratulated him.

_Lunatics, the lot of them._

He hadn't told anyone about his plan – thus, even his Slytherin friends and allies were dumbfounded. Pansy had simply stared at him after Draco had sauntered back to his own table, leaving a furiously blushing Harry to handle the shocked Gryffindors drowning him with questions, and Blaise had coughed as Draco slid into his seat.

"Well. Now _that_ was sort of totally unexpected. Not to mention melodramatic."

Draco gave a satisfied smirk. "What can I say; we Malfoys never leave things half-done."

"You could have _warned_ us or something," Blaise grimaced. "I almost spit out everything I had in my mouth."

"Not to worry, Weasley already did that."

There were some restrained chuckles along the Slytherin table. _A sign that they're not going to slaughter me in my sleep._ He sneered disdainfully at that thought. _Not that I'm afraid of them. Losers, the whole bunch of them._

"Well," came a low drawl from a few seats away and Draco immediately felt his hackles rise. "I hope you enjoy your fucktoy as long as you can. After all, Potter's predicted lifespan isn't that long, is it?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the unsaid, thinly veiled threat. "Not that it's any of your business, Nott, but I'm certain he will at least outlive you, " he hissed coldly, leaning forward. "and I really don't appreciate you saying things like that. Someone might get the picture that you," he sneered, "are going to do something that will get you either Kissed or dead. I myself would prefer the latter one."

Nott's lips were pulled back into a thin smile. "Big words, Malfoy, and nothing else. But enough of this chitchat, I have to get going. Ta."

The tall boy gave Draco a mock-salute and slunk away. The remaining older Slytherins looked warily between his retreating back and Draco's expression of cold fury, but no-one else left. Nor did they show their support._ Vincent and Greg would have backed me up right away. Too bad they got shipped off to Durmstrang after the last term._

He sighed.

"I really hope you know what you're doing, Draco", Pansy finally spoke up, a frown marring her face. "Being friends with Harry Potter is a completely different thing from being boyfriends with him."

"Why thank you, Pansy," Draco drawled, partly amused. "I so did not know that already."

"You know what I mean," she snapped peevishly, crossing her arms. "This is something more serious, more permanent that you should -"

"_Excuse_ me?" Draco stared at her. "This coming from a person with a magical binding to Potter through the declaration of loyalty?"

A slight flush covered her cheeks. "Well, I really _meant_ my part of the deal."

He reared back as if having been smacked. "And you think I don't? You think I just want to play with Potter?"

Pansy cringed a little but refused to back down. "Let's face it, Draco. Have you ever had a real, serious relationship? No? Just having fun, right?" She smiled her small, sad smile as Draco found himself completely speechless. "So, I hope you know what you're doing."

"But I do, Pansy," he said quietly, mustering every drop of honesty he could find into his voice. If there was something he really meant, something he didn't regret at all – it was asking Harry out. "I really do."

She eyed him quietly for a moment, obviously deep in thought, before eventually inclining her head. "Fine, Draco. Do as you wish, I'm behind you one hundred percent."

And with that, he had won over her and Blaise's approval. He didn't _need_ it, not really, but it felt good to have his friends backing him up.

_But that incident with Nott -_

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Draco blinked in confusion. "Sorry, what?"

Harry, walking beside him as they were treading towards the library to spend their free hour studying for Potions - Draco had insisted - gave the blonde a crooked grin. "A Muggle saying; penny for your thoughts is another way of asking what are you thinking of."

"But why would you want a penny when you could have a galleon?" Draco frowned, snorting haughtily. _That makes no sense whatsoever._ "What I've been telling you, Muggles _are_ crazy."

Harry just chuckled amusedly and shook his head. Draco found himself quite enjoying the sound of his carefree laughter – and compared to the anguish screams from the night before, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Tell me, Draco, have you ever known a Muggle? _Really_ known?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at his companion scornfully. "Of course not. Why would have I wanted to do that? They're just some primitive cavemen who insist on staying that way."

He _knew_ he sounded arrogant and prejudiced but who was he to deny his true nature? It was the way he had been always been, and even though he didn't agree to Voldemort's ideals of brutally destroying the Muggle world and everything associated with it, he also didn't care to consort with Muggles. Draco knew that it sounded like racism; the prejudice among Muggles that divided people by their skin colour, but really – Draco didn't care about whether someone was light skinned or not. It was the magical powers that mattered, and since Muggles didn't have even an ounce of magic, they were beneath him. Simple enough.

The look Harry was giving gave a heavy impression that it wasn't quite that simple. "Primitive cavemen with some very useful inventions, though" Draco amended. "Did you know that no magical hair styling products are as effective as the Muggle stuff?"

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "Really? I have to say I didn't know that."

Eyeing Harry's wild hair distastefully, Draco gave a solemn nod. "Yes, I can imagine that. Tell me, do you use _any_ hair care products?"

"Er... " Harry appeared a little flustered, running a hand through his perpetually messy hair. "I use... shampoo?"

Draco looked at him expectantly. "And a conditioner, followed by a protective balm and perhaps some styling mousse?"

"Er... " the Gryffindor said again oh-so-elegantly, "no?"

_No?_

"Good heavens, Harry," Draco barked with genuine shock. "From this moment forward, I'm appointing myself as your hair carer with the authority of being your boyfriend."

To his confusion, Harry suddenly stumbled a bit, nearly colliding with the unyielding wall. "Potter, what the... "

"Sorry," came the breathless reply and Harry straightened himself. A faint flush was steadfastly spreading across his cheeks. "I'm just not - used to it yet, you know."

"Not used to what? People talking about your hair? You _must_ be used to it, with the rest nest it resembles at the moment."

Harry shook his head, shooting a shy yet a little shaky grin at the blonde. "No, you git. Not used to hearing you're my... boyfriend."

"Oh." Draco blinked. "Well... I guess you'll just have to get accustomed to it, then."

"Yeah."

They made the rest of the short journey to the library in surprisingly companionable silence and settled down around a small, round table near the rather large Potions section. Draco ordered Harry to get the appropriate books while the blonde fished out pieces of parchment and set them onto the table.

He ignored the hushed whispers coming from the tables from the other side of the numerous shelves. _Honestly, how long are they going to get into the gossip-mode every time they see me and Harry together?_

Harry returned in a moment, his arms full of books Draco thought were worth seizing to get Harry successfully comprehend the complex homework Snape had assigned. _I will make Harry get the best scores in Potions, _he had wowed to himself during Potions after watching Harry's frustrated struggle with simplest potions they were making. _After all, I can't possibly be shown in public with someone who fails the subject where I excel._ _It would be utterly atrocious._

"Draco," Harry suddenly spoke and Draco looked up to see Harry gazing at him thoughtfully instead of going through the intro of the first book. The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry chewed on his bottom lip before hesitantly asking, "Why did you ask me out?"

Draco frowned, closing the book he was currently reading in one swift movement. "Why did I ask you out? Because, Harry, I wanted to. I wanted _you_ to see that this could work, that we could be more than just friends. The truth is that I like" -Draco was proud of himself for not stumbling over that word- "you, Harry, and I want you to be happy. I know there's some kind of connection between us, even my _mother_ has noticed it, and I'd like to explore it." He daringly brushed his hand against Harry's. "We could be great together, Harry, if you'd just open up to me."

Draco didn't know if his speech was very efficient or impressive, but he meant everything he had said – and that was a lot coming from a Malfoy. _Sometimes I scare even myself._

"Wow, Draco," Harry murmured softly, looking slightly taken aback. Draco hoped it was a good sign. "That... that's really... "

"Impressive?" Draco lightly suggested. "Fantabulous? Very matured? So brilliant is outshines the sun itself?"

An easy half-grin appeared onto Harry's lips. "All those combined sounds pretty good to me."

Draco smiled back, allowing himself a real, genuine smile once more. "I'm glad to hear that. I really want to try what can become of us."

Harry leaned a bit closer, his knees bumping against Draco's. Draco's breath hitched at the sudden contact. "That's fine by me. Let's see what happens, but just... let's take is slow, okay?"

_Slow? You're rubbing yourself against me, _Draco thought almost hysterically_, how is __**that**__ slow? _

Well... Maybe Harry wasn't really _rubbing_ himself against Draco's leg, but for Draco, it sure felt like it. His mouth felt uncomfortably dry all the sudden and all he could think about how _close_ Harry was – Harry's leg was constantly brushing against Draco's knee, almost teasingly, and his arm was resting nearly on top of Draco's on the table. The pure warmth radiating from the Gryffindor was slowly but surely driving Draco nuts.

He found himself deeply distracted by Harry's lips – deliciously red and pouty – and was vividly reminded by the time he had briefly kissed the Gryffindor. He could actually _feel_ those lips on him again, the wiry body pressing against him - rough, yet so soft at the same time, with the sweet lingering taste of chocolate -

"So, do you think the sopohorous beans should be sliced or crushed when making the Draught of Living Dead?"

Draco blinked, looking up from those lips to the vibrant eyes gazing at him questioningly with a hint of curiosity. "What?"

"The sopohorous beans," Harry repeated slowly. "Crushed or sliced?"

"The... " Draco cleared his throat, dropping his hand casually onto his lap between his legs. _Damn it._ "The beans should be crushed with the blade of your knife to get the best results."

"Ah, okay." Harry frowned, leaning a little closer to peer into Draco's eyes. "You look a little flushed. Are you feeling okay?"

The faint hint of Harry's scent invaded Draco's nose and he inhaled deeply, feeling light-headed as all the blood seemed to evacuate from his brain. The blonde suppressed a groan. "Harry," he growled low in his throat, "kiss me."

For his credit, Harry didn't freeze up or start stammering. Quite surprisingly, the Gryffindor merely blinked, then yanked Draco closer without even a hint of hesitation and smashed his lips against Draco's. _Holy Merlin. I've finally gone to heaven_.

Draco buried his hands into Harry' unruly hair as he deepened the somewhat unexpected but very welcomed kiss and pulled him flush against his body, leaving no air between them. The way their bodies moulded together felt natural, like it was meant to be. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, gently tugging his bottom lip with his teeth.

There were bold hands wandering around Draco's arse and the blonde let out a strangled sound that was smoothly swallowed by the everlasting kiss. _Fucking hell, where did Harry learn to kiss like that? Oh yes, he did date Finnegan for a _– a sudden twirl of tongue in his mouth made all thoughts of Finnegan vanish like magic and Draco all but pushed Harry against the table in order to ravish him completely. Harry responded eagerly, half-lit eyes glowing with lust as he sneaked his hands under Draco's robes.

Draco gasped, throwing his head back at the feeling of warm hands effortlessly slipping past into trousers; a stack of books crashed heavily onto the floor as he gripped the table for support. It didn't occur to them that they were making out in a library until Madame Pince's shrill voice cut through the passion-laced air like a whip.

"If someone just dropped their books, they are to pick them up immediately or be faced with a life-long ban from the library!"

Both boys froze, Harry's hands still shoved in Draco's pants and their lips locked together as if their glued. Before any angry librarians could round the corner and witness two students getting it on on one of her library tables, Harry and Draco hastily separated and straightened their clothes to resemble even some kind of order. Harry swooped down to pluck the books from the floor.

"Well," Draco said, sounding rather out of breath. "That was fun."

Harry, his lips still swollen and irresistibly red, grinned, placing the books back onto the table. "We should do it again soon."

Draco gave him a saucy wink. "Most definitely, Harry dear. Merlin, I never knew you were such a good kisser. I should have ravished you _ages_ ago."

"Now I don't know whether to feel flattered or scared." Harry laughed, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He waggled his eyebrows. "But that ravishing part sounds good. Looking forward to it."

_Under all the Gryffindorish shit there's a real, flirting minx underneath, _Draco thought, a little awed_. Merlin, I never would've guessed. And he's all __**mine**__._

He smiled.

* * *

"Mother," Draco said cordially, standing tall and proud beside Harry as Narcissa regarded them gently from the sofa. Draco had decided he should introduce Harry like old pureblooded families demanded and had dragged the somewhat fidgeting Gryffindor to his mother's rooms after dinner. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Harry James from the Potters."

She smiled softly at Harry. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I welcome you to the house of Malfoys."

"Uh... " Harry stammered, looking like he had no idea what to say or do. _Poor boy. I really need to teach him some pureblooded customs_. "Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please," she insisted, "call me Narcissa. You have earned it, young Harry."

Harry blinked. "Er... Thanks, Mrs – Narcissa."

"You seem surprised?"

Now the Gryffindor blushed, ducking his head a little at Narcissa's amused tone. "No, it's not like that. It's just... "

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You expected me to behave like I detested your very existence? Perhaps seriously disapprove of your relationship?"

Harry shrugged, an embarrassed smile flashing briefly on his lips. Draco was rather pleased to notice that he had gripped the blonde's hand under the protection of their robes as they were sitting next to each other on the sofa. "Something like that, maybe, yeah."

"Oh, you silly boy." She shook her head, blond elegant curls flowing over her shoulder. "Despite my status as the Lady Malfoy, I do not hold grudges against schoolboys whose only crime has been to survive and I do not share the Dark Lord's desire for world domination." Offering a gentle smile to show that she wasn't being accusative, she went on. "Do you think the Headmaster would have granted me access to Hogwarts should I be a Death Eater?"

"I guess not," Harry mumbled. "I'm sorry for, uh, letting you think I thought like that."

Narcissa reached a hand to pat Harry's knee. He raised his head slightly to look into her silvery eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being cautious, Harry, especially for you. You don't have to apologize for that."

Harry gave a hesitant smile, and Draco could see that he was feeling just a little overwhelmed by her gentle demeanour. _People really expect her to be evil. _He stifled a cackle._ I bet she loves it._

"So, do you boys have any plans for today?"

_Mm, I could cart Harry into my rooms and finally have my wicked ways with him. Merlin, I want to taste those lips again, to feel his hands..._Quickly attempting to banish the lustful thoughts in the presence of his mother, Draco cleared his throat. His trousers seemed a size too small suddenly.

"No special plans for today, mother, but I think we should pay a visit to Hogsmeade on Saturday." He glanced at Harry to confirm it, trying hard not to stare at his lips. "Or what do you think, Harry?"

"That sounds nice," Harry said softly. "I haven't been to Hogsmeade for ages."

"I was also thinking of purchasing some clothing," Draco carried on, keeping his voice as innocent as possible. "Since I can't go to the Manor and pick up my things."

His mother nodded while Harry acquired a somewhat suspicious glint in his eyes. "A good idea, my dragon. Are you thinking of assisting young Harry to get his wardrobe rearranged? Not that there's something wrong with your clothes," she smoothly reassured Harry, who was gazing his worn cardigan forlornly, "but if Draco offers you his services, I really recommend it. Draco knows quite a lot about clothing and appearances."

_Thank you mother_, Draco silently crowed as Harry looked uncertainly between the two Malfoys ganging up on him. "I'd really like that. I promise, Harry, it won't be that horrible."

"Well... " Harry fingered the fabric of his cardigan, twisting it protectively. "Just don't throw any of my old clothing away, okay?"

Draco beamed at him. _Yes_! "Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

Harry's eyes narrowed and Draco hastened to put on his innocent face. "Fine, Draco. Just this once, you may choose some clothes for me."

_**Some**__ clothing? Try every piece of clothing they have in stores. You, Harry James Potter, are going to be the most fashionable wizard Hogwarts has ever known. Well, after me, of course. _"It's a deal."

After a few minutes of chatting about school and other neutral subjects, Harry had to leave since he had promised Granger to practise Transfiguration with her. "I'll see you later, Draco. It was nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. Narcissa, I mean."

She gave him a generous smile. "Likewise, Harry, likewise."

The door closed softly behind Harry and he was gone. Narcissa shifted her weight on the couch. "He really is a lovely boy, Draco. Congratulations. A bit... Muggle-like, but he's a good person."

"I know, mother. Thank you." _It's not like it was a surprise to you, you practically told me to ask him out._ "Any news from father?"

From the sombre look washing over her features, Draco knew instantly that something had happened. "What is it, mother? Did something happen?"

"A day after I arrived here," Narcissa said, her voice steady with just a hint of anxiety, "the Dark Lord decided he should punish Lucius for allowing me to, so to speak, side with Dumbledore."

Draco clenched his jaw. "What happened?"

"He used an ancient dagger." She looked away for a moment, something painful flashing in her eyes. "Plunged it straight into Lucius' stomach. But he'll live; don't worry, Draco. He'll live."

Swallowing, Draco gave a curt nod. Chills ran down his spine. "Is he at St. Mungo's?"

"No. House elves are taking care of him at the Manor. I wish I could join them but I do not dare to enter the Manor again. I left all that behind when I decided to come to Hogwarts. It is like declaring loyalty to Dumbledore himself."

_But you __**are**__ on Dumbledore's side, right?_

As if sensing Draco's silent question, Narcissa smiled her soft smile. "I am a proud member of the Blacks and the Malfoys, my dragon. I bow to no-one. I do not take orders from anyone. But... I am on Harry Potter's side. He is the one who is going to end all this and he is who has the most to offer. He has a soul of light and a heart of gold." She sighed wistfully. "I used to disrespect those qualities in a person before. Now I know that it is Harry Potter who is holding the wizarding world in balance; his goodness will conquer all evil once he is ready to accept that power."

Draco stared at her. "Mother, you sound like a ... mix of a _Hufflepuff_ and a Dumbledore. Are you feeling alright?"

She chuckled. "Oh, Draco. I know you're a bright boy under all that silly prejudice. Maybe going out with Harry Potter opens your eyes for good," she added as an afterthought. Draco frowned but refrained from replying. "But, to return to our previous topic... Your father is going to be perfectly fine after a few more days of rest."

"But for how long?" he softly asked. "Voldemort will punish him just a bit too severely once, and that's all that it needs. Malfoys have become disposable for him."

His mother was looking a little pale, yet she possessed an air of calmness as she answered, "Lucius is a clever, strong man, Draco. He will find his way out soon enough."

"And what, join Dumbledore?" Draco snorted. _Yeah, right._ "Admit it, mother. There is no place for a reformed Malfoy in this world."

"Be that as it may," Narcissa intoned gently. "We Malfoys will survive between the two sides. We do not need them as much they need us."

_We do need Harry's side. We do need him and his side behind us so that we could have a chance against Voldemort. _As much as Draco would like to be neutral, he knew he would stand beside Harry no matter what would become out of their relationship._ And it's not just about being on the winning side. For once in my life, I want to do something that's right._

And as Draco came to realize and accept that, a strange sense of serenity washed over him like a smoothing blanket drawn over his shoulders. If it was his destiny to perish during the war, he would die as a happy man. He would know that he had done the right choice between right and wrong.

The road of redemption was long and rocky, but Draco was hell-bent on finishing that journey.

_If not for me, for Harry._

After saying good night to his mother, Draco thought of Lucius. Lying there in the dark Mansion, alone and injured. _Oh how the patriarch of the Malfoy line has fallen_, he couldn't help but ironically jibe. _I hate to say it but he knew what was coming for him._ Draco sighed, sticking his hands deep inside his trousers pockets. _What a family I have._

He briefly wondered how long his father had been hurt. _Didn't mother say that it had happened when she had arrived to Hogwarts?_ _The night I visited Harry in the infirmary. _Suddenly, a flashback from that terrible night echoed before his eyes without his will – Harry, screaming his voice hoarse, holding his stomach as if someone had -

Draco froze.

As if someone had... stabbed him. Launched a knife into his stomach.

_No. No, it couldn't be._

Draco felt his insides turn into pure ice.

_Harry couldn't be seeing what my father is going through. Seeing __**and**__ feeling?_

He barely avoided being sick all over the floor.


	12. Stay By My Side

**Chapter 12 Stay By My Side**

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N**: As they say; no apologies, no excuses. Many thanks to my faithful and patient readers and reviewers!

This chapter has now been beta'd.

* * *

"I must say I wasn't that surprised," Remus mused, leaning back in his fluffy armchair.

Harry scowled. "Why does so many keep saying that? I bet Hermione didn't even _flinch_ at breakfast. Just smiled that annoyingly smug I-told-you-so-smirk."

"Perhaps some people are just good at judging people." Remus chuckled, his golden eyes sparkling. "I admit, I nearly lost hold of my fork when Draco popped the question, but that was _nothing_ compared to Severus sitting beside me."

"_Really_?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling eager. He grinned in anticipation. "What did he do? I didn't even dare to look towards the head table."

"Severus managed to knock over his cup of tea right into Professor Sinatra's lap while nearly chocking on his scrambled eggs. Professor Sinatra, suffice to say, was not very amused."

Harry succeeded in keeping a straight face for two whole seconds before he broke down in laughter. Just _imagining_ Snape, the most rigid and restrained wizard of Earth, doing all that was simply hilarious._ I can't believe Remus got to actually witness that. I'm so jealous._

Once Harry managed to rein his guffaws, Remus gave a wry grin. "Yes, well, luckily for him, everybody's attention was on you two, not him. But tell me Harry... Will you be happy with him?"

Remus' suddenly serious tone sobered Harry up immediately. He gazed at the werewolf thoughtfully. "I guess so, Remus, I really do. I mean... We just started this... _dating_, but there's something in him that makes me feel... makes me feel... "

"Safe?"

"Yeah, safe. Safe and comfortable. Like... there's nothing that can hurt me when he's around." He grimaced. "That sounds so stupid, doesn't it?"

"It does not, Harry. If there's a person out there that can you make you feel that way, it's not stupid," Remus said, a wistful tone creeping into his voice. "I gather you really trust him? Despite his family and the history you two share?"

Harry gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I trust him. For the past months, I've really got to see the real Draco behind the mask he usually wears." He smiled. "And I like the real Draco. Yeah, he's snobby and vain and too sarcastic for his own good, but... he's gentle and kind in his own way. He doesn't care what others think of him; he does what he thinks is right. And about his family... I can say that Draco has no intention of following his father's footsteps. He's his own person."

He left out the fact that he felt pity towards Lucius Malfoy. If his dreams were true – even though Harry still vehemently tried to deny it – if they had even a hint of truth in them... Lucius was in bad trouble.

Harry brushed his hand against his stomach unintentionally and shivered.

"That's good," Remus said softly. "I always knew that Draco Malfoy wasn't an evil person by nature. It was just the surrounding element that could have drawn him into the darkness. He's a good person inside, and that's what matters. I'm glad you found him, Harry."

Feeling a genuine smile stretch his lips, Harry looked into Remus' amber eyes. "Yeah, me too, Remus. We're just starting up and feeling the possibilities, but so far... " Harry grinned. "It's been good."

Remus chuckled. "I bet it is. How has your friends taken this? You mentioned Hermione wasn't that surprised."

"I think most of them were pretty taken by surprise. But I suppose that because we had already been friends for some time, it took the sharpest edge of the shock away. Though poor Ron got the worst scare of his life," Harry snickered. "I think he's still in denial."

"Ron is of the stubborn kind," Remus admitted, a grin tugging his lips. "But he's okay with all this?"

"Well... He doesn't really _like_ Draco and keeps bickering with him and reminding me that I can dump him anytime I want." Harry shook his head. "But it's not that bad. I think he's just scared that I'll like Draco more than him or something."

Remus fixed him with a stern look. "And have you tried to lessen his fears?"

_Have I?_ Harry fidgeted uncertainly. "No, I guess – but he _knows_ that he's my best friend and things would never change between us no matter who I'm dating," he added defensively.

Remus quirked an eyebrow. "Does he? Are you that certain?"

Harry allowed his shoulders to sag a little. _Have I ever actually said those things to Ron?_ "Well, he _should_ know."

"Harry." Remus shook his head, a half-smile on his face. "I know that you are best friends, _everybody_ knows it, but still. You could actually voice the opinions you just stated to Ron. He may feel threatened by this sudden relationship with Draco. You should also remember that Ron comes from a family that has had bad blood between the Malfoys for centuries. Not that there's anything wrong with Draco," the werewolf quickly said, seeing Harry frown in annoyance, "but that's just the way old pureblooded families think."

"That's just stupid," Harry huffed. _Good god I'm happy I'm just a half-blood._ "The old pureblooded families have been stuck in the past forever, haven't they?"

Remus let out a low chuckle. "That is quite true, Harry. The ways they view the world are ancient, coming from their ancestries and their ancestries and so on. Even though they may realize that they are becoming, shall we say, passé, it's hard to change just like that."

Harry sighed, knowing he would never fully understand purebloods. _Makes sense, though; the stuff Remus said. It __**is**__ hard to change old ways of life._ He snickered mentally, imagining the royal-like, stiff Malfoys suddenly behaving like rowdy, fun-loving Weasleys. _Now that would be a sight._

A few minutes later, a loud knock interrupted their jovial chatting, demanding attention. Remus looked up, a light frown on his face. "That's odd, I'm not expecting any visitors this late."

He got to his feet and swiftly crossed the space between the sitting area and the door before the aggressive knocker could actually knock the door down. "What in the Merlin's name could be so -"

Swinging the door open, a rather dishevelled Draco Malfoy was revealed and the werewolf was surprised into sudden silence. Harry peeked a look from behind Remus' broad back, frowning at the almost wild look on the blonde's face. _Did something happen?_

"Draco, are you alright?"

Not bothering to even look at Remus, Draco strode inside and marched right up to Harry, pointing a dramatic finger at the Gryffindor. Harry shrank back a little. _What have I done now?_

"You," Draco grind out, his eyes blazing. "Why haven't you told me that you have dreamt about my father?"

_No way._ Harry stared at the blonde wide-eyed, feeling his heart nearly stop. _No bloody way. How did he find out?_ "I... "

"You dreamt about him the night I was in the infirmary, didn't you?" Draco's mouth was just a tight line, his jaw clenched. "You dreamt about him getting stabbed with a dagger? Because that really happened, you know."

Harry drew back with a flinch, the painful memory flashing in front of his eyes. _No. They aren't real. They aren't. They're just dreams_.

"Harry?" Remus had walked to stand beside Draco, a deep frown marring his face. "What is Draco talking about? Are you having visions about Lucius Malfoy?"

"No," Harry whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as if he could imagine that way that Draco was not there, not telling him that his dreams were real. He didn't want them to be real. "They aren't real."

"But they are!" Draco all but screamed, for once not seeming to care about upholding a reserved image. "You are seeing what my father is going through and you haven't told about it to anyone! You've just kept to yourself like a bloody self-sacrificing Gryffindor and allowing both yourself and my father suffer!"

Harry drew in a sharp intake of breath, recoiling like Draco had physically hit him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Remus exclaimed, sending a shocked glare at the Slytherin. "I must ask you to control yourself or I _will_ make you leave my quarters."

Draco looked at him sullenly but fell silent nevertheless, crossing his arms with a morose grumble. "Fine."

Harry couldn't look at him. He had opened his eyes but kept his gaze on the wooden floor in front of him, feeling a horrible ache inside of him. Guilt for causing so much trouble, shame for acting so pitifully – and anger towards Draco for treating him like a child.

The couch let out a high-pitched creak as Remus sat down beside him, placing a heavy hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry swallowed, still refusing to look at anyone. _Now Remus is going to be angry at me, too._

"Harry... " the werewolf murmured, his tone soft instead of irate or even accusing. "Why haven't you told me? Told anyone? We could've helped you, Harry, helped you make feel better."

"Didn't want to," Harry muttered, biting his lower lip. "They aren't real." He finally risked a look upwards and saw concerned amber eyes just a few inches away. "Are they, Remus?"

Remus' gaze flickered towards Draco for a brief moment. "I don't know exactly what's going on here, but if Draco says that Lucius got stabbed the night you dreamed about that... Did you dream that, Harry, the night it happened?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, hating how his voice felt so small, so _weak_. "I saw it. I felt it. Everything... everything that has happened to him – the raids and missions he has had... " He swallowed again the hard lump in his throat. "I saw and felt them."

"Why the bloody hell haven't you told anyone?" Draco sneered before Remus could speak up, his eyes alight with fire.

Harry gave him an empty look. "Because I didn't want them to be real. I didn't want _you_ to know I dreamt about your father, about how he's being punished – I didn't want to ruin things between us!"

"Oh so you think this lying and hiding isn't going to ruin anything?" Draco hotly retorted, his hands clenched into fists. "Were you ever going to tell me? Or anyone?"

"I... I thought that they would go away."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, right. Such a childish thing to wish, Harry."

"Would you stop being such an ass?" Harry growled, a spark of annoyance colouring his voice. _He has no right to judge me like that._

"_I'm_ an ass?" Draco cried out. "Me? Harry, for Merlin's sake, you've been having bloody visions of my father and just kept silent! It is not me who has been a dickhead here, mind you!"

"Boys!" Remus' sharp voice cut through their argument. "Would you try and behave here? Now, Draco, I say again: calm down. And Harry, I want you to come with me to the infirmary right now."

Harry looked at him dourly, feeling all moody about the whole thing at the moment. "Why?"

"Why?" Remus stared at him, incredulous. "Harry, you've been having real visions about Lucius Malfoy. We need to know why and how, and how to stop them."

"I'm coming with you," Draco declared haughtily, snatching Harry's arm and pulling him to his feet. "_Finally_, get a move on, Harry."

Harry gawked at him. "The hell, Draco? Aren't you mad at me?"

The blonde sniffed, his nostrils quivering. "I am. But don't you think I'm breaking up with you because of this. You aren't getting rid of me this easily."

"I... " Harry blinked. For one wild moment, he _had_ really thought that Draco would storm away and he would never see the Slytherin again.

"Come _on_," Draco grumbled impatiently, dragging Harry along towards the door. "We need to get you better so I can actually _scream_ at you for being so stupid without feeling guilt."

_Good god, he has totally lost it. _

Harry barely had time to throw a quick glance at Remus before he was hauled out of the room; a faint look of amusement flashed across the werewolf's worn face before it was a mask of concern again. Remus followed them like a hovering ghost all the way to the infirmary, never mentioning that it was well past curfew at the moment. Harry didn't like the worry creases around the gentle amber eyes. _He's too stressed, poor old Remus._ He felt a twinge of shame burning inside him. _All because of me most probably._

"Madame Pomfrey?" Draco looked around with fierce determination as they reached he hospital wing in record time. His grip hadn't loosed a bit, long fingers still tightly curled around Harry's upper arm. _I guess he thinks I'm going to bolt anytime soon now._ Harry fidgeted under the gazes of Draco and Remus both. _Not a bad idea at all, though._

The mediwitch came busting out of her office a few seconds later. "What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" Her sharp eyes found Harry and her lips thinned. "What is wrong now, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing is wrong -" Harry began defensively, bristling under the almost accusative tone. _Hey, it's not my fault I end up spending fourth of my school year in here._

"He's having visions," Draco interrupted him without difficulties. "He's not having just some normal nightmares, they're real visions."

Pomfrey eyed him suspiciously, her hands on her hips. "And why, pray tell, do you think so, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco let out a frustrated breath. "Tell her, Harry."

"I... " Green eye met silver and for a fleeting moment, Harry saw deep concern beneath the icy cover. He relented, giving a resigned sigh. "Fine. Alright. They are," he swallowed, "visions, not dreams. I don't know why, but I seem to... see what Lucius Malfoy is experiencing. I've seen the raids he's taken part in, I've seen how Voldemort punishes him because of – because of he let Draco and me get away. I _feel_ them – there are no physical injuries on me or anything, but I do feel anything he goes through. And I thought... I thought that they were dreams. Just dreams. I really wanted to believe that, so I kept telling myself they were just dreams... that none of them was real. But they are. Real."

Harry almost sagged after his confession, feeling restless tremors going up and down his body. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down. _They're going to yell at me now. Or look down on me with horror and pity_. A warm hand wrapped itself around his shoulders and Harry blinked his eyes open in surprise; meeting Draco's steady eyes with certain amount of anxiety.

"You should have told me sooner," the blonde told him softly, a touch of sadness toning down his voice. "I could have helped you, Harry."

Harry bowed his head, something annoyingly prickling behind his eyelids. "I know."

There was a moment of silence that was finally broken by Pomfrey's clucking noise. "If I had known from the beginning that they were real visions instead of nightmares, this mess could have been cleared _ages_ ago. Now, come here Mr. Potter and we'll see if we can get to the bottom of this."

Harry was ushered into the familiar private room and Pomfrey gently pushed him down onto one of the freshly made beds. Remus and Draco gathered around the bed, both of them watching keenly watching as Pomfrey set on casting several spells with a stern frown on her face.

The frown darkened furthermore after every spell. Harry fidgeted under her gaze nervously, suddenly finding himself missing the strength Draco's hand on his brought. And as if sensing Harry's distress, the blonde took a small step forward and slipped his hand over Harry's in an almost unnoticeable, smooth motion.

"What is it, Poppy?" Remus urgently asked, apparently unable to control his anxiety anymore. "Is there something wrong?"

_Of course there is. We're talking about **me**, remember?_

"I don't know yet," she murmured, sweeping her wand lightly over Harry's head while chanting something under her breath. "There seems to be some kind of connection between Mr. Potter and Lucius Malfoy."

"_What_?"

"A _connection_?"

Harry stared at the mediwitch in bemusement, Draco's fingers closing around his hand like a clasp. _Why the hell would there be a some sort of connection between me and Lucius Malfoy?_

"What do you mean?" Remus furrowed his brow in confusion. "A connection? What kind of connection?"

"Look." Pomfrey whispered something and swished her wand in some complicated formation, and two faint threads of gold appeared suspended in mid-air just above Harry's head. Harry craned his neck to ogle at them; the other was brighter and it gleamed with brilliance while the other was dimmer, uncertainly shimmering beside its lustrous twin. The two threads were entwined together like two stubborn vines.

"This one," Pomfrey poked at the brighter thread, "is yours, Mr. Potter. Your essence of magic, shall we say, made visible by a very handy spell only mediwizards are able to do. And the other one I have confirmed to be Lucius Malfoy's residue of magic on you."

_Now there's something that doesn't make any sense._ Harry grimaced.

Pomfrey flicked her wand, tapping at the two threads. "It appears that Lucius cast some sort of spell... "

"He cast a spell to create a connection with Harry?" Draco frowned. His grey eyes were dark with unreadable emotions.

"No, this link was not created by a single spell," Pomfrey ventured thoughtfully, still investigating the entwined threads. "There was a ... healing spell used, some kind of life-sustaining spell. That has somehow intervened with a powerful transfiguration spell."

"Lucius cast a healing spell while I was transfigured as a ferret?" Harry stared at the two lines of vibrating magic incredulously. _This just keeps getting better._ "I didn't notice anything."

"The night you – the night when Bellatrix made me attack you... " Draco's voice was low, his face drawn and pale. "You were half-dead, Harry, I swear. Yet, you survived... "

Remus let out a soft gasp. "Lucius cast a spell that kept Harry alive till the time we could come and rescue you?" The werewolf sat down heavily. "Unbelievable... Still, " he muttered, "it makes sense, in a way... "

"That's why the magic being cast got confused and a link was created," Pomfrey murmured, making the humming lines of magic invisible again with a flick of her wand. "Sometimes, when a wizard is gravely injured and there is a lot of magic being involved, fragile connections are being born in order for the injured to survive."

"Fragile?" Harry almost gaped, feeling very grateful for the hand gently squeezing his own. "Fragile? Bloody hell, there is nothing _fragile_ in the connection!"

"Language, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey sternly chided. "And yes, well, the link you share seems regrettably powerful, against the general rule."

"How do we get rid of this connection?" Remus asked, the worry lines around his tired eyes rapidly increasing by the minutes. "Can you break it?"

"Usually, these kind of links disappear by themselves when given time." Pomfrey clucked her tongue, frowning. "But it seems like this one is not vanishing just like that. I'll have to investigate this matter and consult my colleagues in order to safely remove the connection. But in the meantime, Mr. Potter, I will give you a potion Severus has just created. It doesn't help with common nightmares. That's why I haven't suggested it before." She looked regretful for a moment, shaking her head. "But it is meant to dampen forceful or harmful connections between wizards."

_Rather, dampen the connection between Death Eaters and Voldemort_, Harry realized and grimaced. _Great. Well, at least it should work... Snape may be a git, but he knows his way around potions_.

He gingerly accepted the small vial of dark blue potion Pomfrey fetched. "Thanks, Madame Pomfrey."

"One drop of that every evening before going to bed should do the trick. Just remember, _no more_ than one drop," she advised with a severe shake of her finger. "The potion is very powerful. An overdose can be potentially fatal; it can send the potion drinker into such a deep sleep that it's plain impossible to arouse them again."

Harry cautiously eyed the innocently gleaming potion in his hands. "I'll do my best to remember that, Madame Pomfrey."

"You do that, Mr. Potter. Now, it is long after curfew already, I suggest you boys retire immediately."

Remus got to his feet. "I'll escort them to their rooms. Come along - we wouldn't want Severus to catch you, right?"

Harry and Draco walked after the werewolf with no objections, Harry slipping the vial of potion into his pocket. Draco still hadn't let go of his hand, and the usual chill of the corridors didn't seem so bad anymore. Harry's heart performed a pleasant lurch in his chest.

"Mr. Lupin." Draco squeezed Harry's hand as he suddenly spoke to Remus who, in turn, turned to glance at the Slytherin with a questioningly raised eyebrow. "I was wondering... Would it be possible for Harry to spend the night at my quarters?"

Harry's poor heart made an excited loop again at Draco's request. _Yes_! Remus, though, looked at them both hesitantly, his forehead wrinkling. "Oh I don't know... Students should always sleep in their own dorms, you know the rules."

"Please, Remus," Harry joined in with a pleading expression. "Just for this night, please?"

"Well... " An amused smile made its appearance on Remus' lips before vanishing into thin air. "Fine, just for this night. But don't come crying to me if professor McGonagall finds out and decides to transfigure you two into slugs."

Harry felt his face split into a grin and momentarily let go of Draco's hand in order to give the werewolf a brief hug. "Thanks Remus, you're the best."

Remus chuckled, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder and squeezing. "Don't I know it," he softly murmured. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, alright? For now, I'll give the Tower a quick visit and tell Hermione and Ron you're spending the night at Draco's."

"Okay." Harry let go of Remus, still beaming a smile at him. "Thank you."

Remus patted his shoulder gently, watching as Harry slid back to Draco's side. "Draco, I trust you see that Harry takes the proper amount of that potion tonight?"

Draco nodded gravely. "I will, Mr. Lupin."

"Please, don't start with the Mr. Lupin again." Remus' lips twitched into a warm smile. "You just take good care of Harry, alright?"

Somehow, Harry didn't think Remus was talking just about that one night. Apparently, Draco noticed that too, as he stood up a little straighter and squared his shoulders.

"Of course," the Slytherin replied with an honest tint to his voice, "Remus."

"Good." Remus gave Harry's hair one last affectionate ruffle. "Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight, Remus," came the chorus, and with a chuckle, the werewolf rounded the corner and headed towards the Gryffindor territory while Harry and Draco started to descend the stairs down to the dungeons.

Harry couldn't help but feel anxiousness swelling inside him as Draco kept deathly silent beside the Gryffindor, his face completely unreadable. Damn that mask. I never know what he's really thinking.

"Draco?" he finally asked rather tepidly, breaking the rhythmic echo of their foot steps. "Are you mad at me?"

The blonde turned his head to look at him then, his steely eyes acquiring a softer glint. Harry's heart felt fractionally lighter. "I can't say I feel _good_ for being lied to, but no, I'm not really mad at you, Harry."

Harry winced nevertheless. "I'm sorry, " he muttered, bowing his head. "I just... " he shrugged. "I didn't even know _how_ to tell you, honestly. What could've I said? March up to you and just blurt out that I have these weird vision-ish dreams about your dad?"

For a second, Draco stared right into Harry's eyes before looking away again. "Yes, I would have liked that very much, in fact."

Harry scowled. "Yeah, right. You would have freaked out, just admit it."

"Why would I have freaked out?" Much to Harry's confusion, Draco's voice sounded completely sincere.

"I... " He swallowed under Draco's questioning gaze. "It's not normal," he finally managed to whisper. "To have those kinds of nightmares. I just want to be a... a normal boy, you know, without these freakish things happening all the time."

They had reached Draco's quarters by the time Harry finished, and the Slytherin opened the door swiftly, ushering Harry in. There, Draco pulled him close flush against his body without uttering a word, his other arm securely wrapping itself around Harry's waist while the other stroked Harry's cheek in a gentle way. "Harry," he softly breathed into Harry's ear, "you're the Boy-Who-Lived. You simply _can't_ be just a normal boy."

Harry turned his head away, feeling his lips tighten. "I hate it when people see as that." He gave a scornful snort. "As the Boy-Who-Lived. The Golden Boy who's going to save the fucking world."

"I don't see you as such," Draco said. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, his eyes soft as pools of liquid moonlight. "For me, you're just... Harry. A clumsy, annoyingly cheery Gryffindor with his heart in his sleeve. Not the Saviour, not the poster boy for Dumbledore. Just Harry."

Harry felt something burning in his throat as he swallowed. "That's what I want to be. Just your Harry."

They stood there for a long moment, gazing into each other's eyes without saying anything – no words were suddenly needed. Harry came to realize that Draco _did_ see him as just an ordinary wizard. He had never treated him like a king, pretty much like Snape, especially back when they used to hate each other's guts. As Harry was able to see beyond Draco's icy demeanour, Draco was able to see the real Harry beneath all that crap that hailed him as the hero.

_And very few can do that._

A sudden bolt of fierce desire and _need_ rushed through Harry's body like roaring fire, and he demandingly crashed his lips against Draco's without hesitation. The blonde was frozen from sheer surprise but for just the briefest of moments until responding eagerly, thrusting his hips against Harry's. Harry's groan was swallowed by Draco's silky mouth as they proceeded to snog the hell out of each other's – hands roaming against hot, flushed skin, tongues battling for dominance.

_Oh god_, Harry thought deliriously, a moan escaping his lips as Draco's hands trailed lower on his body. _This never – oh, keep going Draco – this never felt so good with Seamus – _Draco's hand squeezed ever so gently and Harry's back arched, all coherent thoughts suddenly vanishing from his head. He plunged his own hand past the waistband of Draco's trousers while attacking the blonde's mouth again with fervour.

"The bedroom," gasped Draco between their hungry kisses and needy gropes, propelling Harry towards the right direction. Harry went more than willingly, rejoicing the fact that Draco had his own quarters where no-one would bother them.

The door to the bedroom slamming close, a hazardous pile of carelessly thrown clothes was left on the floor as a sign of their sudden bout of passion.

* * *

_The sound of whispers, low and disapproving – like a harsh wind on a cold night, freezing and unyielding. _

_A flash of crimson in the dark._

_The glint of silver glimmering in the pale moonlight – sharp pain rippling through his torso and he screamed -_

"_Harry_! Harry, please wake up! Oh merlin – Harry!"

A very disoriented Harry woke up with a startled gasp, his head reeling and a sickening feeling of nausea washing over him. Hands were wrapped around him, holding him tight in the embrace – Harry felt an urge to lash out in blind panic against his assailant before realizing there was someone talking to him and the tried to slow down his ragged breathing to listen.

"It's okay, Harry, everything is okay," murmured the voice soothingly. "You're safe now, it's okay. Open your eyes, Harry, you safe at Hogwarts."

_Draco_? Harry blinked his eyes open and instantly, his view was filled with Draco's concerned face, barely visible in the semi-darkness of the Slytherin's bedroom. Relief washed over Harry and he sagged in Draco's secure hold. _Just a dream. Just a stupid dream like always_.

"Hey baby," Draco whispered to him, his voice rough from sleep. "Are you okay?"

_Baby_... Harry almost chuckled. "Yeah, it was just one of those nightmares."

A guilty look entered Draco's eyes and he scowled. "_Shit_, we completely forgot the potion Pomfrey gave you." He grimaced. "I'm sorry, Harry, I should have remembered that."

Harry smiled faintly. "I guess we were too... busy last night. It's alright, Draco, really. It's _my_ responsibility in the end."

"Was the dream... bad?" the blonde asked, his tone hesitant. White locks of hair obscured his eyes from plain view.

"No, actually." Harry frowned. The nightmare _hadn't_ been as bad as they used to be – it had been rather weak, just hazy pictures blurred together. "I think... I think Lucius was dreaming himself. Nothing happened to him, he was just having a nightmare."

Draco's embrace loosened just a little, and Harry knew he had drooped from relief. _He's worried about his father, of course._ Harry leaned in, resting his head against Draco's shoulder. _And about me._

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

Draco sighed wearily. "You don't have to apologize for having a nightmare, Harry. Or a vision, what the hell they ever are. Now, where did you put the potion?"

"It's in the pocket of my robes." Harry lifted his head, peering quizzically around the room and squinting in the poor light. "Where are my clothes?"

"In the lounge I guess. We _really_ were busy last night."

Harry grinned, shaking his head. He reluctantly extracted himself from the blonde Slytherin and staggered out of the room, a faint, pleasant ache making the muscles of his backside cramp. Hearing Draco snicker quietly, he shot a dirty look at him before quickly retrieving the bundle of clothes from the lounge.

With Draco's careful administration, Harry took the right amount of potion and they snuggled together on the wide bed, allowing sleep wash over them once more. Harry smiled sleepily against Draco's chest, burrowing deeper against the blonde. For some reason, there was no awkwardness, no unfamiliarity. As if they had been together for eternity.

_I really could get used to this._

* * *

The following morning they were attacked by vigorous banging against the door.

Draco raised his head from the pile of pillows, blinking groggily. "What the... "

Forced to move as _his_ pillow, Draco's chest, moved, Harry was jostled awake as well. He frowned sleepily, wincing as the banging increased. "Bloody hell, you better go and get the door before its ruined on the floor."

Muttering to himself angrily, Draco climbed to his feet and staggered towards the bedroom door.

Harry squinted. "Draco... "

The blonde threw a look over his shoulder. "What?"

"You're naked."

Blinking, Draco looked down on himself and, apparently, realized that he was, in fact, stark naked. Grumbling, he stalked back to the bed and snatched the nearest boxers he could find before finally disappearing through the doorway. Harry snickered quietly to himself, stretching under the warm covers.

He avidly listened as Draco swung the door open. "Don't you people have _any_ idea of what the time is?"

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, you're – you're -" came the sputtering voice of one Ronald Weasley and Harry groaned into his pillow.

"Gorgeous? Smashing? Simply exquisite? Or perhaps _all grumpy and angry because somebody woke me up_?"

"Gah, no! I meant – naked! You're naked!"'

"For your information, Weasley, I'm wearing underwear. Hence, you _cannot_ possibly claim that I'm naked since underwear has been classified as a piece of clothing, at least to my knowledge."

"Come on, Ron, you can open your eyes. Don't you think that's a tad too childish?"

"He's naked, Hermione! _Naked_!"

"For the last time, Weasley, I am _not_ naked! I'm wearing boxers!"

"In my book, that's classified as being naked!"

"Oh for the love of... Granger, could you please explain why you're here?"

Harry could tell Draco's patience was wearing thin.

"Right. Well, Remus stopped by last night and told us that Harry would be spending the night with you. It's breakfast time now, and we were just wondering if he'd show up... "

_It's breakfast time already?_

"It's breakfast time already?"

"Yes, it's half past seven. Did you have a, uh, rough night?"

"Hermione!"

"What?" Her tone was unquestionably defensive. "Oh for god's sake, Ron, I didn't ask if they had sex last night."

"_Hermione_!"

"Well, as a matter of fact, Weasley, we _had_ some very hot and saucy man on man last night."

Harry froze.

"_Malfoy_!"

"I'm so glad you know our names, Weasley, but this is getting just a little boring."

"Right," Hermione said again, sounding quite flustered now. "We, uh, we just – uh, can we talk to Harry?"

"Well, I don't know if he has recovered enough from our activities -"

"_Draco_!" Harry exclaimed, enough mortified already. "They _really_ don't need to hear that!"

"If you say so, Harry," came Draco's lazy drawl.

"Just hold on a second, guys, I'll be out in two minutes!" Harry yelled out loud enough for his friends to hear, deciding to reveal himself before Draco could do more damage. He dashed out of the bed and hastily pulled on his clothes, not even bothering to consult the mirror before leaving the safety of the bedroom.

Ron and Hermione were awkwardly standing by the door with a half-naked Draco gracefully leaning against the door frame. Ron was determinedly looking anywhere else than the blonde, the tips of his ears bright red, while Hermione was apparently having a staring contest with Draco.

"Hey," Harry breathlessly greeted, making a lame attempt to straighten his hair. His friends turned to look at him as one.

"Harry," Ron said with a flat tone. "You're wearing a Slytherin tie."

Harry glanced down and saw that he had accidentally grabbed Draco's green-and-silver tie instead of his own.

_Damnation._

Draco smirked. "I think that looks hot on you, Harry. You should keep it."

"Would you _stop_ that, Malfoy?" Ron had turned even more red. "Stop hitting on Harry while I'm present."

"Your command is your wish, Weasley," Draco drawled with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Guys, would you quit that?" Harry asked for what felt like the millionth of time. "Ron, Hermione. I need to tell you something."

Ron suddenly blanched. "You're not pregnant, are you, Harry?"

"I - " Harry blinked. "What? Preg – of course I'm not _pregnant_, guys can't get pregnant!" He turned to stare at Hermione, wide-eyed. "Right?"

"Well," she began thoughtfully, "no, not unless you're at least two quarters Veela. Or have a magically constructed womb and some female organs that takes years to build... "

Harry let out a breath of relief, trying not to grimace at the image of having a womb and some 'female organs'. "Right. Good."

"Now what is it that you want to tell us, Harry?"

"I'll tell you on our way to breakfast, okay?" Harry looked at Draco, who was still propped up against the door frame, a look of boredom on his face. "Will you join us, Draco?"

Draco's lips quirked into a soft smile. "You go ahead. I'll put my clothes on -"

"Thank heavens!"

"- and come in later, alright?"

"Okay."

They shared a brief, gentle kiss that made Harry's toes tingle and parted ways. On the way up to the Great Hall, while Hermione transfigured Harry's tie back to normal, Harry gave his friends a short report on what had occurred last night at the infirmary. It was somehow easier to share the burden on his shoulders now that Draco knew already.

Both Ron and Hermione were shocked and dismayed at the prospect of having visions about Lucius Malfoy, but they were more concerned than angry at being lied to.

"That's horrible," Hermione cried out softly, grabbing Harry's arm. "Did that potion Madame Pomfrey gave you help?"

Not willing to mention that he had taken the potion too late, Harry merely nodded. "Yeah, it seems to be working alright."

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said in a low tone, his blue eyes shining with worry. "You just don't get a break, do you?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess not. But Madame Pomfrey is already working on how to safely break the link, so this shouldn't last too long."

"I sure hope so." Hermione frowned. "Being linked like this can be potentially dangerous and harmful. And you can't just take that potion forever. I should take a look at my books about magical bonds..."

"I could ask my dad if he knows something about stuff like this," Ron suggested helpfully, but Harry shook his head.

"I'd rather have no-one else knowing about this connection. The less people know the better. If Voldemort finds out that I share a mental bond of sorts with one of his followers, he could try to take advantage of it."

"That's true, we should keep quiet." Hermione linked her arm through Harry's, squeezing his shoulder briefly. "Don't worry. We'll get through this, Harry, we'll get through this together."


	13. What Would I Do Without You By My Side

**Chapter 13 What Would I Do Without You By My Side**

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N**: As they say; no apologies, no excuses. Many thanks to my faithful and patient readers and reviewers!

A few days later, Harry and Draco fell into a soothing routine that calmed Harry's strained nerves. The two boys would meet up at the doors of the Great Hall in the morning and have breakfast together – either at the Gryffindor or Slytherin table. There were, naturally, some jibes and snide remarks from the surrounding students in both tables, but if Harry's blazing glare or Draco's frosty sneer weren't enough, their friends' thinly veiled threats made the loudmouths clam up quite effectively.

Harry was warmed especially by Ron's fierce loyalty despite the fact that he still didn't like Draco that much. He was also impressed by Pansy's awe-inspiring vocabulary. _Damn that girl knows how to make people scared out of their wits._

After they had eaten, Harry and Draco would pop by the infirmary before the first lesson for Pomfrey's daily check-ups. Usually, Remus and Snape were present as well to share their knowledge, and sometimes the ancient headmaster made an appearance, too.

So far, Pomfrey hadn't found a safe way to break the connection between Harry and Lucius. She was currently working on a new potion that would help reduce the strength of the magical link; the current potion Harry was using was very effective and blocked Harry's mind from visions while he slept, but Snape didn't like that the risky potion was used so often. According to him, it could have some dangerous side-effects after such a lengthy use.

_As long as I don't see what Lucius is up to, I wouldn't mind some 'dangerous side-effects'..._ Of course, when he had voiced that opinion, Snape's upper lips had curled and he had sneered that Harry should just 'listen to what his elders are saying and kindly shut up'.

During lessons that there were shared by Gryffs and Slyths, Draco and Harry generally opted to sit together. Thus, Harry's grades in Potions were starting to get drastically higher under Draco's careful tutoring much to Snape's dismay while the blonde's performance in DADA was second best just after Harry. Both were quite proud of themselves and each other's.

"Maybe I should hook up with Granger in order to get my Arithmancy grades up," Draco had joked, earning himself some outrageous sputtering from Ron and snickers from Harry and Hermione. Later that night, Harry had been _firmly_ confirmed that Draco didn't wish to have a female in his bed.

After classes, it wasn't that rare to see a mixed group of Slytherins and Gryffindors loitering about the castle. Draco and his cronies, mainly consisting of Pansy and Blaise, were usually joined by Harry's pack of lions, as Draco liked to call them. They did their homework in the library under Pince's watchful eye or just spend time together, trying to lessen the rivalry between the houses. It was, of course, somewhat awkward, but both teams were working hard to overcome their differences. Ron, for instance, surprised everyone when he openly challenged Blaise into a friendly game of Wizarding Chess (which he won rather spectacularly)

Much to Harry's horror, however, Pansy, Blaise _and_ Hermione teamed up with Draco in his quest to get Harry a new wardrobe. Only Ron stood by Harry's side, claiming that there was nothing wrong with the worn, frayed clothes Harry currently wore. After the Slytherin Trio's gaze calculatingly strayed to eye Ron's equally out-of-fashion clothes, the redhead quickly shut up, sensing danger, and Harry was left alone at the mercy of the fashion police. Since no amount of whining, begging or threatening helped, Harry surrendered and promised that they could raid the clothing stores during the following Hogsmeade weekend.

_I bet Mrs. Malfoy would have joined them too if she were here. _Draco's mother had momentarily left the sanctuary of the castle, travelling back to France to get some things sorted out. She was planning on moving to Hogsmeade soon. _To keep an eye on Draco, I'm sure._ Harry was aware that the Lady Malfoy, despite her cool appearances, was obviously concerned for her husband, who had, according to the Order's reports, recovered from being stabbed and was back being a full-fledged Death Eater. Willingly or not, that Harry didn't know. Draco didn't want to talk much about it and Harry didn't pressure him.

The boys spent most of the nights in their own beds after Harry got caught sneaking around the dungeons by Snape, who then proceeded to take forty points from Gryffindor with a smug smirk plastered all over his face. However, McGonagall had proved that she _did_ have a soft spot for Harry by giving him a special permit to spend the weekend nights at Draco's quarters. Snape had, naturally, grumbled and complained, but after Draco had plainly stated that he would himself sneak into the Gryffindor dormitories, the Potions Master had resigned, seemingly horrified that his prize Slytherin could be found from Gryffindor territory.

Things were pretty well between the two rivals-turned friends-turned lovers. They were still a bit hesitant – who would have believed half a year ago that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would be dating in the nearby future? But Harry was enjoying himself so far. Draco, under all that snarkiness and chilliness, was great company; it was never boring with the Slytherin. He was always full of witty remarks and adventurous bed-time activities, and Harry especially liked the latter one quite much.

_Maybe this really is what I needed. Someone to like **me**, the real Harry. Someone who sees beneath the image of the Boy-Who-Lived. Someone who's not afraid to tell their opinions straight to my face without waffling. _Draco, Harry knew, was a straightforward boy who really wasn't afraid to say what he wanted to say. Surrounded by people who worshipped him as the icon of light, it felt refreshening for Harry.

Sometimes, he needed someone to say "you really suck at this, Harry". It made him feel more human, more normal. To get others realize that he wasn't perfect.

The shopping day, or The Day We Make Harry Gorgeous as it had been fondly dubbed, came far too soon for Harry. He seriously considered hiding under his bed for the day, but Hermione, probably sending Harry's wayward thoughts, appeared into the boys' dormitory first thing in the morning and dragged a morose Harry with her downstairs. Ron, keeping quiet in order not to attract the attention of the fashion squad, trailed after them.

"Perk up, Harry," Hermione commanded, scowling at the way Harry's feet dragged against the floor as they walked towards the entrance doors to meet the Slytherins. "It's not that bad. You should be glad to have our help! Especially Draco's. Pansy told me that he could make even Snape fashionable if he wanted to."

Harry grimaced. "Please, Hermione, don't mention 'Snape' and 'fashion' in the same sentence. It sounds way too surreal."

Ron snickered behind them. Hermione directed a withering glare at him. "Laugh all you want, Ron, you never know when it's your turn."

Ron sobered up immediately, shooting an apologetic glance at Harry. Harry couldn't really blame him.

The trio of Slytherins were already waiting for them by the door. Despite feeling bothered by the forced make-over, Harry still felt the familiar twitch of joy in his chest at seeing Draco there, languidly leaning against the wall.

"Hey baby," the blonde drawled, quirking a smile. "I see you haven't managed to escape yet."

Harry rose to his toes and gave Draco a chaste kiss on the lips (he didn't want to scar Ron mentally anymore than he already was). "You're going to pay me back tonight for agreeing to do this," he huskily whispered into Draco's ear. He was pleased to notice that the Slytherin shivered. _Excellent._

"It's a deal," murmured Draco back, smirking. He slapped Harry lightly on the arse. "Now let's get moving, people, we haven't got all day."

"_You're_ the ones keeping _us_ waiting, not the other way around," Blaise muttered from where he was standing beside Pansy. "Can't keep your hands off each other, can you?"

"Jealous, Blaise?" Harry drawled in a very Malfoyish tone, raising one eyebrow. Everybody stared at him blankly for a long moment before cracking up.

"That was _good_, Harry," Pansy snickered, shaking her head in amusement.

"The best imitation of Draco I've never heard," agreed Blaise with a boyish grin on his lips. Harry executed a mock bow, feeling very proud of himself – he _had_ been practising his drawl for hours in front of a mirror, after all.

"Scary as hell, Harry." Ron shuddered. "You sounded just like Malfoy."

Harry reached to peck at Draco's cheek. "I learned from the best."

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, a lofty smirk plastered on his face. "You bet, baby."

The short trek to the village was spent in enjoyable banter and chatter. Hermione and Pansy were talking about their latest assignments in Transfiguration while the boys were engaged in an animated conversation about what team would win the annual Quidditch World Cup. Since Quidditch had been temporarily cancelled in Hogwarts due to the maintenance of the Quidditch field (the try-outs for the Hufflepuff team had ended quite badly at the beginning of the year), talking about Quidditch was the closest thing they could get concerning their beloved sport.

All in all, it was a thoroughly pleasurable morning. Unfortunately, those kinds of days just have the inauspicious tendency of ending up badly.

"Come on, isn't this the eleventh outfit I've tried already?" Harry asked, exasperated and staggering under the weight of clothes hanging from his arms. _Good god, this is going to be the death of me. The-Boy-Who-Lived, finally outed by an intense session of shopping_.

"That, Harry dear," Pansy impatiently explained, "is the _first_ semi-formal outfit you tried on today. So far, we've just covered the casual outfits."

Draco, his arms loaded with clothes as well, gave the order to move into the fitting room and Harry sighed, shuffling himself towards the tiny booth. He dressed as quickly as humanely possible, smoothing down the wrinkles in the deep green silk shirt with silvery embroidery on the hem and the sleeves. _How very Slytherin._ But glancing at the tall mirror beside him inside the booth, he _knew_ the shirt and the black trousers (though they did hug his hips just a tad too much) looked good on him.

_I guess they do know what they're doing._

Hoping the day would be over already, he stepped outside the fitting room and patiently allowed Pansy and Hermione to enthusiastically gush over his new appearance while Draco ran a critical eye on him, approving the outfit with a regal nod of his head (Ron had escaped to the Three Broomsticks with his tail tucked between his legs hours ago). Releasing a sigh of relief – Draco had discarded at least half of the store's clothes – Harry moved back into the booth and got himself out of the new clothes that were passed on to the zealous clerk, who, in turn, packed the pieces of clothings appropriately. Already, there was an impressive pile of packages by the wall.

Harry was certain that he could practically _hear_ the store owner cackling and rubbing their hands together gleefully.

"Oh Draco, look what I found! Wouldn't this jacket be simply _gorgeous_ on Harry?"

Harry almost groaned at Blaise's giddy voice and stuck his head through the crack of the door. "I already have a jacket!"

"But this is _suede_, Harry." Draco's tone was bordering on incredulous. "We must try it on."

For a fleeting moment, Harry considered arguing, but after seeing three sets of equally demanding eyes boring down on him, Harry just ducked his head and retreated back to the booth. "Just throw the damn jacket over here, will you."

Instead of one jacket, a whole _collection_ of jackets that looked exactly the same were thrust over the door, forming a formidable heap on the floor. _I really, **really** should learn how to say no._

After an hour and a half, they were finally ready except for a set of dress robes.

"Ron would need those, too," Hermione said thoughtfully, tapping a finger against her chin. "He mentioned that he got a bit of money from his parents last week in order to get some proper dress robes."

Eager to be let out from the store for even just a minute, Harry hurriedly burst out, "I could go and get him from the Three Broomsticks. That's where he is, right?"

Draco glanced at the young clerk, who was busily gathering different kinds of fabrics for dress robes. "Fine, it appears that we aren't ready for a short moment anyway." He shook a warning finger at Harry. "But just five minutes, remember that!"

Swallowing down a whoop of joy, Harry nodded and nearly ran out before Draco could change his mind. He drew in a deep breath of fresh air that tasted of sweet freedom and couldn't resist a silly grin threatening to split his face. _Five heavenly minutes of being free._

Deciding to take full advantage of his short yet sweet break, he didn't take the quickest route to the Three Broomsticks, opting for a slightly longer detour away from the main street of Hogsmeade. It was a beautiful day, the pure white powder snow sparkling in the bright sunshine like a carpet of tiny diamonds. The thin layer of snow crunched under Harry's feet as he skipped across the silent street. There was no-one around, except -

"Well well well, Potter, gone for a walk all by yourself?"

Harry whirled around, startled, his fingers reflectively closing around the wand in his pocket. His eyes narrowed as he saw a smirking Nott standing a few feet away, slowly trailing toward the Gryffindor. Unintentionally, Harry's grip on his wand tightened. He didn't like the calculative look the taller boy was wearing.

"What do you want, Nott?"

Nott spread his arms in a show of innocence. _Yeah, right._ "Me? What do _I _want?" He grinned, displaying sharp, white teeth. "I don't want much, Potter, honestly. I'm a lenient boy."

Harry took a cautious step back, still clutching his wand inside his pocket. He regarded Nott suspiciously. "Just spit it out, Nott. I don't have all day."

The Slytherin's grin broadened and he crept closer. Harry felt a chill running down his spine. _Draco told me not to get involved with Nott, didn't he?_ "Well, Potter... If _you_ must know, I guess I could tell you what I desire. All I want is you on the ground – broken, bleeding – to pay for all the trouble you've caused. That's all."

Harry drew in a sharp, surprised breath. _Are __**all**__ Slytherins so damn straightforward?_ "You're insane, Nott. I haven't done a _thing_ to you -"

"Nothing?" Nott's face lost the grin, twisting into a grimace of fury. "Nothing, you say? _You_, Potter, are single-handedly responsible for Draco's utterly birdbrained change of heart. You're turning him into a despicable _Gryffindor_." He sneered, spitting out the word like a swear word. "You've destroyed the true Draco Malfoy who was supposed to be the proud leader of the Slytherins. Now, he's just a soft puppy following you around. _Disgusting_."

_Like Draco Malfoy would follow __**anyone**__ around like a puppy._ Anger flared inside Harry's chest. "I've done nothing to Draco, either. I didn't _force_ him to change – in fact, he hasn't even changed! It's not my fault that he, unlike others, is intelligent enough to do what he really wants."

"Without you," Nott hissed, leaning in closer with a sneer of ire etched on his narrow face, "Draco would still be a full-fledged, real Slytherin, loyal to his true leader."

Nott moved so fast Harry had absolutely no time to react. He rammed straight into Harry with incredible force and Harry went down on the slippery street like a rag doll. Gasping for breath – s_on of a bitch!_ - Harry rolled onto his stomach, desperately scrabbling for his lost wand that lay inches away on the snow, but a heavy boot landed on his vulnerable hand before he could reach it. The sickening crack of broken bones filled Harry's ears and he let out a harsh scream, both from shock and pain. He would've _never_ expected such a physical attack from Nott – maybe some dark curses, yeah, but not crushing the fucking bones on his hand.

Growling and cradling his broken hand against his chest, Harry scampered to his feet. Nott stood right in front of him with a blood-thirsty grin on his lips.

"You sick bastard," Harry seethed, his wand all but forgotten as he delivered a swift blow, effectively breaking Nott's nose. "You broke my wand hand!"

Nott, staggering under the strength of Harry's punch, grinned again through the stream of thick blood pouring down from his nose. "_Good_," he whispered.

And with that, the Slytherin came at Harry again with a wild gleam in his eyes. Despite being both shorter and lighter than Nott, Harry didn't back down an inch. He gave as good as he got, making his one-armed blows accurate and quick, but the advantages were on Nott's side in the end. He was considerably larger than Harry and he had two functional hands to use, which was why Harry found himself suddenly flat on his back, pinned to the ground so hard he could barely breath.

Nott held him down; his hands forcefully pushing down Harry's aching shoulders and his knee pressed against Harry's chest. Harry struggled in vain, balefully glaring at the Slytherin. In addition to the bloody nose, Nott had a split lip and a swiftly forming bruise just above his left eye, but he didn't seem to even notice his injuries. "Get off!"

Nott just chuckled, shaking his head in apparent amusement. Harry snarled, trying to twist away from the powerful grip. A soft clink, glass against the ground, however, made him freeze all the sudden. Straining his head to the side, Harry saw that the small vial of dampening potion had slipped out from his pocket and lay now on the snow beside the fighting pair, glinting innocently at them. _Fuck no._

"What's this?" Nott reached to pick up the vial, turning it curiously in his hand. "What's this, Potter?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, too quickly. He cursed silently. "Give it back, Nott, it's nothing."

A speculative smile later, Nott uncorked the potion, carefully sniffing its contest. "Nothing, you say, Potter?" He grinned maliciously. "You know, I think you're lying... But since this is nothing... I guess there's no harm in drinking this, right?"

Before Harry could cry out in protest, Nott grabbed his chin, violently parting Harry's jaw – Harry gasped in horror, attempting to lunge away in desperation, but it was too late. Nott poured the potion down Harry's throat, some of the liquid dribbling over his chin and onto the ground, colouring the snow with its deep colour.

Harry coughed and sputtered, the potion burning his mouth, his tongue, his throat – like a small fire, it spread all over his body. Then, as fast as it had begun, it disappeared. An icy coldness replaced the fiery fire, steadfastly creeping all over Harry's body as if someone had cast a powerful freezing charm on him. Harry couldn't move his limbs as the coldness seemed to numb them completely out of use; his breath came in short, painful gasps, the invisible ice covering his lips, his face...

Unable to scream, unable to move, unable to _breath_ – Harry faintly felt his frozen body going entirely limp before succumbing to the surrounding, chilly darkness quickly coming forward to claim him like an eager predator.

He didn't even hear the hasty footsteps as his assailant hurriedly tore off.

_It's been fifteen minutes already. Where the hell is that twit?_

Draco tapped his foot against the floor impatiently, gnashing his teeth together. _I said __**five**__ minutes, is that so incredibly hard to remember?_ He checked the time for the umpteenth time, giving a long-suffering sigh.

After a good of five more minutes later, the soft twinkle of bells rang in the store as the door was pushed open. Draco looked up, watching with mounting irritation as Ron shuffled inside, casting wary looks around. "_Finally_! Weasley, where's Harry?"

The redhead blinked. "Harry?"

"He left twenty minutes ago to get you," Hermione said, her tone instantly apprehensive. "Are you saying he didn't show up?"

"I didn't see Harry in the Three Broomsticks." Ron's brow was wrinkled in confusion. "I should've run across him on my way here, but I didn't see him anywhere, I swear."

Draco felt cold inside. He dropped the silky, forest green dress robe from his suddenly nerveless hands and it fluttered to the floor. He knew something was wrong and instantly started towards the door.

"He probably just stopped by some store," Pansy tried to reason, though concerned shadows danced in her eyes. "He's been gone just twenty minutes; calm yourself, Draco!"

"It's not like Harry to just disappear like that." Draco didn't need to turn around to see that Hermione and Ron had followed him as he slipped through the doorway.

Draco looked around worriedly as soon as he stepped outside, searching for any signs of Harry. He vaguely heard Blaise ordering the clerk to deliver all the packages to Hogwarts with bills before he had his Slytherin companions beside him alongside with the Gryffindors.

The streets were fairly quiet, just a few people milling about and none of them being Harry. Draco peered into nearby shops, hoping to catch a glimpse of a dark-haired boy safely inside.

"Look," Blaise suddenly said, pointing towards a smaller street that crossed off from the main street. On the snow, there were two sets of footsteps visible.

_Merlin, Harry. Wandering around back streets again?_

They had followed the footsteps just a short moment when Draco's heart nearly gave out. There, in the puddle of melted snow, lay a crumpled body, fearfully still.

"Harry!" Draco dropped onto his knees, his eyes hastily raking over the Gryffindor's form. Harry was lying on his back, slightly curled to his side as if he had been in terrible pain, blood smeared all over his face. He had a small gash near his hairline, and his lips were covered in frozen blood like some grotesque lipstick. And as Draco gathered him into his arms, his heart beating painfully fast, he noted the way Harry's hand was unnaturally twisted and swollen.

"Check his pulse!" Hermione, ghastly pale on her face, knelt down beside them. Her eyes were wide with terror. "Check his pulse, Draco! Is he breathing?"

Draco pressed two trembling fingers against Harry's cold neck, barely seeing anything else than Harry, limp and unresponsive like a broken rag doll in his embrace. For a few agonizing seconds, it was deathly quiet as the small group of distraught students gathered around Harry and Draco waited – then Draco uttered a weak cry of relief. "I feel a pulse; it's slow – slow and faint but I feel it!"

"What the hell happened here?" Pansy's voice was a little shaken. "Did someone beat him up?"

Draco ghosted his fingers over Harry's face, a strong feeling of dread swelling inside as he noticed that Harry's skin, tinted blueish, was icy cold to touch. His eyes darted to the side, searching, his breath caught in his throat – there, beside the footsteps leading away from the scene, was a small vial lying on its side. Empty.

"Merlin, _no_," Draco breathed in horror, clutching Harry closer to his chest. The Gryffindor was like a block of ice in his arms. "_The_ _dampening potion_."

Hermione's eyes found the emptied vial next. She gasped, springing to her feet with a flurry of her robes. "Ron! Go to the Three Broomsticks and Floo to Hogwarts! You need to find Snape and tell him that Harry has swallowed a whole vial of his potion – tell him we're bringing Harry in right behind you."

Not stopping to question her orders – a sign of a dire situation – Ron took off. Blaise hesitated a fleeting second, then followed hot on the redhead's heels to alert the Potions Master.

Pansy and Hermione hastily removed their cloaks. "Wrap him on these, Draco, quick."

After Harry was tucked inside the warm cloaks, Draco stood up with the Gryffindor on his arms like a small child, his head resting against Draco's shoulder. The faint hue of blue on Harry's face seemed to spread and deepen in colour by every passing second.

_If I ever catch the one who did this, I'm going to rip them apart piece by piece._

Pushing the vengeful thoughts away for the time being, Draco started towards the Three Broomsticks, the only place in Hogsmeade with an emergency Floo connection to Hogwarts.

Madame Rosmerta was there by the door, waiting for them with concern written all over her face. "Your friends just used the Floo. They told that poor Mr. Potter has been attacked – go straight through!"

Sparing the woman a grateful smile, Draco rushed past her and, ignoring the gawks of the patrons inside the bar, halted in front of the fireplace. Pansy took a fistful of powder from the mantelpiece and quickly threw them into the hearth. Emerald flames burst alive, crackling and sizzling. Draco stepped in with his precious cargo, trying his best to rein his panic. _Please, let Harry be okay. Please, let him be okay._ "Hogwarts!"

And with a swoosh, they were gone. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Draco held Harry close in the blur of green flames and dancing ash until they stopped at the right fireplace, tumbling out with less grace than Draco usually had.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter!"

They had landed straight into the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey running towards them from her personal office. Draco looked around wildly just as the doors burst open and Snape strode in with Ron and Blaise in tow. The Potions Master set his gaze on the unconscious body wrapped into the cloaks and something flashed in those onyx eyes – _worry_?

"Put him onto the bed," he barked, jabbing a finger towards the nearest bed. Draco hastened to comply, gently placing Harry onto the bed. Snape and Pomfrey both moved in, hurriedly unwrapping the Gryffindor. Draco hovered nearby, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"He drank the whole vial?" Snape didn't look up, focusing wholly on the battered boy lying on the bed. He was running his hand lightly against Harry's face while Pomfrey was performing a quick scan to summarize his injuries before shooting a series of healing spells.

"Someone made him drink it, sir," Hermione said breathlessly, having just arrived with Pansy. "We found him like this on the street, someone did this to him."

Snape's lips thinned. "Yes, so Mr. Weasley has told me. Now stand _back_, Draco."

Draco took an unwilling step back, his eyes glued to Harry's prone form on the bed. Harry looked frighteningly still, his head tilted back as Snape emptied a vial of potion down his throat.

"The dampening potion has spread quickly, Severus," Pomfrey murmured, a deep frown of concern on her face. "His breathing is slowing down alongside with his heartbeat. The potion is cutting off all his magic, slowly making his body shut down in the process."

"I know." Snape looked grim. "The potions is extremely dangerous if used in large portions. That is why I would have never wanted Potter to start taking it in the first place. Accidents like this can happen."

"It wasn't an _accident_," Draco cried out, unable to control himself. "Someone beat him up and intentionally forced that potion down his throat, how's that an accident?"

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape's nostrils flared as he finally looked up. "Control yourself or you shall be removed from the infirmary."

Draco clenched his jaw, but backed down. A tepid hand laid on his shoulder made him glance to his side sharply.

"Calm down, Draco," Hermione whispered to him, though she didn't look that tranquil herself with her watery eyes and bitten bottom lip. "It does you no good to get kicked out."

Draco swallowed, taking in a long breath. _She's right. Harry would want me to stay strong for his sake. _He scowled. _Panicking like a silly school girl in front of everybody..._

His attention was snapped back to the situation in hand as Pomfrey let out an alarmed, "We're losing him, Severus! His heartbeat is extremely slow!"

Hermione was forced to grab support from Ron at Pomfrey's exclamation, the Gryffindors standing with the trio of Slytherins as an united front. Pansy covered her mouth with her hand with a horrified gasp and Blaise went white, his eyes widening almost comically.

Draco stood still like a statue of ice. He stared, unblinking, in the direction of Harry's bed. He caught occasional glimpses of the Gryffindor as Snape and Pomfrey moved around feverishly – Harry's bruised, blueish face frozen into a mildly surprised expression, as if he had no idea what had happened. His hair, wet from melted snow, was spread on the pillow like a dark halo, a few curls clinging stubbornly to his forehead. Draco watched as a lone drop of water travelled down Harry's face, running across his cheek like a runaway animal before leaving a moist stain on the sheets.

_This is not happening._

Just an hour ago, they were all having fun in Hogsmeade like a group of carefree students they should be, and now... Now, one of them was fighting for his life, slowly slipping away from their reach. _This is not happening._ Draco's hands clenched again, his fingernails biting hard into the soft flesh of his inner palms. _I was supposed to __**protect**__ him, and what did I do? Allowed someone to attack him like this_. He let out a ragged breath, nearly staggering under the inner turmoil.

"There is one more chance," Snape said quietly, his eyes dark with barely covered desperation. His hands stilled as he stared at the Boy-Who-Lived with an unreadable expression, his mouth forming a tight line.

"What?" Hermione all but gasped, leaning towards Snape hopefully. Pomfrey and Snape shared a brief glance over Harry's motionless body.

"Yes," the mediwitch murmured, her face pinched. "Yes, that might work, Severus."

"What the bloody hell is it, then?" Ron nearly roared, clearly running thin on patience. Snape looked at him sharply but for once, didn't reply with a scathing comment.

"The potion is shutting down Potter's magic, which, in turn, shuts down his body. But if we should change his physical body into something smaller that doesn't require as much magic... "

For a moment, it was quiet. Then it clicked.

"Animal transfiguration," Draco whispered. "You think turning him into a smaller animal could stop the potion's deadly intent?"

"Yes." Snape gave a curt nod. "Being a transfigured anwoimal does not need as much pure magical power a regular wizard does. And with no larger magical resources for the potion to look for... It cannot be used as a long-term solution, obviously, but it will buy us more time to find how to cancel the potion's effectiveness in a human body."

"Then do it," Ron said, his voice tight and strained. "Please, professor."

Snape's eyes sought out Draco's, as if to ask permission. Draco inclined his head lightly. _Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes so that I can hold Harry once more in my arms._ Feeling something burning under his eyelids, Draco looked down briefly. It was truly frightening, how much he had come to care for the Gryffindor. It practically scared him silly to think what he would do for Harry.

He looked up again, just in time to see Snape glide his wand over Harry and utter a strong transfiguration charm. With a slight swoosh of air and a glimmer of shimmering gold, a small, black ferret lay curled up on the bed like it had never left.

"I thought it would best if his new form was something even faintly familiar," Snape murmured, watching attentively as Pomfrey cast her diagnostic spells. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths. Draco idly wondered if his nails drew blood as they viciously dug into his palms.

"All clear," the mediwitch stated a moment later, and a collective sigh of relief was breathed out. "His heartbeat has returned to normal."

"Potter is in capable hands now." Snape straightened, just a shadow of feelings on his face. "I shall go to the Headmaster's office to inform him of what has occurred. We must find out who assaulted Mr. Potter so that they can be properly punished."

_Properly punished..._ From the glint in Snape's eyes, Draco knew the professor wasn't thinking about basic, harmless detention should they catch whoever attacked Harry. He momentarily felt the corner of his lips curl into a malicious smirk.

"He looks so _small_." Hermione had edged closer to the bed, staring at the ferret with wide eyes. Draco realised that none of the other students had ever seen Harry in his ferret form before. "Is he asleep?"

Pomfrey peered at the ferret closely. "I think he should wake up any given time now – " Harry suddenly twitched on the bed, stretching his short legs. "Ah, there."

Within seconds, all five students had gathered around the bed, staring at the ferret avidly. Pomfrey clucked her tongue in obvious annoyance, but seemed to restrain her sharp tongue. "Just don't scare him."

Draco watched with both fascination and anticipation as Harry's eyes blinked open, revealing bleary, green eyes. Pansy let out a gasp soft. _I bet they weren't expecting green eyes._ Draco leaned in, inching his hand slowly closer until it was resting almost next to Harry. Harry himself was staring at the group of people assembled around him, looking thoroughly confused.

The Gryffindor-turned-ferret blinked, then twisted around to take a look at himself. He blinked again.

"Mr. Potter," Pomfrey began, "you have been turned into a ferret again in order to stop a deadly potion someone forced you to drink. Are you feeling alright?"

Draco nearly snapped at the woman, even though he knew she meant well. _In the past hour, he's been physically attacked, force-fed a lethal amount of dangerous potion and now he wakes up as a ferret? Would __**you**__ feel alright?_

Harry grimaced, showing tiny, sharp teeth. His tail jerked behind him as he squeaked a shrill ferrety sound, apparently greatly ruffled. But he gave a sour-looking nod nevertheless, peering up at Pomfrey. The mediwitch nodded in satisfaction, tucking her wand away. "Excellent. Now, Mr. Potter... I'd like to know who did this to you. They must be held responsible. Was it a student of Hogwarts?"

The ferret hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Was it from... " Now Pomfrey hesitated, clearing her throat. "Was it someone from Slytherin?"

Harry nodded again, giving Draco a fleeting glance. Draco's hand on the bed was squeezed into a tight fist again. He snarled mentally. "I know who it was."

Pomfrey appeared startled. "You do?"

"It was Nott, wasn't it?" Draco darkly asked, feeling a strong urge to maim and destroy. Harry gave another miserable nod.

"Theodore Nott?" Pomfrey's eyes narrowed. "I'll pay the Headmaster a visit and be right back. Wait here."

Draco didn't even notice her leaving. He was struggling to contain his vehemence towards his fellow Slytherin who had dared to touch what was his. _The audacity of Nott! _He seethed._ To attack Harry like that – nearly __**killing**__ him. Just wait until I get my hands on him, he'll be a mere spot on the floor after I've finished with him -_

A gentle nudge against his hand made him blink, thus snapping out of his murderous thoughts. He looked down and saw Harry gazing at him from the bed, his warm fur brushing against Draco's skin as he gave a soft trill.

"Oh Harry," Draco murmured, lifting his hand to scratch the ferret behind his ears. "I'm sorry Nott did this to you."

Harry squeaked and nibbled Draco's finger. The ferret's tail was erect as he stared hard at Draco, who frowned in confusion.

"I think Harry's trying to say it's not your fault," Pansy said softly behind him. "And he's right. You're not responsible for Nott's actions."

Draco sighed wearily, sitting down on the bed. Harry scrambled into his lap immediately. "Yeah, well... " He carefully lifted Harry up, holding him right in front of his eyes. The ferret chattered, his twitching whiskers tickling Draco's face. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Harry gave a sharp nod, grinning a small ferret-y smile. _**He**__ was the one attacked and now he's reassuring __**me**__._ Draco allowed himself to smile fondly.

"Can I – can I hold him?" Ron hesitantly asked. He was still awfully pale, his freckles standing out. Usually, Draco would have made a nasty remark about that, but now he resisted. _Besides, Harry would bite my nose off._

"Sure."

Ron held his best friend with kid gloves, seemingly afraid that he would drop Harry on the floor. Draco rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's not a fragile baby, Weasley. He's a ferret."

"But he's so _small_ – ouch, Harry, bloody hell!"

Harry had obviously disliked being called 'small' and bit Ron's finger, accompanied with a long tirade of angry ferret twitters. "Sorry, mate. You're not small, you're _huge_. You look very dangerous and sinister, I swear."

After that, a very pleased-looking Harry settled down, chirping happily as if he'd never been visiting the looming doors of Death just moments ago. Hermione and Pansy cooed at the ferret, almost ripping him out of Ron's hands in their enthusiasm to hold the transfigured Gryffindor. Draco nearly snorted out loud. _Honestly_.

For a few moments, Harry was passed between the zealous students like a furry trophy. From the mischievous shine in Harry's eyes, Draco suspected Harry actually liked the attention. _Well, I guess this is the first time people fawn over him just because he's cute, not because they expect him to be their Saviour._ The blonde smiled a little, watching as Harry swiped a tiny, pink tongue across a startled Blaise's nose. He was just starting to finally relax after the tremendous scare of nearly losing Harry, when the doors to the infirmary opened. Fully expecting to see Pomfrey return, Draco looked up.

However, instead of Pomfrey's usual mediwitch clothing, the incomer wore slightly tattered and torn Slytherin robes. The air itself seemed to freeze for the briefest of seconds as Draco suddenly found himself face to face with a spooked-looking Theodore Nott.

Then, with an enraged snarl, Draco leapt and violently tackled Nott down to the floor. He absent-mindedly noted the bruises and cuts on the other Slytherin's face and felt his lips being pulled back in dark satisfaction that Harry had already left his mark on Nott. He slammed Nott's head against the floor, feverishly wishing it would crack like a rotten melon.

"Draco, stop it!"

_Stop it?_ Draco snarled again, punching Nott as hard as he could. He had hurt Harry, almost killed him – why should he _stop_, for Merlin's sake? He saw Nott smirk smugly, his teeth dripping blood, and Draco saw red.

"Mr. Malfoy!" came a roar just seconds after, and strong hands pried Draco away from his battered victim. "Mr. Malfoy, control yourself!"

Barely recognizing Snape's voice inches away from his ear, Draco struggled in his forceful grip. Nott gazed up at him from the floor where he was lying, the ghost of smirk still haunting on his bloodied face. "Just wait," Draco hissed menacingly, straining against Snape's hands. "Just wait, Nott. When you're alone and when you least expect it... " Draco lowered his voice into an icy, deadly sneer. "You're going to wish you'd never been born."

Nott paled, shrinking a little under Draco's flashing eyes. _Yeah, you __**should**__ cower before me, you disgusting little piece of shit._

"Satisfied, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape mildly inquired, and Draco gave a jerky nod, never taking his eyes off Nott. "Good. I think you have a concerned ferret to tend to."

Turning around, Draco realized that it had probably been Harry in his arms that had kept Ron from beating the hell out of Nott himself. The redhead's eyes were narrowed into slits, his hair practically vibrating with barely controlled rage. Not that the others were any better off – if looks could could kill, Nott would have keeled over dozens of times in some very painful, creative ways.

Draco took Harry, gently holding him up in front of his eyes again. The ferret's eyes were wide with worry as they stared at each other. "I'm okay," the blonde murmured softly, giving Harry a brief smile. "There's nothing you have to worry about, okay? We'll keep that filth away from you."

Harry twittered lightly, rubbing his nose against Draco's. The Slytherin nearly chuckled out loud in delight before catching himself. He turned around again, just in time to see Snape grab Nott by the front of his robes, a very dangerous look on the professor's face.

"You, Mr. Nott," Snape quietly intoned, his voice as chilling as a bucket of ice water, "are a very stupid little child. Have you got any idea what that potion would have done if Mr. Potter's friends hadn't caught him in time?" He shook Nott a bit, black eyes narrowing. "_Well_, have you?"

"No, sir," Nott stuttered, shaking his head with vigour.

"He would have his magic ripped out of him," Snape hissed, leaning in so close Nott kept trying to strain his neck back in order to avoid Snape's thunderous gaze. "He would have suffocated to death just before his heart would have stopped beating, minute by minute as his body would have slowly shut itself down from the pure shock of losing magic." Draco couldn't help it; he flinched. "Was _that_ your intention, Mr. Nott?"

From the horrified look in Nott's eyes, it was evident that _that_ hadn't been his real aim. Nevertheless, what he still had done... Draco clutched Harry close to his chest, shooting icy, especially sharpened daggers at the deflated Slytherin. It was unforgivable.

"I am very disappointed in you." Snape looked down on Nott with utter contempt. "A true Slytherin does not behave like you have done. As your Head of House, I hereby expel you from Hogwarts, the school of Wizardy and Witchcraft. You will now be escorted to the Headmaster's office to await your final punishment."

With that, Snape grabbed Nott's arm tightly and marched the pale boy out of the infirmary.

"Well... " Pomfrey murmured, shaking her head in disappointment. "You never know what life throws at you. That boy could have had some potential."

It was quiet for a short while, everyone lost in their thoughts, before the mediwitch perked up, running some final medical tests on Harry. "You seem to be a perfectly healthy ferret, Mr. Potter. The potion was successfully stopped." She smiled curtly. "Don't worry, it won't take many days until you can be returned to your human form. Professor Snape and I will work day and night until we find a solution for this."

"Oh, Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione inquired, her brow furrowed. "Does Harry still get visions, now that he's a ferret?"

Five pairs of expectant human eyes and one pair of ferret eyes swivelled to Madame Pomfrey as one. She tapped her wand against her chin thoughtfully. "I don't think so, actually. There is not enough magic in Mr. Potter's current form to receive such strong visions. The link still exists, do not be fooled, but it has been rendered non-functional for the time being."

Draco let out a silent cheer inside his mind, patting Harry's head affectionately with his index finger. The ferret grinned up at him in relief, green eyes sparkling.

"We better go tell Remus about this before he overhears students gossiping about Nott getting expelled." Hermione shifted from one foot to another, biting her lip. Draco could tell she was struggling before two choices – staying with Harry or go to comfort Remus.

"Harry's fine with me," he assured the Gryffindor girl and Harry let out a soft, trilling sound as an emphasis. "I'll take him to my room for awhile, he'll be safe there."

He hesitantly glanced at Pomfrey for permission. The mediwitch pursed her lips tightly together, probably mulling over whether she should keep Harry in the infirmary, but she nodded eventually. "You may take him to your quarters, Mr. Malfoy. He will start to feel tired soon though; ferrets do sleep quite a lot."

"Yes," Draco said flatly, giving Pomfrey a blank look. "I should know, I _was_ a ferret for months. I know how to take care of one."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but instead of making a sharp remark, she shooed the group of students and a ferret out of the infirmary. "Bring him back in the morning for a check-up, Mr. Malfoy!" she yelled after them.

In the end, Pansy and Blaise left to find out exactly what had happened to Nott. Judging from the feverish whispers breaking around them like wildfire as they walked down the corridors with a ferret tightly clutched against Draco's chest, the rest of the student population knew at least something. Ron and Hermione headed over to Remus' quarters to fill in the werewolf of the latest happenings, leaving Draco and Harry to their own devices.

_They won't be gone long,_ the blonde thought as he lay Harry carefully down on the bed in his bedroom. _They're completely smitten with Harry's new form already._

As he watched Harry give a delicate yawn and curl into a large fur ball, his pink nose peeking just above his short, bushy tail, Draco understood completely why they were so smitten with him. He smiled, stretching out on the bed beside the ferret. Harry blinked at him, his eyes heavy with sudden need of sleep.

"Go to sleep, Harry," Draco softly whispered, running a hand through the short, coarse hair of Harry's fur. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Harry showed a sleepy grin, flashing those tiny teeth, before his eyes drooped close. Draco watched the sleeping ferret with a suddenly found hearts ease and peacefulness, and drifted into light sleep himself soon after.

"_Draco," came the hoarse moan, laced with lust and need. "Draco, please... "_

_Draco kissed the soft skin at the nape of Harry's neck, making the Gryffindor shiver. "Patience, Harry," he breathed into Harry's ear, "patience."_

_Harry let out a frustrated growl, writhing under Draco's hands – he pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "I don't **do** patience," Harry whispered and -_

"Draco!"

Draco was snapped wide awake, his breathing fast and erratic as if he had just run a marathon. Feeling rather disoriented, the blonde glanced around wildly. His gaze fell on the peacefully sleeping ferret beside him and he swallowed. _Merlin, I just dreamed of our hot last night while Harry the ferret was sleeping just next to me. _He grimaced._ This isn't bestiality, is it? _

A loud knock rattled his bedroom's door. "Draco, you in there?"

The hell – apparently, the wards had allowed free entry to Granger and her pals. Draco musingly looked down at himself, wondering if he should use a cold shower charm before prancing in front of Harry's all-too-fragile Gryffindor friends.

_Yes, perhaps that would be the best._


	14. Upside Down

**Chapter 14 Upside Down**

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N**: As they say; no apologies, no excuses. Many thanks to my faithful and patient readers and reviewers! This chapter may seem a little disjointed as my computer decided to go against my writing and completely deleted the almost-ready work. Things will be explained better in the next installement, no fear.

* * *

As it turned out, if was not yet safe for Harry to be changed back after the weekend. Which, of course, was why Draco attended his classes with a furry ferret in tow, safely tugged inside the pocket of his robes with only a small head peeking out. Luckily for everyone, Harry quite liked being stuffed in the pocket, warm and cosy as it was. Sometimes, however, he got bored during class as he couldn't really do anything, such as write notes or interact otherwise, and smoothly wiggled free without Draco noticing.

Snape had nearly had a heart-attack once as a certain ferret had suddenly climbed up his leg with unbelievable agility for such a clumsy looking creature. After that, the Potions Master had issued Harry a month's worth of detention to be served once he was fully human again and demanded Harry was kept in a roomy cage on Snape's cage during Potions class. Faced with the glare of utter death, Draco had meekly agreed, despite Harry's ireful twittering.

The other students had quickly found out about Harry's new form – though the real reason behind the transformation was kept secret – and were constantly cooing over the ferret. Harry preened under the attention, bashfully batting his eyes for his female audience and thus, earning himself tons of sweets that people kept sneaking to him behind Hermione's vigilant gaze. _A clever boy,_ the blonde had mused, watching as a third year Hufflepuff stealthily dropped a cookie in front of Harry, plopped on the table in the Great Hall, while her friends were distracting Hermione.

No-one had seen Nott after he was sent to Dumbledore's office. The elderly Headmaster had told the school population that Nott had been "punished accordingly for his hideous crime of nearly killing his fellow class mate". Draco knew the other boy had almost been sent to Azkaban by vengeful Aurors who had shown up, but in the end, Harry had vetoed against it. _The soft-hearted fool of a Gryffindor_, Draco had snorted. Instead, Nott was immediately expelled from Hogwarts as Snape had promised and was sent to another school on the other side of Europe with Ministry officials keeping him tightly in the leash. _That bastard would have deserved a far worse punishment. I would have recommended being thrown into a pit with bloodthirsty hippogriffs_. _Or perhaps into a lake full of piranhas and pissed-off alligators. Or - _

"You've got that dreamy look on your face again, Draco," Pansy's accusing voice broke through Draco's giddy thoughts. "Are you thinking about proper punishments for Nott yet again?"

"What, me?" Draco scowled, crossing his arms. "No. Of course not."

Harry's squeak from his lap sounded rather disapproving. Draco directed his scowl towards the glaring ferret. "Come on, Harry, the guy almost _killed_ you. Don't you think he deserves a little more than an expulsion from a school?"

Pansy and Hermione, sitting on the other side of Draco, scoffed at the same time. _How do they __**do**__ that?_ "Don't be ridiculous, Draco. _Yes_, what Theodore Nott did was unforgivable, inexcusable, even though he didn't actually _mean_ to kill Harry. And he's not getting off that lightly. His reputation is in shrewds, his family name down in the deepest puddles of mud after the Daily Prophet," Hermione's nostrils flared a bit at the mention of the newspaper, "published that article about Nott attacking Harry. He's going to be lucky if he gets a job as a floor sweeper of the Three Broomsticks."

Draco sighed, almost dropping his head into his hands. "Yeah, I know. But still... "

He had been so scared, so _fucking_ scared. Watching Harry's life slip away, second by second while there was absolutely nothing he could do about it was terrifying for Draco. Seeing the deadly bluish hue on Harry's pale face, the crusted blood on his lips – Draco shook his head, determinedly banishing the morbid thoughts away. _Harry's okay now. He's alive and – well, he's a __**ferret**__, but alive nevertheless, and Nott is never going to lay his hands on him again. _

Harry chittered softly, as if sensing Draco's thoughts, and rubbed his cheek against Draco's hand. Draco gave a little, fond smile, lightly petting the ferret.

Blaise tutted. "Harry has you _so_ wrapped around his finger, Draco."

The others chuckled while Draco issued a frosty glare at Blaise. He didn't stop petting Harry, though. It didn't matter what others thought; if Draco wanted to keep the ferret close by and pet him all day long, he goddam _would_.

"Don't mind the idiot, Harry," he practically cooed before catching himself, threateningly narrowing his eyes at anyone who dared to snicker. His most sinister glare of death didn't seem to be working properly anymore, though. Even Hermione was snorting behind her hand covering her mouth, and Pansy was leaning against the other girl, her face hidden from plain view. Nevertheless, her shaking shoulders revealed her silent laughter.

_Oh for god's sake._

He stood up in the midst of tittering, lifting his chin proudly. "Come on, Harry. Let us go and visit Remus," he sniffed, gathering Harry into his arms. He strode out of the Great Hall, leaving bursts of outright laughter in his wake. _Those fools._

Harry squirmed in his hands, his short claws lightly raking against Draco's robes. Draco scowled at the image of impatience the ferret projected. "You want to walk yourself?"

Harry nodded, staring at Draco demandingly with his green button eyes, apparently fully expecting Draco to follow his orders. _Maybe Blaise __**is**__ right._ Draco snorted to himself, gently lowering Harry to the floor. Before the surprisingly quick ferret could scramble off, the blonde flicked his wand and a narrow collar of green leather with a tiny bell attached to it materialized around Harry's neck.

Draco was subjected to a loathing glare from the floor, but he stubbornly stood his ground. "Don't you give me those eyes, Potter. If I don't hear where you are, I'm going to lose you when you scurry around."

The ferret gave a scolding sound accompanied with a fierce grimace, but left the collar alone. Draco felt an amused grin tug his lips, listening to the soft tingle of bells as Harry skittered away, nosing around the corridors like a real ferret would do. A few first years appeared from nowhere – Draco was certain they had some sort of point-me-to-the-nearest-fluffy-and-cute-thing-spell going on – and they busily gathered around Harry like a bunch of enthusiastic fans, giggling and making inane cooing noises.

"Break it up, people," Draco ordered wearily, smacking his wand against his thigh. "Nothing here to see. Move along, move along." When the first years dared to scowl at him, not backing down, Draco narrowed his eyes threateningly. "_Now_."

The fans squeaked as one and scattered like mice. Draco smiled with dark satisfaction. _I still have the power._ He silently cackled inside his mind, shaking his head. "Come now, Harry. Remus' quarters are just around the corner."

"Draco." Remus' gaze automatically lowered to the floor where Harry twittered at the werewolf. "And Harry. How nice of you to drop by. Come in, boys."

Draco quickly bent down to grab the ferret by the middle and carried him inside. Harry looked up with a scowl, chittering irately, but burrowed deeper into the folds of Draco's robes nevertheless. The blonde knew the corridors of Hogwarts were awfully chilly and draughty, especially for a ferret, and wrapped his cloak protectively around Harry's slightly shivering body before sitting down on a sofa.

"Some tea, Draco?" Remus offered, a smile on his face that made him seem years younger. "I was just going to have some myself."

"Thank you," Draco said politely, giving a small smile of his own. There were few adults that he felt he could actually trust and who, in turn, treated him as equal, and Remus was quickly on his way to becoming one of those few people. He was so tranquil even in dire situations and ready to give a person another chance – even though Draco had been utterly disrespectful towards him in third year, Remus had not said a bad word about Draco. Instead, he had been kind and understanding, even to the point of inviting Draco to the weekly dinners shared between the werewolf and his all-but-in-blood son.

Soon enough, there was a tray with a steaming pot of tea, two cups, a plate of chocolate biscuits and a small bowl of raisins and sliced bananas for Harry on the table. As the scent of his treats reached Harry's twitching nose, he poked his head out of Draco's robes and let out an excited trill. _You'd think I don't give him enough food._ Draco snorted with a shake of his head as he picked the zealous ferret up and placed him on the table. _Eager little bugger._

"His appetite is very good, I see," Remus remarked, voice laced with amusement. His amber eyes were sparkling with joy as he watched Harry devour his snack with alarming speed.

"Yes," Draco said dryly, taking a sip from his cup."You could say that."

There was a moment of comfortable silence, Remus and Draco quietly enjoying their teas and biscuits before Remus lowered his cup to the table with a soft clink. Draco raised his eyes to meet with the werewolf's amber ones. "Have you heard anything from your mother, Draco?"

"Other than that she's still alive and well, no." Narcissa had sent a carefully warded and protected letter with her trusted raven a few days back, letting Draco know that she was still in France, residing with some almost forgotten relatives in order to stay safe.

"It's probably better that she spends some time abroad," Remus said musingly, leaning back in the armchair. Draco wriggled his bum a bit on his own squishy armchair, idly pondering how come the guest accommodation seemed to be somewhat better and more luxurious than the student accommodations. "The name of a Malfoy may not be of advantage anymore."

_You got that right._ Once, there had been a time when Draco had carried his heavy surname and legacy with abnormal amount of pride, but now... He _still_ was a proud Malfoy, a proud Black, a proud pureblood, but something had changed. His world wasn't that black and white anymore. _I remember Harry saying once that most of the people don't see the grey in the middle. I guess he's right_.

He gave Remus a wry smile. "That might be true, yes. I suppose it's more safe if she doesn't return from France until things get at least a little settled down here." _Or at least until Voldemort is defeated._ Draco, though, knew for certain that his mother would never succumb to hiding like a quiet little mouse for that long time. _She's pretty much climbing to the walls by now, I'm sure._ "However, she's enthusiastic to move to Hogsmeade when she gets the chance. There are some houses on sale that would meet at least some of her standards." His grin turned crooked. "Even though none of them are not even half as grand as any of our Manors or holiday homes. But she insists on purchasing something new, something that's not a possible Death Eater meeting centre."

Remus inclined his head. "Your mother is a smart woman. I'm sure she'll make the right choices in the end."

"Like my father would not?" Draco asked, his voice quiet and sombre.

The werewolf hesitated for a brief second, and Draco felt instantly alarmed. "What? Is my father alright?"

"No, nothing like that, Draco," Remus soothingly hastened to say, placing his cup on the table. "According to our Order reports, he's doing fine."

"For a Death Eater," Draco muttered darkly, eyes downcast.

"Draco." Remus gave a weary sigh. "True, he _is_ a Death Eater, but he may not be... unredeemable, as they say."

Draco snorted scornfully, lifting his gaze to eye Remus with disdain. "Do you seriously think my father could be _redeemed_? That's bullshit," he spat out harshly, almost making Remus flinch. "Your way of thinking is far more Gryffindorish than I thought."

_My father, redeemed?_ Draco ground his teeth together, refusing to even think that kind of possibility. _No. He may care for me and my mother, but he can't step down from the path he chose for himself. The path he planned for __**me**_. The blonde felt his fists being tightly clenched without him noticing. _But he didn't want you to be a Death Eater, did he?_ A hopeful voice whispered into his ear. _He let you and Harry go. He allowed you to be free to do what you want, sacrificing himself in the process_.

"Draco?" Remus' voice was concerned, and Draco felt a hand squeeze his knee. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah," he gasped, his voice strained and laboured. "I'm fine."

_Funny_, the same voice murmured again, _how that sounds like Harry._

"I'm sorry you've had such a hard life, Draco. I should have paid more attention when I was here to teach... "

Draco forced a flimsy smile. "I appreciate the concern, I really do, but honestly. There would have been nothing you could have done that year. I was an egoistic bastard then, eager to be a Death Eater like the rest of family, eager to judge everything by the cover." He shook his head. "I can't believe how _childish_ I was then."

"You _were_ a child, that's all." Remus' eyes glowed with something Draco couldn't really point his finger at. Was it... pride? "And look at you now. A young man ready to stand by what you believe is right. You've got your whole life ahead of you, Draco. A wonderful life to do what you want."

_If I survive the war, that is._ Draco sighed. "I sure hope so."

"Do you have any plans for the future?"

Draco gave an elegant shrug. He had some small plans, something he'd like to do with his life after school, but nothing was for certain yet. "I'd like to become a Potions Master one day, actually, maybe open a Potions store or something like that."

"That's a very good thought," Remus appreciated, nodding his head. "I've often heard Professor Snape praise you for your Potions skills."

Draco perked up a little. "Really?"

The werewolf chuckled softly. "Professor Snape doesn't do praise a lot, does he? But yes, he has let it slip occasionally that you have been one of his best students for years."

A prideful feeling swelled inside Draco's chest. _I mean, I __**know**__ I'm simply the best, but still._ "That's very nice of him. Though now that I'm working with Harry, I must seem -"

As Draco's thoughts suddenly swivelled to Harry, he came to realize that something was missing - the soft tinkle of bells.

Immediately, he cast a searching look around the room to locate the black ferret. Apprehension rapidly mounting, he noted that Harry was nowhere to be seen or heard. "Harry? Harry, where are you?"

Remus rose from his armchair in one, fluid motion, looking around with a wrinkled forehead. He called for Harry as well, but received no response whatsoever. Draco's gaze hit the door to Remus' quarters and he felt his heart jump at seeing the way the door was slightly ajar, just enough for one snoopy ferret to slip through unnoticed. "Damn him and his ridiculous curiosity!"

* * *

_Well well well, what do we have here?_

Harry's nose twitched with bubbling excitement as his eyes sought out the crack of door. Allowing his ferrety side's curiosity to take over, he threw a quick glance over his shoulder to ensure that Remus and Draco were still engaged in the conversation and wriggled his slim body through the narrow gap.

_Freedom, here we come!_ He silently cackled, letting out a cheery squeak as he bounced across the empty corridor with enthusiasm only a ferret could muster. He _knew_ it was irresponsible for him to sneak out, but after being under Draco's unwaveringly watchful eyes for days, he yearned some much-needed liberty. And his zealous ferrety side could not agree more.

_It's not like I can't take care of myself,_ he thought disdainfully, swiftly slinking behind an armour in order to avoid a chattering group of young Hufflepuffs passing by. _Yes, I'm a damn ferret but not a child._ _There is a difference, isn't there?_ Harry frowned. _There must be._

Peeking his head out to make sure it was safe, he dashed from behind the armour and started to make his way down the corridor, stopping from time to time to investigate fascinating items such as burnt pieces of playing cards carelessly left dallying on the floor. He even found a rather trampled leg of a chocolate frog. _Treasures_, he though with glee, barely restraining himself from snatching the piece of chocolate with him for safekeeping. _Ugh, gross._

Sometimes, it was strange being a ferret, way too strange. Harry could control himself if he wanted to, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel his ferret side's urges. _At least I'm not locked in a cage now to wait for my possible execution._ He shuddered at the thought. _Those were the worst weeks of my life, I'm sure. Though the company wasn't that bad if you don't count the rough beginning... _Harry chittered amusedly.

Even though Draco had been vigilant at the point of annoying the hell out of Harry – _I mean, a __**collar**__? Come on!_ - he had also been wonderful and understanding at the same time, plunging himself across the inevitable hardships Harry seemed to encounter regretfully often. _Having visions about his father, getting attacked by his classmate..._ And still, Draco stood by Harry's side like an unfaltering rock - not all would be able to do that. A feeling akin to wonder and adornment filled Harry's mind. _Bloody Slytherin, making me feel like a first year girl with a crush._

Halting his bouncy, aimless progress, Harry looked around with interest. _And now, where the hell am I?_ The corridor he now stood in didn't ring any bells with its appearance. _Though, of course everything looks different from a ferret's point of view..._

Deciding it may be the time he should haul himself back to Remus' quarters and get ready to receive some nasty scolding from Draco, he turned around and started to jog down the path he had just came from. A slight creak, barely audible, however, from behind him made the ferret whirl back around. _What the hell?_

With bafflement, he stood and stared as a small piece of wall right in front of him was being pushed forward like a hidden door. A stench of damp, mouldy air reached Harry's sensitive nose and he grimaced. Warning bells ringed inside his head, loud and irritating, but he still stayed rooted to his place. _A hidden passageway to Hogwarts?_

A shadowy figure stepped out from inside the wall with fluid grace, soon followed by two others. Harry tilted his head upwards, realizing with quickly spreading horror that he was standing in the feet of three Death Eaters. _Death Eaters! In Hogwarts! I have to alert -_

Before he could bolt, however, one of the looming figures clad in black crouched down and grabbed Harry with ease. Harry let out a screech of fear, struggling in the painful grip.

"Well, what do we have here?" a rough voice sneered. "Just the thing we came for, isn't it? It seems that the Daily Prophet wasn't lying after all. Potter _was_ turned into a ferret."

_No shit?_ Harry furiously wriggled in the hold, making the Death Eater cuss and twist his arms in order to avoid from being bitten. _Take that, you scum!_

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Yaxley," a smooth voice drawled out. "It is just a small, mangy ferret. Do try to control it."

_Mangy?_ A flame of anger fuelling Harry's actions, he bared his teeth and viciously sank them into the soft skin just about in his reach. The Death Eater holding him, Yaxley, let out a startled yelp, promptly dropping Harry to the floor. Harry, a little dazed from the fall, scrambled to his feet as fast as he could and attacked the nearest pair of legs with vigour. Locking his jaws around the ankle of his victim, he tried desperately to hang on as the owner of the legs cried out in pain, shaking the leg wildly in an attempt to throw the ferret off. _Shit shit shit, this can't be good,_ Harry thought, panic-stricken and mouth full of ankle, _Death Eaters in Hogwarts! How the hell did they found a passage to the castle? Where is everybody? Goddamnit, I'm just a ferret! I can't hold three Death Eaters on my own!_

And to prove that, the Death Eater in question gave his leg a particularly robust shake and Harry lost his grip, toppling to the floor with a shrill squeak. _Backup, where's my backup!_

Another set of hands curled around his aching middle, lifting him up in the air again. Harry received a jolt of surprise as he was met with the silvery eyes looking down on him, clouded and narrowed. _Lucius Malfoy._ "This is ridiculous." Something fleeting sparkled in those cold eyes. "_Finite_ _Incantatem_ _Translatum_," he quietly crowed and Harry's heart nearly jumped into his throat in sudden fright.

_No_! he cried out in silent protest even as he felt the magic start changing him back. _No_! _The potion!_

In seconds, he was ungraciously sprawled on the floor in his human form, wearing the clothes he had worn the day he had been to Hogsmeade, and the frosty coldness Harry knew wasn't from the chilly floor slowly began to creep across his chest. Completely ignoring the Death Eaters around him, he gasped for breath and squeezed his eyes tightly closed, his teeth starting to chatter alongside with the tuncontrollable trembling of his hands.

"What's wrong with him?" the third Death Eater snappishly asked. "Is he _that_ afraid of us?"

A heavy hand landed on Harry's shoulder and his eyes flew open. _Warmth_ seeped from the touch, sweet warmth that crept across his body like a thick blanket. Not really thinking, Harry spun around and grabbed the person whose hand was on his shoulder, burying himself against the body behind him. He couldn't suppress the small sigh of relief that escaped his lips as the warmth spread, chasing away the deadly coldness.

"_Potter_!" an appalled voice cried out, and Harry froze, aghast. He looked up with great amount of apprehension, straight into the widened eyes of Lucius Malfoy whom he was cuddling at the moment. "_What_ are you _doing_, boy?"

"I... " Harry swallowed, feeling a disorientating mix of fear, confusion and mortification. But he didn't let go of Lucius in fear of the cold.

"Something's wrong with the boy," Yaxley remarked, his voice dripping superciliousness. "I'm sure he wouldn't openly snuggle with a Death Eater."

He and the other Death Eater Harry distantly recognized as Dolohov guffawed loudly, and Harry ducked his head in embarrassement. _What I wouldn't give for a wand now._

Lucius grabbed Harry's arms with a disdainful grimace, trying to wrench him off and Harry gasped in desperation, clinging into the Death Eater with all the energry he could muster. "No!"

Lucius appeared greatly flustered for once. "Potter! Stop this _instant_!"

"No – I can't! It's so cold -"

"_Harry_!"

Everybody froze as one as the new voice, bewildered and alarmed, joined in. Harry twisted his head without losing his fierce grip on Lucius' black robes, staring at Draco. The blond Slytherin was standing there, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open in bafflement at the probably rather unexpected sight of Harry pressed up against his father. Then his eyes narrowed and his arm shot up, aiming his wand against the Death Eaters.

"Oh look," Dolohov sneered., whipping his own wand out to point it at Draco threateningly. "It's the littlest Malfoy. The _blood-traitor_."

"Dolohov," Draco said coldly, giving no sign of fear. "Yaxley. Father."

"Draco." Lucius' voice was definitely strained now, hollow. With a thumping heart, Harry noticed how Lucius gripped his wand, hidden behind Harry from plain view, so tightly his knuckled were almost white. Harry opened his mouth to warn Draco, but then Lucius' eyes flashed at him with warning and Harry blinked. Lucius held his gaze for the briefest of moments before breaking away, leaving Harry rather bemused. _Did something just happen?_

"You foolish boy." Yaxley had an ugly smile on his face as he bared his teeth. "Coming here to save your precious little Gryffindor – _pathetic_."

"It's good, then," Draco drawled with a quirk of his eyebrow, "that our views on what's pathetic are so different. Quite frankly, I think following a crazed half-blood blindly around like obedient dogs is pathetic."

Bright dots of red appeared onto Yaxley's cheeks and he sputtered. "You little -"

"Expelliarmus!" cried out Dolohov suddenly, making Harry jump against Lucius. Caught unaware, Draco's wand slipped from his hand and clattered on the floor behind the Death Eaters. Draco's now empty hands clenched on his sides and he hissed. Yaxley let out a triumphant laugh.

"Now I'm going to teach you a little lesson, you little traitor," he murmured, a wild glint in his eyes as he raised his wand. Harry tensed, feeling his eyes go wide – he was just about ready to leap and tackle Yaxley even if it did mean losing his source of warmth, but then Lucius sneaked an arm around his waist and quickly swung him to be pressed up against Lucius' side instead of his front. In that same, rapid movement, Lucius revealed his wand and slashed it violently across the air – once, twice.

Yaxley and Dolohov dropped like two ragdolls, tumbling to the floor without a noise.

Harry stared at them, safely tucked away at the crook of Lucius' elbow. He blinked. _Okay._ _**Now**__ I'm confused._

Draco didn't remain frozed for long. He leapt forward and yanked Harry away from Lucius with one, forceful jerk. Harry cried out as the freezing coldness started its immediate spreading, struggling against Draco's arms that wrapped themselves around him. "No, Draco! Please – it's cold -"

"I'll get you to Professor Snape, Harry -"

Harry gnashed his teeth together to stop them from chattering. "No," he laboriously hissed. "Lucius – he can stop the coldness – please, Draco!"

A look of bewilderment flashed in Draco's eyes. "Harry, you don't know what you're saying -"

"_Draco_." Harry gathered his strength to lift his head from Draco's shoulder. He could feel the coldness soon turning to liquid fire. "I don't k-know what's going on, but Lucius... He m-makes the potion stop. P-please, Draco," he harshly whispered, swallowing around the coldness. "I won't m-make it to the i-infirmary."

Draco hesitated for a split second, then Harry felt himself being gently thrust into the warmth. He closed his eyes, incoherently murmuring in contentment as the thick layer of ice covering his skin started to melt again. Hesitant arms wound around his middle torso and the warmth increased, making Harry utter a sigh of happiness. For the time being, nothing but the solid warmth encircling him mattered.

"What's _wrong_ with him, Draco?"

"Don't you speak to me," came an answering hiss, vicious and hurt. Harry cracked his eyes open a little, taking a peek. Draco was standing in front of them, his eyes spitting fire and his wand pointed straight at Lucius. "You came here to kill Harry, didn't you? Or me?"

Harry heard Lucius sigh wearily. "No, Draco, I am not here to kill you or Potter. I swear on my family's name."

Draco's pose relaxed slightly, but his eyes remained suspicious and chilly. "Then what are you doing here? And why doesn't Harry feel the potion when he's in contact with you?"

"The Dark Lord recovered a secret tunnel leading from the edges of Hogwarts' wards straight into the castle," Lucius spoke in a low tone. "He send myself, Yaxley and Dolohov to investigate if we could infiltrate the school." He paused. "What is this potion you keep repeating?"

"A dampening potion." Draco gazed at his father as if to judge if the information would be harmful or not to reveal. "A powerful potion that dampens a magical connection between two wizards. Harry... overdosed." He grimaced, sending an apologetic look at Harry. "That's why Harry was a ferret. To keep the potion ineffective while we look for a solution."

Lucius was silent for a moment, then his body somewhat tensed against Harry's. _Like he's just __realized something._ "I see."

"Why are you here, father?" Draco whispered then, his hand shaking just a bit. His voice cracked slightly, as if he was struggling to keep it steady. "Why are you here now?"

Harry looked away, feeling like he was an intruder of a family matter.

"Dragon," Lucius murmured, his voice tinged with a feeling Harry couldn't recognize. "The time has come for our family to make a stand."

"What stand?" Draco's face was impassive, but Harry could tell the blonde was struggling beneath the smooth surface.

"To make a stand," came the whisper, "for survival. For our legacy. For _us_. " He paused again. "A stand against the Dark Lord."


	15. Being Human

**Chapter 15 Being Human **

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N**: As they say; no apologies, no excuses. Many thanks to my faithful and patient readers and reviewers and to my darling beta!

In addition, I'd like to say that this little fic is soon drawing to a close. This is the second last chapter. A sequel is definitely slowly forming in my mind, I just cannot let go of these two boys.

* * *

"_To make a stand," came the whisper, "for survival. For our legacy. For **us**. " He paused again. "A stand against the Dark Lord."_

In the shocked silence following, Harry felt the sudden need to clean his ears thoroughly to ensure his hearing was as good as it used to be – he _possibly_ couldn't have heard Lucius Malfoy talking oh so casually about going against the Dark Lord.

"What?" Draco blurted in a not so very Malfoy-like manner. His wand had somewhat drooped from its aggressive pose, his face pale and pinched. "I don't understand."

"Draco." Lucius' voice was as soft as it could ever be. "We are a family. A family of old purebloods with ancient ancestries and proud ways. We stay together, or we shall perish like a fistful of powder into the wind. Our legacy," he intoned, "is about unbound, unconfined, _proud_ Malfoys – a Malfoy should serve no-one, as I and my father and his father have done."

_Well now..._ Harry fidgeted, still a little baffled, twisting the fabric of Lucius' robes in his fist. _Can't say I'm not surprised, but still..._ Lucius **had** set him and Draco free from the cage; he had not wished his son to blindly follow his footsteps. He hadn't even disowned Draco. True, this could all be a very clever hoax, a trap, targeting either Draco or Harry himself, but somehow Harry doubted it.

"What if I don't believe you?" Draco demanded, his voice growing stronger. "You could be lying for all I care."

"What would I gain from lying?" Lucius calmly encountered. He flicked his hand and smoothly tossed his wand at Draco. "There. I am not armed anymore. I bear no malicious intentions. Have _faith_ in me, dragon. Would I have come here, right under Dumbledore's nose, if I would mean you harm?"

Draco swallowed.

"I could have killed you already," Lucius whispered, "both of you. If I wanted to. But here I am, voluntarily wandless and keeping your..." a hint of disdain crept into his voice, "_friend_ alive."

_Nice to know some things never change._

Before Draco could muster a response, two figures rounded from behind the corner with drawn wands and agitated expressions.

Remus and Snape's hasty steps faltered a little as they took in the scene – Lucius Malfoy with Harry Potter cosily snuggling up to him like it was perfectly natural could have stopped _anyone_ – but Snape regained his senses fairly fast.

"Potter!" he snapped with his wand steadily aiming at Lucius' heart, his face set in fierce grimace as he shoved a disgruntled Draco out of the way. The blonde spluttered his protests, but Snape cut him off with a sharp command: "Get away from that man!"

"I would if I could!" Harry frustratedly exclaimed with a grimace of his own. He gripped Lucius' robes tighter in fear that Remus or Snape would tear him away from Lucius without hearing him out first.

"Harry." Remus' eyes moved from the stunned bodies of the other Death Eaters to Lucius' non-aggressive posture. He placatingly placed his hand on Snape's shoulder as the dark-haired man twitched with impatience. "What in the _Merlin's_ name is going on here?"

Harry proceeded to give a hurried account of what had occurred from the moment he had encountered the three Death Eaters (_"Honestly Potter, how could you __**not**__ ram straight into danger when you are left alone for a few minutes?"_ ) to the unexpected disarming of Yaxley and Dolohov and to the very, _very_ strange reaction he had to Lucius.

"Are you sure you have not been hit with the Confundus?" Snape suspiciously asked, his wand not wavering an inch. He sneered at Lucius. "I wouldn't put it past him to use it on children."

_Children? Gee, thanks a bunch for the respect, Snape. _Harry frowned, ready to deliver a snappish response, but Lucius beat him to it.

"Really, Severus. You know I could use a curse a lot worse than a mere Confundus," he drawled with cold arrogance that made his voice as smooth as a block of ice. At the sight of Remus' face darkening, he cleared his throat, continuing: "I have no ill-intentioned purpose here. To prove that, I am ready to give my testimony under any truth serum you can offer."

Remus and Snape glanced at each other.

"And what do you demand for exchange of switching sides?" Snape's eyes were glinting coldly.

Harry looked up to see a smirk curling up the corners of Lucius' mouth. "Protection," he breathed. "From the Dark Lord _and_ the Ministry."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You want to avoid Azkaban," he mildly stated.

_Of course..._ Lucius Malfoy _was_ an intelligent man. He knew Dumbledore could protect him from getting thrown to Azkaban. "Yes. Besides," he added, "I have had time to get my priorities into correct order." His steely eyes briefly flickered to Draco. "If I should remain in the service of the Dark Lord, then that would be the end of our legacy. _He_ would not hesitate wiping the Malfoys off the world, but Dumbledore, no matter how big of a muggle-loving fool he is, would lend his helping hand to ensure our survival if I pledge alliance to him."

Snape stared at Lucius, an unreadable expression on his face. "For your sake," he finally whispered, his voice hard and gruelling, "I hope your words are truthful."

Lucius quirked a small smile again, brief and joyless. "As do I, Severus, as do I."

There was a small silence as Snape picked up Lucius' wand, carefully pocketing it while never breaking the eye contact with Lucius. Harry watched this with disjointed interest, vaguely pondering what was going on between the two wizards. _Bitter rivals as Death Eaters?_ Then he realized with a jolt that now Snape's status as a spy was heavily compromised – if Snape had been a true Death Eater, he would have helped Lucius, not going against him so blatantly. Then again... Lucius _must_ have known about Snape's true loyalties before; he was the one to whom Lucius leaked the information about Harry and Draco's location, wasn't he?

"Well now," Remus remarked, sounding strangely calm and collected. He flicked his wand at Yaxley and Dolohov, still completely out cold on the floor, were bound with ropes from head to toes. "These two should be escorted to the Aurors' gentle care. I will contact the... necessary authorities."

"I shall take Lucius to the hospital wing to administrate Veritaserum on him." Snape's cool gaze fell onto Harry for a quick moment. "And it seems Mr. Potter will have to accompany us."

"I'm coming, too," Draco demanded with his arms folded, a scowl marring his face. He was obviously miffed at being ignored like a child. "I'm not leaving Harry alone."

Snape's lips twitched. "Of course," he drawled. "Remus, could you alert Albus as well on your way?"

Remus let out a short chuckle as he levitated the unconscious Death Eaters dangling in the air. "I doubt Albus would not have heard of this already, but I will." He started walking briskly away with Yaxley and Dolohov in tow, throwing a glance over his shoulder before turning around the corner. His amber eyes flickered with worry. "Be careful, Harry. I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry assured the werewolf, trying to wriggle some air between him and Lucius. He desperately wanted to forget that it was Lucius he was clinging to. "Go on, Remus. I'll see you later."

Remus nodded and disappeared with his captives without another word.

"So," Lucius drawled with one of his eyebrows elegantly raised. "Will I finally get to know _why_ Potter is oh so wonderfully attached to me like another skin?"

"All in good time, all in good time, Lucius." Snape gestured with his hand. "Now, let us be on our way. "

It was the strangest walk to the hospital wing Harry could ever remember having. He was rather uncomfortably pressed against Lucius' side, hip to hip, with Lucius' arm lightly slung around his waist to keep him in balance. Draco was traipsing right on the other side of Harry, sneaking suspicious glances at his father as if he still expected him to turn tail and flee back to the Dark Lord with Harry tucked under his arm. _Or perhaps he's jealous, I __**am**__ almost in Lucius' arms here._ Harry could barely suppress his snort of laughter, quickly masking into a loud, hiccuping cough. That earned him a few odd glances and he felt himself reddening. _I mean yes, Lucius __**is**__ a rather good-looking man for his age, and he __**has**__ the Malfoy genes, after all, but... __**eugh**_. Harry gave a slight shudder.

"Good heavens!" came Madame Pomfrey's shocked cry as soon as the quartet entered the infirmary. "What on Earth – _Severus_ -"

"Everything is under control as we speak, but there was an invasion of three Death Eaters in the eastern part of the castle," Snape explained in brisk tones, commandingly jabbing his wand towards one of the private rooms. "It seems that Lucius here has decided to desert the services of the Dark Lord and we must get proof to that." He spared a glance at the baffled-looking mediwitch bustling after them as they entered the small private room. "I trust you still have some of my Veritaserum?"

"Well, yes -" Pomfrey appeared somewhat flustered, her eyes flickering between Harry and Lucius. "I'll just go retrieve the vial. I believe the headmaster has been alerted?"

As on cue, Dumbledore graciously stepped through the doorway, bright blue eyes peering at Lucius with curiosity. "Why, Lucius, how nice to see you again," he jovially commented with a serene smile as if he didn't see anything odd in the picture. "Would you like a lemon drop? I just received a new batch and they are absolutely _delicious_."

"No, thank you, Headmaster," Lucius said stiffly, regarding the elderly man warily.

"Very well. Let me know if you change your mind, however." Dumbledore lowered himself into a chair, neatly folding his hands across his lap. "Now, let us get to business, shall we? I just heard a very interesting tale of you wishing to leave Voldemort. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I have had enough of that vile creature. He doesn't reflect our esteemed values on purity of the blood anymore." Lucius' lips were a painfully tight line. "I have my suspicions that he will not hesitate to destroy _all_ the pureblooded families over some childish grudges or if it means he gets more power. I simply cannot bear that any longer."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "I see. You must understand, however, that we are unfortunately unable to trust just your word on it."

"I have already conceded to taking Veritaserum," Lucius announced with his aristocratic face completely shut off. _Just like Draco's._

"Here we are, then." Pomfrey returned with a small vial of clear liquid in her hand. She wordlessly offered it to Snape.

"Perhaps you should take a seat, Lucius," Dumbledore suggested benevolently, gesturing at the nearest bed. Lucius threw a disdainful glance at it, but rigidly sat down with his lips pursed, pulling Harry with him. Draco took a seat immediately next to them and Harry slipped his hand over Draco's to squeeze it. The answering, gentle squeeze calmed Harry down a little.

Snape wasted no time in administrating the truth serum. In a matter of seconds, Lucius' face went slack, his eyes distractedly staring into distance.

"What is your name?" Snape coolly started, looming over Lucius with a concentrated scowl as if he was thinking he should scare Lucius into confessing with his threatening appearance.

"Lucius Cassius Sorrel Malfoy," replied Lucius, his voice empty, detached.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts tonight?"

Lucius blinked once, twice. "I saw it as an opportunity to slip away from the Dark Lord."

"Were your intentions to hurt anyone once you'd invaded the castle?"

"No."

"Are you acting on Voldemort's orders?"

There was a small, pained silence, before Lucius steadily said, "No. He does not know of my plans."

Harry felt Draco squeeze his hand even harder in obvious relief.

"And what are your plans?" Snape questioned, undeterred.

"To be on the winning side of the war. To unite my family once again. I wanted to see my son, because.... " Lucius struggled, a visible shudder running through his body.

"Because of what?" Snape pressed on relentlessly. "Why did you want to see Draco?"

"Because I had seen that he was happy," Lucius bit out, swallowing. "I had seen that he was happy, protected, loved. I knew the Dark Lord's side would never offer him that."

Snape shared a puzzled glance with Dumbledore while Harry frowned in confusion at Lucius' unexpected response. _How could have he __**seen**__ that?_

"How did you see all that?" Snape carefully asked, a questioning glint in his eyes.

"I saw brief glimpses of it in my dreams. I saw how happy he was with Potter."

Harry drew back, shocked, until the spreading coldness hastened him to close the distance again between him and Lucius. _No-one ever mentioned the connection could work both ways!_

Apparently, Snape had never thought of that possibility before either, as he was momentarily stunned into silence.

"You dreamt of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?" Dumbledore clarified with his eyebrows raised.

Lucius inclined his head. "I did. They were hazy images, blurred and short, but I knew my son was happy because of Potter."

"And were you aware exactly _why_ you saw these glimpses in your dreams?"

"I had determined that there was some sort of magical link between me and Potter, accidentally formed. I could not severe it by myself."

"Did you tell anyone of this link?" Snape stepped back in, hands crossed over his chest.

Lucius shook his head. "I did not." He was beginning to look strained and harassed.

"One more question, Lucius," Dumbledore said softly. "Who are you loyal to now?"

"To myself, to my family, to my values." Lucius' face twitched. "But if I should choose another person to rally behind, it would Harry Potter."

Harry startled, rather baffled, then pulled a face. _Oh, great. Just follow me, all redeemed Death Eaters, I will show you the light_.

"That is all I wanted to hear." Dumbledore's eyes acquired the knowing twinkle again. "I think we are done here, Severus."

"If you say so, Headmaster," Snape stiffly acknowledged, swooping forward to give Lucius the antidote for the truth serum. With a disdainful grimace flashing across his pale face, Lucius returned to normal. He subjected everyone in the room to a icy glare, as if to dare them to ridicule him.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to think, but he didn't have any kind of wish to _ridicule_ Lucius. As he looked up into Lucius' threatening eyes narrowing down on him, he gulped. _**Definitely**__ no ridiculing of any sorts._

Lucius' cool gaze rose to meet Dumbledore's steady one. "I hope you were satisfied?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed, we were. There are some pressing matters we should discuss, however, but there seems to be something else we must deal with before."

One pale eyebrow was lifted. "I gather you mean this Gryffindor who suddenly has the urgent need to have me as his teddy bear?"

Harry blushed with mortification and even Draco let out a quiet snicker which he quickly covered up with fierce scowl, grunting as Harry jabbed an elbow into his stomach.

"Precisely," sneered Snape. "How much do you know of this magical connection between you and Potter?"

"Not much." A lazy smirk curled up Lucius' lips. "But do enlighten me, I'm most eager to know more."

And with a dark frown of irritation, Snape did, explaining how and when the link was accomplished and how Harry took the dampening potion to endure to visions, and eventually, how Nott had forced Harry to overdose and how badly the potion had reacted. At the end of Snape's accounting, painfully accurate in details, Lucius looked thoughtful. He tapped a casual finger against his chin.

"Interesting," he remarked with a curious tint in his voice. "I believe I have heard of these kinds of magic links before. They were rather common a couple of hundred year back, when wizarding folk had less control over their powers. That would explain why Potter seems to find solace in my arms; the magic in him recognizes mine, and thus, draws my magic to him, rendering the dampening potion unusable as long as we remain in physical contact."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore frowned contemplatively. "I suppose you wouldn't have heard of how to safely break the connection?"

"As a matter of fact," Lucius drawled, looking exceedingly pleased with himself, "I have heard of it."

Harry perked up, attentively straightening himself. _Now we're talking!_ "What do you know?"

At Lucius' scornful glance, Harry quickly amended, "Sir?"

Draco snorted beside him and Harry threw a withering glare at him. _Easy for __**him**__ to be snotty, __he's not the one practically glued to Lucius._

"It's easy enough," Lucius said. "In this link, it's about two magic forces that have collided and entwined together like vines. All that is needed to make these threads of magic to separate without any damage whatsoever is another burst of magic between the linked wizards."

"What?" Draco leaped to his feet, furiously glaring at his father, teeth nearly bared as he snarled, "I'm not going to let you _curse_ Harry, you hear me? Over my dead body!

"_Draco_," Harry urgently whispered, tugging at Draco's sleeve. He was just a little bemused at how protective the Slytherin was. "Please, sit down."

"I wouldn't _curse_ him," Lucius scoffed. "Just a simple spell would do. Say, an Expelliarmus or something equally light."

Harry, his fingers still wrapped around Draco's wrist, turned to hopefully look at Dumbledore and Snape. They both seemed to ponder about Lucius' suggestion with appraising glints in their eyes.

"That could work," Dumbledore mused, and Harry felt a leap of joy in his chest. "That could certainly work. What do you think, Severus?"

"It might possibly break the connection, yes," Snape grudgingly agreed, a look of slight brooding at not realizing this solution first crossing his face.

Harry tightened his hold of Draco's hand; the blonde didn't look pleased in the slightest at the prospect of his father performing any kind of spell on Harry. "Then do it, sir. I'd really like to get rid of this link."

At that, Draco growled low in his throat like a wounded animal, but Harry tugged him back to the bed with one, forceful yank. "Sit _down_. You're making a fool of yourself."

Lucius eyed them amusedly. "Nice to see who has control of the reigns in this... relationship."

Feeling the blush creep back up his cheeks, Harry glared at the older man. "Just do it and be over it, will you?"

Lucius sent a questioning look at Dumbledore. "May I?"

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a glance, as if they were communicating silently without words. _I guess they __**can**__ do that, with legilimency and all. _"You may return Lucius his wand, Severus," Dumbledore finally said, and at Draco's miffed intake of breath, he added, "You do not need to be worried, young Draco. We all have our wands at the ready, don't we?"

Draco gave a stiff nod, warily looking at his father through narrowed eyes as Snape passed Lucius' wand along to its owner. All three, Draco, Dumbledore and Snape seemed alert and just a bit tense, but Harry felt only a small tingle of nervousness at the prospect of getting cursed by Lucius Malfoy.

"Well then," Lucius drawled, caressing his wand. "I take it you can bear a few seconds without physical contact?" Harry nodded, shifting away from the blonde. He started trembling right away, the chills going through his body with alarming speed. Lucius raised his wand quickly.

"_Expelliarmus_," he softly intoned, slashing his wand down with one, graceful movement. Harry grunted as the force of the spell flung him backwards on the bed, but he was hastily picked up by a frantic Draco who peered down on him, wide-eyed. "Harry? Harry, are you okay?"

Harry blinked, a sense of mild disorientation washing over him, but he couldn't detect the icy coldness anymore. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I think... I think that worked. I don't feel the potion."

"Excellent news!" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as merrily as ever. "I must thank you for you cooperation, Lucius."

"My pleasure." Lucius allowed a small smirk. "Believe me, I had no desire to be linked with young Mr. Potter forever."

Dumbledore chuckled, clapping his hands softly together. "This matter now resolved, I think we should gather into my study to discuss other matters. Won't you agree, Lucius?"

Lucius inclined his head a little. "As you wish, Headmaster."

"Harry, my boy." Dumbledore's gnarled hand came to rest on Harry's shoulder for a moment as he passed. The ancient wizard gave his student a bright smile. "Be sure to rest now. You as well, Draco. You've both been through quite a lot today."

Harry and Draco nodded, and Dumbledore left with Lucius in tow. Snape threw a narrowed-eyed glance at the boys, as if he wanted to scold them for something, but swooped after the retreating pair. Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue, watching their departure with a shake of her head. "Well, then." She turned a brisk eye towards Harry and Draco. "You two. Both feeling well, I assume?"

"Yes, madame," both students agreed and Pomfrey nodded in approval.

"Good. You can leave. But Potter," she sternly shook her finger at them, "if you feel _any_ kind of side-effects or anything out of the ordinary, you are to report here at _once_. Understood?"

Harry grinned at her. "Perfectly," he said before taking Draco's hand into his and tugging the unresisting Slytherin out of the room and the infirmary. Once they were safely in the halls with no-one at sight, Draco pulled Harry as close as he could with suffocating force, like he was afraid Harry would vanish into thin air at any given time.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that," the blonde growled into Harry's ear, his voice tight and stiff. and "Have you any idea how worried I was when I found you gone, just like that?"

"Sorry," Harry sheepishly mumbled, wrapping his arms around Draco. _God I've missed this. Just being close to him._ "I couldn't help it."

He heard Draco sigh, his warm breath tickling Harry's ear. "I guess you couldn't."

They stood there for awhile, content in each other's arms. Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat echoing inside his chest. "So your father finally came to his senses, huh?"

Draco shifted slightly. "I guess he did," he softly said.

Raising his head just a little from its resting place, Harry looked into Draco's pale eyes. "And what do you think of that?"

Draco gave a small, elegantly refined shrug. "I don't know. It's alright, I suppose."

"_Alright, you suppose_?" Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow. "This is your father and his life we're talking about here, not this morning's breakfast."

His silvery eyes shimmering, Draco scoffed. "I don't _know_, okay? I mean, he jumped from being a Death Eater to a pardoned man and one of Dumbledore's trusted, just like that?"

"Don't be silly. Lucius has a _long_ way to come until he's trusted. It's not like he's invited to join the bloody Order right away or anything like that."

"Then what?" Voice suddenly laced with uncertainty and a certain amount of ire, Draco went on, "He's going to prance around the castle, playing another role? Playing to be the best father ever lived now that he has switched sides?"

Harry frowned. "Is that what this is about now? You think your father is trying to achieve some sort of son and father bonding here?"

"He's going to pretend like nothing bad ever happened," Draco practically hissed with venom. "He's going to pretend it's all good and that we're one big fucking happy family. Like he never was a Death Eater, like it never tore us apart in a way that can't be mended with just a simple flick of a wand -"

"Hey." Slightly alarmed, Harry placed a soothing finger over Draco's mouth to cut off his tirade. The blonde gritted his teeth together, jaw fiercely clenched. "I'm sure Lucius knows that can't happen. What you need now is just time? Don't think about it too much, just... just let it go, okay? See what happens."

Draco released a shuddering breath, his anger slowly deflating. "I guess you're right," he finally murmured, averting his eyes. "But I don't want to talk about it now. Let's just... " He sighed. "I'm so glad you're alright, Harry. I really am."

Harry, dropping his head back against Draco's shoulder, smiled. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

An hour later, Harry clambered through the portrait opening to the Gryffindor common room with the same smile still plastered on his face. An instant silence fell across the room as he stepped into the light of the numerous roaring fire places. Spotting his friends among the people milling about, Harry set to strode towards them.

"Blimey, Harry," blurted Ron from his armchair, wide-eyed. "You're human."

"Really, now?" Harry asked dryly, quirking an eyebrow. "Funny thing, I didn't notice."

Hermione jumped up and grabbed him by the arms, prodding him with a shaky finger as if to test whether he was a hallucination or not. Then, apparently deciding it _was_ the real Harry she was seeing, she threw herself on Harry with an excited cry. "Oh Harry!"

Staggering backwards under the sudden weight, Harry promptly tripped over someone's bag left carelessly lying against an armchair and unceremoniously crashed to the floor with Hermione tumbling down with him, the latter one giving a loud, startled shriek as they fell.

There was a short, stunned silence before unsuccessfully covered chuckles and outright guffaws filled the air. Harry blinked up at Hermione, the girl lying on top of him with a dazed expression on her face. Her elbow dug quite viciously into Harry's side, and he winced. "Careful, Hermione. My skin isn't made of steel."

Snapping out of her daze, Hermione blushed and scrambled up with Ron giving her a helping hand. The redhead's lips were twitching madly as he pulled Harry to his feet as well. "I must say, that really _was_ amusing."

"I'm sure," Harry muttered, smoothing down his robes with one sweeping motion of his hand. "At least I know I'm welcomed, though."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed with impatience creeping into her voice. She had crossed her arms and was frowning at him in irritation. "The last time we saw you were a ferret. What in the Merlin's name happened?"

Harry grinned at her. "Long story, Hermione, long story."

She glared, her left eye twitching. "I have time, Harry, believe me."

"Well, let me see." Harry tapped his chin with his finger with feigned thoughtfulness. "A couple of hours ago I ran into three Death Eaters infiltrating Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy saved me by stunning the other Death Eaters and claimed he wanted to switch sides, so we took a jolly trip to the infirmary to give him some truth serum, and during that, he also figured out how to safely break our link so here I am." Spreading his arms with a wide grin, Harry surveyed the shocked faces around him. "What? You seem a little blew out of the water."

"You –Death Eaters and Lucius – _what_?" Ron's eyes were so big Harry honestly was a little afraid they would bulge completely out.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "You're coming with me, mister!" she commanded with such authority Harry couldn't really resist as she dragged him across the common room towards the stairs. "Ronald, come along!"

Ron hastily scurried after them, leaving behind a sea of baffled Gryffindors. As soon as the door to the boys' dormitory closed behind the redhead, Hermione jabbed a demanding finger at Harry's chest. "Now, tell us again what happened. _With some more details this time_, if you please."

Seeing as Hermione's patience was clearly disappearing at alarming speed, Harry set on sharing his account of the last few hours.


	16. Brighter Tomorrow May Come

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 Brighter Tomorrow May Come

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

**Warnings**: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

**A/N**: Now, it's been ages, I _know_. Sometimes, real life just won't budge. Anyway, I'm rather sad to present the last existing chapter of The Heart of the Ferret. It has been incredibly fun to write, especially since its faithful audience has enjoyed it as much as I have. Beware of a sequal in nearby future (though it will be _fully_ written before publishing, to avoid this kind of slow updating)

On another note, this chapter has yet to be betad, so I cannot guarantee its quality. Also, I'd like to extend my gratitude to my lovely beta and my readers and reviewers who have stuck by me along this bumpy road. Thank you!

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Ron stroked his jaw musingly, a concentrated look on his freckled face. "Lucius Malfoy, the notorious Death Eater we all know and so lovingly hate, just waltzed into Hogwarts, saved his nemesis The-Boy-Who-Lived from his fellow co-workers, announced he wanted to jump sides, then accompanied you to the infirmary and thus, got safely rid of the magical link between you two." The redhead paused. "Did I get it all?"

"Yes, you got it all," Harry said patiently, patting his friend's knee. He had explained the situation at least three times and still, Ron had troubles believing it. _I can see why, though._ "Dumbledore took Lucius to his office with Snape; to interrogate him further, I guess."

"I wonder if he's still going to get into trouble with the Ministry," Hermione said to no-one in particular, a gleam of thoughtfulness in her eyes as she gazed into the space before her. "Even though Lucius may now have Dumbledore to back him up, he's still a convicted Death Eater. And the Ministry is not likely to forget that, not especially now since people are starting to demand more Death Eaters to be brought to justice."

Harry frowned. "They can't throw him to Azkaban, can they?"

"Well, he's probably committed enough crimes to deserve at least a year in Azkaban," she admitted.

"But he isn't a _killer_ or anything -"

"Bribery, conspiring against the Ministry, public threats against the Wizarding community, at least some sort of torture," Ron started to list, tapping his splayed fingers as went on, "attacks on Ministry officials, not to mention the kidnapping of one Harry Potter." He shrugged. "Sorry, mate, but Malfoy isn't that much of a innocent person."

"I'm not claiming he's an angel walking the earth," Harry snapped, crossing his arms with an annoyed huff. "But I think there are worse Death Eaters out there the Ministry ought to catch instead of Lucius."

"You can't expect people to forgive a man like Lucius Malfoy just like that," Hermione said softly. "As far as the general public is concerned, he's one of the most dangerous wizards you could encounter."

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hand. "I know that. And I'm not _defending_ him or anything, I just... " He sighed, his shoulders dropping. "He could a valuable asset to our side if he's given a chance. Imagine the things he knows, being close to Voldemort must have some access to all kinds of information we have no clue of."

"That's true," Hermione remarked, nodding her head. "I figure the Headmaster and Professor Snape are going to question him quite exhaustively."

"They _should_," Ron muttered in a dark tone and sullenly glared at his feet. "To make sure he isn't going to murder us in our sleep."

One eyebrow raised, Harry eyed him. "Didn't you think the same thing about Draco in the beginning?"

Ron coloured slightly. "I might have."

"And what do you think of Draco now?" Harry pressed. "Do you still think Draco will retrieve a knife from the kitchens and butcher us into our beds?"

"Of course not." Ron scrunched up his nose, scowling. "But this is Malfoy senior we're talking about here. He's – he's... "

"A bastard?" Harry mildly suggested. "Rotten? Scum of the earth?" Seeing Ron about to nod, Harry sighed. "Yes, Ron, he might be all of the above. Believe me, I know. But what he isn't... He's not _evil_, Ron, not evil to the core. Remember, I saw him." He swallowed, looking away for a short period of time. "I saw how he tortured, how he maimed – how Voldemort made him do that. I saw the hatred in Lucius' eyes when he was forced to lead the attacks, I saw the disdain. The point is, that even though Lucius is a manipulative, cold-hearted snob, he's not a killer. He's not some _Greyback_ who enjoys ripping wizards apart."

"We get that, Harry," Hermione said quietly, her hand soothingly resting on Harry's leg. "It's just so sudden, you know. All the Malfoys have turned their backs on Voldemort now, haven't they?" A slight smile crossed her face like a brief shadow. "Voldemort must be pleased."

Harry imagined the rage and fury Voldemort would most definitely experience upon realizing he had lost control of the Malfoy family, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

After a moment, a furtive knock on the dormitory door interrupted them. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry called back, getting to his feet.

"Malfoy's downstairs," came Seamus' muffled voice. "He demands to be let in to see you."

"I _told_ him to wait until I get back," Harry muttered disdainfully, then cleared his throat and spoke louder. "Thanks Seamus, I'll get down in a minute."

"Okay. Just hurry, with the way he screams through the portrait, I don't think anyone will dare to let him in by themselves."

_Sounds like Draco all right. _Harry suppressed a sigh. "I'll retrieve the little brat, wait here, okay?"

When Harry descended the stairs downstairs, he suddenly understood Seamus' worry and winced at the painful volume with Draco was using his voice.

"- you disgraceful mongrels, you will regret the day you won't allow me in to see Harry! I know you can hear me, you snivelling cretins! Open this ridiculous portrait at _once_ or I will doom you to your premature, very painful deaths!"

Hurrying across the common room full of slack-jawed Gryffindors, Harry reached the portrait and hastily cracked it open. "_Draco_!" he hissed at the rather disgruntled Slytherin standing there with flushed cheeks and blazing eyes. "_What_ are you doing?"

Draco gave him a long look. "Waiting for you. _Obviously_." Then he pushed past Harry and sauntered into the common room, glancing around with an expression of distaste, just as always when he stepped a toe inside the Gryffindor territory.

Quickly slamming the portrait back closed, Harry followed the blonde Slytherin. "Draco, I _told_ you I'd come back down when I'm finished here."

"Yes, well. I got tired of waiting."

_Why, why god why?_ Harry shook his head, wondering about the age-old question all his class mates seemed to ponder from time to time. _Why did the fates choose to form such an odd couple?_

"I see." Harry sighed and grabbed Draco's hand. Draco didn't resist. On the contrary, he sent a smug look at the surrounding students, as if to say _ha, I am the one who gets to hold Harry's hand, you miserable dunderheads_. "Come on then, Ron and Hermione are upstairs."

Draco allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs, away from the gawking students, and even held his tongue as Harry lead him to the dormitory where Ron and Hermione were patiently waiting by the beds.

"So," Draco immediately said, looking from Ron to Hermione through hooded eyes. "I guess you heard about my father."

"Yes, we did," Hermione nodded, her tone a little unsure. She didn't seem to know how to proceed with Draco. "That was a surprise, to say the least."

Ron merely harrumphed and looked the other way. Harry narrowed his eyes at him, annoyed.

"Ron can't wrap his mind around the fact that Lucius isn't the most rotten apple around," Harry muttered loud enough for Ron to hear. Ron scoffed.

Draco gave a shrug, but didn't comment the matter further. Harry felt a prickle of pride at his attitude - normally, Draco would have instantly picked a fight with Ron. He ran his fingers against Draco's arm as a sign of gratitude, and Draco seemed to understand as he shot a small smile at him.

"Well," the Slytherin merely drawled, "it was a big surprise to me, too. I can imagine that many people are rather baffled at this."

"Have you heard anything new?" Harry asked, sitting down on his bed and pulling Draco down with him. He glanced at the clock. "Is Lucius still with Dumbledore?"

"As far as I know. There must be a lot to discuss, I'd wager."

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you think your mother has has been informed already?"

"I sent a letter to her just a moment ago, so she'll know soon." A slight smile made Draco's lips curl upwards. "I know she'll be overjoyed. She never wanted father to be a Death Eater. I remember the arguments they had when I was just a few years old." He shook his head. "But he was stubborn as stone, thought the Dark Lord was something great. Obviously, he was wrong from the start."

"We all make mistakes." Harry squeezed Draco's knee casually. _Though Lucius' mistakes are the biggest ever made_ was left unsaid, but no-one bothered to comment on that. Draco merely snorted, gently cupping Harry's hand with his own.

"So," Hermione murmured after a moment of silence, just the touch of uncertainty in her voice. "What does all this mean to you, Draco?" At Draco's bemused frown, she helpfully added, "How does this change your life, now that Lucius is on our side, too? Weren't you afraid of being disowned before?"

"Oh." Draco didn't say anything for awhile, head slightly bowed as he softly stroked Harry's hand with his thumb. "Well, obviously, I'm not going to be disowned," he continued monotonously. "And even if my father manages to avoid Azkaban and all that, we can't never be like a …. " He gave a small sneer, "a _normal_ family of sorts. Of course, though, I'm _overjoyed_ that I don't have to fear that Lucius would either kill me or deliver me to Voldemort. Other than that... I haven't really thought about it."

Draco's eyes, fastened to the canopy of Harry's bed, were shadowed and dark despite his light statement. Clearly, Harry noted, he didn't want to reveal everything on his heart in the presence of Hermione and Ron. With understanding, Harry gave almost an invisible nod and received a firm stroke of a thumb across his palm as a reply.

"Can we go to my rooms, Harry?" Draco soon asked, his voice carefully blank. "I'm getting tired."

Shooting an apologetic look at his friends, Harry rose. "Of course. I'll see you guys later, okay?" he added to his friends, Draco's grip on Harry's hand invisible to the bare eye, hidden beneath the heavy folds of their robes.

"We'll wait for you in the Great Hall for dinner," Hermione immediately agreed. Ron, looking a little less enthusiastic, just nodded with a grim twist of his lips. Harry caught his eye before leaving, however, and the redhead's reluctant expression somewhat relaxed at Harry's silent plea. _Please, just try and understand, Ron. Even though I will share things with Draco and he will with me, it doesn't lessen our friendship._

The pair of boys trekked down the narrow staircase and quietly crossed the common room, tuning out the curiously buzzing Gryffindors. Harry thought he caught the words "_Lucius_" and "_Dumbledore_" and "_broke a curse_" amid the hum. _So the word already broke out, _he mused, shutting the portrait behind them. _Rumours really travel fast around the school._

Once they reached the peace and quietness of Draco's rooms, the blonde let out a sigh, a sound so jaded and lost Harry's heart gave a painful twinge. He gently lead Draco to the nearest armchair and gathered the Slytherin into his arms as comfortably as he could, with Draco being slightly taller and heavier than him. Draco, for once, let down his guard and allowed himself to be comforted, tucking his head against Harry's shoulder and his pale hair spread over Harry's arm like a shiny halo of light.

They were silent for a moment, Harry stroking Draco's hair, easing out the few knots there that had managed to appear despite Draco's frequent anti-knotting-charms and Frizz Free-shampoo he worshipped. "You okay?" Harry finally asked, wondering whether the other boy had fallen asleep.

"My life is so screwed up, Harry", Draco muttered against Harry's shirt, his voice muffled. "Just think of it! I was raised to be a pureblood snob among the Dark Arts and everyone thought my parents and I would be either in Azkaban or dead before long. Now, it's all upside down; I'm dating the icon of the light, according to my mother she couldn't care less about serving the Dark Lord, and my father, the ultimate Death Eater, just performed a dramatical double cross while saving my boyfriend's life." Draco sighed again. "Why can't I just have normal life, Harry? Why can't I be the normal kid with the normal family and with the normal past?"

_Oh don't I know what he's talking about._ "Sometimes, you can't be normal," he said softly. "What's done in the past, can't be undone, but it's the future you can affect, Draco. You may have a little... uncommon family and upbringing, but so do I." He gave a humourless laugh. "We will just have to bear our abnormalities, won't we?"

Draco tilted his head backwards a little. His mercury eyes were misty and light with wonder. "When did you become so smart? That sounded so very Granger-like."

This time, Harry's chuckle was for real. "You can't escape her influence. It affects everyone."

"I really hope that excludes me." Draco let his head droop back. "Merlin, we're one messed up pair, aren't we?"

"I guess you could say that," Harry mused with a light half-smile. "Well, at least life is never boring with us, if that makes you feel better."

"I'd definitely choose having a blood-crazed psychopath after me over boredom anytime, yes."

"Prat," Harry said with fondness.

"Git," came the tender reply, accompanied by a low chortle. "_My_ git."

"Yeah." Harry bent his head a little to nuzzle Draco's nose with his own. "I'm your git and you're my prat."

There was a small pause. "Well, I _did_ say we're messed up. This kind of proves it, I think."

* * *

Their soothing snuggle on the armchair – even though Harry started to go numb under Draco's rather considerable weight before long, he didn't have the heart to tell the prat to budge – was soon interrupted by a loud knock that somehow managed to sound haughty and demanding. Harry craned his neck to get a glimpse of the door; he wasn't that surprised that his eyes encountered the words "Lucius Malfoy" being carved above the doorway. Before Draco had managed to get himself up and straightened, Severus Snape had joined the former Death Eater.

No Dumbledore though, which Harry took as a good sign. _If Lucius were being sent to Azkaban after all, I suppose the Headmaster would have escorted Lucius here himself to bid goodbye to his __son. _

As a sign of unity, Harry went to stand beside Draco as the blonde hovered in front of the door, an uncertain expression on his face. Draco glanced at him when Harry brushed his hand against his and offered a smile, and determination and confidence immediately took over Draco's features as if he had drawn strength from Harry's sheer presence. "It's going to be fine," Harry whispered almost inaudibly into Draco's ear just as the Slytherin reached a hand to open the door, and Draco nodded.

"Father," he said, his voice betraying nothing as he swung the door open. "Professor Snape."

"Draco, son." Lucius stood there, still in his looming, ink-black robes, his long, blond hair tied back with a leather strap. His face was composed, yet somehow drained and hollow. Silvery eyes, so like Draco's, flickered towards Harry. "Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry offered as politely as he could, stepping slightly aside to allow the two older men to pass. Snape spared a cursory glance at the boys, keeping a trained eye on Lucius' broad back. _Still suspicious, I see, _Harry thought._ Well, Snape has lots of reasons to be paranoid. _

Draco, ever the gracious host, asked if anyone wanted some refreshments once they were seated, Harry sitting on one corner of the sofa while Snape and Lucius occupied an armchair each.

"Some Goblin-made wine would surely be satisfactory," Lucius remarked, inclining his head. Snape requested brandy whereas Harry stubbornly stuck to his Muggle-upbringing and ordered a coke. Lucius' eye twitched. It twitched even more when Draco calmly asked the house elf to bring him a can of coke, as well, but he didn't say anything.

In a couple of minutes, Draco had joined Harry on the sofa and they were all sipping their drinks. Harry had to mask his bout of laughter into a snort-like cough at watching Draco tasting his rebellious choice of beverage. The blonde sniffed at the tall glass, eyeing the sparkling liquid with apprehension before taking a cautious sip – his eyes widened in alarm as he felt the fizzy drink wildly bubbling in his mouth for the first time in his life. Apparently, wizards didn't use carbonic acid that much. _Oh how I pity them_.

"What did the Headmaster have to say?" Draco finally enquired after he had recovered from the shock of being attacked by his drink, setting down his glass on the table in front of them. Harry was pretty sure the glass would remain untouched.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has allowed me to seek sanctuary from Hogwarts for as long as I need," Lucius said. He glanced at Snape, a touch of disdain flashing in his eyes. "For the time being, as long as I have a... _chaperone_, I am also allowed to spend time freely with my son or whoever I wish. Naturally though, I am forbidden to contact any of my previous colleagues unless I am so asked by someone from the Order."

"Lucius' wand also has a very severe tracking charm that turns it into dust if it is used to perform Dark Arts," Snape added, his voice holding a tiny amount of gloating which made Harry think it had been Snape who had suggested that particular charm. "His owls are being monitored and he is to check with either Lupin or Kingsley every two days once he is allowed to leave the castle. He is to assist the Order in every way he can, providing inside information and so on."

Lucius favoured Snape with a small sneer. "Yes. I have become the lapdog of your precious Order."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Beats Azkaban, though, doesn't it?" he countered, rather bodly.

Lucius gazed at his son, something flickering beneath the icy silver. "Indeed," he finally said, softly and quietly. "For that, I am grateful and indebted. Though it has lowered my living standards regrettably..."

"Where are you living now, then?"

"In the guest rooms next to that... " Again, Lucius' glanced at Harry discreetly and seemed to restrain himself. "Next to Lupin's. I will stay here for the remaining of the school year since the Manor is rather unsafe at the moment."

Knowing Lucius had meant to say "_that werewolf_" or something worse, Harry narrowed his eyes at the tall blonde. The fact that Lucius had, however, caught his tongue and changed tracks instead of openly insulted Remus made Harry stay silent instead of snapping at Lucius. _At least he's trying._

"Is mother coming here, too?"

"We shall see, Draco, we shall see. It is up to her whether she chooses to stay here with us or at Hogsmeade." Once more, Harry felt Lucius' eyes on him for one brief second. "So, how have you been, son? I see you received your own private rooms."

Draco shrugged. "I've been alright. I haven't been hurt or anything. It's Harry who has suffered more, to be honest."

"I see," Lucius said again, and this time, his gaze stayed locked on Harry instead of just discreetly passing by. Harry met his gaze unflinchingly, not the one to back down. "Mr. Potter. I notice my son has taken a shine on you."

"Er... " Harry exchanged glances with Draco, uncertain. Draco's face was made of pale marble, but his hand sought out Harry's again. Harry turned back to Lucius to see him eyeing their joined hands with one, pale eyebrow raised. "Yes. I guess you can say that."

"A half-blood and a Gryffindor, Draco." Lucius gave a small shake of his head. "Have I not taught you better?"

Harry felt Draco stiffen and even Snape sat more upright, if humanely possible. "Harry's the best thing ever that has happened to me," hissed the Slytherin with venom, gripping Harry's even tighter. "He's honest and brave and loyal and kind – more of a man you'll ever be."

"And he cares for you?" Lucius asked, his voice soft and razor-sharp at the same time. "He's willing to give his life if it means saving you? He's willing to risk it all, just for you?"

Before Draco could retort, Harry leaned forward and unwaveringly stared into Lucius' eyes. "Yes, to all of those. There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for Draco, nothing." Harry scoffed at the older man. "You don't deserve a son like Draco. Not even close."

"I know," was all Lucius suddenly listlessly replied, and Harry sat back, blinking in surprise. "Draco, son... I can't say I welcome this... liaison between you two with open arms, but I have seen that what you have, is real and true." At the blank looks around him, he added, "Remember, I caught some visions from Mr. Potter myself. What I witnessed was pure and honest. Reckless and foolhardy as well, yes, but alas, you are still young and have a long, hard journey ahead of you into adulthood. You are my only son, Draco, and while I see this kind of involvement as a weakness, it may become a strength for you." He stood up abruptly. "I believe now is the time to see what kind of accommodations have been arranged for me, don't you agree, Severus?"

Snape rose from his chair as well, his mouth a tight line. "As you wish, Lucius. I will see you boys at dinner."

The Potions Master nodded at Harry and Draco before sweeping out of the rooms with long, impatient strides. Lucius followed him with a little more gracefully, momunteraily stopping at the doorway to glance over his shoulder. His face showed more emotion Harry had ever seen, his jaw relaxed and eyes smouldering within. "Draco. I am glad to see you are well."

He was out with the door shut behind him before Draco could work up a reply. Silence reigned in the rooms for a moment.

"Well." Harry blinked again. "That went well, didn't it?"

"I'm not sure myself," Draco murmured, drawing Harry close and holding him like a child would hold a teddy-bear. Harry didn't mind that much.

"Do we have his blessing or what?" Harry asked, burrowing deeper into the warmth of Draco's body. "It's a bit unclear for me."

"Who cares if we have someone's blessing," Draco scoffed. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, his breath pleasantly tickling the skin on Harry's cheek. "We're in this together, Harry, you and me. The future may not seem that bright, but it's _our_ future. We have the power to change it, together."

They kissed and it tasted of hope and of better tomorrow.

_ finite (for now)_

* * *


End file.
